Chanson d'un Soir
by Edelwanna
Summary: Une nuit après Batailleville, Seto Kaiba entend la douce chanson de Serenity Wheeler. Conquis, et malgré son coeur de glace, il est alors irrésistiblement attiré par la jeune fille. Silentshipping, SetoxSerenity
1. I : Opposés

Salut tout le monde! Ceci est encore une fic sur Seto et Serenity. Je m'étais jurée de ne pas la publier avant de l'avoir finie mais je suis en panne d'inspiration pour le chapitre 4. J'ai fini les 2ème et 3ème chapitres, mais je n'en suis pas satisfaite (trop perfectionniste lol). Donc, toutes vos idées sont les bienvenues! Donc voici le chapitre 1, en espérant que je publie assez vite les suivants. Kenavo!

Je tiens à remercier Angel, Luna Dream et Sandelana pour leurs reviews de ma fic "Humanité ", qui m'ont fait super plaisir.

**Titre : Chanson d'un soir**

**Type :** Romance

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient à part le "sympathique" M. Larson , et peut être d'autres personnages par la suite.

**Résumé :** Deux personnalités qui n'ont rien à voir, mettez les ensemble et voyez ce que ça donne ! ( Résumé nul je sais, mais je préfère ne rien dévoiler)

.

* * *

**Chanson d'un soir**

_Chapitre 1 : Opposés_

* * *

_._

_Domino, siège de la Kaiba Corp, 16 h_

_._

Une journée ordinaire au siège de la Kaiba Corp.

Son Président, le jeune Seto Kaiba âgé de 17 ans, l'avait prise en main à la disparition de son beau-père, Gozaburo Kaiba. Son petit frère Mokuba, 12 ans, l'assistait également dans son travail. Seto était pour ainsi dire, un jeune homme froid et rempli d'orgueil, il n'avait lié aucune relation, que ce soit amicale ou sentimentale, et il ne vivait que pour le développement de sa société, spécialisée dans la création de nouvelles technologies pour le Duel de Monstres, un jeu de cartes pour lequel Seto avait longtemps été classé numéro un. Il avait été surpassé par un duelliste ayant moins d'expérience que lui, Yugi Muto, et la fierté de Kaiba en avait pris un sacré coup. Seto a beaucoup d'admiration pour Yugi, mais l'admettre signifierait reconnaître qu'il est meilleur que lui, ce qui est inenvisageable. Kaiba ne comprenait pas pourquoi Yugi s'entourait d'amis, notamment de cet imbécile de Joey Wheeler, un amateur selon Seto, qui ne comprenait pas comment ce "chien" -c'est comme ça qu'il l'appelait lors de leurs..ahrem... « discussions » - avait pu arriver en phase finale de son tournoi à Batailleville.

« Sans aucun doute un coup de chance » avait pensé Kaiba.

Néanmoins, il avait eu l'occasion de combattre Joey, il l'avait battu bien sûr (cet imbécile avait d'ailleurs osé retourner son Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus contre lui), mais il avait été forcé de constater "intérieurement" qu'il avait un certain talent.

Les amis, Kaiba n'en avait pas besoin. Pour lui, il ne pouvait faire confiance qu'à lui-même et à son talent de duelliste pour gagner. La seule personne à pouvoir lui arracher quelques sourires sincères était son frère Mokuba. Cela faisait encore de lui une personne...humaine.

A la différence de Seto, son frère était bien plus ouvert et s'était même lié d'amitié avec Yugi et sa bande, ce qui avait ennuyé Kaiba. Cependant ce dernier tenait trop à Mokuba, et cédait toujours à ses requêtes.

C'était donc une journée ordinaire à la Kaiba Corp. Seto, assommé de travail, ne se plaignait jamais. Son business comptait plus que tout et il n'avait aucune pitié pour d'éventuels associés, négociateurs et autres hommes d'affaires.

L'immense pièce de travail de Kaiba ne comportait guère plus qu'un bureau chargé de paperasses bien ordonnées, avec un ordinateur qui restait allumé 24/24h ; et une étagère où le président classait ses dossiers avec le plus grand soin ainsi que des sièges confortables permettant d'accueillir ses invités. Le tout était accompagné d'une décoration sobre et sérieuse, et seule une grande baie vitrée donnait quelque luminosité à la pièce.

L'interphone sonna. Le jeune président délaissa son activité informatique pour répondre.

« Kaiba.

- Monsieur Kaiba, M. Larson vient d'arriver, résonna la voix de la secrétaire. Il attend dans le hall...

- Faites le entrer, coupa Seto, d'une voix autoritaire.

Une minute plus tard, le dénommé Larson pénétrait dans la pièce. Il devait avoir une quarantaine d'années et affichait une certaine assurance sur son visage.

- Asseyez-vous, dit Kaiba, sans lever les yeux de son écran.

- Monsieur Kaiba, je vous suis reconnaissant de m'accueillir, commença Larson d'une voix mielleuse.

- Trève de flatteries, coupa Seto. Venons en au fait. Je veux votre société. Dites votre prix.

- Vous ne perdez pas de temps, constata Larson. Puis il décréta avec un sourire : « Dix millions »

- Sept. Pas un sou de plus, répondit Kaiba du tac au tac.

- Mon cher compatriote, répliqua l'autre toujours souriant, si vous voulez ma société, il faudra y mettre le prix, je ne descendrai pas plus bas.

- Bien. Alors vous pouvez disposer, dit Kaiba, en relevant la tête de son ordinateur.

- P..Pardon ? balbutia Larson, qui commençait à perdre de son assurance.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de répéter mais pour vous je vais faire une exception. Sortez de mon bureau, est-ce plus clair ainsi ou dois-je vous faire un dessin ? lança le jeune homme, froidement.

Larson ne bougea pas.

-Nous n'avons pas entamé les négociations, dit-il, d'un ton beaucoup moins aimable. Je croyais qu'un businessman tel que vous..

- Je vous ai proposé un prix, vous le refusez. Je ne suis pas votre ami Larson, et il est hors de question que je vous fasse une fleur. Même si cette société m'intéresse, je refuse de mettre une telle somme pour ça, répliqua Kaiba. De toute façon, il me semble que vous n'ayez pas le choix.

- Que..Que voulez vous dire ? bégaya l'homme, perdant soudain de sa superbe.

- Sachez, cher compatriote, que j'ai pour habitude de mener ma petite enquête sur mes futures acquisitions, lança Kaiba, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Et j'ai pu constater que votre affaire, et vous-même à l'occasion, étiez couverts de dettes. Je me trompe ?

Silence. L'homme semblait réfléchir, et tentait de masquer sa stupéfaction et son embarras. Puis soudain il se leva :

- Je saurai trouver un acheteur plus généreux que vous , fit il sèchement.

- Je ne crois pas, répondit calmement Kaiba. Voyez-vous je possède de nombreux contacts haut placés et j'ai beaucoup d'influence sur le monde des affaires. Compte tenu de votre situation, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de repousser votre vente. Vos créanciers ne sauraient attendre n'est ce pas ?

Le jeune homme sut alors qu'il avait gagné, car Larson se rassit et déclara froidement :

- Très bien. Marché conclu.

- Vous avez fait le bon choix, déclara Kaiba d'une voix fausse.

Ils signèrent l'acte de vente sans s'adresser une parole, puis Larson sortit sans un mot, visiblement furieux.

« On ne me berne pas si facilement, sourit Kaiba intérieurement »

Néanmoins, il se sentait las. Il avait travaillé toute la journée sans prendre une seule pause.

« Je vais aller prendre l'air, se dit Seto. Mais pas avant que Mokuba ne soit rentré. Je préfère avoir une personne de confiance ici quand je ne suis pas là.

.

* * *

_._

_Domino, ailleurs, le même jour, 8h_

_._

« P'tite soeur ! P'tite soeur ! appela Joey en secouant doucement la forme endormie sur le lit. Puis voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il haussa la voix : « Serenity ! »

- Mmmmmmm...quoi...? murmura le corps étendu, en enfouissant sa tête sous l'oreiller

- Ah, quelle idée de se coucher aussi tard aussi !soupira Joey en souriant. Réveille toi, tu vas être en retard en cours !

Serenity se redressa sur son lit en se frottant les yeux

- Cette fichue école, dit Serenity dans un bâillement. Je faisais un merveilleux rêve, et là je me réveille en plein cauchemar, plaisanta Serenity.

- Tu rêves trop, déclara Joey en rigolant. Allez, va te préparer, tu as une mine à faire peur !

Serenity feignit d'être offensée, puis sauta du lit et fila dans la salle de bain. Puis elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Son frère la regarda d'un air approbatif.

- Là, tu es beaucoup mieux !

Serenity lui adressa un grand sourire et s'installa à table. Décidément elle adorait son frère Joey. Leur mère était partie tôt le matin même à son travail, en lui confiant le soin, comme tous les jours, de prendre soin de sa soeur. Serenity avait pourtant assuré qu'elle était suffisamment grande pour s'occuper d'elle-même. C'était une jeune fille de 15 ans, pas très grande mais mince. Elle avait des yeux noisette adorables et de longs cheveux auburns qui tombaient en cascade le long de son dos. En clair, elle était très jolie et avait fait tourné la tête de plusieurs garçons déjà. Cependant, elle préférait se consacrer à ses études plutôt que d'engager une relation, du moins c'est ce qu'elle prétendait pour qu'on la laisse tranquille à ce sujet. « Ton sérieux te perdra » lui avait dit Joey en rigolant.

La jeune fille but son bol de chocolat, mangea deux tartines de pain et fila en direction de l'école, non sans avoir subi une énième recommandation de son frère.

« Fais attention en chemin, que lui avait dit son frère »

Serenity savait qu'il tenait beaucoup à elle, mais elle se sentait étouffée par tant de protection. A chaque fois qu'elle sortait, il lui fallait toujours se justifier et donner une heure précise de son retour. Cela l'agaçait de plus en plus, car elle avait l'impression qu'on la traitait comme une enfant, ou même pire, qu'on ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Elle replongea dans ses rêves, son rêve dont l'interruption de Joey l'avait frustrée.

« Si mon frère connaissait mes pensées les plus secrètes, il saurait que je ne m'intéresse pas qu'au travail, pensa-t-elle »

Cela avait été si réel. Elle se trouvait dans un jardin parsemé de fleurs de toutes sortes ; des azalées, tulipes, roses et autres belles plantes. L'air était tiède, avec une brise qui caressait doucement son visage. Elle l'avait senti comme si elle y était, les parfums, le vent...lui. Lui qui lui souriait. Lui qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et qui pourtant lui paraissait si familier. C'était un inconnu qu'elle voyait dans tous ces rêves, un jeune homme qui lui paraissait proche mais si éloigné à la fois. Et là, dans ce paysage de rêve aux couleurs chaudes et envoûtantes, il s'était rapproché d'elle tout en ne la quittant pas des yeux, se frayant un chemin parmi les fleurs. Puis il l'avait tendrement enlacé de ses bras musclés, se serrant contre elle et lui procurant un sentiment de réconfort et de protection. Il l'avait bercé comme on rassure un enfant, mais rien dans tout ceci n'était maternel, car il s'était lentement penché vers son visage en la fixant avec son regard de braise et avait effleuré ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le coeur de Serenity battait la chamade. Et alors qu'elle attendait le baiser tant désiré, la voix de Joey l'avait tirée de ce merveilleux rêve.

Tant bien que mal, elle avait réussit à cacher son émotion, mais la déception et la frustration étaient là.

« Il aurait suffi de quelques secondes de plus, soupira intérieurement Serenity »

Voilà plusieurs mois qu'elle rêvait de ce même inconnu, mais c'était la première fois qu'il était sur le point de l'embrasser. Si près... Son subconscient vivait une histoire d'amour, alors pourquoi pas elle ?

« Je suis idiote, pensa-t-elle. Je suis amoureuse d'un rêve » En tant que jeune fille intelligente, elle savait à quoi cela la mènerait. « Je suis prise dedans au point que la vie dans le monde réel ne m'intéresse plus (NB : Attention ce n'est pas une suicidaire non plus lol !). Je m'ennuie tant... Tristan et Duke sont très gentils, et je sais les efforts qu'ils se donnent pour me plaire, mais il y a ce petit quelque chose qui manque... Serais-je trop difficile ? »

Serenity ne chassait plus de son esprit son aventure mentale avec l'inconnu, et en conclut qu'elle devenait trop romantique. Après tout ce rêve représentait pour elle l'amour idéal avec l'être aimé idéal dans le lieu idéal.

« Ca y est, pensa t-elle, en se moquant d'elle même. Je suis en train de me faire un remake de " Un jour mon Prince viendra". C'est stupide... »

Elle n'eut guère le temps de s'attarder plus sur ces pensées, car elle approchait du collège. La sonnerie retentit, et elle se mit à courir pour éviter d'arriver en retard.

.

* * *

L'amour idéal oui, on en rêve toutes. Seulement, rien ne se passe jamais comme dans nos songes, parfois l'amour se trouve là où on l'attend le moins. Si tout ce passait comme on le souhaite, où serait l'intérêt ?

* * *

.

Voilà pour le chapitre 1 !

Ps: J'ai adoré écrire l'interaction entre Kaiba et Larson!


	2. II : N'est Ce Pas Merveilleux ?

Salut ! Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre après d'énièmes modifications. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire (et j'ai surtout du mal à pouvoir aller sur l'ordinateur - c'est qu' il n'y a pas que moi qui l'utilise !) mais j'espère pouvoir publier le chapitre 3 bientôt. Sur ce, enjoy !

Et Remerciements à Angel (voilà c'est rectifié) pour ses idées qui m'ont beaucoup inspiré pour la suite !

.

* * *

_**Chanson d'un soir**_

_Chapitre 2 : N'est ce pas merveilleux?_

* * *

_._

_Domino, 22h30_

_._

Le soir tombait sur Domino. Les activités ralentissaient fur et à mesure que la nuit avançait et les gens se faisaient plus rares dans les rues, leur préférant un douillet restaurant ou un salon en cette fraîche soirée. Il faut dire qu'il était peu recommandable de flâner seul dans les rues à cette heure çi. Même si Domino avait connu peu de mauvaises histoires, les habitants étaient méfiants vis-à-vis des passants nocturnes.

Quelques entreprises s'activaient encore à cette heure, notamment la Kaiba Corp, dont le Président ne dormait presque jamais. En effet, seul son bureau était encore éclairé, mais Seto Kaiba achevait de remplir certains dossiers avant de rentrer dans sa vaste propriété située en périphérie de la ville.

Il avait travaillé toute la journée, son frère Mokuba ne l'avait pas rejoint – « invité chez un ami » avait déclaré le jeune garçon. Bien entendu, Kaiba n'avait pas insisté, bien qu'il comptait beaucoup sur son frère pour le remplacer une heure ou deux. Il avait dû faire sans.

« Je devrais être plus strict avec mon frère, pensa Kaiba. Un jour il pourrait me succéder, il faut qu'il prenne le sens des responsabilités »

Seto quitta le bâtiment, après s'être assuré que tous les codes de fermeture fonctionnaient. Son chauffeur, qui l'attendait en bas près de la limousine, s'apprêta à lui ouvrir la porte arrière du véhicule, mais Kaiba lui fit un signe de la main.

« Pas ce soir. Votre service est terminé. Rentrez au manoir.»

- Bien, M. Kaiba, fit le chauffeur poliment, avant de monter dans la limousine. Il démarra et disparut dans la pénombre.

Seto, après une journée de stress, voulait être seul. Il essayait toujours de faire bonne figure devant Mokuba qui lui disait souvent qu'il devrait se reposer plus. Mais Kaiba voulait donner l'exemple à son frère. Il se devait d'être fort afin de rassurer Mokuba, il avait toujours été là pour lui, il avait toujours été un modèle pour son frère et il ne devait pas le décevoir.

L'automne était déjà bien entamé et le vent devenait de plus en plus froid. Le paysage se grisait au fur et à mesure que l'on entrait dans l'hiver alors qu'il avait été, quelques mois auparavant, clair et multicolore, grâce aux feuilles et aux fleurs des plantes.

Avec son long manteau de cuir, Kaiba ne risquait rien certes. Pas plus qu'il ne devait craindre l'hiver, car ses yeux étaient d'un bleu glacé, à en donner des frissons. Il était intimidant, pas seulement par sa taille, mais aussi par son regard hautain, qui, s'il en avait été capable, aurait très bien pu foudroyer quelqu'un sur place. Ainsi était-il et ainsi le percevait-on.

Le jeune homme se fraya un chemin jusqu'au parc de Domino. L'eau du lac était calme, contrairement en journée où des enfants s'éclaboussaient dans l'eau. Les allées n'étaient plus encombrées de passants, poussettes, gamins qui y couraient en riant. A ce souvenir, Kaiba ne put s'empêcher de penser à lui et à Mokuba lorsque tous deux venaient dans cet endroit pour s'amuser comme les enfants de leur âge. Bien qu'il ne l'admettait pas, au fond de lui-même, il regrettait ces années où il vivait dans l'insouciance avec Mokuba. Puis tout s'était enchaîné : l'adoption par Gozaburo, les mauvais traitements qu'il leur infligeait, puis la prise de possession de Kaiba Corp à la disparition de leur père adoptif.

Un sourire satisfait se forma sur les lèvres de Seto. Oui en effet, il n'y avait que l'époque où il jouait dans la bac à sable avec Mokuba qu'il fallait regretter. La pensée de s'être emparé du pouvoir de son exécrable beau-père le réjouissait toujours.

Tout en ruminant ces souvenirs, il traversait le parc. Il entendait les arbres frémir sur son passage, la brise froide effleurant les branches, et faisant tomber les feuilles jaunies par l'automne. Et seul le léger clapotement de l'eau de la rivière qui passait non loin venait troubler la quiétude de l'endroit.

Il était si concentré qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'autre chose troublait le silence. Son attention s'éveilla alors, et il s'avança. On aurait dit...une voix lointaine. Il s'approcha, essayant de savoir d'où venait le bruit.

« On ne peut même plus être tranquille...marmonna t-il pour lui-même. »

.

_Kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni ( Mon coeur nage...)_

_._

_Oyoida kokoro (...Parmi les mots soufflés par le vent)_

_._

Il distingua nettement les paroles. La voix n'était plus loin, peut-être à une cinquantaine de mètres. Elle chantait.

.

_Kumo ga haboku ashita ni (Ma voix est transportée...)_

_._

_Hazunda koe (...Par des lendemains nuageux)_

_._

Se rapprochant lentement, il distingua de mieux en mieux le son. Ce son. Il réalisa que, sa curiosité l'ayant tellement piqué, il trouvait la voix agréable, très agréable...

Il ne se l'admit pas, mais, dès lors, il voulut savoir qui était la personne qui chantait, qui était cette jeune fille – car il en était sûr, c'était une jeune fille à la voix douce et suave. D'ailleurs il pouvait deviner une longue chevelure dans l'obscurité...

.

_Tsuki ga yureru kagami ni (Mon coeur tremble...)_

_._

_Furueta kokoro ( ...Reflété par la Lune)_

_._

La voix avait légèrement haussé le ton ; Kaiba entendait nettement mieux et se rapprochait encore plus. Inconsciemment, il ne voulut pas qu'on le voit, alors il se cacha derrière un buisson.

"**Mais enfin, qu'est ce que ça peut me faire si elle me voit ou pas ?"**

Il faisait complètement nuit à présent, et il ne distinguait rien, juste une petite ombre qui se mouvait devant lui sans qu'il ne puisse voir ses formes. Alors il se laissa guider par la voix, qui commençait à agir sur lui comme un somnifère. Il se sentait las, mais tellement euphorique...

.

_Hoshi ga nagare koboreta (Mes larmes sont remplies...)_

_._

_Yawarakai namida (...D'un flot d'étoiles tombées du ciel.)_

_._

A cet instant Seto ferma les yeux, paraissant s'en délecter.

**« Que m'arrive t-il »** s'interrogea-t-il. Il luttait contre lui-même, mais une autre force, un autre sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas semblait avoir pris le dessus. Une part de lui-même lui disait de s'en aller de ce stupide endroit, mais une autre voulait rester et écouter le doux son qui parvenait à ses oreilles. Un véritable conflit intérieur commença à le déchirer.

.

_Suteki da ne (N'est-ce pas merveilleux...)_

_._

Le ton aigu le surprit. Qu'elle était belle.

.

_Futari te wo tori aruketa nara (...De marcher main dans la main...)_

_._

Magnifique même.

.

_Ikitai yo (...J'aimerais que tu m'accueilles...)_

_._

Autant la chanson que la voix de son interprète.

.

_Kimi no machi ie ude no naka (...Dans ton pays, dans ma maison, dans tes bras.)_

_._

Merveilleux.

**« Pathétique » se dit-il**

Pourtant, il se rendit compte que son cœur battait à tout rompre, et que son corps insensible ni au chaud ni au froid d'habitude, s'irradiait d'une douce chaleur, le faisant frissonner. **« Que m'arrive t-il ? »** se dit-il une fois de plus.

.

_Sono mune (Je ne rêve que de m'allonger...)_

_._

_**« Il t'arrive que tu es sous le charme, lui murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est tout à fait normal pour un humain... »**_

**_._**

_Karada azuke (Contre ton sein...)_

_._

**« C'est faux ! se défendit-il, en frissonnant au dernier vers de la jeune fille.**

**.**

_Yoi ni magire (...Mon corps blottit contre le tien...)_

_._

_**« Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié que tu n'étais pas un humain comme les autres jusqu'à aujourd'hui, répliqua le murmure. Si cela est faux, alors pourquoi trembles-tu comme cela ? Certainement pas de froid, car ton sang bout.**_

**_._**

_Yumemiru (...Disparaissant dans le soir)_

_._

Il ne voulut pas répondre à la question de son insconcient, alors que la voix se perdait dans le silence. Il en oublia de répondre, subjugué. Il ne voulait qu'une chose en cet instant : réentendre ce qu'il en vint à qualifier de douceur. Les flammes du désir avait fait fondre la glace de ses yeux ; maintenant son corps entier le brûlait.

.

_Kaze ha tomari kotoba wa (Mes mots arrêtés par le vent...)_

_._

Il frémit.

.

_Yasashii maboroshii (...Ne sont plus qu'une douce illusion.)_

_._

Il porta la main à son cœur, plus rapide que jamais.

_Kumo ha yabure ashita wa (Les lendemains déchirés par les nuages...)_

Et tomba silencieusement à genoux

_Tooku no kume (...Ne sont déjà plus qu'une voix lointaine.)_

_._

Hypnotisé.

**« Relève toi ! Tu es le froid et cruel Seto Kaiba. Tu ne peux pas avoir de sentiments » tenta-t-il de se persuader**

Mais sa morale n'avait plus le dessus désormais. Son inconscient avait pris sa place. _**« Vas t'en** **» lui cria t-il. **_Seto, ne sachant plus où il en était, perdit à ce moment là tous ses sens. Rien ne l'intéressait plus désormais, comme s'il n'avait plus de souvenirs, plus de vie, comme si cette voix était la première chose qu'il entendait, et qui lui laisserait un souvenir si brûlant... Non... Il ne voulait pas penser au souvenir qu'il aurait de cette soirée, car pour lui l'instant ne se terminerait jamais...Elle en train de chanter, lui à l'écouter...

.

_Tsuki ga nijimu kagami wo ( Mon coeur a été... )_

_._

Toujours...

.

_Nagareta kokoro ( ...Dans le reflet de la Lune, terni )_

_._

Au Paradis ou en Enfer...

.

_Hoshi ga yurete koboreta (Ces étoiles qui ont tremblées se sont renversées...)_

_._

Q'importe il la suivrait.

.

_Kakusenai namida ( ...Et ne peuvent plus cacher mes larmes. )_

_._

Pour l'Eternité...

_**"Je saurai la consoler"**_

Et la voix monta dans les aigus, elle lui semblait encore plus belle que le refrain précédent.

.

_Suteki da ne (N'est-ce pas merveilleux...)_

_._

Plus de conscience.

.

_Futari te wo tori haruketa nara (...De marcher main dans la main...)_

_._

Plus d'âme.

.

_Ikitai yo (...J'aimerais que tu m'accueilles...)_

_._

Plus d'existence.

.

_Kimi no machi ie ude no naka (...Dans ton pays, dans ta maison, dans tes bras)_

_._

Oui, dans ses bras, juste lui et elle. Seuls dans un rêve. Son rêve, car tel était le souhait le plus cher de Seto en cet instant. Il sourit, et se laissa aller à ses pensées au gré de la musique.

.

_Sono kao (Je ne rêve...)_

_._

_**« Je serai là. Je t'attendrai ici... »**_

**_._**

_Sotto furete (...Que de ton visage...)_

_._

_**« Si tu viens » **_

**_._**

_Asa ni tokeru (...Qui, doucement...)_

_._

_**« Tu me trouveras »**_

_Yumemiru (...Se fond dans le matin.)_

_._

_**« Je te le promets »**_

**_._**

Le chant s'éteignit et l'ombre s'évanouit dans la nuit. La magie s'envola. La chaleur s'en alla. Le froid lui revint.

Seto se releva, le cœur battant, regrettant de ne pas avoir eu d'emprise sur cette ombre. Déception et amertume, il venait de comprendre le sens de ces deux mots.

Cependant, ne faillant pas à l'estime des Kaiba, il reprit rapidement ses esprits. L'inconscient s'effaça et la morale reprit le dessus. Tous ces sentiments qui l'avaient assailli semblaient ne jamais avoir existé.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...se dit-il, comme pour se justifier à lui-même. Sûrement la fatigue... » Puis, il se déclara intérieurement, se persuadant d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait d'assurer : « J'ai assez perdu de temps. Rentrons pour ne pas inquiéter Mokuba »

Le souvenir le tirailla tout du long du chemin.

_**« Qui était-elle ? »**_

**« Fichu inconscient ! J'ai repris le contrôle alors vas t-en ! »**

Trop tard. Il allait regretter, qu'il le voulait ou non.

Le rêve était fini, mais la torture ne faisait que commencer.

.

* * *

_Je t'attendrai... Si tu viens, tu me trouveras..._

_Ici..._

* * *

.

Et voilà pour le chapitre 2 ! J'espère que vous avez aimé... Pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas la chanson qui est dans ce chapitre, le titre est « Suteki da ne » et est interprêtée par la chanteuse japonaise Rikki, c'est le thème principal du jeu vidéo « Final Fantasy X ». Perso, j'adore cette chanson, elle est super émouvante, et je trouve que les paroles collent bien avec l'histoire.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et vos critiques positives ou négatives, idées etc... sont toujours les bienvenues !

Bisous tout le monde !


	3. III : Prédiction

**Salut ! voici le 3ème chapitre, un peu plus long que les deux premiers, j'espère que ça plaira... Toutes les remarques sont bien sûr acceptées...**

**Kenavo !**

**.**

* * *

**Chanson d'un soir**

_Chapitre 3 : Prédiction_

* * *

_._

_Six mois plus tard_

_Avril 2004, Domino._

_._

Alors que le printemps pointait le bout de son nez, les jardins et les parcs de Domino se voyaient décorés par des fleurs multicolores qui s'éveillaient dans tous les coins de la ville. Le froid de l'hiver avait laissé place à une température agréable, et les habitants commençaient à laisser leurs vestes et manteaux au placard. les six derniers mois s'étaient pour ainsi dire, résumé aux somptueuses fêtes du nouvel an, chères au coeur des japonais.

Et au retour de la belle saison, chacun se préparait à fêter le printemps, fête qui aurait lieu en fin de mois.

Plus localement, la seule autre grande activité avait été un nouveau tournoi de Duel de Monstres, organisé une nouvelle fois par Seto Kaiba. Cependant, ce dernier n'y avait pas participé - "trop de travail" avait-il déclaré. Yugi avait une nouvelle fois remporté la victoire devant Joey, éternel second.

Seto avait fait en sorte d'oublier rapidement l'incident du parc ce fameux soir, en se replongeant dans ses activités, mais il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de ses émotions.

.

_Flash Back_

_._

_Manoir des Kaiba, salle à manger_

_._

_« Ca ne va pas Seto ? demanda Mokuba, qui, soucieux, n'avait cessé d'observer son frère du moment où il était rentré, jusqu'à la fin du repas. Tu n'as rien mangé... _

- _Je vais bien Mokuba, juste un peu de fatigue.. marmonna le jeune homme._

- _Au point de ne rien avaler de ton plat préféré ? Tu n'as même pas réagi quand je t'ai annoncé qu'un de nos plus grands associés s'est retourné contre nous... insista le petit garçon_

- _Il ne s'en tirera pas, murmura Kaiba d'un air absent, accompagné d'une voix peu convaincante._

_Mokuba était resté interloqué, comme s'il avait une autre personne en face de lui._

_- Seto, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? s'inquiéta Mokuba. Tu es malade ?_

_- Petit frère... j'ai eu beaucoup de travail..soupira le jeune homme. D'ailleurs tu devais venir..._

- _Kimeru m'avait invité chez lui, protesta Mokuba._

_Le jeune président sembla soudain émerger de ses pensées._

- _Ce n'est pas une raison, dit–il d'un ton sans réplique. Nous n'appartenons pas au même monde que les autres, nous sommes les Kaiba, et en aucun en cas nous ne devons faillir à notre réputation. Alors à l'avenir, j'aimerais que tu prennes tes responsabilités, reprocha Seto, fermement._

- _Je veux être comme les autres...murmura Mokuba, non sans un air de culpabilité._

- _Mais tu ne peux pas ! J'ai fait d'immenses sacrifices pour cette société et je tiens à ce qu'elle prospère le plus longtemps possible ! Je veux qu'elle soit la meilleure !_

- _Tu crois que c'est ça que je veux, chuchota, Mokuba, au bord des larmes. Il se leva soudain de table et cria : « Je ne veux pas passer mon enfance derrière un bureau au lieu d'aller jouer avec mes amis. Je pensais que tu comprendrais, toi ayant été privé de la tienne. Mais non, tu ne comprends rien, tu ne penses qu'à cette stupide entreprise, qu'à ton argent, tu te fiches pas mal que je sois heureux ou pas !_

_Sur ce, Mokuba tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, laissant Seto surpris par tant de véhémence de la part de son petit frère. Mais très vite, la culpabilité s'empara de lui, et il se leva avec rage de table et partit à la poursuite de son frère :_

- _Mokuba !_

_Ce dernier était parti se réfugier dans sa chambre à l'étage, et avait fermé la porte à clef._

- _Mokuba, ouvre cette porte ! hurla Seto_

- _Non ! entendit-il crier en retour de l'autre côté._

_La voix se Kaiba se radoucit :_

- _Ecoute, petit frère. Je suis désolé (« non mais voyez-vous ça, Kaiba qui s'excuse lol »). J'ai passé une mauvaise journée et j'ai été dur avec toi. Oublions ça, veux-tu ? Mokuba, ouvre la porte, je t'en prie._

_Il n'eut pas de réponse. Seto s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, quand la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement. Mokuba apparut sur le pas de la porte les yeux embués de larmes. Il sauta au cou de son grand frère._

- _Oh Seto ! Je suis tellement désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça._

_Kaiba esquissa un des ses rares véritables sourires qu'il décernait uniquement à son frère et lui répondit :_

- _Moi aussi petit frère. Maintenant il est temps d'aller nous coucher. Au lit ! dit-il en retrouvant son habituelle autorité naturelle._

_._

_Fin du Flash Back_

_._

L'espace d'un instant ce soir-là, Seto avait oublié la journée qu'il venait de passer, mais inévitablement, lorsqu'il était allé se coucher cette nuit là, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se remémorer ce qu'il avait vécu quelques heures plus tôt et de murmurer pour lui même :

_Je serais là..._

_._

* * *

_._

_Domino, un samedi, 16h00_

_._

Le vent était un peu frais en ce début de mois d'avril, mais le soleil chauffait les rues de la ville de ses rayons.

Cet après midi, Joey et Serenity avaient décidé de rejoindre Yugi et le reste de la bande au magasin de jouets de .

« Je croyais que tu devais travailler aujourd'hui » fit remarquer Serenity.

- Hein ? Heu...oui...mais à la dernière minute, mon employeur a dû annuler parce qu'il avait embauché d'autres gars. Et puis, tu sais, ce job pendant les week-end, ça ne m'enchante pas plus que ça, mais maman insiste pour que je « découvre le monde de la vie active », dit-il, en imitant la voix de Mme Wheeler.

- Annulé, hein ? A mon avis tu t'es toi-même désisté, déclara Serenity en souriant. Et comme par hasard, Mai est en ville aujourd'hui et a décidé de nous retrouver au magasin...ajouta la jeune fille malicieusement.

- Hé, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ! se défendit Joey, mais qui ne parvenait pas à masquer sa gêne. Mai et moi, c'est juste de l'amitié, rien de plus et cela n'a rien à voir au fait que j'aille au magasin aujourd'hui. »

- Bien sûr, fit Serenity en rigolant devant le malaise de son frère.

Et sur ce, elle se mit à courir, ses longs cheveux flottant dans l'air. Mais son enthousiasme lui détourna l'attention,et elle se cogna dans quelqu'un à l'angle d'une rue.

« «Je suis vraiment désolée... commença Serenity, sans lever les yeux.

- Kaiiiibaaaaa ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait à ma sœur ?

La voix de Joey venait de rugir si fort, qu'il ne lui manquait plus qu'un mégaphone pour qu'on l'entende à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il courut vers sa sœur et la tira en arrière. Cette dernière vit la personne qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Seto Kaiba.

« Voyez vous ça...dit-il de sa voix glaciale et en leur jetant un regard dégoûté. La famille des « moins que rien » au grand complet..."

- Tais toi ! cria Joey. Je vais te...

- Tu vas quoi Wheeler ? Je n'y suis pour rien si ta sœur n'est pas encore remise de sa cécité... Peut-être lui faudrait-il une paire de lunettes...Oh, mais suis-je bête ! Tu n'as pas les moyens de lui offrir ça...lança méchamment le jeune homme aux yeux bleus

- Tu vas retirer immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire...hurla Joey, bouillant de colère

- Joey, arrête ! Partons d'ici ! s'interposa Serenity, d'une toute petite voix.

- En effet c'est une bonne idée Wheeler. Ecarte-toi de mon chemin ! ordonna Kaiba, et il poussa Joey avec une telle violence que celui-ci tomba sur le sol.

Serenity se précipita sur son frère et hurla d'une voix aigue : « Joey ! »

Kaiba, qui avait déjà tourné les talons, se figea. Il avait l'impression d'avoir entendu cette voix quelque part. Mais où ?

Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Un chiot apeuré de ton espèce doit toujours s'incliner à qui lui est supérieur Wheeler, siffla Kaiba, sans se retourner.

Puis il s'éloigna de sa démarche hautaine. Joey tenta de lui lancer une réplique cinglante, mais Serenity l'en empêcha en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

.

* * *

.

**« Où ai-je déjà entendu cette voix ? **se demanda Kaiba, une fois dans la limousine qui l'attendait non loin.

Il se rappela de BatailleVille quand la sœur de cet imbécile lui avait supplié de faire quelque chose pour faire soigner Bakura. Mais c'était il y a plus d'un an. Or le souvenir lui semblait plus récent dans sa tête. Et surtout plus agréable

En effet, une fraction de seconde, la voix de Serenity lui avait paru douce, soporifique... Un petit détail à priori sans importance, mais qui avait réussi à faire douter Kaiba l'espace d'un instant.

**« Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire ? » **se dit-il, rageusement en secouant la tête.

Ce disant, il prit son ordinateur portable, tout en maudissant Joey.

**« Espérons que cette rencontre avec cet imbécile de Wheeler n'aura pas affecté mes capacités mentales.. Son ignorance pourrait être contagieuse... »**

Il trouvait absolument normal de parler de Joey ainsi. En revanche, son inconscient n'avait pas mentionné Serenity, comme si évoquer une quelconque ignorance de la part de la jeune fille, serait pour lui une insulte à son égard. Comme s'il pensait que la petite sœur de Wheeler était très intelligente, sans vouloir se l'admettre...

Comme si le simple fait de penser le contraire le ferait mourir de honte... Chose inhabituelle chez lui...

.

* * *

.

« Ce...bâtard, fit Joey se relevant de sa chute, et serrant les poings.

- Ce n'était pas de sa faute, lui dit Serenity. C'est moi qui lui suis rentrée dedans...

- Ne cherche pas à l'excuser, coupa Joey. Ce type est froid, cruel, c'est un abominable petit snobinard, je le hais !

Serenity ne dit rien. Elle n'ignorait pas l'inimitié qu'il y avait entre son frère et Seto Kaiba, mais jamais elle n'avait été mêlé à une de leurs querelles. Et elle venait de réaliser à quel point le jeune président pouvait être blessant. Car il l'avait blessé profondément. Elle avait essayé d'oublier la période de sa vie ou elle avait été aveugle, qui avait été une véritable épreuve pour elle. Mais Kaiba était venu remuer le couteau dans la plaie, et elle avait senti des larmes envahir ses yeux noisettes. Avec soulagement, l'altercation s'était terminée avant qu'elle ne fonde en larmes et Joey n'avait rien remarqué, trop aveuglé par sa propre colère.

- Oublions tout ça, dit Serenity en s'efforçant d'être gaie

- Mmmm oui, je suppose qu'il n'y a que ça à faire, grogna Joey.

- Alors allons rejoindre les autres ! fit Serenity, un grand sourire éclairant son visage d'ange.

Joey acquiesça et ne put s'empêcher de penser :

« Rien ne peut altérer sa joie de vivre »

Néanmoins la mauvaise humeur de Joey persista jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent arrivés à la boutique de .

Tout le monde était déjà là. Tristan et Duke avaient chacun apporté un bouquet de fleurs pour Serenity, mais celle-ci ne s'en aperçut pas tout de suite, trop préoccupée par son frère.

« Vous êtes en retard, fit remarquer Téa »

Joey pénétra dans la pièce en lui lançant un regard assassin, puis il passa devant les autres et se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique sans un mot, où le grand père de Yugi avait aménagé un petit salon destiné à recevoir les amis de son petit fils.

Tout le monde le suivit en se jetant des regards interrogateurs. Joey s'était affalé dans un fauteuil et poussa un long soupir d'exaspération.

« Nous avons croisé Kaiba..., expliqua Serenity.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'aller plus moins, cela suffit à lever le mystère de la mauvaise humeur de Joey.

« Voilà qui est plus explicite, déclara Tea. Bien plus que le regard que tu m'as jeté tout à l'heure !

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et ne répondit rien.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, demanda prudemment Yugi, sachant pertinemment qu'un rien pouvait faire monter Joey sur ses grands chevaux.

- Oh, l'habituel discours, répondit ce dernier, d'un ton traînant. « Tu n'est qu'un moins que rien, un pauvre chiot apeuré et cætera... », fit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Il n'avoua pas cependant que les mots de Kaiba l'avaient blessé plus que d'habitude. Il encaissait plus ou moins bien toutes les humiliations, qu'elles soient physiques ou morales, mais pas le fait d'être rabaissé devant sa sœur. Serenity était là... Et elle avait tout entendu. Bien sûr, il savait que Serenity ne croyait pas un mot de Kaiba, mais sa petite sœur, sa sœur à qui il voulait toujours montrer l'exemple, l'avait vu se faire humilier, et cela avait considérablement affecté l'amour propre de Joey. Cette sensation était plus que désagréable, elle était insupportable.

_« Un chiot apeuré de ton espèce doit toujours s'incliner à qui lui est supérieur »_

La voix de Kaiba résonna dans sa tête.

_« Non ! _se défendit-il _»_

Le ton glacé revient encore une fois :

_« Tsssssk... Pitoyable... Tu fais honte à ta sœur Wheeler. Que doit-elle penser de toi ? »_

« Ca va Joey ?, demanda Tristan, inquiet.

Cela le tira de ces sombres pensées. Il ne devait plus se soucier de ça. Après tout Joey avait quelque chose que Kaiba n'aurait jamais : des amis. Il sourit intérieurement à cette idée.

Il vit les regards soucieux tournés vers lui et s'efforça d'afficher un air enjoué :

« Ca va, dit-il. »

Yugi et les autres n'insistèrent pas et retournèrent à leurs discussions. Joey se força à sourire, et sa tâche fut facilitée lorsqu'il aperçut Mai, qui vint s'installer auprès de lui.

Seule Serenity continua d'observer silencieusement son frère. Elle savait que cette altercation avait été dure pour lui, bien que son orgueil ne le lui permettait pas de reconnaître. Son frère était l'être qui lui avait redonné espoir de recouvrer un jour la vue, il avait tant de sacrifices pour elle. Non, jamais, il ne baisserait dans son estime et jamais personne ne la ferait changer d'avis. Pas même cet odieux Seto Kaiba.

Cet homme... Il la répugnait. Comment pouvait-on être aussi insensible, aussi froid et cruel envers les autres. Elle ne le connaissait certes pas autant que Yugi et Joey mais elle avait eu un aperçu de ce qui pouvait être le jeune président de la KaibaCorp lors des finales de BatailleVille. Elle ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de trouver le jeune homme très attirant. Ses yeux de glace lui donnait un regard si mystérieux, mais tellement intimidant. Sa démarche hautaine, et son visage, toujours impassible et ne reflétant jamais la moindre émotion, faisaient de lui quelqu'un de ténébreux, quelqu'un que l'on voulait fuir, mais que l'on était curieux de connaître à la fois.

Elle frissonna à ces idées plus que troublantes. Elle se sentait très mal à l'aise d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Pourtant, c'était la vérité, ainsi le voyait-elle. Mais pour l'instant, elle avait plus envie de le fuir que de le connaître.

Pour l'instant...

« Hey, 'tite sœur ! Tout va bien ? »

A l'interpellation de son frère, Serenity se rendit compte qu'à force de penser, son regard s'était fixé dans le vide. Elle émergea de sa torpeur et répondit en souriant :

« Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas. Je pensais à mes cours...mentit-elle.

Joey ne put s'empêcher de faire une moue d'exaspération, mais c'était très exagéré. Serenity sourit, sachant ce qu'il pensait. Peut-être était-ce mieux qu'il la prenne pour une petite fille modèle...

« Oh, au fait, Serenity, je t'ai apporté des fleurs, déclara soudain Tristan , en lui tendant le bouquet de roses

Avant même que la jeune fille ne puisse répondre, Duke lui tendit également son bouquet :

« Moi aussi, dit-il, non sans foudroyer Tristan du regard.

- C'est vraiment très gentil, vous êtes adorables, fit Serenity chaleureusement, mais en vérité cette rivalité entre les deux adolescents l'exaspérait plus qu'autre chose.

Elle soupira pour elle-même :

« Si je pouvais m'échapper de cette situation, je le ferais, quitte à disparaître de cette ville...

Elle se pencha pour respirer le parfum des roses et tenta tant bien que mal de masquer sa déception.

Aucune odeur ne serait aussi douce et envoûtante que celle de l'alchimie des fleurs du jardin de ses rêves...

.

* * *

.

La cloche résonna dans la boutique, ce qui tira la jeune fille de ses pensées. Le grand père de Yugi quitta l'arrière boutique pour accueillir le client. Ou plutôt la cliente...qui n'en était pas vraiment une. revint quelques instants d'après accompagné d'une femme bien connue de nos amis.

« Shizu ! s'exclama Yugi, » alors que les autres affichaient des regards stupéfaits, toutefois quelque peu contrariés, car la dernière fois qu'ils l'avait vue, elle leur avait annoncé la fin du monde..

La jeune égyptienne, ancienne détentrice du Collier du Millenium, qu'elle avait remis à Yugi lors des finales de Bataille Ville, était vêtue d'une robe de lin blanc qui touchait presque le sol, fidèle à la mode de son pays. Ses bras portaient des bracelets ornés de symboles égyptiens. Elle n'avait pas changé, sauf peut être de visage, qui paraissait moins grave et plus joyeux qu'auparavant, lorsqu'elle essayait de sauver son frère Marek de la tentation du Mal.

« Oui, pharaon, dit-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement devant Yami, qui avait pris la place de Yugi.

- Il se passe quelque chose ? s'inquiéta ce dernier.

- Non, mon Pharaon, le rassura t-elle. Je suis ici dans le but de ramener certains objets égyptiens du musée dans leur pays d'origine. Simplement, je voulais savoir comment vous vous portiez tous. J'espère ne pas déranger...

- Tu es toujours la bienvenue ici Shizu, sourit Tea.

Tous se retrouvèrent devant une table à reparler des moments passés. Marek avait finalement accepté son rôle du Gardien du Tombeau, mais la coutume de rester enfermé sous terre coupés du reste du monde avait été abandonnée. A présent le frère et la soeur, ainsi qu'Odion, vivaient au grand jour. La conversation se poursuivit pendant trois heures, et bientôt Shizu décida de prendre congé de ses amis, car elle devait rentrer en Egypte le soir même.

Cependant, Yami était préoccupé. La présence de Shizu le mettait mal à l'aise et il avait l'impression qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout.

« Dis moi, Shizu, demanda le jeune homme,profitant d'un moment où il se retrouva seul avec elle. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as fais tout ce chemin pour quelques objets... »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, puis se mit à parler à voix basse :

« On ne peut rien te cacher mon Pharaon, murmura t-elle

Elle prit une bouffé d'inspiration.

- Je ne possède plus le Collier du Millenium, mais j'en ai gardé certains pouvoirs, en tant que descendante de la prêtresse Isis. Et j'ai senti que la destinée de deux de tes proches allait s'en trouver modifiée, de façon radicale. Je ne sais si cela se fera en bien ou en mal, mais je sais qu'il y aura des répercussions sur toi et tes amis. Je tenais à te prévenir, Pharaon, mon cœur me dit qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, mais ma raison m'a poussé à venir ici pour soulager ma conscience. »

Yugi approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Qui sont ces deux personnes ? demanda Yami, curieusement.

« Malheureusement je ne le sais pas, répondit-elle d'un ton trop innocent au goût de Yami. Sans le Collier, mes pouvoirs sont limités. Mais quelque chose me dit que vous l'apprendrez dans très peu de temps..."

Yami n'insista pas et hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. Puis vint l'heure des adieux.

« Au revoir, mes amis » dit-elle.

Puis en passant le pas, de la porte de la boutique, sa robe reflétant le coucher de soleil rouge, son regard se porta sur Serenity, souriante.

_Ne cherche pas à te faire passer pour ce que tu n'es pas... Tu le rêves...et lui t'attend... _

La jeune fille sursauta légèrement en entendant ces paroles, elle avait cru tout d'abord que Shizu avait parlé, mais elle se rendit compte que la voix était venue de son esprit. C'était la voix de Shizu...dans sa tête ? Non, elle avait des hallucinations. Et pourtant... ces mots traduisaient l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait depuis maintenant des semaines...

De la...télépathie ?

Elle voulut interroger la jeune femme du regard, mais celle-ci avait déjà disparu dans le crépuscule...

.

* * *

"_Issun saki wa yami "_

Nul ne sait ce que lui réserve l'avenir

* * *

.

A suivre... Pas vraiment de romance dans ce chapitre... mais plutôt le lien fraternel qui unit deux frères ou un frère à sa soeur. Et puis cela permet de mettre en avant la sensibilité de Kaiba.. très important pour la suite !

Le chapitre 4 arrive bientôt !

Bisous tout le monde !


	4. IV : Esprits Tourmentés

**Salut tout le monde ! Désolée du retard, mais j'ai des excuses. L'année scolaire a vraiment commencé et je suis en Terminale ES. Alors qui dit Term ES, dit Bac à la fin de l'année. Donc, faut que je bosse ! Bon, puis, il y a eu les petites déprimes de l'après rentrée aussi, ça arrive à tout le monde.**

**Donc voici le chapitre 4, qui m'a été inspiré par Angel.**

**.**

* * *

**Chanson d'un soir**

_Chapitre 4 : Esprits tourmentés_

* * *

_._

_Domino, magasin de jouets_

_._

Après avoir pris congé de ses amis, Yugi s'apprêtait à aller se coucher. Il ôta le Puzzle du Millenium de son cou et le déposa soigneusement sur la table de nuit. Puis, il s'étendit sur son lit, ses yeux grands ouverts fixaient le plafond de sa chambre, l'air soucieux.

« Toi aussi, tu t'inquiètes de ce qu'a dit Shizu, lui demanda son double, qui, bien qu'immatériel, venait de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

Yugi se tourna vers Yami, et acquiesça.

- Tout ce qui concerne les prédictions de Shizu m'inquiètent. La dernière fois, elle nous avait annoncé la fin du monde...

Yami, malgré l'air grave de son ami, ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- A la seule différence qu'elle ne possède plus le Collier du Millenium...

Ces derniers mots firent réagir Yugi. Il se leva d'un bond de son lit, ne prenant pas le soin d'éviter de faire du bruit afin de ne pas réveiller son grand-père qui dormait juste en dessous. Puis, sous le regard intrigué de Yami, il se dirigea vers une petite commode dans un coin de la pièce, ouvrit le premier tiroir, et après avoir longuement fouillé dedans, il en sortit un objet brillant tout en or : le Collier de Shizu.

Yami le regarda d'un air effaré, comprenant ce que le petit garçon avait l'intention de faire.

" Tu ne vas tout de même pas t'amuser à jouer les mediums ?

- Non, en effet, répondit Yugi. C'est toi qui le fera.

- Yugi, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, cet objet du Millenium ne nous est pas destiné...

- Il l'est, car tu es un ancien Pharaon d'Egypte. Si Shizu te l'a remis, c'est qu'il t'était destiné.

- Destiné, peut-être, dit Yami, en se levant du lit, et il s'approcha de Yugi qui tenait l'objet entre ses mains. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de l'utiliser... Et même si je peux réellement utiliser son pouvoir, je ne suis qu'un esprit et je serais incapable de le porter.

- Mais moi je le peux. Et comme nous sommes liés par le Puzzle du millenium, tu pourras voir l'avenir à travers mon propre esprit.

- Yugi...

- Peut-être cela nous permettra-t-il de donner un sens aux paroles de Shizu, insista le petit garçon. Et je suis sûr que toi aussi tu te sentirais plus tranquille...

Yami soupira longuement, mais d'ores et déjà, Yugi savait qu'il avait réussit à convaincre son double. Il sourit, et passa le Collier du Millenium autour de son cou (NB: ridicule je sais) en fermant les yeux. A peine l'objet était-il entré en contact de sa peau que des flashs envahirent l'esprit du jeune garçon. Il ne voyait que des lumières blanches zébrer le noir dans lequel il était plongé. Ce flot de clarté incessant qui ne signifiait rien pour lui donna très vite mal à la tête à Yugi, et il ôta prestement l'objet de son cou, puis s'effondra sur son lit en se tenant la tête.

- Yugi ! Tout va bien ? demanda son double, inquiet.

- Ca...Ca va...répondit le garçon difficilement.

- Ton esprit n'était pas assez fort pour supporter cela, déclara Yugi. Tu devrais te reposer...

- Non...protesta Yugi, se relevant de son matelas. Laisse moi...juste le temps...de récupérer.

Yami hocha la tête gravement, mais n'insista pas et se rassit sur le lit. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, le temps de laisser Yugi se remettre de ses émotions, puis il reprit la parole :

- Tu avais raison, murmura-t-il en se tournant vers Yugi. Mon esprit étant lié au tien, j'ai pu voir - ou plutôt ressentir - des choses que tu n'as pas vu.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda le petit garçon, dont le mal de crâne avait presque disparu.

- C'est étrange parce que c'est un sentiment que je n'ai jamais éprouvé, du moins pas dans le même sens que je l'ai ressenti. Je me trompe peut-être mais on aurait dit..., et là Yami baissa la voix, on aurait dit...de l'amour.

Yugi écarquilla les yeux se demandant s'il avait bien entendu :

- De l'amour ?...répéta t-il, incrédule. Mais alors Shizu nous a inquiété pour rien !

Yami secoua la tête.

- Non, dit-il de son habituel air grave. Je n'ai vu que des ombres, et je serais incapable de déterminer qui cela concerne, mais il y avait d'autres sentiments dans la vision, des sentiments comme la colère ou la déception. Même si le destin de deux personnes va être changé, nous allons devoir faire face à une situation tumultueuse.

Cependant il sourit à ses derniers mots.

- Mais je doute que cela nous mette en danger de mort...

Yugi fit un signe de la tête. Visiblement, il se sentait rassuré.

- Alors la question est de savoir : Qui ? dit-il

Yami ne répondit pas tout de suite ; il semblait réfléchir puis il déclara :

- Mon cœur me dit que nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir...

Yugi acquiesça, puis décida qu'il était temps d'aller dormir. Yami le laissa faire, mais son âme continuellement tourmentée ne lui permettait pas de se reposer. Alors le mystérieux esprit se plongea dans ses réflexions, se remémorant ce qui venait de se passer. Si l'amour devait être au sens de ce mystère, ce ne serait pas un amour ordinaire. Tumultueuse, c'était le mot qu'il avait employé pour qualifier la situation. Mais au fond de lui-même, « amour tumultueux » sonnait mieux que « situation tumultueuse ». Oui, il voyait une histoire d'amour très complexe et plutôt surprenante. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de danger pour ses amis, du moins pas de danger mortel, mais il avait la désagréable sensation que cette histoire pourrait rompre certains liens d'amitié.

Les ombres qu'il avait furtivement aperçu dans la vision, lui semblait familières, mais impossible de mettre un nom sur leurs silhouettes.

Pour la première fois depuis la reconstruction du puzzle du Millenium, Yami ne se préoccupa pas de savoir d'où il venait, qui il était ou bien quel pouvoir il avait.

Ce n'était plus le passé qui le tourmentait, mais l'avenir...

.

* * *

.

Il marchait.

Au travers d'un paysage blanc baigné d'une immense clarté, bien que les nuages de coton ne laissaient pas les rayons du soleil toucher la surface de terre sur laquelle il se déplaçait.

Ni arbre, ni fleur, ni maison, aucune âme qui vive.

Juste du blanc.

Juste de la pureté.

Et il se sentait euphorique, allégé des soucis qui lui occupaient toujours l'esprit.

Il n'avait rien pour se repérer dans cet environnement, et pourtant il semblait savoir exactement où il allait.

Oui, car un doux parfum lointain qui titillait son odorat le guidait. L'enivrait.

Alors il le suivait, rien qu'à l'odeur, tel un aveugle.

Il s'impatientait et redoutait à la fois l'endroit où ce parfum allait le mener. Mais une telle douceur ne pouvait que l'amener au Paradis, se disait-il.

Son corps ne se résumait plus qu'à deux choses : son cœur, qui battait de plus en plus fort, et son instinct, qui lui disait qu'il allait voir quelque chose de merveilleux.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était vêtu de blanc et qu'il se confondait avec le paysage

_Je suis là..._

Une voix s'était élevée de nulle part. Elle était belle, chaleureuse. Le parfum devenait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus délicieux à respirer. Il n'aurait voulu qu'humer cela jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

_Viens..._

Ces mots lui semblaient si familiers. Il avait l'impression de les avoir prononcé, longtemps avant cet instant.

_Si tu me cherches..._

_Tu me trouveras..._

_Ici._

Oh oui, il les connaissait. C'étaient pour lui des mots magiques. Ceux qu'il fallait dire pour retrouver un être cher...ou pour permettre la réunion de deux êtres.

_Je te le promets_

Et quel promesse ! Il frissonna aux derniers mots de la voix. Plus que les mots, maintenant elle aussi lui semblait familière. Il l'avait déjà entendue à plusieurs reprises. Il avait l'agréable sensation de revivre une situation déjà vécue, une situation dont il s'était délecté autrefois, et qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir se finir.

Alors il prit peur. Il ne voulait pas que cet instant se termine.

_"Je t'attends"_

Il avait prononcé ces mots tout haut, mais il ne voulait pas attendre. Il se mit à marcher plus vite, le regard concentré sur la moindre petite chose qui pourrait percer le blanc qui l'entourait.

Et son souhait se réalisa. La brume devint moins épaisse. Des couleurs apparurent les unes après les autres. Du jaune, du rose, du rouge, de l'orange. Des couleurs chaudes qui formèrent bientôt un champs de fleurs comprenant des tulipes, roses, jonquilles, azalées et autres plantes toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres. Chaque parcelle de terre en était couverte, et il commença à fouler ce jardin avec autant de précaution que possible. Abîmer une seule de ces fleurs, serait pour lui revenu à lui ôter une petite partie de son âme.

Et là, il la vit. La plus belle fleur de toutes. Elle était au centre du jardin et elle semblait l'attendre. Il sut aussitôt que la voix et l'odeur qu'il avait perçues appartenaient à la jeune fille devant lui. Une légère brise faisait voler ses cheveux longs. Il resta là à la contempler, subjugué par sa beauté. Etait-ce le fait qu'elle portait une longue robe blanche ou bien son sourire ou encore son regard d'ange qui la rendait si resplendissante ?

Les trois sans hésiter, pensa t-il.

Il lui rendit son sourire, puis il s'avança vers elle, lentement, se frayant un chemin parmi les fleurs. Elle continuait de le fixer. Elle l'attendait.

Il s'arrêta tout près d'elle, leurs deux cœurs battant la chamade. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, comme si elle voulait s'assurer qu'il était bien réel. Mais elle, l'était-elle aussi ? Peu importe. Seul comptait l'instant présent.

Il l'enlaça de ses bras, et il se sentit aussitôt bien contre elle, alors que la jeune fille s'abandonnait. A ses yeux, c'était une inconnue, mais une inconnue qu'il connaissait très bien. Il avait l'impression de tout et de ne rien savoir sur elle à la fois. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Il restèrent ainsi quelques instants où toute notion de temps avait disparu.

Il se dégagea d'elle pour la contempler une nouvelle fois. Elle le regardait avec des yeux noisettes qui invitaient au plus doux des pêchés. Il le comprit, alors il se pencha vers elle, très lentement, voulant profiter de chaque seconde de ce bonheur. Ses lèvres effleurèrent la bouche de la jeune fille, dont le dos fut parcouru d'un frisson, alors que ses bras musclés l'enlaçaient de nouveau, tendrement.

Il aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Qu'il n'y ait plus de temps. Juste l'Eternité.

Et alors qu'il voulait lui donner ce que tous deux attendaient depuis longtemps, sa vision se brouilla. La jeune fille sembla s'éloigner de lui, les couleurs chaudes se fondirent dans le blanc, et bientôt il ne la vit plus.

Ni elle. Ni les fleurs. Juste du blanc. Puis ensuite du noir...

.

* * *

.

_Manoir des Kaiba_

A cet instant, Seto Kaiba se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en sueur, mais était-ce un reste du moment qu'il venait de passer au pays des rêves ou bien le reste d'un...cauchemar ?

Il se releva, l'air perdu, se souvenant de ce qu'il avait vu, vécu,_ fait..._ Il avait rêvé qu'il embrassait cette fille, ou plutôt qu'il était sur le point de l'embrasser. Jamais il n'avait rêvé d'une telle chose. Sa conscience le lui interdisait.

_**« Mmmm...Qu'avons-nous là, mon cher Seto ? C'était un rêve très intéressant... »**_

**« Encore toi ? »**

_**« Oui, en ce moment, je réapparais souvent tu ne trouves pas ? Mais tu vois l'explication est dans ce rêve... « **_

**« Ce n'est PAS un rêve ! Juste un cauchemar ! »**

_**« Pour une fois, tu as raison ! C'est un rêve qui exprime tes désirs les plus secrets que tu refuses d'admettre ou qui te paraissent monstrueux, d'où le qualificatif de cauchemar »**_

**« Tu fais de la psychanalyse maintenant ? »**

_**« Seto, Seto... Ne rejette pas tes désirs. Depuis ce fameux soir, tu n'es plus le même... Tu le sais, mais tu refuses de le reconnaître !**_

**« Ce fameux soir, comme tu dis, n'a eu aucun effet sur moi ! » **

_**« Faux, tu es fou de cette voix, tu y penses tous les jours, tu ne rêvais que d'une chose : découvrir qui se cache derrière la belle musique que tu as entendu il y a six mois... »**_

**« Non ! »**

_**« Si »**_

**« Non »**

_**« Si »**_

« NON ! »

Cette fois, il avait crié tout fort, sans s'en rendre compte, ce qui interrompit le combat que livrait Kaiba contre son inconscient. Le jeune homme, encore sous le choc, regarda l'horloge lumineuse posée sur sa table de nuit : 2h du matin. Il était bien trop tôt pour se lever, mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de se rendormir. Il décida donc de travailler sur son ordinateur portable.

Mais tout juste commençait il à allumer la machine que la porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrit timidement.

« Seto...Tout va bien ? demanda Mokuba. Je t'ai entendu crier...

Kaiba se mordit les lèvres. Il n'avait tout de même pas parlé pendant son sommeil, dévoilant la nature de son rêve...Sinon, il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Mokuba en face. Mais ses inquiétudes se dissipèrent lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait crié quelques instants plus tôt contre son satané inconscient.

« Ca va petit frère, marmonna Seto. J'ai juste fait un rê...cauchemar... »

Mokuba n'insista pas, ayant remarqué la mauvaise humeur de son frère. Alors qu'il quittait la chambre, Seto referma son ordinateur et s'effondra sur son lit en poussant un long soupir. Il n'avait aucune envie de travailler après _ça._

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce rêve était merveilleux, et il regretta de s'être réveillé à cet instant crucial. Il avait _désiré_ ce baiser, et il le désirait toujours. De plus, une grande frustration s'était insinué en lui. C'était une sensation nouvelle, et il la trouvait délicieuse malgré lui.

Il ferma les yeux, voulant revoir le paysage dans lequel il se trouvait quelques minutes plutôt, voulant serrer une nouvelle fois la belle inconnue dans ses bras, mais ce fut un sommeil sans rêve qui le gagna.

.

* * *

.

Pendant ce temps, quelque part en ville, une jeune fille se réveillait aussi. Elle venait de refaire ce rêve qui la hantait depuis des mois.

Une fois de plus, Serenity se sentit frustrée, elle était encore sur le point d'embrasser son inconnu, mais bizarrement, elle s'était entendue parler dans ce rêve, contrairement aux autres nuits.

_Si tu me cherches, tu me trouveras ici._

Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ?

Non seulement, elle avait parlé, mais lui aussi. Elle l'avait entendu.

_"Je t'attends,"_ avait-il dit.

Et curieusement cela se reportait aux paroles de Shizu. Ces paroles qui lui paraissaient encore mystérieuses la veille.

_Tu le rêves et lui t'attend_

Etait-ce un tour de son imagination ? Après tout, elle avait peut-être pris trop à coeur la prédiction de la jeune égyptologue. Cependant, quelque chose lui disait que non. Que tout ceci pouvait être le début d'une aventure...et à ce moment-là, les mots de Shizu devenaient beaucoup plus clairs.

Elle rêvait d'un inconnu et voilà que la jeune femme lui annonçait que cet homme l'attendait..._dans la réalité. _De plus, Serenity avait la sensation que les mots qu'elle avait prononcés à l'inconnu de son rêve, n'étaient pas seulement destinés à lui. Elle avait l'impression que _quelqu'un d'autre les avait entendus._ Comme si une personne étrangère avait pénétré dans son subconscient. Comme si l'inconnu n'était tout simplement pas un inconnu.

La jeune fille tenta de chasser ces pensées de sa tête, et soupira. Si au début, elle appréciait ce rêve, maintenant elle en était lasse. La même scène se répétait sans cesse, sans que cela n'aille plus loin. Les fleurs, l'inconnu, l'enlacement, l'effleurement...et ce baiser qui ne se concrétisait jamais.

Elle avait fini par se convaincre elle-même qu'elle faisait un blocage là-dessus, et que son côté sérieux lui interdisait d'aller plus loin.

Cependant, les paroles de Shizu l'avaient plus qu'intriguée. La jeune femme ne faisait pas de prédiction à la légère, et Serenity connaissait ses pouvoirs, même si elle ne possédait plus le Collier du Millenium.

Tout cela devait-il vraiment se réaliser ?

Le côté rêveur de Serenity le désirait, mais l'autre, plus terre-à-terre, lui conseillait de ne pas se faire trop d'illusions.

« Je voudrais juste un signe... » pensa-t-elle, avant de retomber dans le sommeil.

.

* * *

_Omnia vincit amor_

_« L'amour subjugue tous les cœurs »_

* * *

_._

Voilà pour le chapitre 4, ça se précise ! Le prochain sera sûrement la "concrétisation", mais je ne sais pas du tout quand je l'updaterais, parce que je ne l'ai pas commencé !

Autre chose : j'ai fait la description du rêve sur la musique de Titanic, j'espère que c'est assez romantique lol.

Allez bisous à toutes et à tous !


	5. V : Bad, Very Bad Day

Salut tout le monde ! Voici le 5ème chapitre, que je dédie en particulier à Angel (vous comprendrez pourquoi à la fin). Bonne lecture et Kenavo !

.

* * *

**Chanson d'un soir**

_Chapitre 5 : Bad, very bad day..._

* * *

_._

_Une semaine plus tard, Manoir des Kaiba_

_._

« Mokuba, c'est non ! »

Seto Kaiba, les traits fatigués, faisait face à son frère Mokuba. Celui-ci le suivait partout depuis le début de la matinée, et ne le lâcherait visiblement pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

- S'il te plaît, grand frère...supplia le petit garçon. Je m'en occuperais bien, je le nourrirais, il ne te dérangera pas, et puis cela nous fera un peu de compagnie...

Kaiba soupira. Voila plusieurs jours que Mokuba s'était mis dans la tête d'avoir un petit chien au manoir, et cette idée ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Jusque là, Seto avait réussi à échapper aux supplications de son frère, mais ce jour là, Mokuba semblait plus déterminé que jamais.

- Mokuba, je ne tiens pas avoir une de ces sales bêtes dans les pattes toute la journée...

- Il ne te dérangera pas, je te le promets, répéta le petit garçon.

- Ecoute moi petit frère, dit Seto d'un air sévère. Dois-je te rappeler la fois où je t'ai confié le chat de Miss Madison ?

**« Ah celle là, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cette extravagante aime ses bestioles au point de les emmener à chacun de ses déplacements, **se dit Seto pour lui-même** »**

Mokuba ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire.

- Ah oui, je me rappelle, c'était drôle, on a retrouvé son chat...

Seto lui lança un regard noir. Aussitôt, le sourire de Mokuba s'effaça et il baissa la tête, culpabilisant.

- ...dans la poubelle en bas de l'immeuble, acheva-t-il d'une voix morne.

- Oui, lança Seto. Et tu sais combien ton manque de responsabilité m'a coûté ? Des millions ! Madison a refusé de conclure l'acte de vente de sa propriété !

- Je suis...désolé Seto, chuchota Mokuba. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si son stupide chat n'aimait pas les étrangers.

- Ne cherche pas d'excuses, coupa Kaiba. Quand on a des responsabilités, on les assume !

- Laisse moi avoir un petit chien, plaida Mokuba. Je ferais attention, je te jure, je te prouverai que je sais tenir mes responsabilités. Tu me dis toujours qu'il est temps que j'apprenne à les tenir. Alors voilà !

- ...

- Seto...toi aussi il a bien fallu que tu commences par quelque chose non. Alors je commencerai par m'occuper de mon animal. Tu n'auras rien à redire, c'est promis..

**« Argh ! Ce petit a des arguments assez percutants ! C'est dans les gènes, mais actuellement c'est assez embarrassant...**admit Kaiba **»**

Il ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de sourire face à la détermination de son petit frère. En un sens, il était très fier de lui, et quelque part, Seto savait qu'il ne fallait pas se faire de souci quand à l'avenir de sa société : Mokuba prendrait le relais et assurerait aussi bien que son grand frère. Ce dernier en était persuadé.

Seto regarda son frère. Celui-ci affichait un air innocent et savait déjà comment la discussion allait se finir.

« Tu le nourriras ? » demanda Kaiba.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Mokuba.

- Tu le promèneras à chaque fois qu'il le voudra ?

- Pas de problème !

- Et s'il pleure en plein de milieu de la nuit ?

- Je le dresserai pour qu'il n'en soit pas ainsi !

- Admettons que cette bestiole fasse des dégâts dans le manoir, endosseras-tu la responsabilité ?

- Promis, juré !

Kaiba regarda tendrement son frère.

- Parfait, déclara-t-il. Mais je te préviens : à la moindre incartade, cette bête sortira d'ici et plus question qu'elle ne revienne !

Mokuba s'exclama de joie. Il sauta au cou de Seto et ne semblait pas avoir entendu les derniers mots de son frère.

- Alors quel chien allons nous prendre ? demanda Mokuba, impatient.

- Pas maintenant petit frère, j'ai du travail, répliqua fermement Seto

- Mais...

- Mokuba, ça suffit ! J'ai une compagnie à tenir et pas question de la faire attendre ! Nous verrons cela ce soir.

Puis voyant que Mokuba allait de nouveau protester, il prit son ordinateur portable et ouvrit la porte d'entrée

- Ce soir Mokuba, et c'est mon dernier mot ! lança Seto d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Il sortit du manoir et s'engouffra dans la limousine. Encore une autre journée de business...

Il ne l'aurait jamais admis devant son frère, mais Kaiba était fatigué. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il ne dormait plus à cause de ce rêve pour le moins troublant. C'était toujours le même, il se répétait à l'identique dans les moindres détails. Et tout s'arrêtait au moment même où son subconscient s'apprêtait à embrasser la jeune inconnue qui le hantait. Il se réveillait en sueur, frustré, et tentait vainement de se rendormir dans l'espoir de poursuivre ce merveilleux rêve. Oui un rêve. Il devait bien l'admettre, ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Des heures et des heures, il avait essayé de se convaincre que ce n'était pas bien et que cela n'affecterait en rien sa vie dans le monde réel, une part de lui se refusait à l'avouer.

En effet, le travail était devenu une sorte de corvée. Comme si plus rien ne comptait mis à part ce rêve. Il n'avait qu'une hâte chaque jour : rentrer chez lui, se coucher le plus tôt possible et revoir la jeune fille qui l'appelait doucement chaque nuit.

Assis à son bureau, le jeune président de la Kaiba Corp était plongé plus dans ses pensées que dans ses dossiers. Il était d'une humeur encore plus irascible que d'habitude, et avait donné comme consigne de ne le déranger sous aucun prétexte.

**« Non seulement, je dois subir ça, mais en plus je cède à tous les caprices de Mokuba. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? En tant normal, j'aurais refusé catégoriquement... »**

Son esprit se porta alors sur les événements de la matinée

**« Un chien... Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes comme ça. Et maintenant, il faut que je m'arrange pour que Mokuba en choisisse un que je puisse supporter, un qui n'aboie pas, un qui se tienne tranquille... »**

Un sourire mauvais apparut sur son pâle visage.

**« Cet imbécile de Wheeler aurait pu faire l'affaire, et au moins il aurait pu...se rendre utile ! Dommage... »**

Le fait de considérer Joey Wheeler comme inférieur lui redonna un semblant d'énergie, et il se mit au travail, en chassant toutefois difficilement les événements des nuits précédentes.

.

* * *

.

Serenity et Joey travaillait dans la bibliothèque du collège. La jeune fille avait le visage marqué par la fatigue, et semblait sur le point de s'endormir sur le livre qu'elle était en train d'étudier. Son frère la secouait de temps à autre, lorsqu'il sentait qu'elle commençait à dodeliner de la tête :

« Hey Serenity ! lui murmura doucement Joey en lui donnant des petits coups de coude.

Celle-ci émergea de sa torpeur. Ses yeux étaient gonflés, et même le maquillage que Mai lui avait prêté ne pouvait pas le cacher.

- Hein ? Quoi ? fit-elle en sursaut.

La surveillante de la bibliothèque, Miss Tanuma, une femme au regard hautain que personne n'avait encore jamais vu sourire (NB : le cliché type d'un bibliothécaire, je sais) leva la tête de son ordinateur, et lança un regard sévère à la jeune fille

Joey sourit d'amusement. Néanmoins il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour sa sœur, car cela faisait la sixième nuit blanche consécutive qu'elle passait. Elle lui avait prétendu qu'elle faisait le même « cauchemar » chaque nuit, et que « cela la terrifiait à tel point qu'elle redoutait de se rendormir ». En tant que jeune fille maligne et intelligente, elle n'avait eu aucune difficulté à faire croire ce mensonge à son frère. En réalité, le même rêve revenait la hanter, et dès son réveil, elle passait le restant de la nuit à se poser mille questions sur sa signification, surtout depuis qu'elle l'entendait parler _lui._ Jamais elle n'aurait osé dire la vérité à Joey, elle savait qu'il se moquerait d'elle.

Son frère avait d'ailleurs insisté pour qu'elle s'installe dans sa propre chambre

_« Joey, je ne suis plus une gamine que l'on doit rassurer constamment »_ avait véhément protesté Serenity.

« Tu as encore failli t'endormir, chuchota Joey.

- Quoi...demanda Serenity l'air hagard, en relevant la tête du livre qu'elle n'avait même pas commencé à étudier. Oh...je suis désolée Joey...je ne dors plus, tu sais...

- Pourquoi tu refuses de voir un médecin ? Je suis sûr qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose...

- Non ! coupa brusquement Serenity.

Son frère fonça les sourcils, et elle tenta de se rattraper.

- Je veux dire...reprit-elle plus calmement...que je ne pense pas que cela serve à grand-chose...Je...serais encore plus fatiguée qu'avant...en général les médicaments fatiguent beaucoup et...je ne veux pas...que cela m'oblige à manquer le collège... Tu comprends ?

- Mmmm...marmonna son frère. Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose, petite sœur, et je l'ai découvert...

Serenity se mordit lourdement la lèvre inférieure. Se pouvait-il...qu'il sache ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle ai parlé dans son sommeil ? Non, c'était impossible...Et pourtant le cœur de Serenity se mit à battre plus fort. Si Joey avait découvert son secret, alors...

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? demanda Joey.

- Je...bredouilla Serenity

- Tu avais peur que je te juges, c'est ça...

- Ecoutes Joey, je voudrais que tu saches d'abord que...

- Non, ptite sœur ! N'essaie pas de te défiler ! Je sais très bien que tu participes à la chorale du collège !

Serenity dut faire un gros effort pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. La chorale...il parlait de la chorale...depuis le début. Elle avait en effet intégré celle du collège, quand son professeur de musique lui avait déclaré qu'elle possédait une voix magnifique. Hésitante au début, elle avait décidé de pas en souffler mot à son frère, ni à personne, car la fête du Printemps qui devait se dérouler quelques jours plus tard, serait une occasion pour elle de prouver qu'il n'y avait pas que les études dans sa vie, et cela lui permettrait de montrer à son frère – et à ses amis – qu'elle avait confiance en elle.

- Ah euh...oui... fit Serenity, se retenant de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Je ne voulais pas te le dire...ajouta-elle en prenant un air gêné, ce devait être une surprise... pour la fête du Printemps...

Joey lui sourit, puis déclara :

« T'en fais pas p'tite sœur, je ferais comme si Mai ne m'avait rien dit ! »

- Mai ! s'exclama Serenity – "chut !" lança Miss Tanuma . "Elle avait promis de garder le secret ! continua Serenity, d'une voix basse, mais non moins exaspérée."

- Oups ! J'avais promis à Mai de ne pas te dire que c'était elle qui m'avait dit que tu lui avais dit...euh...enfin tu comprends quoi !

Serenity étouffa un petit rire à ses mots, mais elle se moquait aussi d'elle-même quelque part. Comment avait-elle pu croire un seul instant que Joey savait _tout_ ? Et en pensant à ça, elle se rendit compte que ses insomnies lui avait complètement fait oublié la fête du Printemps... Elle était sensée répéter tous les jours sa prestation, mais elle n'avait guère la tête à cela... Et maintenant que Joey était au courant, la tâche ne lui serait pas facilitée. Mais au fond, elle s'estimait heureuse...heureuse que son frère ne sache rien de la nature de ses rêves !

- Alors, tu stresses beaucoup ? demanda Joey. C'est pour ça que tu fais autant de cauchemar...

- Euh...oui, répondit Serenity, qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise à mentir ainsi à la personne la plus chère à son cœur.

**_« La personne la plus chère à ton cœur ? Laisse moi rire ! Depuis quelque temps, on dirait qu'il est passé en seconde position derrière... Bah justement, derrière qui ? »_**

La jeune fille tenta de chasser ces pensées. Elle eut l'impression de rougir furieusement, et que cela pouvait se voir à des kilomètres, mais Joey ne sembla pas le remarquer.

- Ah p'tite sœur, tu sais que je suis très fière de toi ! J'ai hâte de te voir chanter ! N'empêche que je comprends mieux ton apathie de ces derniers jours ! Les répétitions doivent être très éprouvantes non ?

- Oh...non...enfin je veux dire...si... j'ai passé des journées à répéter...

_**« Ahrem...Serenity, tu vas trop loin là ! Mieux vaut que tu mettes fin à cette conversation au plus vite ! » **_

Comme si le Ciel l'avait entendu, Yugi et Tea firent irruption dans la bibliothèque, non sans quelque chahut, ce qui leur valu un regard assassin de Miss Tanuma. Celle-ci se reporta ensuite sur l'écran de son ordinateur en grommelant : « ...On se croirait dans un café du commerce...Ces jeunes...plus de respect... »

- Une entrée en beauté les amis ! chuchota Joey en poussant Yugi du coude, lorsque Tea et lui furent arrivés à leur table de travail. Rien de tel pour énerver cette vieille chouette !

Serenity se força à sourire, puis décida qu'il fallait profiter de cette interruption. Elle commença à ranger ses affaires, et prétexta qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire. Joey lui fit alors un clin d'œil. La jeune fille sut ce qu'il pensait, mais elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de se rendre à la chorale. Les cours étaient terminés et Serenity avait décidé d'aller se balader, pour se détendre un peu, car l'atmosphère de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait la gênait terriblement. Il y régnait un air de mensonge, et cela, la jeune fille ne pouvait plus le supporter. Sa situation était déjà assez difficile comme ça...

Elle prit congé de ses amis, mais une fois sortie de la pièce, Yugi se tourna vers Joey :

- Serenity semble soucieuse...murmura-t-il

- Oh, t'en fais pas Yugi ! répondit le jeune homme blond. Je sais ce qu'elle a, mais j'ai promis de ne rien dire !

- Ce n'est pas grave au moins ? demanda Tea, inquiète.

- Bien sur que non ! Vous le saurez bientôt, ne vous en faites pas ! dit Joey d'un air enjoué.

Yugi n'insista pas, mais son double apparut dans son esprit.

_« Tu penses à ce que je penses, lui demanda Yugi. »_

_« Mmmmmm, réfléchit Yami, en se tenant le menton. C'est difficile..._

_« Pourtant...Serenity semble fatiguée, tourmentée...Elle n'est plus la même depuis quelques jours._

_« Joey semble savoir ce qui la tracasse » fit remarquer l'ancien pharaon. Puis il sourit : « Cela fait une semaine que tu soupçonnes tous nos amis, même Grand-père ! »_

_« Bah, il n'y pas d'âge pour aimer ! se justifia Yugi, en haussant les épaules. »_

_« Laisse faire le temps, partenaire. Les réponses à nos questions arriveront certainement au moment où nous les attendrons le moins... »_

_._

* * *

.

Loin de la pesante atmosphère du collège, Serenity commençait à se détendre. Elle fredonnait un petit air qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis le début de la journée. Mais ce n'était pas la chanson qu'elle devrait interpréter quelques jours plus tard devant tous ses camarades. Celle qu'elle avait choisi était douce, romantique, tellement belle et triste. Tout ça à la fois. C'était sa préférée depuis quelques années, et elle la connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Elle aimait la chanter lorsqu'elle était seule, surtout le soir, quand tout Domino était rentré chez lui, quand la nuit venait remplacer le jour, quand la réalité d'une vie pouvait être oubliée le temps d'un rêve...

Mais ce jour-là, il n'était pas assez tard pour chanter à haute voix sans attiser la curiosité de passants. Le chant permettait à la jeune fille d'exprimer toutes ses émotions, sans en avoir honte. Tous ses rêves les plus secrets trouvaient leur interprétation dans la musique à laquelle s'adonnait Serenity. C'est pourquoi, elle avait hésité à joindre la chorale du collège, car elle ne voulait pas exprimer ses sentiments devant tout un public. Mais son professeur avait fini par la convaincre deux mois plus tôt.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille avait pénétré dans le parc, son endroit favori. En ce début de printemps, certaines plantes étaient encore parsemées de bourgeons, tournés vers le soleil, et qui ne demandaient qu'à éclore. Mais la plupart des fleurs étaient déjà là...tout autour de Serenity. Leur nature, et l'alchimie de leurs parfums lui rappelait étrangement son rêve, mais, bien que troublée par cette ressemblance, elle ne pouvait se passer de cet endroit.

Elle frissonna une nouvelle fois au souvenir de_ sa_ voix :

_Je t'attends..._

Mais il n'y avait personne.

.

* * *

.

« Mokuba, je n'ai pas toute la journée ! »

- Mais ils sont tous si mignons Seto ! protesta une petite tête brune aux cheveux touffus.

Les frères Kaiba s'étaient rendus chez un éleveur réputé, qui exerçait sa passion en plein centre ville de Domino, dans une villa luxueuse, mais dont le jardin était encore plus grand que la maison elle-même. Mokuba avait vite craqué à la vue des petits chiots que l'éleveur leur avait présenté, et si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il les aurait tous ramené au manoir !

Cependant, Kaiba commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Ils étaient là depuis maintenant une heure et son petit frère ne s'était toujours pas décidé.

- Peut être ce jeune monsieur désirerait-il acquérir deux de ces chiots ? suggéra l'éleveur.

Mokuba détacha son regard des animaux, et leva ses yeux emplis d'espoir.

- N'y comptez pas ! lança brusquement Seto. Puis il se tourna vers Mokuba et lui dit : "Petit frère, maintenant décide toi ! J'ai assez perdu de temps comme ça"

Le petit garçon comprit que la patience de Seto était à bout.

- Celui-ci me plaît beaucoup...déclara-t-il, en désignant un bébé Yorkshire mâle à la robe marron et dont le cou était blanc.

- Combien ? demanda Kaiba.

- Ce jeune garçon a bon goût, ce sont des animaux fidèles de très bonne compagnie et d'un tempérament très calme, commenta l'éleveur, en sortant l'animal de son enclos , puis voyant le regard courroucé de Seto, il ajouta précipitamment : « 106 400 yens »(1)

- Parfait, déclara Kaiba.

Il paya sans un mot, puis se tourna vers Mokuba :

- Partons, petit frère !

Le petit garçon prit affectueusement le chiot dans ses bras, il semblait s'être déjà grandement attaché à l'animal, puis il suivit son frère vers la porte de sortie, ouverte.

Cependant, l'éleveur les stoppa :

« Messieurs, puis-je vous suggérer une cage...Ces animaux sont en général très nerveux lorsqu'ils se trouvent en présence d'inconnus. »

- Je sais très bien ce que je fais, répliqua durement Kaiba. Ce chien m'appartient désormais et je n'ai nul besoin de votre...

Il ne put achever sa phrase. La voix de Seto effraya le petit animal, et celui-ci se débattit dans les bras de Mokuba. Ce dernier le lâcha de surprise mais le chiot s'enfuit au-dehors.

« Vulcain ! cria Mokuba »

- Vulcain ? répéta Seto, décontenancé.

Mais le jeune Kaiba s'était déjà lancé à la poursuite de son chien.

- Mokuba ! cria Seto, en allant à la suite de son frère, et ne prenant pas la peine d'adresser une seule parole à l'éleveur, qui avait observé la scène d'un air désolé.

**« Vulcain...**ne put s'empêcher de penser Seto**. Où diable Mokuba est-il allé chercher ce nom stupide ? »**

Il retrouva Mokuba à l'angle de la rue, qui s'était arrêté, à bout de souffle. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

« Mon chien... sanglota-t-il

- Allons Mokuba, nous mettrons des avis de recherches, commença Kaiba, en prenant son frère par l'épaule.

- NON ! protesta Mokuba, en se dégageant. Je veux mon chien ! Le pauvre, il est tout seul, sans défense...

- Il se débrouillera très bien tout seul, déclara Seto. Nous nous en occuperons dès demain...

- Tu n'as pas de cœur, lança le petit garçon, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Mokuba, ça suffit ! On nous regarde...

- Je m'en fiche ! Je veux retrouver Vulcain ! Aide moi, je t'en prie...

Seto soupira longuement.

- Très bien, dit-il. Je vais appeler un de nos employés pour qu'il...

- NON ! Je veux que ce soit toi ! supplia Mokuba, qui pleurait à présent. Pour une fois, arrête de penser à ta société...

- Mokuba...

- C'est important pour moi...Seto..., murmura le petit garçon, entre deux sanglots.

Kaiba se sentit fléchir une fois de plus. Que n'aurait-il pas fait pour que son frère adoré retrouve le sourire. Il ferait n'importe quoi...

« Nous allons nous séparer, déclara-t-il. Ainsi nous aurons plus de chances de retrouver cette stup...Vulcain ! »

- Oh, merci Seto ! s'exclama Mokuba, en lui sautant au cou.

.

* * *

.

Serenity s'était assise sur un banc du parc, et, les yeux fermés, elle se concentrait sur le silence, et sur l'odeur apaisante des fleurs. Cela la relaxait tellement, qu'elle aurait voulu rester là toute la nuit. Malheureusement, elle réalisa que le jour arriverait bientôt à son terme, et qu'il lui faudrait rentrer. Elle décida cependant de profiter des derniers rayons de soleil qui illuminaient le paysage, et retourna à sa rêverie.

Cependant, des bruits inhabituels l'arrachèrent de sa torpeur. En tendant l'oreille, elle perçut des gémissements ; ils semblaient se diriger vers elle. Curieuse de nature, elle se leva, et s'aperçut que le bruit provenait de derrière un des buissons de l'allée centrale du parc.

« C'est un animal, se dit-elle »

En effet, en écartant prudemment les branches, elle vit, recrovillé sur lui-même, un petit chien, visiblement un chiot, apeuré, et qui semblait perdu. Lorsqu'il la vit, il s'arrêta de gémir. Elle eut un sursaut au cœur lorsqu'elle vit cette petite boule de poil si mignonne, et si fragile. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage, et étendit la main vers son pelage brun. Le petit animal se roula encore plus sur lui-même, mais le contact de la main de Serenity sembla le rassurer. Il leva son museau vers elle, et, à la vue de la jeune fille, il sentit qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Serenity le prit alors dans ses bras, se demandant d'où pouvait venir cette adorable petite bête. Puis elle le déposa à terre, voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'échapper.

« Tu n'as pas de collier, murmura-t-elle... Si ce sont des gens qui t'ont abandonné, ils sont immondes ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

Le chiot, quand à lui, ne partageait aucunement les interrogations de la jeune fille, mais semblait s'intéresser au bas de sa jupe, qu'il avait commencé à mordiller par jeu.

« Hé ! s'exclama t-elle »

Elle se mit à jouer avec le petit animal, lui lançant quelques branches mortes qu'il s'empressait de lui rapporter. Mais bientôt, elle en vint à se poser des questions.

« Que vais-je faire de toi, se demanda-t-elle tout haut. Je voudrais tant que tu viennes avec moi, mais Maman et Joey risquent de ne pas être d'accord...et en même temps, je n'ai pas le cœur de te laisser ici, tout seul.

Pour toute réponse, elle eut un « ouaf ». Elle soupira, et reposa le chiot sur le sol, qui semblait s'être attaché à elle.

Mais avant que Serenity ne puisse pousser sa réflexion plus loin, le petit chien recommença à gémir, et se coucha sur le sol, les oreilles baissées.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? se demanda Serenity, inquiète.

Evidemment, elle n'eut pas de réponse de la part du chiot, mais elle ne tarda pas à l'avoir : des bruits de pas ; quelqu'un approchait. La jeune fille sentit son coeur se serrer : le parc était désert, et elle n'avait pour seule compagnie qu'un chiot innocent...

.

* * *

**.**

**« Sale journée, pensa Kaiba. Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire...chercher un chien... »**

Une heure maintenant qu'il ratissait la ville, et pas de trace du Yorkshire de Mokuba. Une heure qu'il répétait le même nom.

« Vulcain ! » appela-t-il une énième fois, en vain.

Inutile d'ailleurs, puisque le chiot ne connaissait pas son nom..

**« Stupide animal, ragea-t-il. Mokuba, tu me revaudras ça...»**

Alors qu'il semblait sur le point de renoncer – **« Un avis de recherche et une récompense auraient été tout aussi simples et m'auraient fait perdre moins de temps » -** Kaiba distingua des bruits non loin de lui, en provenance du parc.

Le soleil émettait encore quelques rayons agréables qui parvenaient à percer la légère brume qui s'était emparée du paysage.

Il s'approcha rapidement, désirant en finir au plus vite. Peut-être la personne qui se trouvait là avait aperçue un chiot à la robe marron – et coûtant plus de cent mille yens -.

Il ne s'imaginait pas en tout cas retrouver le chiot de Mokuba.

Et pourtant, il eut la surprise de constater qu'il était là, en bonne santé – quoique apeuré -, et en compagnie d'une personne dont il se serait bien passé de rencontrer.

Serenity, toujours anxieuse à cause de la réaction du petit animal, attendait que l'inconnu émerge de la brume. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle faisait face au grand Seto Kaiba en personne. Cela la rassura quelque peu car ce n'était pas une personne complètement inconnue, mais elle eut un sursaut d'appréhension lorsqu'elle croisa le regard glacé du jeune homme.

Celui-ci fixa le chien durement, puis reporta son regard vers la jeune fille.

« La sœur de Wheeler, se dit-il... »

Mauvaise, mauvaise, très mauvaise journée...

.

* * *

(1) Environ 800 euros selon mes sources

* * *

.

Et voilà pour le chapitre 5 ! Je sais, j'avais dit que ce chapitre, serait la "concrétisation" mais bon, j'ai coupé au plus mauvais moment, histoire de vous faire enrager un peu lol !

Le chapitre 6 sera peut-être un peu long à venir, parce que j'ai pas mal de devoirs sur les 2 prochaines semaines. Mais je vais essayer de l'écrire le plus vite possible...sans le bâcler évidemment !

Sinon, j'ai dédicacé ce chapitre à Angel, car c'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée de l'histoire avec le petit chien, et je trouve que c'était un très bon prétexte pour amorcer la rencontre de Serenity et Kaiba

Voila, en espérant que ça vous ait plus, je vous embrasse tous !


	6. VI : A l'Aube de Sentiments

**Salut, salut ! J'ai finalement updated plus tôt que prévu, prise d'une inspiration subite, lol ! Donc Voici le chapitre 6, qui est la suite directe du 5 ! **

**Kenavo !**

**.**

* * *

**Chanson d'un soir **

_Chapitre 6 : A l'Aube de sentiments_

* * *

.

Bien que l'heure avancée de la journée, les rayons du soleil étaient encore très agréables. Cependant, un froid semblait avoir gelé le parc dans lequel se trouvaient Seto et Serenity. L'hiver était retombé sur les fleurs ; un vent frais s'était levé, faisant voleter les cheveux de Serenity et le manteau de Kaiba.

Le petit chien se pelotonna contre le pied de la jeune fille, qui sentait une anxiété croissante envahir tout son corps. Quelque chose lui disait que cette rencontre inopinée avec le président de la Kaiba Corp allait lui causer des ennuis. Elle repensa à sa maladresse quelques jours plutôt, lorsqu'elle lui était rentrée dedans au détour d'une rue.

Elle sentait les yeux du jeune homme la transpercer de toutes parts, c'est pourquoi elle n'osa pas lever son regard vers lui...

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage de Seto, visiblement ravi de constater à quel point son imposante personne pouvait être intimidante.

**« Tout compte fait, il y a peut-être moyen que cette journée finisse mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé... **pensa-t-il, se délectant déjà de la torture qu'il allait infliger à cette fille. Cette idiote de Wheeler. Il aurait préféré le frère, mais plus il pensait, plus il se disait que tourmenter la sœur serait encore plus plaisant... Il allait lui faire payer cette bousculade quelques jours plus tôt. Oh, bien sûr, il savait parfaitement qu'elle n'avait pas fait exprès de lui rentrer dedans. Mais l'occasion était tellement tentante...

Il s'avança vers la jeune fille de son habituelle démarche hautaine.

« Eh bien, eh bien, que vois-je ? La sœur du chihuahua. Seule... Ton idiot de frère aurait-il égaré ta laisse ? déclara-t-il, d'un air dégoûté.

Le rouge de la colère monta au visage de Serenity. Kaiba sut qu'il avait prononcé les mots magiques...

Cependant, elle leva son visage, rejetant ses cheveux derrière sa nuque. A sa frayeur était désormais mêlée de la rage.

« Ne...ne parle pas de Joey comme ça ! »

Kaiba émit un petit rire moqueur. Elle avait du cran... Cela lui plaisait. Il la regarda plus en détail, maintenant qu'il était proche d'elle. Il pouvait à présent voir son beau visage, illuminé de rayons de soleil ; ses grands yeux noisette lançaient des flammes de colère. Il dut reconnaître qu'elle était belle, attirante, pleine de vie et d'innocence, telle une fleur qui s'épanouit dans le printemps. S'il ne la connaissait pas, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle pouvait être la sœur de Wheeler. Ils avaient l'air si différents : lui avait de courts cheveux blonds constamment ébouriffés, et qui lui donnait cet air niais d'ailleurs ; tandis que la chevelure de la jeune fille était auburn, et tombait en une élégante cascade derrière son dos...

**« Pourquoi ai-je l'étrange impression d'avoir déjà vécu ce moment ? »**

Le parfum des fleurs aux alentours devenait trop entêtant à son goût, et lui paraissait familier...

Perdu dans la contemplation de la jeune fille, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était encore rapproché de Serenity, et l'impression de déjà-vu se fit de plus en plus nette.

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! » fit Serenity, en ayant un mouvement de recul. Elle se baissa pour prendre le chien dans ses bras.

L'impression de déjà-vu s'éloigna, s'estompa, aufur et à mesure que la jeune fille reculait.

« Tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient Wheeler » lança froidement Kaiba, en la toisant dédaigneusement.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...répliqua Serenity.

Le jeune homme reporta son regard froid sur le petit Yorkshire, recroquevillé dans les bras de la jeune fille.

« Cette bestiole m'a fait perdre mon temps et... - Seto émit un sourire mauvais – bien qu'il soit normal qu'il se sente à l'aise avec un de ses... (il lança un regard dégoûté vers Serenity) congénères... j'ai bien peur de devoir récupérer ma propriété."

Serenity, bien que ressentant une nouvelle bouffée de colère, ne cacha pas son regard étonné, et ne put s'empêcher de se moquer intérieurement de Kaiba. Le grand Seto Kaiba, Président d'une prestigieuse société, et arrogant qui plus est, se préoccupait d'un chien ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Malheureusement pour elle, Seto le remarqua. Ausitôt, ses yeux se mirent à lancer des éclairs.

**« Elle ose... »**

Il se rapprocha dangereusement de la jeune fille, qui tenait toujours le chiot.

« Te moquerais-tu de moi, Wheeler ? siffla-t-il.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre. D'ordinaire, elle dissimulait très bien ses émotions, mais le comique de la situation lui avait fait commettre une erreur. Une erreur qu'elle allait sûrement regretter...

« Non...ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...bégaya-t-elle.

Mais Kaiba lui assena un regard furieux, tout en s'avançant vers elle, la faisant reculer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus, un arbre se trouvant sur son chemin. Le petit chien était, tout comme sa protectrice, envahi de peur. Il se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort.

« Tais-toi, stupide animal ! »

A la voix de son maître, l'animal se tut, et enfouit sa tête contre la jeune fille.

« J'ai horreur que l'on se fiche de moi, petite fille. Et j'ai aussi horreur que l'on me rentre dedans, ajouta Kaiba, faisant allusion à l'incident de la semaine précédente.

Serenity baissa les yeux, troublée. Elle sentait une fois de plus, le regard de Kaiba la transpercer de toutes parts, comme s'il pouvait lire en elle, comme s'il pouvait la mettre à nue. Elle frissonna à ces pensées.

« Tu as peur de moi, Wheeler ? » demanda Seto d'un air satisfait, remarquant sa gêne.

- Bien sûr que non...répondit Serenity, mais sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, qui se perdit dans le bruissement des arbres.

Kaiba lui saisit le bras, et la plaqua contre l'arbre.

- Répète...chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Je n'ai pas très bien entendu... Je suis sourd autant que tu es aveugle...

Les mots tintaient à son oreille, et elle aurait pu s'y tromper devant tant de douceur.

- Non, dit-elle, effrayée de ce contact sur sa peau.

Au lieu de la lâcher, le jeune homme resserra encore plus son étreinte. Il fit glisser ses longs doigts dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, accentuant le trouble de cette dernière. Il voulait la blesser moralement, reporter sur elle tout ce qu'il avait enduré ces derniers jours. Le rêve et l'inconnue, sa fatigue grandissante, et enfin le caprice de Mokuba...

**« La vengeance est si douce lorsqu'elle est pratiquée sur une petite chose aussi innocente »**

« Tu mens décidément très mal Wheeler... murmura-t-il.

- Laisse moi ! Tu me fais mal ! se débattit Serenity, en vain.

- Réponds ! ordonna t-il, pressant encore plus la chair de son bras.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! répliqua la jeune fille, d'une voix vraiment très mal assurée.

- Mauvaise réponse, siffla-t-il, serrant son bras si fort que la douleur engendrée lui fit lâcher le chiot, qui s'enfuit se cacher derrière un buisson non loin.

La jeune fille n'en pouvait plus. Les larmes lui brouillèrent la vue. Elle était effrayée par la lueur de démence qui siégeait dans les yeux de Kaiba.

« Oui, j'ai peur de toi, lâcha-t-elle, vaincue.

Seto s'éloigna alors de Serenity, un air satisfait se lisant sur son visage. La jeune fille se massa doucement le bras, un bleu se dessinait déjà sur sa peau. Elle était choquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_"Comment ce..cet homme..peut-il être aussi détestable ?"_

Et malgré sa frayeur, ses larmes, elle fit rimer « détestable » avec « désirable »... insconsciemment...

_« Désirable ? Ma pauvre Serenity, tu divagues... »_

Elle essayait toujours de trouver des excuses aux comportements des gens, mais là, elle n'en voyait aucune pour Kaiba. Ce dernier avait tourné le dos. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, la satisfaction avait laissé place à des regrets.

_**« Tu es ignoble Seto... Cette fille ne t'a rien fait ! »**_

**« Non, pas toi encore ! Va t'en ! »**

_**« Tu ne voulais pas que cela n'arrive n'est-ce-pas ? »**_

**« Bien sûr que si, je le voulais. Je voulais lui faire payer pour tout ce que son imbécile de frère... hé ! Je n'ai pas à me justifier, tu n'es qu'une stupide voix dans ma tête qui m'embrouille sans arrêt l'esprit !**

_**« Un inconscient Seto, je suis ce que l'on appelle un inconscient. Je suis là pour te guider, te faire prendre les bonnes décisions...**_

**« Mes décisions ne dépendent que de moi-même ! Et elles se sont toujours révélées concluantes jusqu'à présent ! »**

_**« N'est-ce pas un semblant de honte que je perçois dans ton aura ? Tu regrettes d'avoir torturé cette pauvre innocente... Tu t'es montré égoïste, pensé qu'à tes propres intérêts, ne tenant pas compte de la souffrance que tu as pu lui infliger... »**_

**« Ridicule ! »**

_**« Tu es à cours d'arguments, mon cher Seto ? Etrange pour quelqu'un aussi sûr de lui-même... »**_

**« Fiche le camp d'ici sinon...**

_**« Sinon quoi ? Si tu tentes de me chasser, tu auras l'air, aux yeux de la fille, d'un malade mental luttant contre une force invisible. Tu ne voudrais pas passer pour ridicule une fois de plus à ses yeux, n'est-ce pas ?**_

Kaiba se rappela alors pourquoi il se trouvait là. Il était venu pour retrouver le chien de Mokuba...mais l'occasion d'atteindre Wheeler, à travers sa sœur avait été trop tentante.

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille et s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait. La culpabilité sembla le ronger encore plus. Il fit mine de s'avancer de nouveau vers elle.

« Ne t'approche pas de moi ! » lança Serenity, d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Tu es un monstre ! Non...tu es pire que ça, car même les monstres ont un cœur...»

Ce fut à son tour d'être blessé. Il ne réagissait jamais aux remarques vexantes, mais celle-ci, contre toute attente, ouvrit une brèche dans le cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine.

_**« Seto...Cette fille aurait-elle touché le point sensible ?»**_

Il décida d'ignorer la douleur.

- Je me fiche pas mal de toi Wheeler ! Et je n'ai pas besoin de leçon de morale ! répliqua Seto durement.

Le jeune homme voulut s'emparer du chiot, toujours recroquevillé de terreur dans son coin. Cependant, ce dernier refusa de se laisser approcher.

« Stupide bestiole, siffla t-il »

Il retenta plusieurs fois d'agripper le Yorkshire, mais celui-ci courait toujours se cacher derrière l'arbre le plus proche.

Serenity avait observé la scène, légèrement amusée, malgré son anxiété. Elle seule était capable d'approcher le chien, mais Kaiba, trop orgueilleux pour ça, ne lui demanderait jamais son aide.

Elle se redressa, et alla en direction de l'arbre où s'était réfugié le chiot, d'une démarche souple et silencieuse. Seto la laissa faire, sachant pertinemment que c'était le seul moyen de récupérer l'animal, et de pouvoir quitter cet endroit et cette fille le plus vite possible. Rentrer chez lui, et se coucher, c'était ce à quoi il aspirait le plus en ce moment là.

Sans difficulté, Serenity saisit doucement le chiot dans ses bras, et le tendit à Kaiba, sans un mot. Ils se défièrent du regard, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, mais cette fois, Serenity croisa le regard du jeune homme, et le soutint.

Le chaud rencontra le froid.

Le feu se mêla à la glace.

Un geste suffit.

Alors que Seto saisissait le petit chien, leurs mains se frôlèrent, provoquant une légère décharge électrique dans le corps du jeune homme. Aussi incroyable que cela pouvait paraître, il se sentit proche de la jeune fille, comme s'il la connaissait... Ses yeux bleus glacés s'emplirent d'une vive chaleur. Il vit Serenity sous un nouveau jour, oublia qu'elle était une Wheeler, qu'il haïssait son frère.

Il oublia son nom l'espace d'une seconde.

Il oublia qu'il la connaissait.

Et il la découvrit.

En la voyant juste _elle_, la fixant intensément ; comme on regarde...

**« L'être aimé ? »** acheva l'inconscient, malicieusement.

Kaiba se retint avec peine de crier après son double pour protester. Mais voulait-il réellement protester ? Non. Parce qu'il savait que son inconscient avait raison. Alors, il ne resta plus au jeune homme qu'une solution. Une solution qu'il n'envisageait jamais, qu'il s'interdisait d'envisager : la fuite.

**« Prend ce chien et va-t-en d'ici ! »** se dit Kaiba, en s'efforçant de se parler d'une voix convaincante.

« Au plaisir de ne plus te revoir Wheeler... » lança brusquement Seto à la jeune fille.

_**« Quelque chose me dire que tu vas bientôt la revoir... »**_

**« La ferme ! »**

Et sur ce, il détourna son regard toujours en proie aux flammes, et fit volte-face, et se dirigea vers la sortie du parc, serrant le chiot contre lui, laissant Serenity seule dans le crépuscule, bouleversée. L'homme qu'elle détestait, qu'elle répugnait, venait de lui adresser un regard brûlant.

Elle avait ressentit ce frisson.

Elle savait que lui aussi avait partagé cette sensation.

_Au plaisir de ne plus te revoir Wheeler..._

Cette réplique sonnait faux.

Après un moment, elle quitta également l'endroit, les fleurs refermant leurs pétales à l'arrivée de la nuit, alors que les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissaient à l'horizon, marquant le début des ténèbres, où toute fantasie, tout rêve, pouvait enfin prendre forme dans l'atmosphère du crépuscule.

.

* * *

.

« _La machine s'est mise en marche... »_

.

* * *

.

Et voilà pour le chapitre 6, un peu plus court c'est vrai que les précédents. Ceux qui aiment le romantisme vont être servis parce que le plan du chapitre 7 est déja fait... il pourrait s'intituler "Féerie". Quand à la date où il sera publié, bah..., je ne sais pas. Ce week-end, j'ai des devoirs et pis, il y a la fête foraine dans ma petite ville... :-D

**Réponse aux Reviews**

**Golden Sun 17 :** Et oui, je sais je suis sadique, mais ça me plaît de faire souffrir les gens mdr. Comme tu peux le voir, Serenity a lancé une réplique bien cinglante à cet arrogant de Kaiba, mais je ne pense pas que j'irai plus loin, parce que je ne veux pas trop modifier les caractères des personnages. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements !

**Deep's Ocean Angel** euh...non **Deep Ocean's Angel **(décidément j'ai du mal avec tes pseudos lol) : Je te remercie beaucoup pour tes idées ; ça m'a bien aidé, et puis, pour la dédicace du chapitre 5, je te devais bien ça... Bisous à toi !

**Luinil Azuretoile :** Merci pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir. La fin du rêve est frustrante ( je fais parfois ce genre de rêve), mais ça pourrait devenir encore plus frustrant par la suite...

**Luna Dream :** Merci pour tes encouragements. Il y aura peut-être par la suite une autre chanson, et j'espère réussir à bien faire passer l'émotion au travers des paroles... Mais chut ! C'est un secret lol...

**Et à tous :** Je vous remercie tous, ça me donne envie d'écrire, je me réconcilie peu à peu avec l'écriture que j'avais abandonné il y a des années. Maintenant j'ai un autre but en dehors du bac et du lycée, et ça me fait un bien fou !

Bisous à tous !

.

* * *

.

**Annonce :** Salut ! Je tiens à prévenir que le chapitre 7 ne sera malheureusement pas uploadé avant au moins le week-end prochain. Et oui, j'ai beaucoup de travail, genre un devoir de philo et toute l'éco à revoir depuis le début de l'année pour la semaine prochaine. Donc vous comprenez pourquoi je n'aurai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire. Vraiment désolée !

Je vous souhaite quand même un bon week-end à tous et à la semaine prochaine (j'espère) !


	7. Interlude I : Féerie

**Re tout le monde ! Ca y est ! J'ai fini ma semaine de dingues au lycée lol ! Il était temps car j'en pouvais plus !**

**Donc voici la suite de l'histoire, ce chapitre, qui est plutôt un interlude, a été plus difficile que je ne le pensais à écrire...J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

.

* * *

.

_Selon Freud, nos rêves sont nos désirs. Nos cauchemars le sont aussi, sauf qu'ils expriment un désir que notre morale nous interdirait d'accomplir. Parfois les rêves sont si étranges qu'il serait impossible d'y retrouver un quelconque désir. Le sens nous en est juste caché, et pour comprendre un seul rêve, il faudrait remonter jusqu'aux détails de notre petite enfance._

_Tout le monde a des désirs. Cependant, notre morale fixe des limites à nos envies._

_Mais nous avons aussi des désirs dont nous n'avons pas conscience..._

.

* * *

**Chanson d'un soir**

_Interlude : Féerie_

* * *

.

La salle de bal était comble.

Le sol, peint en beige, était jonché de serpentins multicolores. Le plafond, sur lequel était peint une magnifique mosaïque représentant un coucher de soleil, était soutenu par des colonnes antiques. Les murs étaient recouverts de banderoles faites de tissu clair. Le tout, accompagné des reflets de la lumière des bougies d'anciens chandeliers d'or, donnait un air enchanteur à la pièce, qui semblait si grande que l'on se serait cru dans un château.

C'était une représentation de toute la beauté des bals vénitiens du 18ème siècle : les lumières scintillaient de loin, et une douce musique s'échappait des lieux.

Les hommes portaient d'élégants costumes d'époque, le plus souvent pailletés. Les femmes était habillées de magnifiques robes de soirées touchant le sol, dont la jupe tourbillonnait à chaque pas de danse. Ils étaient tous masqués, ne pouvant déceler de leur partenaire que les yeux. Ces yeux qui se plongeaient dans ceux de l'autre. Nul besoin de se parler, un simple regard suffisait.

Les couples tournaient au gré de la valse. Il régnait une ambiance joyeuse, tous riaient de bon cœur, autant ceux qui dansaient que ceux qui discutaient sur les cotés de la piste de danse. Les boissons coulaient à flot, et des serveurs, également masqués, apportaient de quoi se restaurer aux invités, entre deux danses.

Cependant, une jeune fille restait seule, au balcon d'une fenêtre. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, refusait toutes les invitations à danser qui lui étaient proposées. Il faut dire qu'elle était très jolie, peut-être la plus belle de toutes : elle portait une magnifique robe, faite de satin couleur ivoire. Le corsage, à col en V assez décolleté, était soigneusement noué par de fins lacets dans son dos. La jupe, ample et terminée de dentelles, retombait à ses pieds, chaussés de pantoufles recouvertes de soie blanche. Ses bras minces portaient des gants de satin, de même couleur que la robe. Son cou était orné d'un collier de perles, qui scintillaient à la lumière des bougies. Ses cheveux bruns étaient entremêlés de rubans décorés de minuscules bijoux, et retombaient en une élégante cascade derrière ses épaules. Et, contrairement aux autres, elle ne portait pas de masque.

Oui, elle était certainement la plus belle de toutes, telle une princesse. Toutefois, son visage et ses yeux de couleur chocolat, reflétaient une certaine mélancolie.

Les hommes qui passaient devant elle, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de poser les yeux sur elle, tant sa beauté et son innocence étaient grandes. La jeune fille repoussait toutes leurs avances.

Elle cherchait quelqu'un. Elle l'avait cherché une bonne partie de la soirée, sans réussir à l'apercevoir. Son cœur lui disait pourtant qu'il était ici, qu'il devait l'attendre. Elle ne voulait pas rire avec les autres, ni boire, ni s'amuser. Elle voulait juste le trouver, le regarder, juste une danse avec lui...

Juste une danse...

Elle détourna son regard du paysage qu'elle fixait intensément, et ses yeux se mirent à la recherche de cet homme qu'elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver. Elle quitta le balcon, et s'avança parmi les couples, qui dansaient. Elle se fraya un chemin parmi les invités, qui la regardaient curieusement.

Elle n'avait pas voulu de masque ; elle voulait qu'il la reconnaisse.

Les rires des danseurs lui embrouillaient les sens, elle ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. Où chercher ? Il aurait dû être là, à l'attendre. Elle savait qu'il était là, elle pouvait le sentir, comme si son cœur était rattaché à lui.

Elle avançait de plus en plus difficilement parmi la foule, car une nouvelle danse allait débuter. Elle était en plein milieu de la piste, et un homme l'agrippa par le bras, voulant l'entraîner avec lui. Elle se débattit ; il n'insista pas.

Des paroles envoûtantes envahirent la douce atmosphère, alors que la jeune fille se déplaçait, à la recherche de son insaisissable inconnu, sa robe tourbillonnant derrière elle.

_**There's such a sad love  
**_

_**Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
**_

_**Open and closed within your eyes  
**_

_**I'll place the sky within your eyes**_

Elle frissonna lorsque les mots rencontrèrent son oreille. Il lui semblait que cette chanson lui était destinée, même si tous les couples parmi elle dansaient au rythme de la musique.

Soudain, elle l'aperçut, au loin derrière la foule. Elle voulut le rejoindre, mais il disparut derrière un jeune couple qui riait tout en dansant. Elle essaya de le rattraper, mais il n'y avait plus de traces de lui. Elle regarda autour d'elle, pleine d'espoir.

_**There's such a fooled heart  
**_

_**Beating so fast in search of new dreams  
**_

_**A love that will last within your heart  
**_

_**I'll place the moon within your heart**_

Son coeur se mit à battre plus vite. Elle était à présent sûre que cette chanson était pour elle.

_Où es-tu..._

_**As the pain sweeps through  
**_

_**Makes no sense for you  
**_

**_Every thrill has gone  
_**

_**Wasn't too much fun at all  
**_

_**But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
**_

_**As the world falls down  
**_

_**.**_

_**Falling  
**_

_**(as the world) falling down  
**_

_**Falling in love**_

Elle sourit à ces paroles. L'entêtante atmosphère devenait trop pesante.

Elle se désespérait de le retrouver...

...Jusqu à ce qu'il apparaisse enfin derrière elle. Elle le sentit et se retourna, quelque peu intimidée, mais son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Il était habillé très élégamment : il portait un pantalon noir, et une redingote bleu marine, légèrement pailletée. Ses cheveux était courts et bruns. On ne distinguait de son regard que ses yeux bleus, car le reste de son visage était recouvert d'un masque de velours noir.

_**I'll paint you mornings of gold  
**_

_**I'll spin you Valentine evenings  
**_

_**Though we're strangers till now  
**_

**_We're choosing the path between the stars  
_**

_**I'll leave my love between the stars**_

Ils se fixèrent intensément pendant quelques instants, ne se souciant plus ce qui les entourait. Nul besoin de mots, un simple regard en disait assez sur ce que tous deux pouvaient ressentir.

Lui l'observait de la tête aux pieds, s'attardant sur chacune des parties de son corps. Pour sûr, il n'avait jamais vu d'être aussi adorable, aussi agréable à regarder. Elle représentait pour lui la beauté et la douceur absolues. Le calme de son visage contrastait avec les bruyants éclats de rire résonnant dans la salle. Et le parfum qui émanait d'elle, lui donnait envie de la serrer contre lui, tant il était enivrant.

Quant à elle, la jeune fille le trouvait tout simplement charmant. Elle ne pouvait voir de son visage que ses yeux d'un bleu intense, mais peu importe, elle était déjà conquise.

Après ces regards enflammés, il lui prit doucement la main, l'attirant contre lui, passant l'autre main délicatement autour de sa fine taille. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, et tous deux se mirent à tourner, au gré de la musique.

_**As the pain sweeps through  
**_

_**Makes no sense for you  
**_

_**Every thrill has gone  
**_

_**Wasn't too much fun at all  
**_

_**But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
**_

_**As the world falls down**_

Il avait voulu qu'elle entende ces mots de sa propre bouche. C'est pourquoi il s'était penché vers son visage, et les lui avait murmurés à son oreille.

_**Falling  
**_

_**(as the world falls)  
**_

_**Falling  
**_

_**Falling**_

Elle se rapprocha encore de lui, voulant sentir la chaleur de sa peau. Il lui sourit tendrement, resserrant son étreinte. Tout en continuant de danser, il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de la jeune fille. Il ramena ensuite sa main vers son visage, et le caressa doucement. Alors qu'elle frissonnait déjà au toucher, il se pencha vers elle, l'embrassant amoureusement dans le cou. Elle ferma les yeux, délicieusement tentée, puis se rappela qu'elle ne portait pas de masque. Elle voulut alors rétablir l'équilibre des choses.

_**As the world falls down  
**_

_**Falling  
**_

_**Falling  
**_

_**Falling  
**_

_**Falling in love**_

Elle porta sa main à son visage, et promena ses doigts, aimant le contact de sa peau. A son tour, il la laissa faire et ferma les yeux. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés de danser. Au milieu de la salle, ils étaient là, ignorant les regards moqueurs des autres invités, qui les montraient du doigt. Rien ne comptait pour eux que l'instant présent.

_**As the world falls down  
**_

_**Falling  
**_

_**Falling  
**_

_**Falling  
**_

_**Falling in love  
**_

_**As the world falls down**_

Elle passa sa main derrière dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Comprenant ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire, il arrêta son geste. Elle le regarda d'un air étonné, voulant protester, mais il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres cerise.

_Shhh...Laisse moi faire..._

Il passa sa main derrière sa tête, saisissant l'élastique qui retenait le masque. Il ôta alors ce dernier, révélant son visage à la jeune fille, qui resta béa d'émotion.

« Je t'avais dit que je t'attendrais, Serenity... murmura-t-il.

- Kaiba...

_**Makes no sense at all  
**_

_**Makes no sense to fall  
**_

_**Falling  
**_

_**As the world falls down**_

Serenity, effarée, porta la main à sa bouche, ses jambes lui intimèrent l'ordre de s'enfuir, de s'éloigner de lui. Elle détourna ses yeux de l'homme, qui venait de lui apparaître sous un nouveau jour. Elle réalisa où elle était, regardant autour d'elle. Les gens riaient tous, se moquant d'eux, la montrant du doigt.

Elle osa croiser le regard de Seto, qui lui, affichait un air décontenancé. Il ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça.

_**Falling  
**_

_**Falling  
**_

_**Falling in love**_

La musique n'avait pas cessé.

« Oh, mon Dieu... » pensa-t-elle, affolée.

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Kaiba, et s'éloigna de lui. Celui-ci la laissa faire, le regard déçu. Il porta alors la main à son cœur, mais n'en sentit pas les battements. Un froid l'envahit, il toucha sa peau, et s'aperçut qu'elle était devenue glacée.

Serenity passa entre les couples précipitamment, et bientôt, elle disparut de la vue du jeune homme.

Elle courut à en perdre haleine, aussi vite que le lui permettait sa belle robe. Bientôt, la salle de bal se fondit dans le paysage, les lumières s'assombrissant, les invités disparaissant un à un, la musique s'atténuant jusqu'à s'éteindre dans l'obscurité.

_**As the world falls down  
**_

_**Falling  
**_

_**Falling  
**_

_**Falling in love  
**_

_**Falling in love  
**_

_**Falling in love  
**_

_**Falling in love  
**_

**_Falling in love..._**

.

* * *

.

Deux êtres furent tirés de leur sommeil au même instant, mais pas dans le même lieu. Même rêve, même réaction :

« C'est un cauchemar... »

.

* * *

.

Réfléchissez à vos rêves par deux fois. Leur interprétation, bien que difficile, pourrait vous surprendre...

_« La __vérité__ n'est pas dans un __seul __rêve__, mais dans __beaucoup__ de __rêves__ » (Pier Paolo Pasolini)_

_._

* * *

.

Voila, voilà ! D'accord, c'est plus court que d'habitude, mais c'est un interlude aussi lol ! Pour finir, je vous donne la traduction de la chanson. L'auteur est David Bowie, et elle s'intitule "As the World falls down". Elle a été utilisé dans le film "Labyrinthe", avec une scène de bal dont je me suis beaucoup inspiréE pour écrire cet interlude.

Il y a amour tellement triste  
Dans le fond de tes yeux, une sorte de bijou pâle  
Ouvert et fermé dans tes yeux  
Je placerai le ciel dans tes yeux

Il y a un cœur tellement dupé  
Battant si fort à la recherche de rêves nouveaux  
Un amour qui durera dans ton cœur  
Je placerai la Lune dans tes yeux

Comme la peine dure jusqu'au bout  
Ca n'a aucun sens pour toi  
Toute excitation a disparu  
Ce n'était pas drôle du tout  
Mais je serai là pour toi

Puisque le monde s'écroule

Tomber  
(Puisque le monde) S'écrouler  
Tomber amoureux

Je te peindrai des matins d'or  
Je te lancerai des soirées de Saint-Valentin  
Même si nous sommes des étrangers jusqu'à présent  
Nous choisissons le chemin entre les étoiles  
Je laisserai mon amour entre les étoiles

Comme la peine dure jusqu'au bout  
Ca n'a aucun sens pour toi  
Toute excitation a disparu  
Ce n'était pas drôle du tout  
Mais je serai là pour toi  
Puisque le monde s'écroule

Tomber

(Puisque le monde) S'écrouler

Tomber

Tomber

Puisque le monde s'écroule

Tomber

Tomber

Tomber

Tomber amoureux

Puisque le monde s'écroule

Tomber

Tomber

Tomber

Tomber amoureux

Puisque le monde s'écroule

Ca n'a pas de sens après tout

Ca n'a pas de sens de tomber

Tomber

Puisque le monde s'écroule

Tomber

Tomber

Tomber amoureux

Puisque le monde s'écroule

Tomber

Tomber

Tomber amoureux

Tomber amoureux

Tomber amoureux

Tomber amoureux

Tomber amoureux…


	8. VII : Pourquoi Lui ?

**Salut à tous ! Ca fait plus d'une semaine que je n'ai pas uploadé, mais avec les vacances, j'aurais peut être plus le temps d'écrire... Kenavo !**

**.**

* * *

**Chanson d'un soir**

_Chapitre 7 : Pourquoi lui ?_

* * *

_._

_Le lendemain_

_._

Serenity n'avait rien avalé de son petit déjeuner. Un poids énorme lui pesait sur l'estomac et elle se sentait très fatiguée, même si elle avait pris le soin de le cacher avec un anti-cernes.

Pour ne pas inquiéter Joey... Toujours le même justificatif... Son frère croyait dur comme fer que la fatigue de sa sœur était liée au stress que celle-ci éprouvait à l'approche de sa « prestation » sur scène. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se faire du souci pour elle.

La jeune fille avait passé le reste de la nuit précédente à se retourner dans son lit, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil après le rêve plus que troublant qu'elle avait fait.

_« C'est un cauchemar »_

Comment en avait-elle pu arriver là ? Pourquoi un simple rêve dans lequel elle se réfugiait chaque nuit s'était-il tranformé en cauchemar ? Cauchemar ? Elle n'en était plus très sûr à présent. Plus les heures de la nuit avait passé, et plus un horrible doute s'était insinué en elle. Ressentait-elle vraiment quelque chose pour Kaiba ? Cet homme, froid et cruel, qui n'éprouvait aucune émotion, et dont l'impassibilité était si destabilisante, pouvait-il, d'une quelque manière que ce soit, l'attirer ?

Rien que le fait de penser à ça la faisait se sentir mal à l'aise. C'était mal, très mal, avait-elle pensé.

Elle en était venue à se demander si ce cauchemar en était vraiment un. Car plus le temps passait, plus Serenity se souvenait de ce rêve comme étant féerique, plus elle essayait de se remémorer la sensation qu'elle avait éprouvé dans les bras de Kaiba, et il s'était avéré que cette sensation semblait merveilleuse.

Elle aurait voulu connaître de nouveau cette sensation... Avec lui... Rien qu'avec lui...

En dépit de tout ce que Joey avait pu lui dire sur Seto Kaiba.

Il lui avait recommandée de ne jamais s'approcher du jeune homme, non sans l'avoir traité de tous les noms. Serenity avait compris le message ; et, de toute façon, l'image que la jeune fille avait de Kaiba depuis le Tournoi de BatailleVille, ne lui avait guère donnée l'envie de lier une quelconque relation avec le Président de la KaibaCorp...

Mais à présent, tout était différent. Serenity avait rencontré Kaiba, la veille dans le parc, et elle avait bien ressenti ce frisson qui avait parcouru tout son corps. Et elle aurait juré que le jeune homme avait eu la même sensation...

_« Ou peut-être est-ce un tour de mon imagination ? Cet inconnu me hante tellement que je l'ai confondu avec le pire ennemi de mon frère... Mais pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas Tristan ou Duke ? »_

Mais à vrai dire, la perspective de voir Kaiba dans ses rêves, lui faisait bien plus d'effet. Tristan et Duke étaient gentils, mais d'un ennui ! Ils la courtisaient sans cesse, et elle n'aurait eu qu'à lever le petit doigt, si elle l'avait voulu, pour qu'ils soient à ses pieds.

Ce n'était pas de ça dont elle rêvait. Elle voulait sortir de sa routine quotidienne, de cette image qu'elle donnait d'elle...mais jamais, elle n'aurait pensé se retrouver attirée par Seto Kaiba

_« Tu en pinçais déjà pour lui, bien avant que tu t'en doutes... »_

La jeune fille tressaillit à cette pensée. Tout ceci allait trop loin...

« Hey soeurette ! Il est temps que tu files ! »

La voix de Joey fit sursauter Serenity, qui se tourna précipitamment vers son frère. Ce dernier remarqua qu'elle n'avait rien avalé de sa collation matinale, et fronça les sourcils.

- Ca va, Serenity ? demanta-t-il. Tu n'as rien mangé...

La jeune fille se leva de table, d'un air las.

- Oui, ça va...murmura-elle, en se forçant à sourire. Je n'ai pas très faim, c'est tout...

Joey s'avança vers sa sœur, et la prit par les épaules :

- Tu m'inquiètes beaucoup, et Maman aussi se fait du souci... Je sais que tu prends ton travail très à cœur...

- Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda la jeune fille, en se dégageant de son frère.

- Et bien...euh...balbutia-t-il. Tu m'as l'air débordée, entre tes cours et cette chorale...Et je pense que tu devrais...ralentir la cadence...

- Tu veux que j'abandonne la chorale, c'est ça ? questionna la jeune fille, d'un air de reproche.

- Et bien...on pense que ce serait mieux pour toi...

_- On_ pense ? Maman et toi, vous vous êtes concertés sans même m'en parler ? s'insurgea-t-elle.

- Ecoute...

- Non, Joey ! J'en ai assez que l'on me prenne sans arrêt pour une gamine ! J'ai travaillé dur pour en arriver là, et il n'est pas question que j'abandonne maintenant ! répliqua Serenity, visiblement à bout de nerfs.

Sur ce, la jeune fille prit son sac de cours, posé sur une chaise, puis quitta l'appartement, en claquant la porte derrière elle, laissant derrière elle son frère, bouche-bée, surpris d'une telle mauvaise humeur de la part de sa sœur.

.

* * *

.

Une fois dans la rue, Serenity eut du mal à retenir ses larmes. Elle détestait se disputer avec son frère, mais là, elle était dans une période atroce. Ces nuits agitées, sa fatigue, cette chorale qui lui accaparait beaucoup de temps, mais qui lui tenait tant à cœur. S'ajoutait à cela un emploi du temps scolaire assez chargé. Il était grand temps que la semaine se termine enfin. Dans trois jours, le spectacle de la Fête du Printemps aurait lieu... Passée cette étape, elle pourrait souffler un peu...

Elle arriva au collège, où elle retrouva Tea, et tenta se faire bonne figure. Alors que les deux jeunes filles se dirigeaient en cours, quelqu'un les interpella :

- Serenity !

Elles se retournèrent alors pour faire face à une adorable petite tête brune aux cheveux ébouriffés.

- Oh, bonjour Mokuba...fit Serenity, poliment

- Ton frère n'est pas dans le coin, j'espère ? Parce que si Joey l'aperçoit, l'atmosphère risque de devenir orageuse... rigola Tea.

- Aucun risque, marmonna Serenity. Joey est en stage en ce moment...

- Et Seto a mieux à faire...renchérit Mokuba

- Alors que fais-tu ici ? demanda Tea.

- Bah...je prends des cours... Seto voudrait que je les suive par correspondance, mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre de me laisser passer le trimestre au collège. Je voulais aussi te remercier Serenity...

Tea adressa un regard surpris à Serenity. Cette dernière ne sembla pas comprendre non plus au début.

- Pour avoir retrouvé mon chien, précisa Mokuba

Le regard de Tea se fit de plus en plus interrogateur, tandis que celui de Serenity s'éclairait.

- Oh, ce n'est rien...N'importe qui en aurait fait autant...dit Serenity.

- Encore heureux que tu l'ais trouvé dans le parc, sinon Seto serait passé sans le voir... Il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup apprécier Vulcain...fit Mokuba, contrarié.

- Vulcain ? C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Oui, répondit Mokuba. C'est joli tu ne trouves pas ?

Serenity hocha la tête en souriant.

- Que faisait-il tout seul, hier soir ? demanda-t-elle

- Il s'était échappé. Nous venions tout juste de l'acquérir. Voilà pourquoi il ne portait pas de collier. Seto ne te l'a pas dit ?

Tea jeta un air suspicieux à Serenity, et celle-ci se sentit mal à l'aise devant son amie. Comme si elle avait besoin qu'on lui rappelle la manière dont Kaiba l'avait traitée la veille...

- Euh...non... balbutia-t-elle. Tout est allé très vite...et ton frère n'est pas très bavard...

- Oui c'est vrai, répndit Mokuba en souriant. Mais tu sais, Seto est adorable avec moi, j'ai vraiment de la chance de l'avoir...

Serenity fit un signe de tête, éprouvant toutefois de la difficulté à croire aux paroles de Mokuba. Seto Kaiba « adorable » ? Dur à imaginer...

Mokuba prit congé des deux jeunes filles. Tea voulut bombarder Serenity de questions, mais elle n'en eut pas la possibilité en raison du début des cours. Elle dut attendre la fin de la matinée et l'heure du déjeuner pour qu'enfin elle puisse satisfaire sa curiosité...

« Alors comme ça tu a croisé Kaiba hier soir ? demanda-t-elle, alors que les deux amies étaient assises à une des tables du réfectoire.

- Oui et alors ? répliqua Serenity.

- Tu ne l'as pas dit à Joey au moins ?

- Bien sûr que non...Tu le connais...

- Raconte ! Que s'est-il passé ?

- Mokuba a tout dit. Je suis tombé sur un petit chien, Kaiba est passé par là, il l'a pris, fin de l'histoire !

- C'est pour ça que tu t'es sentie gênée devant moi tout à l'heure ?

- Gênée ? N'importe quoi ! protesta Serenity, de plus en plus mal à l'aise

- Tu vois, tu es gênée ! fit Tea, en souriant malicieusement. Tu n'en pincerais pas un peu pour lui des fois ?

Serenity s'apprêta à protester de nouveau, à nier de toutes les manières possibles, mais elle se rendit compte que cela ne l'enfoncerait que plus. Alors elle garda la tête froide, et sourit à Tea, faussement.

« Comment as tu deviné, ça se voit tant que ça ? dit-elle d'une voix fausse.

Tea étouffa un rire, devant le ton sarcastique de son amie.

- C'est vrai, je suis amoureuse de lui, _j'en rêve même la nuit_, poursuivit la jeune fille. Mais il ne veut pas de moi...dit–elle, en prenant un air triste.

Et les deux jeunes filles partirent d'un fou rire.

_« Sauvée...pour cette fois,_ » se dit Serenity.

Les paroles qu'elle avait prononcé lui revinrent en tête. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Etait-elle vraiment_ amoureuse de lui ? _

_« Pas question ! »_ se défendit-elle.

Mais elle ne fut pas vraiment convaincue...

« Soyons sérieuses, reprit Tea. Tu m'as l'air fatiguée. Tu as failli t'endormir ce matin, chose qui n'est pas dans tes habitudes...

Aussitôt, le visage de la jeune fille se renfrogna.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus ! protesta Serenity avec véhémence

Son amie fronça les sourcils.

- Euh là...je n'ai pas tout suivi...Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

- Excuse moi, dit la jeune fille sincèrement. C'est juste que je me suis disputée avec Joey ce matin à cause de ça...

- Oh...Il s'inquiète pour toi c'est normal... Qu'est ce qui se passe pour que tu sois aussi fatiguée ?

Serenity soupira. Tea poursuivit :

- Si c'est à cause de notre emploi du temps, je te comprends...Moi aussi j'ai du mal à...

- Ce n'est pas à cause de ça...murmura Serenity.

Son amie la regarda d'une drôle de manière.

- C'est juste que...tout arrive en même temps, continua la jeune fille. Je...ne dors plus la nuit...à cause de ce rêve... Et ensuite Joey qui se met à me faire des reproches...

- Quel rêve ? demanda Tea, en faisant les yeux ronds.

Serenity leva les yeux vers elle et se mordit la lèvre. Qu'avait-elle dit ?

« Oublie... ».

Et sur ce, la jeune fille se leva de table. Mais Tea n'avait pas l'intention de laisser son amie s'en aller comme ça. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et voulait savoir. Elle rattrapa Serenity dans un couloir désert et la prit par le bras.

« Serenity ! Si tu veux te confier, ne te prive pas ! Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe ! »

La jeune fille sut que cela ne servirait à rien de repousser Tea.

Alors toutes deux s'installèrent dans un coin tranquille afin de discuter.

« Ca fait longtemps que ça dure, commença Serenity. Au début ce n'était qu'un rêve...et puis c'est devenu une obsession. Tu vas me prendre pour une idiote...

- Bien sûr que non, la rassura Tea, en souriant. Si ça peut de soulager de parler...

Serenity prit une inspiration. Elle ne voulait pas tout dévoiler à sa meilleure amie. Alors elle lui conta juste le rêve de l'inconnu, dans un champ de fleurs. Elle ne mentionna ni les paroles de Shizu, ni la présence de Kaiba dans le rêve de la nuit précédente, ni le frisson qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait frôlé le jeune homme...

La jeune fille s'attendait à voir son amie sourire, à la limite se moquer d'elle, mais Tea prit cela très au sérieux.

« Tu sais, j'ai lu que si on refait le même rêve plusieurs fois, il peut se réaliser. C'était écrit dans un livre de l'occulte et du surnaturel. Un truc que les gens ne prennent pas au sérieux en général, mais après ce que l'on a vécu à BatailleVille, j'ai pensé que cela pouvait être vrai...

- Tu crois ? interrogea Serenity.

Tea hocha la tête.

- Oui. Depuis BatailleVille et cette histoire avec les objets du Millenium, je m'intéresse à ce genre de choses. Et je pense que ton aventure à toi pourrait être sérieuse.

- Mais un rêve n'est qu'un rêve !

- Mais il peut aussi se réaliser, dit Tea. Toi et moi avons été exposées à la magie ancienne de l'Egypte. Les sept objets du Millenium et les trois cartes de Dieux Egyptiens étaient réunis sur le dirigeable de Kaiba, et, d'après Shizu, cela a crée une force magique si puissante qu'elle a pu tous nous affecter...et nous donner quelques facultés surnaturelles...

Serenity, une fois remise de cette révélation, se souvint alors de ce que Shizu lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt

_Tu le rêves...et lui t'attend..._

- Quand Shizu t'a-t-elle dit cela ? demanda brusquement Serenity, un gros doute lui tenaillant l'esprit.

- La semaine dernière, répondit Tea. Elle m'a prise à part pour me le raconter. Je suppose que c'était une mise en garde, au cas où des phénomènes étranges se produiraient... Elle n'aura pas voulu inquiéter les autres... Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Comme ça... répondit Serenity

Tea n'insista pas. La sonnerie sonnant le début des cours de l'après-midi les arracha à leur discussion. Serenity fit promettre à Tea de ne rien à dire à personne et prit le chemin de la salle de musique, où avaient lieu les répétitions de chant.

Elle avait la désagréable sensation que Shizu n'avait pas tout dit, que la jeune femme savait bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait prétendu...

_Tu le rêves...et lui t'attend..._

_Tu le rêves...et lui t'attend..._

Les mots résonnèrent dans sa tête toute l'après-midi, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'inverser les sujets dans la phrase.

_**Il te rêve... et tu l'attends...**_

A la fin de la journée, elle était toujours aussi perturbée ; le rêve de la nuit précédente ne quittait plus son esprit.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, en sortant de l'enceinte du collège, elle vit la limousine de Kaiba s'arrêter devant l'établissement, de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle eut un sursaut au cœur quand elle vit le jeune homme aux yeux bleus glacés en sortir. Il portait toujours son éternel manteau de cuir. Que faisait-il là, se demanda la jeune fille. Elle eut bientôt la réponse à sa question, lorsqu'elle vit une petite tête aux cheveux touffus traverser la rue. Son sac sur le dos, Mokuba arriva en courant vers son frère, visiblement ravi de le voir.

Serenity ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette scène touchante. Elle entrevit un des rares sourires que Kaiba réservait à Mokuba.

Alors que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à s'engouffrer dans le véhicule à la suite de son petit frère, il leva les yeux, et son regard croisa celui de Serenity, qui n'avait pas détaché ses yeux de lui.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à battre plus fort, mais cet instant ne dura qu'une seconde, et l'instant d'après, Kaiba était rentré à l'intérieur de la limousine, qui démarra et disparut à l'angle de la rue.

.

* * *

_"La vie est un sommeil, l'amour est un rêve..."_

* * *

_._

Et voilà ! Ce chapitre s'intitulait "Pourquoi lui ?" et en toute logique le titre du chapitre suivant sera...Bah, je vous laisse deviner lol !

Bisous à tous !


	9. VIII : Pourquoi Elle ?

Salut tout le monde ! Et oui, je suis de retour déjà. C'est pour me faire pardonner de mes retards, et un petit cadeau pour les vacances lol.

Ce chapitre a été très intéressant à écrire, j'aime bien voir Kaiba lutter contre son inconscient ... Et à propos de Seto, saviez-vous que c'était son anniversaire lundi dernier ? (si si, il est effectivement né un 25 octobre – il est de signe astrologique Scorpion, et tous les Scorpions que je connais sont associables et ont mauvais caractère lol... C'est drôle hein ? Mais bon, ne faisons pas d'amalgame sinon je risque de m'attirer les foudres de certains...)

Et j'ai publié le chapitre 7 « Pourquoi Lui ? » le 25 octobre, involontairement (je me rappelais plus de la date de son annif). Et quoi de plus beau cadeau qu'une fille super mignonne, charmante, calme, qui rêve de vous et qui commence à éprouver des sentiments pour vous (je parle à ces messieurs, même si je doute que certains me lisent lol). En fait, n'importe quel gars en rêverait sauf...le concerné évidemment !

Seto : « Je n'ai pas besoin de sentiments moi ! Je n'ai besoin de personne ! »

Mana Magician Girl : « Tut, tut, tut... Seto, arrête de dire ça, personne ne te croit ! »

Seto : « Tu vas voir oui ! J'ai été suffisamment ignoble pour vous prouver que je n'ai besoin de personne. »

Mana Magician Girl : « Je vais te prouver le contraire, cher Kaiba ! »

Seto : « Si tu dévoiles quoi que ce soit de mes pensées, je t'étripe ! »

Mana Magician Girl : « Je vais me gêner tiens ! »

Seto : « Oh et puis fais ce que tu veux, j'ai la conscience tranquille moi ! »

Mana Magician Girl : « C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu dans les précédents chapitres .. » – sourire malicieux-

Seto : ...

Mana Magician Girl : « Tu abdiques ? »

Seto : « Jamais ! Dis ce que tu veux, je m'en contrefiche ! »

Mana Magician Girl : « Alors ça t'est égal si Serenity a exprimé ses sentiments pour toi ?

Seto : « Complètement égal ! »

Mana Magician Girl : « Donc je pourrai la laisser exprimer ses sentiments dans les prochains chapitres ? »

Seto : « Oui, si ça peut lui faire plaisir... »

Mana Magician Girl : « Aha ! »

Seto : « Aha quoi ? »

Mana Magician Girl : « Tu te laisses aimer mon cher Seto... »

Seto : « Et alors ? Laissons Wheeler rêver, le réveil n'en sera que plus brutal... - sourire mauvais »

Mana Magician Girl : Quelqu'un a dit : « Se laisser aimer, c'est aimer déjà... - sourire triomphant »

Seto (mal à l'aise) : « Argh ! Tu m'énerves avec tes phrases philosophiques... »

Mana Magician Girl : « N'empêche que je t'ai eu ! Allez mon cher Seto, révélons à nos lecteurs tes pensées les plus secrètes...

Seto me jette un regard méprisant et s'en va sans rien dire...

Place au chapitre 8, et n'oublions pas de souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire (un peu en retard) à notre Seto Kaiba !

**_O tanjoubi omedetou Seto !_**

**_._**

* * *

**Chanson d'un soir**

_**Chapitre 8 : Pourquoi Elle ?**_

* * *

.

_Ce chapitre se déroule en parallèle du chapitre précédent_

_._

* * *

.

Seto Kaiba avait passé une très, très mauvaise nuit. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de dire bonjour à son frère Mokuba et, sans prendre de petit-déjeuner, avait pris la direction de la KaibaCorp.

Jamais encore ses employés ne l'avaient vu de si mauvaise humeur. Il n'était d'ordinaire pas de compagnie agréable, mais là, il valait mieux ne pas croiser son chemin, car le jeune homme cherchait n'importe quel prétexte pour déverser sa colère.

Kaiba houspilla une bonne demi-douzaine de ses employés, qui se trouvaient sur le chemin de son bureau, notamment sa secrétaire.

- Miss Mori, je ne vous paye pas à arpenter les couloirs de ce bâtiment ! Retournez immédiatement à votre bureau !

- Mais Monsieur Kaiba, je...

- SILENCE ! OBEISSEZ OU JE VOUS FAIS PARVENIR VOTRE LETTRE DE RENVOI DANS LES CINQ PROCHAINES MINUTES ! hurla Seto.

Et durant le reste de la journée, la pauvre Miss Mori dut retaper les dossiers des clients de la KaibaCorp sur son ordinateur, pour les y imprimer, ayant trop peur de se lever de sa chaise pour aller faire des photocopies...

Le jeune homme, après avoir pénétré dans sa pièce de travail, claqua la porte derrière lui avec une telle violence que tout l'étage du bâtiment trembla. Il déposa négligemment son ordinateur portable sur son bureau, et s'y affala, en se tenant la tête. L'instant d'après, l'interphone sonna :

- QUOI ENCORE ? rugit-il.

La timide voix de l'hôtesse d'accueil à la réception se fit entendre.

« M...Monsieur Kaiba, votre...rendez-vous est arrivé...

- RENVOYEZ-LE ! cria-t-il

- Mais...balbutia la jeune femme.

- QUI EST-CE QUI COMMANDE ICI ? RENVOYEZ-LE IMMEDIATEMENT SI VOUS TENEZ A VOTRE TRAVAIL, ET SI VOUS ME DERANGEZ UNE SEULE FOIS ENCORE AUJOURD'HUI, VOUS POURREZ DIRE ADIEU A VOTRE PLACE !

L'hôtesse raccrocha précipitamment, visiblement terrifiée.

Kaiba poussa un long soupir d'exaspération, et de fatigue à la fois.

**« Tout ça, c'est à cause de Wheeler... »**

_._

* * *

_._

_Flash-Back_

_._

_- Oh Seto, tu as retrouvé Vulcain !_

_Mokuba se jeta sur son frère et saisit le petit animal dans ses bras, qui semblait toujours terrifié. Sitôt dans l'étreinte du petit garçon, il sembla se rassurer. Kaiba appela son chauffeur pour qu'ils viennent les chercher. La rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était déserte. _

_Durant le trajet vers le Manoir, Mokuba demanda, tout en caressant son Yorkshire :_

_- Comment l'as-tu trouvé Seto ?_

_- Simple hasard..marmonna le jeune homme, qui semblait pensif._

_- Comment as-tu pu l'approcher ? demanda Mokuba. Il a l'air terrifié par ta présence..._

_- La sœur de Wheeler était là...dit-il sans sourciller._

_- Serenity ? interrogea Mokuba._

_- Peu importe, dit Kaiba, toujours impassible. _

_- Tu l'as remerciée au moins ? demanda Mokuba. Hein, Seto ?"_

_Kaiba ne répondit pas, et garda son regard froid fixé sur la route, les bras croisés._

_**« Serenity...Quel doux prénom... »**_

**« Sors de mon esprit, je ne t'ai rien demandé ! »**

**_« Seto, n'essaie pas de me cacher la vérité ! Je ne suis pas dupe ! Ce frisson d'il y a quelques minutes, je l'ai ressenti aussi, tout comme toi... Quelle agréable sensation, n'est-ce-pas ? »_**

**« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »**

**_« Tu fuis, une fois de plus...Tu sais, tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement... »_**

_Non, il ne pourrait pas fuir éternellement... Kaiba ne pouvait pas le nier : il avait senti que quelque chose avait traversé son corps. Quelque chose de chaud, d'agréable. Quelque chose de nouveau qu'il ne connaissait pas..._

_Lorsque ses mains avaient rencontré celles de la jeune fille, une force magnétique s'en était dégagée, comme le font deux aimants qui s'attirent. Il sentait encore le pouvoir de cette force en lui ; ses propres mains lui criaient encore d'aller à la rencontre de celles de la jeune fille..._

_Fin du Flash-Back _

_._

* * *

_._

Tout aurait pu en rester là. Mais non.

Il avait fallu qu'il rêve de cette fille la nuit précédente. Seto soupira une nouvelle fois. Il resta quelques minutes, les yeux fermés, essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit, mais il n'y parvint pas.

Ces nuits agitées duraient depuis trop longtemps à son goût. Ce soir-là, il n'avait pu chasser de son esprit ce qui s'était passé dans le parc avec la sœur du chihuahua. Il avait pensé qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil aurait effacé tous ses soucis, mais l'effet inverse s'était produit. Non seulement, il faisait toujours ces étranges rêves mais en plus_, il avait rêvé de la sœur de Wheeler._

_« C'est un cauchemar »_

C'était la première pensée qu'il avait eu à son réveil, mais plus les heures passaient et plus, il regrettait l'achèvement de ce rêve. Il avait serré la jeune fille dans ses songes, il se souvenait encore de son parfum, il la voyait encore dans sa magnifique robe du soir... Il se sentait si euphorique à cette idée. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit honteux de ne montrer aucune émotion, d'être si froid envers les gens. Voir et toucher la jeune fille dans ce rêve l'avait empli d'une grande chaleur, et lorsqu'elle avait découvert son vrai visage et fuit, il avait senti cette chaleur s'en aller, s'échapper de son corps. Désespéré, son cœur s'était arrêté de battre, comme si sa seule raison de vivre était la présence de la jeune fille à ses côtés...

Là était le cauchemar... Il s'était réveillé en sueur, tremblant, effrayé. Une fraction de seconde, il avait voulu changer, se montrer plus cordial, plus chaleureux...juste pour elle...Puis la réalité l'avait rattrapé : il était le Président de la KaibaCorp, ne vivait que pour le business et son petit frère Mokuba, et surtout, cette fille dont il avait rêvé était la sœur de son pire ennemi, et issue d'une famille qu'il méprisait au plus haut point.

Il avait eu honte de ça... Il était alors devenu furieux de ressentir de la honte, de se sentir ainsi blessé, humilié. Son honneur ne pouvait le supporter. Sa colère l'avait poursuivi le restant de la nuit, et le poursuivait toujours.

**« Pourquoi elle, par le diable ? »**

_**« Ta destinée Seto... Ta destinée... »**_

**« Je ne crois pas à toutes ces sottises ! Il n'y a que moi qui décide de mon destin ! »**

Il n'essayait même plus de repousser la petite voix qui venait souvent s'immiscer dans ses pensées. Il avait même fini par s'y accoutumer, mais surtout, il ne se sentait plus la force de lutter contre son inconscient. Il pouvait lutter et gagner contre n'importe qui, mais pas contre lui-même. On ne peut pas lutter contre ses propres sentiments...

**« Je n'ai aucun sentiment ! »**

**_« Oh Seto, tu vas finir par me faire rire...Cette fille est la plus adorable créature que tu ais jamais vu... Admets-le enfin ! »_**

**« Wheeler m'est complètement insignifiante, tout comme son imbécile de frère d'ailleurs... »**

**« _N'empêche qu'elle est adorable non ? »_**

**« ... »**

_**« Admets-le ! »**_

**« Non ! »**

_**« Admets-le ! »**_

**« Jamais ! »**

_**« Admets-le ! »**_

« NON ! »

Kaiba se redressa en sursaut, réalisant qu'il venait une fois de plus de livrer un combat contre lui-même, et...qu'il avait perdu... Il resta quelques instants, l'air hagard, complètement désorienté, ses yeux gonflés par la fatigue, puis il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul dans le bureau.

Un jeune homme le regardait curieusement. Aussitôt, Seto se releva et son air froid remonta à la surface.

« Yugi ? » interrogea Kaiba. Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? »

Suspicieux, Yugi continua d'observer son interlocuteur un moment, puis répondit, préférant ne pas se mêler des affaires du jeune homme :

« Te demander un service »

Seto se leva lentement de son bureau, et fit face au jeune garçon, qu'il surpassait d'au moins deux têtes, et lui lança un regard méprisant.

« Comment es-tu entré ? D'ordinaire je donne des consignes pour ne pas être dérangé en plein travail... »

- Ta secrétaire m'a prévenu, je sais, dit Yugi, en souriant innocemment aux derniers mots de Seto. Mais j'ai pensé que...

- Viens en au fait, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! coupa le jeune homme.

- Et bien voilà, commença Yugi. Le collège organise une petite soirée pour la Fête du Printemps et on a besoin de publicité pour faire venir les gens...

- Tu veux que je vous sponsorise c'est ça ?

- Euh...pas exactement...

Kaiba lui jeta un regard impatient. Yugi continua.

- On s'était dit que s'il y avait une personnalité reconnue à cette fête, cela attirerait les foules...

- Tu es duelliste numéro un et célèbre dans tout le pays, répliqua Kaiba, froidement. Je ne vois pas où est le problème !

- Mais Kaiba... insista Yugi. La personne doit être extérieure au collège et...suffisamment admirée pour son travail, ce qui n'est pas mon cas... Je ne suis qu'un élève parmi les autres... et moyen qui plus est (1).

Seto esquissa un sourire moqueur, mais il se sentait fier. Cependant, il n'était pas question pour lui de perdre son temps dans une vulgaire soirée de collégiens.

« Yugi, si tu espères me convaincre avec tes flatteries, abandonne ! Je suis un businessman puissant, et j'ai mieux à faire que d'assister à une stupide fête d'étudiants ! Maintenant, si tu as fini, je te demanderai de sortir de cette pièce ! J'ai à faire ! »

Le jeune garçon préféra ne pas insister, ayant remarqué l'apparente mauvaise humeur de Seto. Il tourna les talons, mais avant de quitter le bureau, il remarqua :

« Kaiba, je sais que toi et moi n'avons pas toujours été amis, mais j'espérais tout de même cela de ta part. Autrefois je t'ai rendu service, j'aurais cru que tu ferais la même chose pour moi. »

- Et d'une, je ne suis pas ton ami et je ne l'ai _jamais_ été ! répondit Seto, d'une voix glaciale. Et de deux, j'ai payé ma dette envers toi Yugi ! Je ne dois plus rien, ni à toi, ni à personne ! Maintenant sors d'ici !

Yugi n'ajouta plus rien et sortit. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cet entretien se termine de cette manière.

Néanmoins, cette visite inopinée eut pour effet de lui faire momentanément oublier ses soucis.

**« Une fête...et puis quoi encore ? »**

Il se résolut alors à se mettre au travail. Il se plongea dans ses affaires toute la journée, sans faire de pause. Il voulait oublier les événements de la nuit précédente, ce qu'il réussit plus ou moins car il fut tellement absorbé par son travail sur son ordinateur portable qu'il faillit en oublier l'heure.

**« 16h30 déjà. Il faut que j'aille chercher Mokuba. Je ne reviendrai pas ici ensuite ; j'ai suffisamment travaillé... »**

Seto ferma son ordinateur portable qu'il remit dans sa valise, puis se vêtit de son manteau de cuir et sortit de son bureau, et prit l'ascenseur qui le descendit au hall d'entrée.

« Je ne reviens pas, annonça t-il à sa secrétaire avant de sortir. Vous activerez les codes de sécurité en quittant votre poste ce soir. »

- B...bien Monsieur Kaiba, bégaya Miss Mori, toujours tremblante après ce qui s'était passé dans la matinée. »

Le jeune homme grimpa dans la limousine qui l'attendait au pied de l'immeuble.

**« J'espère ce stupide chiot n'aura pas fait de bêtises en notre absence, sinon Mokuba aura affaire à moi... »**

Il intima l'ordre au chauffeur de le conduire au collège de Domino.

**« Pourquoi mon frère tient-il tant à suivre sa scolarité dans cet établissement alors que des cours par correspondance seraient tout aussi efficaces, et surtout plus pratiques ? »**

Cependant, Seto connaissait la réponse : Mokuba voulait se faire des amis, et conserver ceux qu'ils avaient déjà, comme la bande à Yugi. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son petit frère.

**« Les amis ne servent à rien, juste à vous apporter des ennuis. On est toujours mieux servi que par soi-même... »**

Le véhicule stoppa enfin en face de l'école, et Kaiba en sortit, alors que son petit frère courait vers lui.

« Seto ! Tu es venu me chercher ! »

Kaiba ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'innocence et la joie de vivre de son frère. Il était certes dur avec lui, mais Mokuba ne lui en voulait jamais et lui pardonnait toujours. Il savait que le jeune homme avait dû endosser toutes les responsabilités à la disparition de Gozaburo, leur père adoptif. Sur ce point, Mokuba avait de l'admiration pour son frère, lorsque celui-ci avait dû faire face aux difficultés financières de la société. L'ingéniosité et la persévérance de Seto avait fini par avoir raison de cette mauvaise passe, grâce à la reconversion de la KaibaCorp dans le développement de nouvelles technologies pour le Duel de Monstres.

« Monte, petit frère ! Nous rentrons au Manoir . »

Mokuba écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu ne retournes pas travailler ? interrogea-t-il.

- Non Mokuba. Il n'y a pas vraiment de grosses affaires en vue ces temps-ci... »

Mais le petit garçon savait que son frère mentait, et sourit intérieurement : Seto voulait simplement passer un peu de temps avec lui, mais il ne l'aurait jamais admis.

Alors que Mokuba disparaissait à l'intérieur de la limousine, Seto réalisa où il se trouvait. Devant le collège. Et il avait la sensation qu'on l'observait. Pris d'une intuition, il leva les yeux, et son regard croisa celui d'une jeune fille se tenant sur le trottoir d'en face, près des grilles de l'établissement.

**_« Serenity... »_**

**« Non : Wheeler ! Whee – ler ! »**

C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait depuis ce fameux rêve. Revêtue d'une robe de bal ou pas, c'était pareil : elle était toujours aussi belle. Et la lumière qui l'entourait renforçait encore sa beauté. Il ressentit le désir de l'observer dans tous les détails, mais il se l'interdit :

**« Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? »**

Curieusement, son double spirituel ne lui répondit pas...

Seto dut faire un gros effort pour s'arracher à la contemplation de la jeune fille. Il lui semblait que cet instant avait duré une éternité, et pourtant cela ne faisait qu'une seconde... Kaiba ne perdit pas de temps : il s'engouffra précipitamment à la suite de son frère et ordonna au chauffeur de démarrer, par _peur_ d'être tenté de recroiser encore les adorables yeux noisette de la jeune fille...

**_« Peur, Seto ? C'est nouveau ça... »_**

**« Est-ce que je t'ai demandé ton avis toi ? Fiche moi la paix ! »**

**« _Adorable, hein ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu as pensé en la voyant ? »_**

**« C'est toi qui l'as pensé, pas moi ! »**

**_« Mais Seto, souviens toi... Je suis toi. Je fais partie de toi, tout comme tu fais partie de moi... Tout ce à quoi je pense, tu le penses aussi, inconsciemment. Seulement tu es si arrogant, que même sous la torture tu ne l'admettrais pas... »_**

**« ... »**

**_« J'en déduis que j'ai encore gagné... »_**

Une fois de plus.

.

* * *

.

_Dans la limousine :_

_._

« Seto, tout va bien ? » demanda Mokuba, surpris du silence de son frère. Certes, ce dernier n'était d'ordinaire pas très bavard, mais là, le petit garçon avait l'impression de s'adresser à un mur.

Kaiba ne réagit pas. Il luttait encore. Il essayait de chasser de ses pensées la magnifique vision qui lui avait été donné de voir quelques minutes plus tôt.

Mokuba lui donna un petit coup de coude, et Seto détourna la tête, rêveur. Il regarda son frère sans comprendre, puis il sembla enfin reprendre ses esprits.

« Seto, tu es sûr que ça va ? » demanda Mokuba, l'air inquiet.

« Bien sûr que oui, répondit son frère. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Tu sembles distant... Tu n'es plus le même depuis quelques jours...

« Mokuba...J'ai beaucoup de travail, répliqua Kaiba, en reprenant continuellement le même prétexte.

Le petit garçon secoua la tête.

« Tu dis toujours ça... Je suis sûr qu'il se passe quelque chose d'autre...

« Il ne passe rien du tout, coupa Seto, brusquement. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai décidé de finir ma journée plus tôt ?

Mokuba baissa les yeux. L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru que son frère ne lui disait pas la vérité...

« Non, Mokuba, continua le jeune homme, les bras croisés et le regard fixé droit devant lui. Je suis fatigué c'est vrai, mais c'est uniquement à cause de mon travail ! Je pense juste...avoir besoin d'un peu de repos...»

Le regard de Mokuba s'illumina alors.

« Si tu veux te détendre Seto, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas à la Fête du Printemps que notre collège organise, et qui a lieu dans deux jours. Yugi m'a demandé si je pouvais te... »

- Laisse moi deviner, commença Seto avec une voix sarcastique. Il t'a demandé d'essayer de me convaincre d'aller à cette stupide fête, afin d'y faire de la publicité...

- Oui...c'est ça, confirma Mokuba, en hochant la tête.

- Et bien la réponse est non ! trancha Kaiba.

- Mais Seto, tu pourrais y aller, pas seulement en tant qu'invité de marque, mais aussi pour t'amuser...

- J'ai dit que je voulais me reposer ! Pas m'amuser ! Nuance...

- Oh allez Seto ! S'il te plait, supplia Mokuba. Je voudrais tant que tu voies tout le travail que j'y ai consacré... Et je suis sûr que cela te ferait du bien...

- Petit frère, les affaires, elles, n'attendent pas !

- Tu sais très bien que tout est fermé le jour de la Fête du Printemps ! C'est un jour férié ! répliqua Mokuba

Kaiba se tut un instant, à court de prétextes pour échapper aux supplications de son frère.

« S'il te plaît Seto... insista Mokuba. Je te tiendrai compagnie si tu veux... Et si ça ne te plaît vraiment pas, tu t'en iras...

« ... »

« Viens juste une heure... Une petite heure... »

« ... »

« Seto ? »

Encore une fois, Kaiba sentit sa carapace se fendre à la voix de son frère.

« Très bien ! Je viendrai, juste pour te faire plaisir, déclara-t-il d'un ton loin de l'enthousiasme. »

« Merci, grand frère » répondit Mokuba en souriant.

Kaiba le faisait vraiment à contrecoeur, mais il voulait avant tout faire plaisir à son frère : il ne pouvait pas résister à cette petite tête brune. Tous deux arrivèrent enfin au Manoir, le soleil brillait encore à cette heure, signe de l'entrée dans les beaux jours...

.

* * *

.

« MOKUBA ! JE T'AI DIT CENT FOIS D'ENFERMER CE STUPIDE CHIOT DANS LE VESTIBULE ! REGARDE CE QU'IL A FAIT ! »

.

* * *

_"L'amour n'est pas un sentiment. L'amour est le grand principe d'attraction, de désir, de force magnétique, et, à l'intérieur de notre système solaire, ce principe se manifeste comme l'attraction et l'interaction entre les paires d'opposés." (Alice A. Bailey)_

* * *

.

(1) : Ici le collège de Domino fait à la fois collège et lycée, ce qui y explique la présence de Mokuba (12 ans) et de Yugi (16-17 ans) simultanément. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est dans le manga, mais en tout cas, je fais ça parce que ça m'arrange lol

.

A suivre... Bon, vous commencez à voir le tableau, je suppose... Promis, j'essaie de mettre un autre chapitre avant le 4 novembre, jour de la rentrée.

Bisous tout le monde !

.

**Réponse aux Reviews**

**.**

**Luinil Azuretoile : Merci à toi pour tes encouragements ! ( Qui a dit que j'étais humaine lol) ?**

**Luna Dream : Je peux m'estimer heureuse, j'ai fait un rêve de ce style là une fois ! Mais bon je me suis réveillée au mauvais moment, je te dis pas la frustration ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir ! **

**Ocean's Angel : Gagné pour le titre du chapitre ! C'était si facile que ça ? Merci encore.**

**Golden Sun 17 : Que de questions et de suggestions ! Tu viens d'avoir la réponse à certaines de tes interrogations ( J'ai fait exprès de faire deux chapitres avec deux points de vue séparés, l'un avec Serenity, l'autre avec Seto). Ne t'en fais pas, ils se retrouveront en privé... Bisous et merci à toi ! (T'aime bien la violence toi non ? :-) )**


	10. IX : Soirée, Partie I

Bonjour et bonne rentrée ! Voici le 9ème chapitre, qui se composera d'au-moins deux parties, peut-être même trois, tout dépendra comment je compte tourner ça. Bonne lecture !

J'ai aussi remarqué que le précédent chap avait fait rire certains. Oui j'aime bien écrire des scènes quand Seto se démène avec son "autre lui"... En tout cas, merci à :

**Ocean's Angel**,** lollypop**, **Luna Dream**,** guess who like s dream**, **Golden Sun 17**,** Luinil Azuretoile**, **Lana808**, **syt**, **Daffy la Ouf**, **et SuperWuwu...** pour leurs reviews ! ( j'espère que j'ai oublié personne lol !)

**.**

* * *

**Chanson d'un soir :**

_Chapitre 9 : Soirée,_ 1ère Partie

* * *

_._

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Tant d'efforts de préparation allaient enfin être récompensés. La fête serait absolument parfaite.

Le soleil disparaissait déjà derrière l'horizon tandis que les premières personnes pénétraient dans le grand gymnase du collège de Domino spécialement aménagé pour l'occasion. On y avait installé des chaises et de grandes tables nappées de bleu, et garnies de dégustations aussi appétissantes les unes que les autres, le tout accompagné de boissons diverses, allant de la simple bouteille d'eau au whisky – d'ailleurs jalousement gardé à l'abri des collégiens et autres enfants mineurs qui seraient tentés de faire connaissance avec l'alcoolisme... On avait également décoré les tables en les saupoudrant de paillettes argentées et dorées, dont la brillance scintillant à la lumière donnait un air convivial à la soirée.

Au grand plafond du gymnase avaient été suspendu des lampions et des ballons multicolores, et, au fond de la salle, une scène qui prenait toute la largeur de la pièce avait été installée. Dessus, on y avait mis des micros et des enceintes. Il n'y avait, pour l'instant, personne sur scène, mais les enceintes diffusaient une musique d'ambiance.

Une grande surface de la salle avait été consacrée à la piste de danse, et avait d'ailleurs était recouverte de décorations diverses, et temporaires, juste pour l'occasion.

Enfin, devant l'entrée de salle, au dessus de la grande porte, une immense banderole jaune sur laquelle était inscrit en grosses lettres manuscrites rouges :

_Bienvenue à la Fête du Printemps du Collège de Domino !_

La salle n'était pour l'instant occupée que par quelques invités, qui s'affairaient déjà autour des tables, ne résistant pas aux mets si appétissants qui leur étaient soigneusement présentés dans des couverts en aluminium. Mais il y avait beau n'y avoir que quelques personnes pour l'instant, on sentait qu'une ambiance joyeuse s'en dégageait... pour sûr, cette fête serait un véritable événement pour la ville, et surtout un moment de détente et d'amusement...

Une petite voiture stoppa juste devant l'entrée et un jeune homme élégamment vêtu en sortit :

« Si Mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine... dit-il, en tendant la main vers l'intérieur du véhicule.

- Joey, tu sais que tu ferais un parfait gentleman ? dit Serenity, en étouffant un rire et en émergeant de la voiture.

Elle prit cependant la main de son frère et mit pied à terre.

« Les manières se perdent de nos jours » répondit le jeune homme blond en souriant.

La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire.

- Hé ! Vous deux ! intervint une voix provenant de l'intérieur de la petite voiture. Ne rentrez pas trop tard !

- M'man ! On a plus cinq ans tout de même, protesta Joey.

- Je surveillerai Joey, promis, ajouta Serenity, en faisant un clin d'œil à son frère.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

- Et puis quoi encore ? dit-il avec une pointe d'exaspération. C'est plutôt à moi de veiller sur ma 'tite sœur !

- Joey, je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus me traiter comme une gamine !

- Allons allons, protesta Mme Wheeler, en riant. On dirait un vieux couple qui se chamaille !

Joey et Serenity se regardèrent l'air faussement coupable, à la limite d'éclater de rire. Le jeune homme referma ensuite la portière du véhicule en assurant à sa mère :

« T'en fais, M'man, tout va bien se passer ! On va s'amuser ! »

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Mme Wheeler, souriante.

Puis elle démarra et fit demi-tour pour repartir d'où elle était venue.

« Finalement, murmura Joey à l'encontre de sa sœur, c'est mieux que tu ne lui ais pas dit que tu allais chanter ce soir : sinon elle ne nous aurait pas lâché de toute la soirée ! La honte ! » dit-il en secouant la tête en imaginant la situation.

Serenity se sentit gênée à la mention du fait qu'elle allait chanter. Elle esquissa cependant un sourire moqueur avant de reprendre un air sérieux :

« Souviens-toi Joey ! Tu m'as promis que tu ne dirais rien aux autres à propos de la chorale !

- T'inquiète ! Je serai muet comme une tombe ! jura le jeune homme.

Au fond, la jeune fille savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle sentait tout de même le stress grandir en elle à l'approche de l'heure fatidique. Ce n'était pas tant la chorale qui lui faisait peur, mais plutôt le fait qu'elle allait chanter une chanson en solo devant des centaines de personnes ! Et cela, Joey l'ignorait... Il croyait simplement que sa sœur faisait partie d'un chœur. Elle chanterait effectivement avec la trentaine d'autres choristes de ce chœur, mais son professeur avait insisté pour qu'elle chante une chanson toute seule. Mai avait eu la bonne idée de ne rien dire à Joey sur ce point...

Et puis, quelque part, elle avait hâte que ceci se termine. Elle n'en pouvait plus de penser à ça, des répétitions et du stress. De plus, la chorale avait été source de conflit avec son frère deux jours plus tôt. Mais le soir même, Joey était venu s'excuser auprès de Serenity, en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de décider de ce qui était bon ou mauvais pour elle ainsi.

Pendant qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, Joey s'était tourné vers sa sœur :

« Je t'ai dit que tu étais magnifique ce soir ? »

- Au moins une centaine de fois, répondit Serenity en souriant.

La jeune fille avait choisi de porter une robe de satin rose et des chaussures et un sac assortis. Il ne faisait pas très chaud, alors un châle recouvrait ses épaules dénudées, en attendant qu'ils rentrent dans le gymnase. Elle portait des petites boucles d'oreilles argentées et ses cheveux étaient élégamment relevés au-dessus de sa nuque, seules quelques mèches de ses cheveux retombaient sur son visage. Enfin, elle s'était maquillée très légèrement : un peu de fard violet sur ses paupières, du mascara et une touche de gloss sur ses lèvres. Elle était tout simplement belle.

« Hé Serenity ! Joey ! »

Le frère et la sœur, toujours à quelques mètres de l'entrée du gymnase, se retournèrent.

« Tea ! Yami ! » s'écrièrent-ils.

Leurs deux amis leur faisaient des grands signes de la main depuis le seuil de la salle. Yami portait un costume du soir noir - couleur fidèle au mystère et aux ténèbres - , et Tea avait choisi une longue robe verte à fines bretelles. Ses cheveux bruns retombaient sur ses épaules, librement. Serenity et Joey se hâtèrent de les rejoindre.

Joey et Yami se serrèrent la main.

« Alors Yami ! Yugi t'a convaincu d'assister à cette soirée ? demanda le blond.

- Mmmm oui, répondit Yami. Je dois dire que ça ne me déplaît pas... Vous autres, mortels, avez des mœurs vraiment plaisantes...

- Tu parles ! intervint Tea. Il s'est goinfré de tout ce qui lui passait sous la main ! Pire que Yugi...

- Je ne le blâme pas, dit Joey, en se frottant les mains. Moi aussi j'ai hâte de _goûter_ à cette fête !

Tea porta la main à son front en secouant la tête.

« Ces garçons...tous pareils...ils ne pensent qu'à leur estomac » dit-elle.

Mais déjà, Yami et Joey étaient rentrés à l'intérieur et faisaient le tour des tables, engloutissant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient y trouver.

Tea afficha un air désapprobateur, puis elle se retourna vers Serenity.

« Alors, comment trouves-tu cette fête ? »

- Je dois dire que c'est vraiment réussi...répondit la jeune fille. On a fait du bon travail !

Tea approuva.

« En tout cas, tu es très belle ! »

Serenity rougit.

« Merci, toi aussi ! »

Les deux jeunes filles rentrèrent à l'intérieur et Serenity se débarrassa de son châle, et le déposa sur une chaise. Tristan et Duke étaient également présents, aidant Yami et Joey dans leurs efforts, mais quand ils aperçurent Serenity, ils se figèrent, éblouis par la beauté et l'élégance de la jeune fille.

Tristan se précipita le premier sur Serenity, lui offrant une rose qu'il avait dérobé sur une des tables.

« Serenity, je voulais te dire à quel point tu es ravissante ce soir ! »

« Merci, c'est vraiment gentil... » répondit la petite sœur de Joey en souriant, et en se penchant pour respirer le parfum de la fleur. Mais elle releva aussitôt la tête : « Tristan, c'est une rose artificielle ! » déclara-t-elle, en se retenant de rire.

Le jeune homme rougit violemment, confus, et fut presque aussitôt bousculé par Duke, qui tendit à Serenity une boîte de chocolats, soigneusement entourée d'un ruban. Le maître du Duel de Dés, avait, lui, prévu, un cadeau pour Serenity.

« Tiens, je t'ai _acheté_ ceci, rien que pour toi ! déclara-t-il, en insistant bien sur le mot « acheté ».

« Oh, merci Duke ! dit la jeune fille.

Duke adressa discrètement un sourire mesquin en direction de Tristan, qui lui lança un regard agacé.

- ... Mais tu n'aurais pas dû te donner cette peine, continua Serenity. J'en avalerai suffisamment comme ça ce soir !

Ce fut alors au tour de Tristan de lancer un sourire goguenard vers Duke.

Serenity aperçut à ce moment son professeur de musique, et vit là, une occasion de s'échapper de l'attention des deux adolescents. Elle s'excusa auprès d'eux, et fila en direction de M. Akimoto, non sans avoir jeté un regard vers Joey, qui, entre deux canapés au jambon, lui fit un clin d'œil.

.

* * *

.

La salle commençait à se remplir de plus en plus, car la fête serait officiellement lancée dans moins d'un quart d'heure maintenant.

Ce serait une magnifique soirée, qui marquerait l'entrée dans le printemps.

Quelques instants plus tard, une limousine s'arrêta juste devant le gymnase. Seto Kaiba et son frère Mokuba en sortirent. Ils étaient tous les deux bien habillés, dans le même style. Mais le plus élégant des deux était certainement Seto, dans son ensemble blanc, complété d'une chemise et d'une cravate bleue, ce qui le changeait beaucoup par rapport à ses vêtements habituels de travail (1).

Mokuba affichait un air enjoué et excité à l'idée de participer à cette fête, tandis que son grand frère supportait cette épreuve comme une véritable corvée. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la salle, et Mokuba marqua une pause avant d'en franchir le seuil.

« Regarde Seto ! C'est moi qui ait écrit cela » déclara-t-il, fièrement, en désignant l'immense banderole d'accueil au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Seto approuva silencieusement en faisant un signe de tête à son petit frère. Mokuba savait que c'était sa façon à lui de faire des compliments. Le jeune homme n'était pas expressif et il fallait bien le connaître pour parvenir à déceler ses émotions, quand celui-ci voulait bien en laisser paraître un peu.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, qui était maintenant remplie de monde. Il y avait toutes sortes de personnes : des enfants, des jeunes, des parents qui accompagnaient leur progéniture, des personnes âgées qui cherchaient un peu de compagnie en ces lieux, et également des journalistes, qui consacreraient sûrement beaucoup de leurs articles à cet événement dans leurs éditions du lendemain.

Joey, qui n'en pouvait plus d'avaler les mets disposés sur les tables, faillit s'étouffer en apercevant Kaiba. Il poussa Yami du coude.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que M. Arrogant avait refusé de venir ici ? demanda Joey, l'air contrarié.

Son ami leva les yeux en direction de Kaiba.

« Si, répondit-il. Mais Yugi a demandé à son frère de le convaincre... Je vois que ça a marché... »

- Arg ! Mais ça va pas ! s'écria Joey. On aurait très bien pu se passer de ce snobinard !

Yami ne répondit pas, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas faire changer d'avis à Joey. Il traversa la salle d'un pas décidé vers Seto, qui avait pris place sur une des chaises, les bras croisés, tandis que Mokuba était parti rejoindre des camarades de classe. Joey le suivit, à contrecoeur, mais déterminé à lancer une réplique bien cinglante à Kaiba sur sa tenue de soirée...

« Bonsoir Kaiba ! dit Yami, poliment. Je vois que tu as changé d'avis finalement...

Le jeune homme leva ses yeux glacés vers lui.

- Ne te fais pas d'illusions Yugi ! lança t-il dédaigneusement. Si je suis ici, c'est uniquement à la demande de Mokuba !

- Ah ouais ? intervint Joey. Tu n'es même plus capable de prendre tes décisions toi-même ? Laisse moi rire !

Le blond émit alors un rire bête et moqueur, mais Seto ne réagit pas. Il se contenta juste de foncer les sourcils.

« Laisse moi deviner, continua Joey, persuadé qu'il avait réussi à rabattre le caquet du riche Président. Ce costume blanc, tu l'as choisi pour te faire passer pour un saint ? Il manque plus que l'auréole ! »

Toujours aucune réaction de Seto. Yami, pendant ce temps, était resté sans voix, surpris par tant d'audace de la part de Joey. Il observait la situation d'un air inquiet. Joey lui-même semblait décontenancé par le silence du jeune homme brun.

Kaiba se leva soudain, et se retrouva face à Joey, qu'il dominait de quelques centimètres. Puis, sans rien dire, il passa à côté de lui, avec l'intention d'aller se servir à boire, mais arrivé à la hauteur du blond, il marqua une pause et lui souffla dans un murmure à peine audible :

« Si je suis un saint Wheeler, alors ça ne fait que t'enfoncer encore plus dans les profondeurs de la médiocrité ! J'ai cru comprendre que cette fête avait besoin d'une mascotte : pourquoi ne pas t'être présenté au poste ? Avec un costume de chien, tu aurais certainement fait hurler de rire les enfants...et obtenu la considération que tu mérites pour quelqu'un de ta condition ! »

Puis il lui passa devant en esquissant un sourire mauvais, ravi de voir la lueur de colère étincelant dans les yeux de Joey, qui avait serré les poings. S'il n'y avait pas eu tant de monde, il aurait très certaintement sauté sur Kaiba pour l'étriper à mains nues ! Du moins aurait-il pu le tenter...

« Ce bâtard... Je vais le... Il ne perd rien pour attendre ! »

- Du calme Joey, intervint Yami, d'une voix autoritaire. Ici ce n'est pas une arène de Duel, et nous sommes ici pour nous amuser d'accord ? Alors si tu veux un conseil : ne prêtes plus attention à Kaiba durant le reste de la soirée !

Joey poussa un grognement, mais dut admettre que son ami avait raison.

.

* * *

.

Quelques instants plus tard, une jeune femme en robe du soir apparut sur scène pour annoncer le début de la soirée au micro.

« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs... Le collège de Domino est heureux de vous accueillir à cette Fête du Printemps, organisée par nos élèves. Moi-même, Mme Miura, directrice de notre établissement, suis fière de vous annoncer qu'une chorale montée par nos élèves sera ici pour assurer les divertissements, ainsi qu'un groupe de la région, j'ai nommé les « Bird ». J'espère que vous passerez tous un agréable moment... Oh et, je voudrais également remercier M. Seto Kaiba, qui a chaleureusement accepté de se joindre à nous »

Tout le monde applaudit, à part un réticent (devinez lequel !). Seto se leva de sa chaise pompeusement, et inclina la tête, ce qui provoqua quelques éclats de joie de ferventes admiratrices... Il se rassit presque aussitôt et reporta son regard sur l'horloge située sur le mur d'en face.

**« J'espère que cette heure passera vite, que je puisse quitter ce stupide endroit et me remettre au travail... » **pensa le jeune homme.

Bientôt le groupe de musique apparut sur scène, et commença la soirée par une danse rythmée et moderne. Beaucoup de couples s'élancèrent sur la piste, dont Yami et Tea.

Tristan et Duke, eux, ne se lâchaient pas d'une semelle, se jetant des regards méfiants tour à tour. Il rejoignirent Joey.

« Dis moi Joey, commença Duke, en hurlant à moitié pour se faire entendre. Tu ne saurais pas où est passée Serenity ?

Tristan lui jeta un air méprisant. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient chacun l'intention d'obtenir une danse avec la jeune fille, à défaut de n'avoir pu l'accompagner à la soirée.

« Cherenity ? répéta Joey, la bouche pleine. Che chuppose qu'elle ne doit pas être loin, déclara-t-il d'un ton innocent.

Il savait très bien où était allée sa sœur : elle avait disparu derrière le rideau tendu derrière la scène vingt minutes auparavant.

Kaiba, qui guettait l'heure non loin, n'avait pu s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille à la mention du nom de Serenity, bien que la musique était forte. Il avait complètement oublié ces soucis concernant la jeune fille deux jours auparavant, trop contrarié par l'idée d'assister à cette fête, tellement qu'il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que la sœur de Wheeler pourrait être présente à cette soirée.

**« Oh non ! Il faut que je quitte cette salle au plus vite ! »**

Il ne voulait pas la voir, au risque de voir ses tourments le reprendre. Mais il avait fait une promesse à Mokuba ; il devrait attendre la fin de l'heure avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

**« Mais qu'est-ce-qui me prend ? Ce n'est qu'une fille... parmi les autres..»**

**_«_ _Seto arrête de te préoccuper inutilement et profite de cette soirée ! Je sais bien que tu n'as aucune intention de partir... Tu as trop envie de la revoir ! »_**

**« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je suis ici juste pour Mokuba, c'est la seule et unique raison ! »**

_**« Serenity, ça en fait une deuxième ! »**_

**« Non ! »**

**_« Alors pourquoi as-tu ressenti cette petite pointe de jalousie quand Taylor et Devlin ont dit qu'il recherchaient Serenity ? »_**

_**« ... »**_

_**« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je ne remarquerais rien ? »**_

_**« ... »**_

_**« Ton silence est plus que parlant, Seto... »**_

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Lorsque ces imbéciles étaient venus à la rencontre du chihuahua pour savoir où se trouvait Serenity, il avait en effet ressenti une bouffée de jalousie, qu'il s'était pourtant efforcé de contenir.

Il ne voulait pas succomber aux filles, il n'avait pas le temps pour ça... Ni le temps, ni l'envie... Toutes ces admiratrices qui se languissaient pour lui, et en essayant de faire remarquer par le beau jeune homme, lui étaient complètement indifférentes, voire même agaçantes.

Mais ce rêve le tourmentait. Cette fille le tourmentait.

Il voulait fuir cet endroit, mais il avait promis... Il s'était fait piégé par ses propres mots... Et maintenant, il lui faudrait supporter l'épreuve de l'attente, chose qu'il détestait, en espérant ne pas apercevoir une seule fois la jeune fille de ses pensées au cours cette fête.

Il n'avait qu'une heure à supporter.

Juste une heure.

Mais un pressentiment le gagna.

**« Une heure de trop » **

**.**

* * *

_"Aimer un être, c'est tout simplement reconnaître qu'il existe autant que vous." _(Simone Weil)

* * *

.

(1) Ce n'est pas moi qui ait inventé ce costume, Seto le porte vraiment au début du Grand Prix de la Kaiba Corp en Amérique...

.

* * *

.

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! L'autre facette de Seto lui donne beaucoup de fil à retordre... et ça va pas aller en s'améliorant ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus, mais j'ai préféré mettre un peu d'humour dans ce chap, avant que l'on passe aux choses sérieuses dans le suivant (hé, hé !). Kaiba et Serenity devraient bientôt se retrouver en privé... Je n'en dis pas plus ! Bisous tout le monde !

.


	11. IX : Soirée, Partie II

Salut à tous ! Donc, voici la 2ème partie du chapitre 9, qui, au passage, comportera, une troisième partie. Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

**Chanson d'un soir**

_Chapitre 9 : Soirée, 2ème Partie_

* * *

_._

Alors que la fête battait son plein, les boissons coulant à flot et les mets appétissant disparaissant des tables à vue d'œil, Serenity reparut enfin dans la salle. Elle se dirigea vers son frère, qui regardait Tea et Yami danser.

« Ah te voilà enfin ! dit-il. Alors ? »

- Alors quoi ? répéta sa sœur »

- Quand tu commences ?

La jeune fille fit sa moue adorable.

- Joey ! Tu comptes me harceler avec ça toute la soirée ? dit-elle en signe de protestation.

- Mais enfin...c'est juste une question...

Serenity se rendit compte qu'elle était à fleur de peau ce soir... Et ce que , son professeur de musique, lui avait annoncé, la stressait maintenant encore plus.

.

_Flash Back_

_._

_Pendant ce temps-là, Serenity, qui avait réussi à échapper à Tristan et Duke, avait rejoint son professeur de musique, M. Akimoto._

_« Kon bannwa, Akimoto Sama ! (1), dit la jeune fille en souriant._

_- Bonsoir Miss Wheeler, répondit son professeur. Vous êtes radieuse ! J'espère que vous passez une bonne soirée ?_

_Serenity inclina la tête._

_- Bien sûr ! Je n'ai jamais vu rien d'aussi beau !_

_- Vous êtes prête pour votre petite prestation ?_

_- Pour tout vous dire, je stresse un peu... mais ça va aller ! fit Serenity, déterminée. A ce propos, je voulais vous demander : vers quelle heure faut-il que je rejoigne ? J'aimerais passer quelque temps avec mes amis..._

_- Bien sûr, je comprends, approuva . La chorale va débuter dans environ trente minutes. Je pense que d'ici une petite heure, vous pourrez monter sur scène..._

_Serenity écarquilla les yeux._

_- Vous ne voulez pas que je chante avec les autres ? interrogea-t-elle._

_- C'est comme vous voulez, répondit l'homme en souriant, mais j'avais pensé que vous voudriez peut-être vous détendre un peu avant... Chanter devant tout un public n'est pas chose facile pour une première fois..._

_- Oui..., fit la jeune fille, d'une toute petite voix._

_- Mais si vous voulez participer à la chorale..._

_- Non ! coupa Serenity. Vous avez raison... Et je crois que j'espérais qu'il en soit ainsi. Vous comprenez...je...j'aimerais profiter un peu de cette fête..._

_- Je comprends parfaitement. Nous nous verrons sûrement avant que vous ne commenciez. Mais j'ai un conseil à vous donner : ne pensez pas à tout à l'heure, tout se passera bien, vous verrez, vous avez une voix magnifique !_

_Serenity rougit à ces compliments. prit congé d'elle._

_._

_Fin du Flash-back_

_._

Bien sûr qu'elle voulait profiter de la fête avec ses amis, mais en même temps, elle avait travaillé si dur pour cette chorale, que quelque part, elle se sentait légèrement frustrée de ne plus y participer. Mais elle chanterait seule...devant des centaines de personnes. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre la moindre fausse note, c'est pourquoi elle avait compté sur la chorale pour la rassurer un peu avant le début de son propre « show ».

Elle avait ensuite passé vingt minutes derrière le rideau tendu derrière la scène de fortune, pour expliquer à ses amis de classe qu'elle ne chanterait pas avec eux. Et là maintenant la chorale commencerait...dans quelques minutes sûrement...

« Allô ? Joey à Serenity ? »

La jeune fille se tourna vers son frère, et lui sourit :

« Désolé, je pensais à...la chorale ! »

- Je ne m'en serais pas douté, répondit Joey.

Yami et Tea revinrent de la piste de danse.

- Vous auriez dû venir, c'est génial ! dit Tea.

Yami, qui était cependant essoufflé, approuva.

- Tea est une excellente danseuse, mais elle va un peu vite pour moi ! dit-il.

- Au fait, où étais-tu passée tout à l'heure Serenity ? interrogea Tea. Tristan et Duke nous ont interrompus deux fois Yami et moi pendant qu'on dansait pour savoir où tu étais...

- Euh...Et bien je... commença Serenity.

- Prenais l'air ! acheva Joey. Il fait un peu chaud dans cette salle alors ma'tite sœur est sortie pour aller se rafraîchir.

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire discret, et il put lire sur ses lèvres un « Merci ». Au grand soulagement de Serenity, la discussion s'arrêta là, car Joey avait dirigé son regard vers l'entrée de la salle.

Une grande jeune femme blonde, portant une robe violette, était sur le seuil. Quand elle aperçut la bande, elle se dirigea vers eux.

« Mai ! s'écrièrent-il tous – sauf Joey qui semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole.

« Nous ne savions pas que tu viendrais, dit Tea. »

- Je ne voulais surtout pas manquer le spectacle, répondit-elle, en lançant un clin d'œil à Serenity, qui se sentit gênée.

Puis Mai alla vers Joey, qui semblait complètement figé.

« Tu pourrais me dire bonjour, quand même ! »

Joey émergea brusquement de sa torpeur et eut un sourire d'excuse.

- Désolé ! C'est que tu es...

- Belle, charmante, ravissante, une vrai bombe ? demanda la jeune femme d'un air taquin.

- Euh...

- Je prends ça pour un oui !

Joey rougit, alors que tous les autres étouffaient leurs rires, au vu de la gêne de Joey et de l'assurance de Mai.

Un homme annonça au micro qu'il y allait avoir une dernière danse avant le début de la chorale. Une valse à la française débuta et Tea entraîna Yami sur la piste, qui entoura de façon maladroite son bras autour de la taille de sa partenaire, tandis que Mai s'avançait vers Joey :

« Je t'invite ? »

- Euh...c'est que je voudrais rester avec Serenity...

- Mais laisse donc ta sœur souffler un peu ! Personne ne va te la voler ! répliqua Mai, en prenant le jeune homme blond par le bras.

La jeune femme lança un regard complice à Serenity, qui avait pris place sur une chaise, regardant ses amis danser. La jeune fille se sentait nerveuse au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, mais elle s'efforçait de ne rien laisser paraître.

Ce n'était pas si terrible de chanter. Au contraire, c'était une chance de montrer ce qu'elle valait. Peut-être qu'elle bafouillerait un peu au début, juste un peu... Que pourrait-il lui arriver de pire ?

Quelqu'un l'aborda, la distrayant de ses pensées :

« Euh...Serenity ? »

La jeune fille leva ses yeux noisette.

« Oui, Duke ? »

- Tu voudrais m'accorder cette danse ? demanda le jeune homme en tendant la main.

Serenity n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à danser, et encore moins avec Duke, mais elle fit passer la politesse avant tout :

« Avec plaisir » répondit-elle, en s'efforçant de sourire.

Le regard de Duke s'illumina, alors qu'il lançait un rapide regard méprisant en arrière, en direction de Tristan, qui semblait furieux.

Des dizaines de couples dansaient maintenant sur cette musique entraînante :

_Une petite valse d'amoureux,  
Rejouez-la-moi encore une fois-  
Je voudrais l'écouter encore un peu  
Comme pour la première fois. _

_Et si vous aimez cette mélodie,  
Allons danser! ou bien chantez!  
Vous retrouverez toute la magie  
Des petits bals de l'été. _

_Et bientôt musiciens,  
Baladins et poètes  
Vous diront, oh, combien  
Ils aiment votre chanson. _

_L'accordéon bien malin  
Dans un brin de folie  
Rejouera cristallin sans  
Arrêt cette mélodie. _

_Et quand nous ne serons rien que nous deux,  
Que toi et moi, embrasse-moi.  
Nous serons toujours aussi amoureux,  
Ecoute, c'est merveilleux. _

_Cette romance c'est tout comme un aveu.  
Rappelle-toi que bien des fois  
Tu le voudras et tu rechanteras-  
La valse des amoureux! _

_Les musiciens n'y sont pour rien,  
Mais ils me font frissonner chaque fois  
Qu'ils jouent cette valse en toute grâce;  
Je pourrais l'écouter jusqu'à demain._

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_Lalalalaaa lalala lala_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_Une petite valse d'amoureux,  
Rejouez-la-moi encore une fois-  
Je voudrais l'écouter encore un peu  
Rejouez-la-moi encore une fois- _

_Rejouez-la-moi encore une fois_

_Comme pour la première fois._

_Comme pour la première fois._

_Comme pour la première..._

_Fois._

La musique s'arrêta, laissant tous les danseurs essoufflés. Apparemment, chacun avait ressenti cette part d'émotion qui se dégageait de la chanson. Yami et Tea se regardaient droit dans les yeux, tandis que Joey et Mai se tenaient encore par la main.

Cependant, Serenity avait aussitôt lâché la main de Duke, et s'en était allée rejoindre ses amis. Elle n'avait pas apprécié cette danse. Duke n'était pas...le partenaire idéal. Le jeune homme ne sembla rien remarquer de la contrariété de Serenity, trop euphorique à l'idée d'avoir dansé avec la jeune fille...

Ils n'eurent cependant pas l'occasion de se dire quoi que ce soit, car dès la fin de la valse, un groupe d'élèves avaient pris place sur scène. Joey se glissa derrière Serenity :

« Tu ne vas pas les rejoindre ? lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille

- Plus tard, lui chuchota sa sœur, mal à l'aise."

Il n'insista pas.

.

* * *

.

Pendant ce temps là, Kaiba souffrait d'attendre. Tout ceci l'impatientait, et il avait l'impression que les minutes s'écoulaient plus lentement que d'habitude.

Toujours comme ça quand on fait quelque chose contre son gré.

Après s'être servi à boire, et soi dit en passant, rabaissé le chihuahua à son rang animal, Seto était retourné s'asseoir. Lorsque les danses avaient débuté, plusieurs filles l'avaient abordé, timidement, et lui avait demandé s'il voulait danser. Et, à chaque fois, Kaiba leur lançait des regards méprisants, qui voulaient tout dire.

Et puis, ces pensées étaient, bien malgré lui, tourné vers Serenity. Il ne l'avait pas encore aperçu de toute la soirée. Et cela lui convenait, bien qu'il avait grande envie de la voir. Il s'était dit que tant qu'il resterait assis sur sa chaise, à moitié dissimulé par une dizaine de personnes qui riaient et parlaient gaiement, il ne risquerait rien. Erreur.

Un homme avait annoncé la dernière danse au micro, avant le début d'une chorale. Aussitôt des couples avaient pris place sur la piste. Les tables s'étaient libérées, beaucoup de chaises étaient vides, et Seto avait eu une vue parfaite sur toute la salle. Et son regard s'était posé sur la personne qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Elle.

Il avait perdu tout son sens de raisonnement pendant quelques instants. Il l'avait trouvé ravissante dans sa robe rose pâle. Elle souriait innocemment, souhaitant s'amuser autant que les autres. Il était loin d'elle, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher cette fois-ci de la regarder. Elle était petite, gracieuse, même si elle ne dansait pas, ses cheveux étaient élégamment relevés au dessus de sa nuque et de ses épaules blanches dénudées.

Seto avait frissonné. Il aurait voulu l'observer comme cela pendant des heures, tant elle était agréable à voir. Une idée lui était même venue.

_**« Seto...Invite là... »**_

**« Tu plaisantes ? »**

_**« J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? »**_

**« ... »**

_**« Invite là ! Tu en meures d'envie... »**_

**« J'ai une réputation à tenir ! »**

_**« Seto...tu es irrécupérable... »**_

Mais quelqu'un avait déjà tout gâché.

Devlin. Il l'avait vu se diriger vers la jeune fille, et il savait déjà ce qu'il lui demanderait. Le Maître des Dés avait tendu sa main vers Serenity, l'invitant à danser. Et elle avait accepté.

_**« Allons, tu ne vas pas le laisser faire... »**_

**_«_ Pourquoi ? Ils vont très bien ensemble... »**

_**« Toi et moi savons bien que non ! Cette danse...n'est pas faite pour eux ! »**_

_Et si vous aimez cette mélodie,  
Allons danser! ou bien chantez!  
Vous retrouverez toute la magie  
Des petits bals de l'été. _

**« Ca m'est complètement égal » **et Seto détourna la tête, pour ne pas voir Serenity, qui se mouvait gracieusement au gré de la musique.

_**« Tu es jaloux...Ca se voit... Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas cet imbécile de Devlin qui doit tenir Serenity dans ses bras » **_

Kaiba eut alors une bouffée de colère.

_**« Oui Seto...Souviens toi...de ce rêve, où tu la serrais contre toi... C'est toi qui devrait être sur cette piste, pas lui ! »**_

_Et quand nous ne serons rien que nous deux,  
Que toi et moi, embrasse-moi.  
Nous serons toujours aussi amoureux,  
Ecoute, c'est merveilleux. _

_**« Oui Seto... »**_

_Une petite valse d'amoureux,  
Rejouez-la-moi encore une fois-  
Je voudrais l'écouter encore un peu  
Rejouez-la-moi encore une fois- _

_**« Tu n'y peux rien... »**_

_Rejouez-la-moi encore une fois_

_Comme pour la première fois._

_Comme pour la première fois._

_Comme pour la première..._

_Fois._

_**« Parce que tu l'aimes... »**_

Il avait refusé de l'entendre. Refusé de le comprendre. Non seulement, il avait entendu la petite voix dans sa tête lui souffler cela, mais en plus, il l'avait parfaitement compris.

A son grand soulagement, la musique avait cessé, et les gens qui revenaient à leurs places, essoufflés et rieurs, lui avaient de nouveau barré la vue.

La chorale débuta, mais Seto ne l'entendit pas. Il était encore perdu. Dans ses songes.

_**« Parce que tu l'aimes... »**_

**« Non ! Tout ça n'aurait jamais du arriver ! C'est toi qui m'embrouille les pensées ! Tu me fourvoies en espérant que je cède... Je ne céderai pas ! Cette fille n'est rien pour moi ! C'est juste Wheeler, la sœur du chihuahua ! Elle n'est rien, tu m'entends ? Rien !**

Un instant, il crut qu'il avait dit ça tout haut, comme cela s'était déjà produit. Mais il se rassura vite : personne ne semblait prêter attention à lui.

A force de penser, Kaiba ne vit pas le temps passer. Il se remémora qu'il n'avait promis qu'une heure à Mokuba. Et, en levant les yeux vers l'horloge, il vit que l'heure s'était écoulée. Il préféra regarder sa montre, pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Enfin, il allait pouvoir quitter cet endroit, et oublier tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir.

Il se leva de sa chaise, en affichant son air hautain. Entre-temps, la chorale avait cessé, les élèves avaient quitté la scène. Seto remarqua que tout le monde s'était mis debout, curieusement attiré par quelque chose en provenance de la scène.

**« Parfait. Au moins, mon départ passera inaperçu... »**

Kaiba n'accorda aucun regard à ce qui se passait, et passa précipitamment entre les gens, qui ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention. Seto ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il voulut cependant prévenir Mokuba qu'il partait, et qu'il retournait travailler.

Il n'en eut pas le temps.

Car commença alors ce qui le ferait rester plus longtemps dans cette salle.

.

* * *

.

Une douce musique s'éleva du fond de la salle, accompagnée bientôt d'une voix suave et doucereuse.

La première note fit s'arrêter net Kaiba.

_Kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni  
Oyoida kokoro  
Kumo ga hakobu ashita ni  
Hazunda koe_

Un vague souvenir lui envahit l'esprit. Il connaissait cette voix. Cette chanson.

_Tsuki ga yureru kagami ni  
Furueta kokoro  
Hoshi ga nagare koboreta  
Yawarakai namida_

Il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Oui il la connaissait. Il l'avait déjà entendu, un soir, quelques mois auparavant. Pendant longtemps, il s'était délecté de cette voix, qu'au fond de lui, il n'avait jamais oublié...

_Suteki da ne  
Futari te wo tori aruketa nara  
Ikitai yo  
Kimi no machi ie ude no naka_

Une force magnétique semblait retenir Seto au sol. Il voulait s'enfuir de cette salle, mais à la place, il ferma les yeux. Personne ne le remarqua. Chacun semblait subjugué par la beauté de cette voix.

_Sono mune  
Karada azuke  
Yoi ni magire  
Yumemiru_

Mais Kaiba rouvrit très vite les yeux, s'apercevant qu'il ne savait pas qui chantait.

**« Qu'importe ! Va t'en d'ici ! »**

_**« Non Seto...Reste... Tant d'interrogations vont enfin trouver leurs réponses ce soir... Regarde... »**_

Ce qu'il fit. Il ne fut même pas surpris de reconnaître la jeune fille qui chantait. Il le savait, au fond de lui... Il l'avait toujours su. Cette voix...Elle ne pouvait appartenir qu' à Serenity. Elle était sur la scène, un micro à la main, fermant elle-même les yeux à certains moments pour se mettre en harmonie avec ce qu'elle chantait. Elle porta de nouveau le micro à ses lèvres.

_Kaze ha tomari kotoba ha  
Yasashii maboroshi  
Kumo ha yabure ashita ha  
Tooku no koe_

Dès lors, Kaiba ne quitta plus ses yeux de la jeune fille. Il se croyait encore dans un rêve. Il n'écoutait même plus sa conscience, qui lui disait de partir. Il était bien.

_Tsuki ga nijimu kagami wo  
Nagareta kokoro  
Hoshi ga yurete koboreta  
Kakusenai namida_

_**« Parce que tu l'aimes... »**_

_Suteki da ne  
Futari te wo tori aruketa nara  
Ikitai yo  
Kimi no machi ie ude no naka_

_**« Pour rien au monde tu ne la quitterais... »**_

_Sono kao  
Sotto furete  
Asa ni tokeru  
Yumemiru_

_**« Parce que tu l'aimes... »**_

Et, la magie s'envola une fois de plus sur ce dernier vers, laissant tout le monde sans voix. Chacun applaudit cette magnifique prestation. Serenity avait les larmes aux yeux.

Seto fut le seul à ne pas applaudir. Il se réveilla de sa transe. Une fois de plus, il sentit cette chaleur le quitter et un froid le traverser de toute part. Ce froid s'intensifia ; il devint glacé.

Il observa la jeune fille sur scène d'une toute autre manière que précédemment : ses yeux bleus étaient noyés dans le rouge de la colère. Le jeune homme serra les poings.

Il était furieux.

.

* * *

_"Je fais souvent ce rêve étrange et pénétrant  
D'une femme inconnue, et que j'aime, et qui m'aime_

_"Son nom? Je me souviens qu'il est doux et sonore,  
Comme ceux des aimés que la vie exila." _

(Paul Verlaine)

* * *

.

(1) "Bonsoir, M. Akimoto !"

.

* * *

.

Voilà pour cette 2ème partie. Pour la 3ème, ce sera la fin de la fête du Printemps, mais pas la fin de l'histoire je vous rassure...

Et maintenant, **réponse aux reviews ( Chapitres "Pourquoi elle ?" et "Soirée, 1ère partie"):**

**Ocean's Angel :** Merci à toi pour suivre cette fic. Alors vraiment Joey parlant la bouche pleine t'a plu ? Faut dire que j'aime bien le rendre ridicule celui-là... Malheureusement, je ne ferai pas de shipper Yami/Tea dans cette fic, parce que je veux me concentrer sur Seto/Serenity, mais je fais quelques petits clins d'oeil, comme à la fin de la danse où ils se regardent droit dans les yeux... On peut imaginer des choses avec ça... (Et en passant continue ta fic "Mourir Demain", elle est super !)

**Lana808: **Je te remercie beaucoup pour tes encouragements. Et comme tu vois ça marche, je continue !

**Luinil Azuretoile :** Merci , une Fête du Printemps, c'est très propice... Mais tu connais Seto, c'est un têtu, et il ne va pas céder facilement à ses sentiments. Ca sera trèèès progressif. La Fête du Printemps avait pour but de faire prendre conscience à Seto que c'était Serenity qu'il avait entendu chanter dans le 2ème chapitre.

**Luna Dream :** Merci à toi. J'adore tourmenter ce pauvre Kaiba. Il a du mal, beaucoup de mal, et ça ne va pas s'améliorer crois moi ! Quant à la réplique contre Joey, c'est le truc que j'ai préféré à écrire. Et oui, j'aime quand Kaiba fait son méchant et casse tout le monde (sauf que Kaiba lui, il fait pas "J'tai cassé !" à la manière de "Brice de Nice" lol) ! Bref, j'arrête mes délires moi et je te dis aussi bon courage pour l'université !

**Syt :** Ah, désolé, mais malheureusement on ne verra pas beaucoup le petit Yugi, parce que cette fic est centrée sur Seto et Serenity. En tout cas, vu le nombre d'encouragements que je reçois, tu peux être sûre que je finirai cette fic et...peut être que Seto et Serenity finiront ensemble...je n'en sais rien encore lol. Merci à toi !

**Daffy la ouf : **Toi aussi tu as apprécié Seto luttant contre son inconscient. Et bien...je ne pensais pas que ça ferait autant d'effet.J'essaierai d'en faire plus souvent alors...mais pas trop non plus, histoire de ne pas saturer ( à la fin, ça pourrait devenir lourd, c'est comme tout : il faut modérer.) En tout cas, merci pour ta review !

**SuperWuwu : **Que de compliments ! Tu vas finir par me faire rougir ! Bah, je suis super contente que ça te plaise... Et puis, moi, en général, je suis perfectionniste, c'est pour ça que l'ortographe avec moi, ça rigole pas, mais bon, j'oublie des fautes, je sais, je relis régulièrement mes chapitres. Ensuite pour tes interrogations : oui c'est vrai que ça fait bizarre la façon dont est présenté Kaiba, mais n'oublions pas que notre cher Seto est quelqu'un de très important dans la ville de Domino. De plus, il ne fait pas son âge (il est sensé avoir le même âge que Joey ou Yugi, bah moi je trouve qu'il fait plus de 20 ans, et non 17 - c'est peut-être son air orgueilluex et renfermé qui fait ça lol). Alors, il faut que je précise : ici Kaiba ne va plus au lycée, parce qu'il a trop de travail bla bla bla, bref, même si c'est effectivement le cas dans le dessin animé ( enfin dans la 1ère saison, parce qu'après, on ne le voit plus aller en cours), moi ça m'arrange qu'il n'aille pas en cours (ouh pas bien, je le fais sécher le Seto lol). Et au fait, dans un prochain chap, je dirai ce qu'à fait Vulcain ! :-)

**Ryana -Chan : **Je te remercie pour tes encouragements, qui comme je l'ai dit précédemment, me motivent pour écrire la suite (parce que pour tout te dire, écrire la Fête du Printemps m'a un peu barbé ; je ne savais pas du tout quoi mettre dedans, alors que j'avais plein d'idées pour la suite !)

**Vendred13 :** Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews. Effectivement, le nom français de Isis est Shizu, et moi aussi je préfère en japonais, mais vu que j'écris la fic en français, je mets tout en français lol. J'espère que tu n'as pas été trop déçue qu'il n'y ait pas eu de baiser. Je finirai par y arriver, mais pas tout de suite. Kaiba est très têtu, et Joey va venir s'en mêler (comme d'habitude)...

**Golden Sun :** Salut ! Pas vraiment de duel intérieur entre Seto et son autre "lui". Il viendra dans le chapitre suivant...car comme tu as pu le remarquer, Seto est furieux... Seto et Serenity se retrouveront seuls à seuls dans le chapitre suivant, mais il y aura d'autres têtes à tête par la suite... Je n'en dis pas plus... Quant à Duke et Tristan, ils ont encore un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire, et ce n'est pas le meilleur...Mais tout ça ne viendra que plus tard lol !

**Mitsumi :** Arg, Joey et Seto devenir copains ? Inimaginable ! Peut être qu'ils se calmeront, mais de là à devenir copains... Ils se haïssent et j'entends bien continuer comme ça ( pour que Seto envoient encore des répliques bien cinglantes à Joey gnark gnark) !

**A tous :** Merci beaucoup, et j'espère que les chapitres continueront de vous plaire !

Ah, j'ai oublié de préciser le titre des chansons : la première s'intitule "La valse des amoureux" , elle est chantée par une japonaise, Risa Ohki, (en français oui oui !) et fait partie des chansons de Final Fantasy (plus précisément " Final Fantasy Vocal collections II - Love will Grow") la deuxième, vous la connaissez déjà, c'est "Suteki Da Ne", chantée par Rikki, et c'est le thème de Final Fantasy X.


	12. IX : Soirée, Partie III

Coucou ! Voici la troisième et dernière partie de la Fête du Printemps. Cette fête marque un tournant dans l'histoire, les choses sérieuses vont vraiment commencer ensuite. Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

**Chanson d'un soir**

_Chapitre 9 : Soirée, 3ème partie._

* * *

.

Serenity, grand sourire aux lèvres, descendit de la scène sous le brouhaha des applaudissements. Elle rejoignit ses amis, qui étaient restés sans voix devant sa magnifique prestation. La jeune fille était elle-même émue jusqu'aux larmes. Cela avait été bien plus qu'une simple chanson ; elle avait donné toute une part d'elle-même en l'espace de quelques minutes.

« Serenity...babultia Joey. C'était... Mais je croyais que...

- Je sais Joey, dit Serenity en hochant la tête. Je ne voulais rien te dire...

- Félicitations, intervint Yami, admirateur. C'était magnifique...

- Merci...murmura la jeune fille.

Des dizaines de personnes s'approchèrent de Serenity afin de la complimenter.

« Bravo, Mademoiselle, dit une vieille dame. C'était une très belle chanson.

- Vous n'avez jamais pensé faire carrière dans la chanson ? intervint une autre personne.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que cette effervescence ne soit dissipée par le retour du groupe « Bird » sur scène, dont le leader ne manqua pas de souligner la jolie voix de Serenity.

La jeune fille put enfin souffler un peu, et se tourna vers ses amis, qui avaient mille questions à lui poser :

« Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? interrogea Tea.

- Je ne voulais pas que vous me répétiez à longueur de temps « Tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer » ou encore « Bonne chance », expliqua Serenity, avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Attendez ! intervint Mai. Moi j'ai eu l'honneur d'être mise au courant !

- Seulement parce que tu n'habites pas en ville ! dit Serenity.

- Hum, Serenity... Tu m'avais dit que tu devais chanter avec les autres, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? demanda Joey.

- Je devais au début, mais a estimé que j'avais suffisamment de pression comme ça.

- Tu aurais pu me dire quand même Serenity, que tu allais chanter en solo ! protesta Joey. Je suis ton frère tout de même... et ton meilleur confident !

- Tu parles d'un meilleur confident ! ironisa Mai, en étouffant un rire. Je parie que Serenity ne te dit pas la moitié de ce qu'elle fait ou pense...

- Argh ! N'importe quoi Mai ! dit Joey, outré. Dis lui que ce n'est pas vrai, p'tite sœur !

Serenity se sentit gênée. Et pour cause : elle ne disait même pas le quart de ce qu'elle pensait...ou rêvait à son frère ! Une seconde s'écoula, ce qui parut une éternité à la jeune fille. Elle ne savait que répondre : elle avait horreur de mentir à son frère, mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas admettre que Mai disait vrai. Sentant le malaise croissant de son amie, Tea intervint, au grand soulagement de Serenity :

« Et si on allait danser maintenant ? J'adore cette chanson ! Tu viens Yami ?

- Attend ! répliqua ce dernier, soucieux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda la jeune fille, contrariée.

Yami leva les yeux vers elle.

- Tu n'as pas arrêté de m'inviter à danser durant toute la soirée, dit-il

- Et alors ? demanda Tea, soudainement inquiète que son ami l'ait trouvée trop entreprenante.

- Alors, c'est à mon tour de t'inviter maintenant...sourit Yami, en tendant la main vers elle. Tu m'accordes cette danse ?

Tea rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, alors que les autres se retenaient avec peine de rire, ou plutôt, de réagir face à ce geste plein d'attentions. Tous deux s'élancèrent alors sur la piste, Yami enlaçant une nouvelle fois Tea.

Tristan et Duke abordèrent peu après Joey, Mai et Serenity.

« Serenity, je voudrais te dire ... commença Duke, le regard béa.

- ...à quel point tu as été merveilleuse ce soir ! acheva Tristan, une étincelle dans les yeux.

Serenity se retint un soupir d'exaspération.

« Merci, vous êtes gentils tous les deux » répondit-elle, alors que Mai lui lançait un clin d'œil complice.

« Ne vous faites pas d'illusions vous deux ! s'écria Joey. Si vous croyez que je n'ai pas compris votre manège... Duke, je t'ai à l'œil quand il s'agit de danser avec ma sœur ! Quant à toi Tristan, tu es mon meilleur ami d'enfance, alors tiens-toi à carreau si tu ne veux pas perdre ta place !

- Il est si viril, quand il fait son autoritaire, chuchota Mai, à l'oreille de Serenity.

Celle-ci étouffa un rire, avant d'intervenir :

« Les garçons ! Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je vais vous laisser à vos...ahrem...discussions d'hommes. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, finit-elle, en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Je viens avec toi ! s'écrièrent Tristan et Duke, en même temps.

- Pas question ! Je n'ai pas fini avec vous ! s'interposa Joey, en lançant un regard fier en direction de Mai.

Ils les retint tous deux par leurs vestes de soirée, provoquant des protestations de la part des deux jeunes hommes. Profitant de cette opportunité, Serenity s'éclipsa discrètement et rapidement vers l'extérieur, attrapant son châle au passage.

Elle n'hésita pas une seconde à le revêtir sur ses épaules, car un vent très frais s'était levé depuis le début de la fête. La jeune fille frissonna légèrement, mais elle avait besoin de souffler un peu. A la droite du gymnase, il y avait un petit chemin, qui menait jusqu'au terrain sportif, régulièrement foulé par les élèves du collège de Domino. Serenity emprunta cette allée, légèrement en pente, et se retrouva bientôt accoudée à une barrière qui marquait l'entrée sur le stade, lui-même caché à la vue de n'importe quelle personne extérieure par des sapins.

La jeune fille pénétra sur la piste d'athlétisme, et commença à la fouler, ses chaussures heurtant le bitume avec un léger bruit.

Cette soirée lui semblait merveilleuse, et elle ne voulait pas qu'elle se termine. Elle était si heureuse de ce qu'elle avait fait, de ce qu'elle avait accomplie. Elle avait montré des choses que jamais elle n'aurait osé révéler si son professeur de musique n'avait pas autant insisté auprès d'elle. Serenity leva ses yeux au ciel, qui était d'un noir d'encre et parsemé d'une multitude d'étoiles. Les lampadaires éclairaient la piste d'une lumière jaune-oranger. De vagues éclats de rire et une petite mélodie provenant du gymnase parvenaient à ses oreilles. Mais autour d'elle, c'était le silence complet, un silence comme elle les aimait : doux, apaisant, reposant et si relaxant. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, alors qu'une petite bourrasque de vent frappait son visage.

Elle s'accouda de nouveau à la barrière qui entourait la piste, et huma l'air environnant, ses paupières se fermèrent de nouveau. Elle replia ses bras contre son corps, pour empêcher les frissons et le froid de la nuit la gagner. Elle repensa alors aux derniers instants qu'elle avait vécu avant de quitter la salle.

_« Duke et Tristan sont si gentils avec moi... Joey me surprotège... Ils ne comprennent donc pas qu'ils m'étouffent » _pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'emmitoufla encore plus dans son châle, devenu quasi inutile étant donnée la fraîcheur de la soirée.

« Un peu froid, Wheeler ? »

Serenity sursauta et se retourna rapidement. La voix glacée était venue de derrière elle, à quelques mètres seulement. Parmi les ombres des arbres, émergea une silhouette familière facilement reconnaissable à son costume blanc : Seto Kaiba.

La jeune fille ressentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Elle ne put rien dire, tant sa surprise était grande de voir le Président de la KaibaCorp ici. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Pas maintenant. Alors qu'elle passait une agréable soirée... Elle avait été si prise par son objectif de ce soir-là, qu'elle ne s'était plus souciée de lui... de ces rêves qui la hantaient encore. Depuis la nuit de son rêve de bal avec Kaiba, elle le voyait toujours, dans son sommeil. Il avait pris le visage de l'inconnu qu'elle avait coutume de voir dans son parterre de fleurs... Cependant, elle avait essayé de ne plus y prêter attention, car elle avait d'autres préoccupations. Mais maintenant... Il était là, devant elle, et ses tourments refoulés s'abattirent de nouveau sur elle comme la foudre.

« Que...Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? murmura Serenity.

« Je n'aime pas répéter Wheeler... reprit Seto, d'une voix méprisante et qui se tenait à présent à quelques pas d'elle. Mais je vais faire une exception : as-tu-froid ? »

- Qu'est-ce cela peut te faire Kaiba ? Laisse-moi tranquille ! répliqua la jeune fille, en lui tournant le dos et reportant son regard droit devant elle.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire amusé, malgré la colère bouillante en lui. Il se rapprocha encore, mais Serenity s'écarta sur le côté. Elle se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise sous le regard perçant de Seto, et décida de retourner sur ses pas, afin de quitter l'endroit, maintenant sous l'emprise d'une atmosphère malsaine. Elle fit volte-face, mais au moment où elle passait devant Kaiba, celui-ci l'agrippa durement par le poignet et la rapprocha de lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais...protesta la jeune fille. Lâche-moi !

Seto fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

« Félicitations, lui dit-il, dans un souffle. »

Ce compliment n'avait cependant rien de sincère. Tout sonnait faux. Serenity ressentit une pointe de peur émerger d'elle.

« Je suppose que tu es contente de toi... continua-t-il

- De moi...mais...

- Tais toi ! ordonna Kaiba. Si tu croyais m'avoir... siffla-t-il, en resserrant sa main autour du poignet de la jeune fille.

Elle grimaça de douleur.

- Je...ne... comprends pas... dit–elle, confuse.

- Comment as-tu osé ? J'ai horreur que l'on se moque de moi... continua Kaiba, dont le visage était empourpré du rouge de la colère.

- Arrête... Tu me fais mal...

Le jeune homme la plaqua alors contre la barrière. Oui, comment avait-elle osé ? Elle l'avait humilié, blessé dans son orgueil. Cette chanson... il l'avait déjà entendue...six mois auparavant. Il s'était senti piégé, trompé. Furieux. Furieux parce qu'il avait encore goûté à ce fruit dont il avait déjà connu le goût ce soir-là, dans le parc de Domino. Mais surtout... il était hors de lui...parce qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir goûté cette fois-ci. Tous avaient reporté leur regard sur elle, la dévorant des yeux. Il avait du partager cette merveilleuse sensation avec d'autres... et il avait horreur de partager. Il refusait que son frère adoré ait des amis et qu'il soit aimé d'autres que lui ; il refusait que l'on porte la main sur un de ses Dragons Blancs aux Yeux Bleus, et par-dessus tout, que l'on se serve d'une de ces cartes contre lui...

Il refusait de partager ce qu'il possédait ou ce qu'il_ voulait posséder_.

Serenity en faisait partie. A aucun moment, il ne s'était rendu compte qu'il la voulait pour lui seul. La chanson avait tout déclenché.

**« Cet instant...était pour moi... » **pensa-t-il malgré lui.

**_« Mmmmm... Jaloux Seto ? »_**

**« Non, c'est juste que... »**

**_« Finalement, tu commences à céder... Ce jour-là, elle ne chantait juste que pour toi, même si elle ne le savait pas... Alors qu'aujourd'hui, d'autres en ont profité...J'imagine combien cela doit être frustrant...de savoir que l'on est pas le seul à s'intéresser à elle... »_**

**« C'est faux, je ne m'intéresse pas à... »**

**_« Ou le mieux serait de dire, _**coupa l'inconscient**_, combien ce doit être frustrant de réaliser...qu'elle s'est donnée à d'autres que toi !_**

En même temps, Kaiba était emporté par la rage d'avoir laissé ses stupides sentiments prendre le dessus sur lui.

Seto ne semblait pas dans son état normal, déchiré entre son propre ego et son évidente attirance pour la jeune fille, qu'il se refusait à admettre.

Il se mit à imaginer des choses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

**« Elle m'a rendu faible. Si elle ne s'était pas trouvée dans ce parc** (_Ndrl : Chapitre 6_), **jamais tout ceci ne serait arrivé ! Jamais je n'aurais fait ces rê...cauchemars ! Jamais je ne me serais senti fatigué ! Jamais Mokuba n'aurait insisté pour que je vienne à cette stupide fête ! Et enfin, JAMAIS, je ne l'aurais entendu chanter ! JAMAIS ! »**

Il se refusait à admettre son erreur. Il n'était pas en cause.

**« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle se trouve dans ce parc, à ce moment là...»**

C'était de _sa_ faute à _elle_. Il n'y avait pas de fatalité. Selon lui, elle avait joué un jeu. Elle était une de ces admiratrices qui feraient n'importe quoi pour attirer son attention.

**« Elle n'avait rien à y faire ! Rien ! »**

Et il allait lui faire payer très cher son audace.

* * *

« Ah cette danse était fantastique, merci de m'avoir invité Yami ! dit Tea, haletante, alors qu'elle et son ami quittaient la piste de danse. »

Ses cheveux avaient fini par s'ébouriffer à force de danser.

- Mais de rien, répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

Le couple rejoignit Joey, toujours aux prises avec Tristan et Duke, ainsi que Mai, qui regardait la scène d'un œil amusé.

« Depuis quand tournez-vous autour de Serenity ? »

Ce devait être au moins la dixième fois que Joey leur posait la question en cinq minutes.

Tristan afficha un air innocent :

« Mais puisque je te dis que je ne tourne pas autour de ta sœur ! Maintenant lâche-moi ! »

- Minute, j'ai pas fini !

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Tea. Ses trois amis ne prirent pas la peine de lui répondre.

- Oh, une histoire de fille, lui dit Mai, en rigolant. Ce n'est pas tellement important...enfin pour nous !

Duke essaya de se dégager.

- Ecoute moi Joey, fit-il d'un ton un peu trop gentil. Serenity ne m'intéresse absolument pas, elle est trop jolie pour...euh...enfin je veux dire... tout à l'heure, je me suis dévoué pour lui tenir compagnie ! Elle était toute seule dans son coin, et elle avait l'air d'avoir très envie de danser !

- Même qu'on a du tirer à la courte paille pour savoir qui écoperait de la corvée, renchérit Tristan.

- Et j'ai perdu, ajouta Duke.

- Quoi, mais ça va pas ? s'insurgea Joey. Ma sœur, traitée comme une « corvée » !

- Euh...excusez moi, interrogea Yami.

- Yami, ne te mêle pas de ça ! dit Joey. C'est Serenity qui est concernée.

- Justement...

Joey, agacé, relâcha ses deux amis qu'il tenait chacun par la veste.

- Justement quoi ? fit Joey, le regard décontenancé et impatient.

- Et bien si ta sœur est concernée, il serait peut-être préférable d'avoir cette petite conversation en sa présence...

- Quoi...dit Joey, incrédule. En sa présence ? Mais, Serenity tu es bien...

Il s'aperçut alors de l'absence de sa sœur.

- Partie...acheva Mai. J'ai essayé de te prévenir, mais tu ne m'as pas entendue... Je suppose que votre petite discussion a dû...l'ennuyer !

Joey ne sembla pas y prêter attention. Il commença à paniquer. Sa petite sœur, sur qui il veillait sans cesse, était partie sans le prévenir...

- Euh...Joey ? se risqua Duke.

- Quoi ? interrogea le blond. A cause de vos imbécillités, j'ai perdu ma sœur !

- Perdu ! s'insurgea Mai. Tu parles de Serenity comme si elle était ta chose à toi ! Tu ne la laisseras donc jamais vivre sa vie ?

Joey lui lança un regard noir, mais qui reflétait un soupçon de culpabilité. Il prit une grande inspiration et sembla se calmer.

« D'accord Duke...Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

- Serenity a dit qu'elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, expliqua le Maître des Dés.

_Comment oublier une telle voix ?_ pensa-t-il.

Joey poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Pour une fois, Duke, c'est un point positif que tu t'intéresses à tout ce que dit ma sœur... mais n'imagine pas que je vais reconsidérer ce que j'ai dit ! »

Duke fit une moue de déception, alors que son rival, Tristan, souriait moqueusement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Joey.

« C'est valable pour toi aussi, Tristan ! »

- Hmmm les garçons ? demanda Tea, timidement. Retrouvons donc Serenity, et comme ça, tout sera réglé !

- Enfin, une proposition intelligente ! soupira Joey.

- Bien sûr ! Je suppose que c'est ce que tu étais sur le point de nous suggérer ? glissa Mai avec sarcasme.

- Oh, ça va... grogna le blond, alors que la petite bande gagnait la sortie du gymnase.

.

* * *

.

Entre-temps, Seto et Serenity était toujours face à face. La jeune fille avait essayé de se dégager, mais le jeune homme, était sans conteste le plus fort.

_« Oh, mon Dieu...Il est si près... »_ se dit-elle.

Elle pouvait sentir l'eau de toilette de Kaiba titiller ses narines. Et c'était une odeur délicieuse.

_« Non, ce n'est pas bien de penser à ça ! »_

Facile à dire, quand on n'a jamais expérimenté ce genre de situation. Seto lui serrait toujours le poignet, à le lui briser. Elle avait mal.

« Mal, Wheeler ? reprit Kaiba. Crois-moi, je pourrais être plus mauvais que ça ! Tu as de la chance, je te ménage... Je ne devrais pas...

- Mais enfin...qu'est-ce qui te prend ? balbutia la jeune fille, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

- Ce qui me prend ? Tu m'as blessé Wheeler...

- Blessé ? Mais je...

- Silence ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Serenity sentit l'humidité lui envahir les yeux. Mais, elle ne pleurerait pas... non. Il ne fallait pas lui donner cette satisfaction.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'étais rien ? continua Seto, d'une voix malfaisante. Tu n'es et tu n'as rien ! Juste un chihuahua de frère, un bon à rien qui ne connaît pas sa véritable place ! Alors tu devrais te considérer flattée que je sois ici...en train de te...parler, si l'on peut dire les choses ainsi, rajouta-t-il, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

La jeune fille reçut ses mots en plein face, brutalement, comme un coup physique qu'on lui aurait porté. Il savait trouver les paroles blessantes ; il semblait avoir un don pour cela. Serenity le défia du regard, elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

« Au moins, murmura-t-elle. J'ai quelque chose que tu n'auras jamais : des amis...

- Les amis ? répéta Kaiba, en haussant les épaules. Les amis...finissent tous...par vous trahir. Ils finissent tous par vous tromper, comme les autres ... comme toi.

- Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ? s'écria Serenity, en se débattant en tu me hais tant, pourquoi remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Contente toi de me haïr, mais laisse moi en paix !"

Seto sentit les remords l'assaillir, alors qu'il pouvait maintenant apercevoir quelques larmes couler le long des joues de la jeune fille. Son mascara avait déteint sur le contour de ses yeux, il pouvait le voir grâce à la vive lumière des quelques lampadaires autour d'eux.

**_« Parfois, j'ai honte de faire partie de toi... »_**

**« Je...ne voulais pas dire ça... »**

_**« Le mal est fait. Elle te déteste ! Tu n'auras plus aucune chance avec elle ! »**_

**« Mais je n'en ai rien à faire d'e... »**

Il s'interrompit dansses pensées, et regarda la jeune fille, pour qui il éprouva de plus en plus de compassion.

**« Mais...qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? »**

Il n'avait plus l'esprit très clair, et la douce chanson de Serenity n'avait rien arrangé...

« Tu ne devais pas chanter... Tu n'aurais pas dû. Tout ça...c'est de ta faute, murmura-t-il

- Q..quoi ?

Les yeux bleus de Kaiba la foudroyèrent :

« Il y a six mois, Wheeler ! Six mois ! Tu étais dans ce stupide parc ! Et tu as chanté cette stupide chanson ! Pathétique d'ailleurs...

Serenity ne comprit pas. De quoi parlait-il ? Elle n'avait jamais chanté devant qui que ce soit avant ce soir, et encore moins devant Kaiba, mais bientôt, elle se mordit la lèvre au souvenir lointain, certes, mais encore bien net dans son esprit, d'un soir, où, profitant de l'absence de sa mère et de son frère, elle s'était glissée hors de son domicile, et avait marché jusqu'au parc, chantant à tue-tête un air familier, dont elle pensait qu'il n'avait été entendu que des arbres et des fleurs.

_« Oh non... »_

Entre-temps, Kaiba s'était penché vers la jeune fille et avait commencé à faire courir ses doigts sur son visage, essuyant les traces des larmes qu'elles avait versé. Il n'avait pu résister. Il avait voulu la toucher, satisfaire la curiosité qui le taraudait depuis plusieurs jours... Depuis la nuit où il l'avait serrée contre lui dans son rêve.

Serenity était partagée entre l'envie de le repousser, mais elle ne le pouvait pas, ses bras étant emprisonnés, et celle de fermer les yeux, et de profiter de cette sensation.

« Si tu croyais que tu pourrais m'atteindre, tu t'es trompée, chuchota Seto, froidement, brisant le contact de sa main avec le visage de la jeune fille.

- T...t'atteindre ? Mais Kaiba... explique-moi et peut-être...

- Ca ne doit pas changer de d'habitude, coupa le jeune -il toujours tout t'expliquer? Mais ne t'en fais pas, quand je vois l'idiot de frère que tu as, je te comprends !

Serenity n'en pouvait plus de ces insultes. C'était au-delà de ce qu'elle pouvait supporter. A cette douleur morale, mêlée à celle de ses poignets meurtris, elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Mais Kaiba l'empêcha de tomber. La seule chose qui la maintenait encore debout, était l'emprise des bras du jeune homme froid sur ses poignets.

Lui n'avait aucun mal à la retenir. Il affichait un regard dédaigneux, mais à l'intérieur de sa tête, toutes ses pensées se bousculaient. A certains instants, il ressentait de l'amusement et de la satisfaction à l'idée de faire souffrir la jeune fille, mais à d'autres moments, il se maudissait de lui infliger ça.

Serenity avait fermé les yeux, par peur de croiser le regard bleu glacé de l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Elle s'efforçait d'afficher un air courageux, mais elle était terrifiée. Cependant, en plus d'avoir peur, elle était furieuse. Kaiba reprit d'une voix doucereuse :

« Tu es amusante, Wheeler. Finalement cette soirée n'aura pas été si ennuyeuse que ça... »

_**« Ennuyeuse ? Seto, tu n'as pas vu le temps passer parce que tu la dévorais des yeux ! »**_

**« Tais-toi ! »**

_**« Et tu prétends t'amuser en torturant ce pauvre ange ? Tu sais très bien que non !**_

**« Ecoute-moi bien ! Ici, c'est moi qui prend les décisions ! Toi, tu es juste une voix plus qu'agaçante qui fait tout pour me détourner de mes objectifs !**

_**« Tu prends tes décisions hein ? Alors, éclaire moi sur un point : tu n'avais pas dit à Mokuba que tu ne resterais qu'une heure à cette fête ? Pourtant tu es toujours là...**_

**« Ca n'a rien à voir, je voulais donner une leçon à cette fille... »**

_**« Non, Seto ! Si tu es resté, c'est parce que je te l'ai dit...**_

_**.**_

_Flash Back_

_._

_Mais Kaiba ouvrit très vite les yeux, s'apercevant vite qu'il ne savait pas qui chantait._

_« Qu'importe ! Va-t-en d'ci ! »_

_« Non Seto...**Reste**...Tant d'interrogations vont enfin trouver leurs réponses ce soir... »_

_._

_Fin du Flash Back_

_._

Il avait raison. Kaiba avait écouté son inconscient...inconsciemment ! Et il était resté... Il ne savait plus trop où il en était à présent, mais le jeune homme décida qu'il était temps pour lui, de rentrer, au risque de voir la situation dégénérer... au risque qu'il ne se contrôle plus ...

Il relâcha lentement les poignets de la jeune fille. Il comptait filer de cet endroit sans lui jeter un regard, mais il n'en eut pas la possibilité.

« KAIIIBBBBAAAA ! »

Il se retourna alors, et vit Joey, les poings serrés et le regard furieux. Le blond voulut se jeter sur Seto, mais Tristan et Duke eurent tout juste le temps de lui saisir la veste de son costume. Yami vint leur prêter main forte en se plantant devant Joey. Ils ne seraient pas trop de trois, car le frère de Serenity semblait sur le point de commettre un meurtre !

La jeune fille, quant à elle, était toujours plaquée contre la barrière, mais Kaiba l'avait lâchée, alors elle repoussa le jeune homme de toutes ses forces, et se précipita vers son frère.

Kaiba la laissa faire puis esquissa un sourire mesquin.

« Désolé Wheeler... Tu n'auras pas l'occasion de te faire écraser aujourd'hui...Vois-tu, je m'apprêtais justement à partir... »

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU VOULAIS A MA SŒUR ? » hurla Joey.

- Rien qui ne concerne un chihuahua... répondit Kaiba, calmement.

- GGRRRR ! Yami, écarte toi, je sens que je vais le tuer !

- Joey calme toi...

- Mai ! Ne t'en mêle pas !

Serenity tenta de convaincre son frère.

- Je t'en prie Joey, laisse tomber !

- Laisser tomber ? Alors que ce..ce..cet arrogant, ce snob que je hais, t'a fait du mal ? Jamais !

- Il n'a rien fait, mentit Serenity, espérant vraiment que son frère abandonnerait. Rien...qui ne m'ait... blessé... , acheva t-elle dans un souffle.

- Je m'en fiche ! Il n'avait pas à t'approcher ! Tristan, Duke, lâchez-moi !

Tristan lança une réplique cinglante, malgré la situation.

- Pas question ! On veut que tu vois ce que ça fait d'être retenu contre son gré, dit-il en faisant référence à l'incident quelques minutes plus tôt dans le gymnase.

Seto leur lança un regard amusé.

- Et bien...je vois que vous êtes tous aussi stupides, tous autant que vous êtes...

- Aaaah, tu veux la guerre ou quoi ? s'écria Joey.

- Personnellement ça ne me dérange pas...ce serait juste pour le plaisir d'assister à une autre de tes défaites ! répliqua Kaiba, d'un air moqueur.

- La ferme !

- Au fait, reprit Kaiba, continuant de jouer avec les nerfs de Joey. Dis moi, Wheeler... Tu es venu remettre sa laisse à ta sœur ? Elle t'a échappé c'est ça ? C'est étrange tout de même, d'ordinaire les chiens restent entre eux, et ils ne se...

SLLLAAAP !

Il ne put achever sa phrase. Joey avait réussi à s'échapper de ses amis, et il était sur le point de sauter sur Kaiba. Mais Serenity l'avait devancé. Alors que Seto continuait de les rabaisser, elle avait, rapide comme l'éclair, marché en direction du jeune homme, et elle l'avait frappé de rage, avec sa main droite.

Kaiba chancela. Joey s'était figé sur place, stupéfait, et les autres restés en arrière faisaient les yeux ronds. Seto porta sa main à sa joue, devenue rouge. Lui même semblait pris de court, et il lança un regard d'étonnement plus que de colère vers la jeune fille, qui se tenait maintenant en face de lui. Elle avait ses petits poings serrés et son regard était baigné dans la fureur.

« Tu n'es qu'un monstre Kaiba ! hurla-t-elle. C'est toi qui n'est rien ! Juste un corps et un esprit calculateur. Tu n'as ni sentiments ni âme, je me demande comment ton petit frère te supporte. Joey et moi n'avons peut-être pas autant d'argent, ni n'appartenons pas au même monde que toi, mais nous avons quelque chose que tu n'auras probablement jamais : un cœur ! »

Et avec ça, la jeune fille tourna les talons et revint en direction de ses amis. Seto avait toujours la main portée à sa joue.

_**« Touché, mon cher Seto ! »**_

Il détacha son regard de Serenity, et le porta au-delà. Ses yeux étaient rouges de honte. Il n'avait jamais été humilié ainsi.

« Allez au diable tous ! » lança t-il, férocement.

Et il passa devant la bande sans leur accorder un regard, quitta le stade et disparut bientôt dans l'ombre.

.

* * *

_« L'amour est comme les maladies épidémiques : plus on le craint, plus on y est exposé »_ (Chamfort)

* * *

.

Ouf ! Et bien, il était vraiment long ce chap ! C'est le plus long de l'histoire pour l'instant : 4500 mots sans compter les RAR que je vais faire maintenant. Bon, ben voilà : j'ai juste quelque chose à vous demander : ne me tuez pas s'il vous plaît !

Donc, vous avez pu voir que Seto est très mal en point ! En plus Serenity l'a frappé. Certains m'ont suggéré que Serenity se défende un peu, c'était une bonne idée...donc elle a mis une claque à Seto. Il va laisser passer ça ou pas ? Ca c'est la grande question que je pose aussi lol ! Et maintenant les RAR !

**Ocean's Angel :** Encore un petit clin d'œil au couple Yami/Tea (Yami qui invite Tea, c'est ti pas mignon ça...). J'espère que ça t'a plu, il y a beaucoup de Serenity/Kaiba dans ce chapitre, c'est pour ça qu'il est long d'ailleurs. Pauvre Seto, il est vraiment très perturbé, c'est pour ça que leur tête à tête dans le stade du collège peut paraître un peu confus... En tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements, et continue toi aussi de ton côté « Mourir Demain » que j'adore !

**SuperWuwu :** Ah désolée on sait pas encore ce qu'à fait Vulcain dans ce chapitre, mais je compte le faire dans le chapitre suivant ! Moi méchante avec Kaiba ? Tu as vu comment il s'est comportée avec la pauvre Serenity (remarque Seto aussi est à plaindre, il s'est pris une baffe !). Bah sinon, il y aura sûrement des petits clins d'œil au couple Joey/Mai, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je me concentre sur Seto/Serenity. Sinon Kaiba il ne sèche pas, on va dire qu'il n'est plus inscrit en cours parce qu'il a quand même toute une société à diriger. Pour son âge, c'est effectivement 16 dans le manga, mais vu que mon histoire se déroule 1 an (enfin 1 an et demi à partir du 3ème chap) après BatailleVille, ça lui en fait 17 ! Et puis contente d'avoir fait rigoler quelqu'un avec Brice de Nice (dur dur d'imaginer Kaiba en Brice ; remarque je l'ai fait dans un review pour Golden Sun). Et pour finir, si tu fais un dessin de Kaiba en Brice, IL FAUT QUE TU ME LE MONTRES ! Tiens moi au courant lol ! Gros bisous !

**Vendred13 : **Et bien voilà, tu as eu ta réponse à la question « pourquoi Kaiba est en colère » ! Notre Seto commence à éprouver de très forts sentiments pour Serenity, mais il ne veut pas se l'avouer ! Il est très têtu ! En plus, Serenity est la sœur de Joey, et comme il méprise Joey, tu penses bien qu'il refuse de tomber amoureux d'elle ! ( Kaiba : J'aime la sœur de Wheeler, la honte !). Au fait, quand j'ai dit que j'utilisais que lesnoms français, je me suis trompée, carj'utilise le nom de Mokuba, alors que le nom français est , c'est très gentil de m'encourager, je te remercie ! Bye !

**Ryana-Chan :** Et voici la suite que tu attendais tant ! En plus c'est assez long (j'ai commencé à l'écrire dimanche dernier et je viens de finir...) donc voilà, j'espère que ça te plaît ! Merci à toi encore !

**Lana808 : **Et bien comme tu as pu le voir, il y a eu un « rapprochement » (si on peut appeler ça comme ça) entre Seto et Serenity. Dans les prochains chapitres, je pense qu'on les verra plus souvent ensemble, mais quand je dis « ensemble » c'est pas forcément « sortir ensemble ». Ils se retrouveront plus souvent face à face ou même en tête à tête. Ah, tu es impatiente, mais j'aime bien faire mariner les gens moi (oh que je suis méchante !). Non, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je continuerai quoiqu'il arrive cette fic, sauf problème grave. Gros bisous à toi !

**Syt :** Des menaces de mort ? Argh, non pitié, j'ai bien demandé quelques lignes plutôt de ne pas me tuer ! J'essaie de mon mieux de faire durer le suspens. Quant à Seto et Serenity, et l'issue de leur histoire, je ne dirai rien, je ne parlerai pas, même sous la torture ! En tout cas, je te suis très reconnaissante pour tes reviews ! Merci !

**Golden Sun 17 : **Et bien voilà ! Tu l'as eu ton tête à tête ! Et avec une Serenity violente en plus ! Elle a frappé Seto : bon, c'était juste une baffe, rien de méchant à part que Seto avait la joue toute rouge, mais c'est quand même une Serenity violente lol ! Violente et blessante qui plus est ! Sinon, oui, elle est magnifique cette chanson, je l'adore, même un an après avoir fini le jeu, je l'écoute encore, c'est triste, si émouvant nostalgie . Trop romantique moi ! Va falloir que je songe à faire une cure... Bref, je te remercie beaucoup, et puis, toi de ton côté continue avec ton cross-over Sakura/Yu-Gi-Oh ! (même si j'ai un peu de mal à suivre des fois – et oui, en matière de Sakua, je suis une ignorante totale-) que j'apprécie beaucoup ! Bisous !

**Mitsumi :** Nan, nan je ne céderai pas ! Seto et Joey peuvent pas devenir copains, c'est tout bonnement...inimaginable, inconcevable ! Et puis de toute façon, il faut un fauteur de troubles entre le couple Seto/Serenity . (Joey : Je me présente au poste !). Comment il va faire Joey quand il saura que Serenity sort avec Seto ? Attends un peu...qui te dit que Seto va sortir avec Serenity lol ? Ok, ok, j'arrête mes insinuations... Allez, bisous à toi !

**Luinil Azuretoile : **Oui, on peut réussir à faire des choses avec Seto...mais pour l'instant c'est pas encore gagné... Hé, hé, pas si foireuses que ça tes hypothèses ( Luinil : Ou pov Seto, remarque : c'est pas dit qu'elle se laisse faire non plus...). T'a lu dans mes pensées ou quoi ? C'est sûr qu'une Serenity qui se laisse marcher sur les pieds à tout bout de champ, c'est pas terrible... Anyway, thanks very,very much (en anglais, pour changer lol).

**A tous : **Je crois que je ne le dirai jamais assez : MERCI !


	13. X : Ca a Commencé

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 10 de " Chanson d'un soir" ! Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de faire les RAR ce soir mais j'ai remarqué que certains d'entre vous avaient été déçus qu'il n'y ait pas de baiser entre Seto et Serenity... Patience ! Vous savez bien que notre Seto est très réticent quand il s'agit de faire des sentiments...En attendant, je préfère continuer de torturer ce pauvre Seto...

Remerciements à : **Ocean's Angel, Lollypop, Luna Dream, guess who like s to dream, Golden Sun 17, Luinil Azuretoile, Lana808, Syt, Daffy la ouf, SuperWuwu, Ryana-Chan, vendred13, Mitsumi, yami, Tanakacchi **et **Sandelana** pour leurs encouragements (encore une fois, j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne :S)

.

* * *

**Chanson d'un soir :**

_Chapitre 10 : Ça a commencé…_

* * *

.

Kaiba avait à peine quitté le stade que Joey se précipita sur sa sœur.

- Serenity…ça va ? demanda-t-il, inquiet. S'il t'a fait du mal, il va payer crois-moi….

La jeune fille resta silencieuse, encore choquée par son propre geste quelques instants plus tôt. Elle semblait ne pas avoir entendu son frère. Elle semblait d'ailleurs ne rien entendre. Depuis le moment où elle avait dit à Kaiba tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, elle était restée immobile, retenant son souffle. Elle avait osé affronter son regard, certes pas longtemps, mais suffisamment pour voir qu'elle l'avait blessé. Oui, c'était une honte, chose inconcevable venant de Kaiba, qu'elle avait lu dans ses yeux.

_« Jamais il ne doit avoir été humilié de cette façon »_ pensa Serenity.

Puis le jeune homme était parti sans rien dire, mais c'était plus une fuite qu'un véritable départ.

Serenity commença à avoir des remords. Elle tenta pourtant de se convaincre qu'elle avait eu de bonnes raisons de le frapper ; il avait été si abominable avec elle. Jamais, elle n'avait rencontré une personne si désagréable, si abjecte. Il méritait cela. Il lui avait fait mal moralement et physiquement. Et pourtant, elle regrettait…

- Non Joey, répondit-elle enfin, sortant de sa torpeur. Je vais bien.

- Il ne paie rien pour attendre celui-là ! grogna Joey.

- Joli coup Serenity, dit Mai, admirative. Il faut un sacré cran pour défier le « maître », ajouta-t-elle, une pointe de sarcasme sur le dernier mot.

- Il a eu peur de moi, lança Joey.

- Peur ? répéta Tea. Si c'est vraiment le cas, alors Kaiba a fait preuve d'un courage exemplaire, acheva-t-elle, en étouffant un rire.

Joey lui lança un regard noir.

- Pourquoi Kaiba s'est-il comporté de la sorte ? demanda Yami.

- Quelle question Yami ! dit Joey. Tu sais comment est ce snob. Il faut toujours qu'il sème le trouble parmi nous. Mais il a trouvé plus fort que lui. Pas vrai Serenity ?

La jeune fille sourit malgré elle.

- Je voudrais que nous rentrions et que nous oubliions ce qui s'est passé ce soir, dit-elle.

- Je crois que c'est ce que nous avons de mieux à faire, approuva Mai.

- Ouais, ne laissons pas Kaiba nous gâcher cette…euh… merveilleuse soirée, ajouta Duke.

- Serenity tu m'accordes une danse ? demanda précipitamment Tristan.

Duke le foudroya du regard tandis que Joey intervint :

- Non, mais ça va pas ! Vous n'avez pas écouté ce que je vous ai dit ou quoi ?

- Dit quoi ? interrogea Serenity.

- Euh…rien de très important p'tite sœur, dit Joey, l'air gêné.

- Ah..bien. De toute façon, je vais téléphoner à Maman pour qu'elle vienne me chercher…

- Déjà ? s'écrièrent Joey, Duke et Tristan en même temps.

La jeune fille confirma d'un signe de tête.

- Je suis…épuisée, mentit-elle.

En réalité, elle n'avait plus le cœur à retourner s'amuser après ce qui s'était passé. Kaiba l'avait troublée à un point qu'elle n'arriverait plus à le sortir de son esprit de toute la soirée. Elle aspirait à aller se coucher, non pas pour dormir, mais pour réfléchir à tout ça, au calme.

- Ce n'est pas cette histoire avec Kaiba qui t'a contrariée au moins ? demanda Joey, suspicieux.

Serenity fit un effort pour paraître naturelle.

- Non Joey. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. C'est juste que… avoir chanté tout à l'heure m'a vraiment fatiguée…et avec tout le stress…

- Nous comprenons, fit Mai, venant au secours de la jeune fille. Et pour toi, la semaine a dû être longue entre toutes ces répétitions et tes études qui plus est.

Serenity inclina la tête.

- Bon…très bien , dit Joey. Puis il se tourna vers les autres : Et vous, vous restez encore un peu ?

- Bien sûr, dit Tea d'un air enjoué, en faisant un clin d'œil à Yami.

- Je crois que je vais rester encore un peu moi aussi, histoire de pouvoir danser avec toi, ajouta Mai, ce qui fit rougir Joey.

Quant à eux, Duke et Tristan n'avaient plus aucune raison de rester, puisqu'ils étaient uniquement venus pour Serenity.

Mme Wheeler arriva bientôt suite à l'appel de sa fille. Joey avait insisté pour rester avec sa sœur, dehors, à attendre.

- Je ne tiens pas à ce que l'on vienne t'importuner encore…

- Joey…quand arrêteras-tu de te faire autant de souci pour moi ? avait demandé Serenity, dans une sorte de résignation.

- Jamais, avait répondu celui-ci en souriant.

La jeune fille n'avait pas insisté. Après avoir embrassé son frère, elle monta dans le véhicule où on l'attendait. Arrivée chez elle, elle se précipita dans sa chambre après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à sa mère. Elle se déshabilla et enfila un vieux débardeur, et un bas de pyjama, et se coucha.

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de se rappeler le parfum du jeune homme qu'elle avait senti si près d'elle. Il l'avait touchée, en ayant posé une main sur sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes de douleur. Le contact avait été bref, mais si intense, et elle aurait voulu qu'il ne se brise jamais. Elle resta allongée, à rêver éveillée. Ainsi Kaiba l'avait entendue chanter dans le parc, et il avait été touché, elle en aurait mis sa main à couper.

La jeune fille avait ressenti cette froideur dans les paroles de Kaiba, et pourtant, elle avait eu l'impression qu'il se forçait à lui parler ainsi. Cela ne l'avait pas empêchée d'être blessée, et elle avait perdu son sang-froid. Elle l'avait frappé.

Elle avait du mal à comprendre son geste. Et surtout, elle savait qu'il ne laisserait pas passer ça. Pourtant, cela semblait ne pas l'inquiéter. Quelque chose en elle lui disait que Kaiba lui pardonnerait vite.

Serenity s'endormit bientôt, et plongea dans ses rêves dans lesquelles elle apercevait Seto Kaiba, l'homme qui la troublait autant.

.

* * *

.

_Pendant ce temps :_

.

Une limousine s'arrêta devant l'entrée d'une luxueuse propriété, et un jeune homme en sortit. Avant de refermer la porte, il prévint :

- N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit : dans une heure, vous allez chercher Mokuba !

- Bien, Monsieur Kaiba.

Puis Seto entra le code d'accès qui protégeait son manoir, les grilles s'ouvrirent, et il y pénétra. Le jeune homme poussa ensuite la porte d'entrée de sa demeure. Il était revenu seul de la fête, préférant laisser Mokuba s'amuser :

.

_Flash Back :_

.

_Kaiba fit rapidement demi-tour vers le gymnase. Il voulait s'éloigner le plus possible de cette humiliation dont il avait été victime. Trop pressé de quitter les lieux, il avertit précipitamment Mokuba de son départ._

_- Déjà ? interrogea Mokuba, qui était en train de livrer un Duel de cartes sur table._

_- Je ne t'avais promis qu'une heure, souviens-toi. Il est plus que temps pour nous de partir !_

_- Mais Seto… Il est trop tôt ! Je veux rester moi ! Je m'amuse tellement !_

_Kaiba ne se sentait pas d'humeur à discuter. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de rentrer chez lui, point. Après un silence, il abdiqua donc :_

_- Très bien. J'enverrai Roland te chercher._

_- Merci grand frère !_

- …

_- Seto ? demanda Mokuba, soudainement intrigué. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ta joue ? Elle est toute rouge !_

_Instinctivement le jeune homme porta sa main sur son visage, à l'endroit où Serenity l'avait frappé._

_- Un coup de chaud, sûrement, marmonna-t-il._

_Cette réponse sembla satisfaire Mokuba._

.

_Fin du Flash-Back._

.

Kaiba était donc rentré seul, seul avec ses tourments. Il n'y avait personne dans la grande bâtisse. Ses domestiques avaient tous fini leur travail, et logeaient dans un pavillon voisin. A peine avait-il passé le seuil du manoir, qu'un aboiement répété se fit entendre.

**« Stupide chiot ! »**

Il alluma la lumière et referma la porte derrière lui. Vulcain continua d'aboyer jusqu'à ce que Seto ouvre la porte du sous-sol dans lequel le chien avait été enfermé. Le jeune homme le foudroya du regard. Dès qu'il vit son imposant maître, l'animal se tut et se coucha à ses pieds. Kaiba savait qu'il avait peur de lui depuis le tout premier jour, mais la petite bête était très maligne et faisait souvent des bêtises.

.

_Flash back : _

.

_- MOKUBA ! JE T'AI DIT CENT FOIS D'ENFERMER CE STUPIDE CHIOT DANS LE VESTIBULE ! REGARDE CE QU'IL A FAIT ! _

_Seto avait hurlé. Il venait de pousser la porte de son bureau au manoir, qui était déjà entrouverte. Rien que ça lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Et sa crainte s'était confirmée lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans la pièce. A l'intérieur, tout avait été mis sens dessus dessous. Des livres et des dizaines de feuilles avaient été éparpillés sur le sol. Il ne restait presque plus rien sur la table de travail de Seto, hormis un téléphone et une lampe qui avait échappé au « massacre ». Des bibelots et autres objets s'étaient brisés au contact du sol. Fort heureusement, Seto avait eu la bonne idée de ne pas laisser son ordinateur portable, avec tout son travail dans le disque dur, dans son bureau._

_- Que se passe t… commença Mokuba en pénétrant dans la pièce._

_Il s'arrêta net en constatant les dégâts._

_- Oh !_

_- Oh ! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? gronda Seto. Ta sale bête va le payer cher, crois-moi ! menaça-t-il._

_- Mais Seto… ce n'est peut-être pas lui… dit Mokuba, d'une toute petite voix. C'est…c'est peut-être le vent !_

_Les yeux de Kaiba lancèrent des éclairs. Le petit garçon sut qu'il était allé trop loin._

_- LE VENT ! hurla Seto. MOKUBA, TU TE FICHES DE MOI ?_

_L'intéressé baissa les yeux, sachant très bien ce qu'il en était. Kaiba se dirigea alors au pied de son bureau, enjambant tous ses dossiers qui jonchaient le sol, et désigna une petite flaque._

_- Et ça aussi, c'est le vent peut-être ? demanda Seto avec plus de calme, mais non sans sarcasme._

_Le chiot s'était oublié sur la moquette !_

_- Seto… Vulcain est petit, balbutia Mokuba. Il ne l'a pas fait exprès… il… voulait juste jouer._

_- ET BIEN DANS CE CAS, IL IRA JOUER DANS LA RUE ! s'écria Kaiba, hors de lui. JE N'EN VEUX PLUS ICI !_

_- Non, grand frère… s'il te plaît, implora le petit garçon, les larmes aux yeux._

_Le jeune homme ne voulait pas céder. Il revint en direction de son petit frère, et était sur le point de passer le pas de la porte, bien déterminé à rester impassible._

_- Seto… continua Mokuba, en allant vers son frère. Il ne le refera plus, je te le promets…_

_Kaiba fronça les sourcils devant les supplications de son frère, mais il était encore sur le point d'abdiquer._

_- A une condition, déclara t-il. Désormais cet animal dormira au sous-sol !_

_- Mais…_

_- Tu veux que cette bestiole reste ici, oui ou non ?_

_Mokuba poussa un soupir et fit un signe affirmatif de la tête._

_- Très bien…dit le petit garçon. Il ne t'importunera plus. C'est promis !_

_- J'espère bien, car c'est sa dernière chance !_

_Mokuba se précipita hors de la pièce pour aller chercher son chien, mais la voix autoritaire de Seto l' empêcha d'aller plus loin que le seuil de la porte :_

_- MOKUBA !_

_Il revint la tête basse._

_- Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ? reprit Seto, en croisant les bras. Souviens-toi, tu as dit que tu endosserais toute responsabilité !_

_Mokuba poussa un soupir et inclina la tête, résigné._

_- La serpillière et les produits ménagers sont dans la buanderie. Et je te préviens : aucune aide de la part des domestiques, je vais y veiller personnellement ! Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire… acheva le jeune homme, en quittant la pièce._

_Le petit garçon soupira longuement. Il allait apprendre le sens du mot « responsabilité »._

.

_Fin du Flash back_

.

Désormais, le chien avait élu domicile à la cave et Seto ne s'en portait pas plus mal, mis à part les aboiements incessants qu'il pouvait entendre la nuit. Le jeune homme ordonna à Vulcain de se taire et de retourner dans la cave, ce que le chiot exécuta, les oreilles basses. Puis Seto referma violemment la porte du sous-sol, excédé, et gravit les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre. Il n'avait aucune envie de travailler. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de se coucher afin d'oublier les événements de la soirée.

Lui-même ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de se comporter de la sorte avec la jeune fille. Il était perdu, il ne savait plus que penser. Des idées toutes aussi farfelues les unes que les autres lui envahissaient l'esprit, ce qui l'empêchait de raisonner convenablement. Et lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé avec Serenity, le contact qu'il avait apprécié de ses doigts sur son visage lui avait fait battre le cœur à tout rompre.

**« Je dois me sortir cette fille de la tête ! » **

_**« Trop tard Seto… Trop tard… »**_

Kaiba pénétra dans sa chambre, sobrement décorée, et sans allumer la lumière. Un bleu uni tapissait les murs, et il n'y avait pour meubles qu'un grand lit, une armoire et une petite table de nuit sur laquelle était posés une lampe et un réveil. Deux fauteuils étaient également disposés dans un coin de la pièce. Une porte fenêtre, à demi cachée par des rideaux de même ton que la tapisserie, donnait accès sur un balcon.

Le jeune homme ôta la veste de son smoking, puis poussa la porte de la salle de bain, directement accessible depuis sa chambre. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, espérant que cela lui fasse reprendre ses esprits, et aussi pour soulager la marque rouge qu'avait laissé la main de Serenity sur sa joue.

**" Wheeler... Elle paiera..."**

Il revint ensuite dans sa chambre et s'arrêta net sur place. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce.

- Qui est là ? interrogea-t-il, froidement.

Une forme émergea alors de l'ombre.

- Bonsoir Kaiba…

Seto activa alors l'interrupteur sur le mur. Devant lui se tenait une jeune femme à la peau bronzée. Elle releva alors le voile qui lui recouvrait la tête.

- Tu es aussi intuitif que ne l'était ton ancêtre…dit-elle.

- Shizu… marmonna Kaiba, incrédule. Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix très antipathique.

- Je voudrais te parler.

- Comment es-tu entrée ? interrogea le jeune homme, ignorant ses paroles. Non, laisse moi deviner ce que tu vas me répondre. Tu as fait ça par _magie, _n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix sarcastique.

- En quelque sorte, acquiesça l'égyptienne.

- Je vois que ton état mental ne s'est toujours pas amélioré, fit Seto d'une voix méprisante.

- Il ne s'agit pas de moi, répondit-elle calmement, indifférente à l'insulte. Mais de toi.

Kaiba resta silencieux un moment. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit :

- Je n'ai absolument rien à te dire, maintenant sors d'ici ! Estime-toi heureuse que je ne porte pas plainte pour effraction.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en aller, dit Shizu. Pas avant que je ne t'ais averti de ta destinée.

Kaiba la toisa d'un air dédaigneux, puis se mit à rire moqueusement.

- Tu n'as pas changé de refrain depuis BatailleVille à ce que je vois, dit-il, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

- Tes sarcasmes ne m'atteignent pas Kaiba. Je me doutais que tu réagirais de cette manière.

La jeune femme prit place dans un des fauteuils.

- Je ne t'ai pas permis de… commença Seto

- Que comptes-tu faire Kaiba ? coupa Shizu. Me faire sortir d'ici par la force ? Il t'en coûterait bien plus que de m'écouter.

- Tu me menaces maintenant ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non. Je tiens à te mettre en garde. Je tiens à ce que tu saches ce que te réservent les prochains jours, voire les prochaines semaines.

- C'est gentil à toi Shizu de t'être déplacée, dit Seto sarcastiquement, mais j'ai bien peur que tu ne sois venue pour rien, comme à ton habitude. Je contrôle parfaitement mon futur.

- En es-tu vraiment sûr ?

Kaiba ne répondit pas. Les doutes l'assaillirent. Il n'était plus sûr de lui, à cause d'_elle._ Mais il se refusait à l'admettre. Il avait toujours été sûr, et ce n'était certainement pas maintenant qu'il perdrait sa confiance en lui. Et pourtant…

- Le doute se lit sur ton visage, remarqua Shizu en souriant. Et je sais pourquoi.

- Tu ne sais absolument rien ! s'emporta Seto. Même après avoir perdu ce stupide objet qui te donnait de soi-disant pouvoirs, tu continues de croire que tu possèdes la capacité de voir l'avenir. Tu es folle !

- En cet instant, le plus fou de nous deux n'est certainement pas moi Kaiba. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

- Détrompe-toi, j'ai du mal à suivre le fond de ta pensée. Sans doute parce qu'elle n'a aucun sens !

Puis Seto se dirigea vers le seuil de sa chambre.

- Puisque tu refuses de quitter ma maison, c'est moi qui vais la quitter, déclara-t-il.

Le jeune homme s'élança alors dans le couloir, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas, Shizu s'était levée de son fauteuil :

- Tu l'aimes, Kaiba ! dit-elle.

Il se figea sur place. Un silence s'installa entre eux. Shizu regardait Kaiba d'un air déterminé, tandis que Seto restait immobile, lui tournant le dos. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il déclara, sans se retourner :

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Bien sûr que si, répondit Shizu.

- Tu es encore plus atteinte que je ne le pensais ! fit Seto, se décidant à lui faire face.

La jeune femme fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

- Tout s'est mis en marche le jour où tu l'as rencontrée. Le jour où elle t'a supplié de faire atterrir le dirigeable où se déroulaient les finales du Tournoi de BatailleVille.

Le sang de Seto se glaça au souvenir, un an et demi plus tôt.

.

_Flash back :_

.

_A l'issue de la première demi-finale du tournoi, Yami remporta le duel contre Bakura, qui se retrouva inconscient. La bande alla voir Kaiba dans sa cabine pour que celui-ci arrête le dirigeable afin de prodiguer des soins à Bakura._

_- Vous voulez que j'arrête le dirigeable ? interrogea Seto._

_- Bakura est blessé et inconscient ! expliqua Yugi._

_- Tu pourrais l'arrêter temporairement, commença Tristan._

_- Il doit aller à l'hôpital, acheva Joey._

_- C'est hors de question ! décréta Kaiba._

_Serenity intervint dans la conversation, timidement._

_- S'il te plaît Kaiba, arrête le dirigeable. S'il n'a pas de traitement maintenant, il va…_

_Kaiba se tourna vers la jeune fille._

_- Hmmm ?_

_Serenity baissa les yeux et rougit, alors que Tristan et Duke venaient à sa rescousse._

_- Oui c'est vrai…commença Tristan_

_- Comment peux tu dire non à un si joli visage ? acheva Duke._

_- Il n'avait qu'à prendre soin de lui. C'est son problème ! dit Seto._

_Serenity inclina la tête, le suppliant de faire atterrir le Kaiba Craft 3 :_

_- Kaiba, la vie de quelqu'un est bien plus importante que ce stupide jeu de cartes !_

_- Elle a raison ! dit Duke._

_- Bien dit ! renchérit Tristan._

_Kaiba se leva alors de son fauteuil._

_- Je ne ferai pas atterrir ce dirigeable, mais je possède à mon service les meilleurs médecins. Je vais les appeler pour qu'ils aillent à son chevet, déclara Seto, d'une voix neutre._

_- Merci Kaiba ! dit Yugi._

.

_Fin du Flash back_

.

Shizu reprit, bien consciente du fait qu'elle avait réussi à ébranler le jeune homme :

- Elle t'a touché Seto ! Sinon pourquoi aurais-tu cédé à ses supplications ?

Kaiba sentit la fureur grandir en lui.

- Je n'ai pas cédé ! cria-t-il. J'ai simplement fait venir des médecins au chevet de Bakura.

- Mais l'aurais-tu fait sans l'intervention de Serenity ? demanda Shizu.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux un moment.

- Ca ne prouve absolument rien…

- Mon collier du Millenium m'avait avertie à l'époque qu'il se passerait quelque chose entre deux personnes à priori opposées. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait là d'un combat entre le Bien et le Mal, mais les sentiments que j'ai ressentis à travers ma vision…

- Tais toi !

- … étaient trop forts pour n'être que de la haine et une soif de pouvoir ! Il n'y a rien de plus fort que l'amour… acheva la jeune femme, ne tenant pas compte de l'interruption.

Seto bouillait de rage. Il n'avait aucun sentiment, du moins était-ce ce qu'il essayait de se persuader. Il revint dans la pièce, et s'avança vers la jeune égyptienne.

- Ton petit discours était très émouvant dit-il avec sarcasme. Dommage que tu te sois trompée de personne…

- Tu peux toujours continuer à nier Kaiba, cela ne changera rien à la réalité. Les rêves que tu fais sont là pour le prouver…

Seto se retint de se mordre la lèvre. Qu'avait-elle dit ?

**« Comment peut-elle être au courant ? Ce…c'est impossible… »**

- Avec l'ancienne magie de l'Egypte, rien n'est impossible, dit la jeune femme.

Kaiba écarquilla les yeux. _Elle lisait dans ses pensées._

- Comment...fais-tu ça ? dit-il, d'un air rageur.

Shizu se contenta de sourire et se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre pour s'arrêter sur le seuil.

- La magie, Kaiba… Elle existe… J'en suis affectée... Tout comme toi… Tout ceux qui sont restés sur le dirigeable sur lequel même étaient réunis les sept objets du Millenium ainsi que les trois cartes de Dieux égyptiens, ont acquis certains pouvoirs mystiques… Cette trop grande concentration de pouvoirs nous a tous affectés…

Puis, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Seto :

- … D'où ta faculté à rêver de choses qui pourraient se produire dans la réalité, que tu le veuilles ou non, acheva-t-elle, avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Seto resta quelques secondes sans réagir. Son visage était livide. Il se sentait tellement mal qu'il ne se demanda même pas comment Shizu avait pu quitter le manoir, sans posséder les codes de sécurité permettant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Kaiba ne prit pas la peine de se déshabiller ; il se coucha tout habillé, épuisé par tant de lutte intérieure.

**« Cette femme est folle… »**

**_« Drôles de coïncidences tout de même, mon cher Seto. Il se trouve qu'elle connaît tes sentiments pour… »_**

**« Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour personne ! Tout ça ne sont que des histoires à dormir debout ! Shizu voulait encore me parler de mon soi-disant passé, ces histoires de réincarnation ; qu'elle essaie de me convaincre, je ne prends pas ! »**

**_« Pourtant, ce si gentil geste que tu as eu envers Serenity il y a un an et demi…. »_**

**« Wheeler m'est complètement insignifiante ! »**

**_« Ose me le jurer ! »_**

**« Je… »**

Silence. Il lui était impossible de jurer, ce serait mentir à lui-même.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et plongea une nouvelle fois dans les rêves qu'il essayait pourtant de s'interdire. Il ne put résister à l'appel de Serenity. Et alors qu'il glissait dans un doux sommeil, il retrouva la jeune fille. Il l'ignorait mais, elle, dans son lit, située à l'autre bout de la ville, rêvait de la même chose, en même temps.

Il n'y en aurait plus pour longtemps avant que leurs retrouvailles spirituelles ne se passent au-delà de leurs rêves.

.

* * *

_« Plus on aime, plus on souffre » _

* * *

.

Et voilà ! J'écris le chapitre 11 aussi rapidement que possible ! Merci à tous, je vous fais de gros bisous !

PS : Pour le Flash Back concernant la rencontre entre Kaiba et Serenity, il s'agit de l'épisode 85 de la saison 2 " La colère des Dieux Egyptiens". Les dialogues que j'ai retranscris ici ne sont pas exactement les mêmes ; je me suis aidé d'un site et de ma mémoire pour réécrire ce passage...


	14. XI : Au Fond de Nos Yeux

Bonjour ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, mais j'ai eu du travail ces derniers jours et je n'ai pu m'occuper que de ma petite fic sur Harry Potter. Mais bon, ce chapitre est assez long, j'espère que vous me pardonnez !

.

* * *

**Chanson d'un soir**

_Chapitre 11 : Au Fond de nos Yeux_

* * *

.

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

_._

Deux semaines après la fin de la fête du Printemps, la vie de Serenity avait repris son cours. Elle avait eu le droit à des félicitations de tous les gens qu'elle côtoyait chaque jour, ce qui lui avait fait énormément plaisir. Joey, quant à lui, était tout fier de répéter à qui voulait l'entendre, même si à présent tout Domino était au courant, que sa sœur avait chanté devant des centaines de personnes.

La jeune fille avait fini par s'accoutumer à ses étranges rêves. C'était toujours la même chose qui se reproduisait chaque nuit, et il semblait que cela faisait maintenant entièrement partie d'elle. C'était son jardin secret ; et le fait de ne plus avoir eu affaire à Kaiba après l'incident de la soirée l'avait beaucoup aidée.

Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de lancer des coups d'œil furtifs autour d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle marchait dans la rue ; lorsque Mokuba quittait le collège, Serenity espérait secrètement que le jeune homme vienne chercher son frère, comme il l'avait déjà fait. Mais Seto ne venait plus ; d'ordinaire si populaire, personne n'avait plus de nouvelles du jeune Président. Certains disaient qu'il préparait un nouveau tournoi, terré dans son bureau toute la journée.

6h45. La sonnerie du réveil résonna dans les oreilles de Yugi, qui se leva péniblement en s'étirant.

- Yami, bailla-t-il, s'adressant à son double assis sur le lit, tu ne pourrais pas prendre ma place rien qu'une journée au collège ?

- Je préfère encore me réfugier dans le puzzle, répondit l'esprit en souriant.

- Question idiote…marmonna Yugi..

Il s'habilla et prit un rapide petit déjeuner, alors que son grand père ouvrait la boutique de jouets, et partit en direction du collège.

_- Quelque chose te tracasse Yugi ? demanda mentalement l'esprit._

_- Oui, mais c'est sûrement idiot…répondit ce dernier par télépathie._

_- Je ressens la même chose que toi, coupa Yami. Quelque chose approche…_

_- Oui… il va se passer quelque chose dans très peu de temps, et j'ai l'impression que ce ne sera pas sans problème…_

- Tea à Yugi ?

Le garçon émergea de sa conversation mentale, et s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus seul. Tea l'avait rejoint et elle marchait à présent à ses côtés.

- Bonjour Tea, sourit Yami. Je suis désolé, je parlais à Yami…

Aussitôt le visage de la jeune fille se fit plus curieux.

- Yami ? répéta-t-elle. Comment va-t-il ? Tu lui as dit que j'avais adoré aller à la fête du Printemps avec lui ?

- Inutile que je le lui dise ; il t'a entendue et il te remercie, répondit Yugi.

_« J'ai passé une excellente soirée avec toi Tea… »_

Ce que Yugi s'empressa de répéter à son amie.

- Et il dit qu'il a passé une excellente soirée avec toi !

La curiosité de Tea se transforma en joie, et cela la mit de très bonne humeur.

Les deux amis arrivèrent au collège, où ils retrouvèrent Joey, Serenity, Tristan et Duke. Le blond avait apporté son jeu de Duel de monstres, et arborait fièrement devant tout le monde son Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges, sous le regard admiratif de sa sœur et ceux déconcertés de Tristan et Duke.

- Oh, je vois que notre ami Joey essaie encore de s'attirer des admirateurs… déclara Tea.

- Je dirais plutôt des admiratrices… corrigea Serenity, en rigolant.

- Je t'ai entendue p'tite sœur !

Joey revint vers le groupe, l'air déterminé.

- Hey Yugi ! Comment ça va ?

- Bien Joey, je te remercie, répondit Yugi. Pourquoi as-tu apporté ton deck ici ?

- Pour défier Kaiba, déclara le blond, pompeusement.

Tous haussèrent les sourcils

- Tu veux dire Mokuba Kaiba ? demanda Yugi.

- Nan, pas lui, mais son arrogant de frère !

- Mais enfin Joey ! Kaiba ne vient plus au collège depuis des lustres !

Le blond sourit mesquinement.

- Pas aujourd'hui Yugi… Il y a une rencontre parents-professeurs cet après midi pour les première année. Et comme Mokuba est en première année, Kaiba sera obligé de venir, en tant que tuteur, et là je le provoquerai en duel !

- Et tu perdras, acheva Tea, en secouant la tête.

- Pas cette fois ! s'écria Joey. Je gagnerai ; je vais lui faire payer d'avoir importuné Serenity l'autre jour.

La jeune fille aux cheveux auburns s'avança vers son frère.

- Joey, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas grave… dit-elle timidement, le simple fait de se souvenir cet incident la mettant mal à l'aise.

- C'est grave ! coupa le blond. Et je ne lui ferai pas de quartier !

- Joey… murmura Serenity.

Un court silence s'en suivit. A chaque fois que le nom de Kaiba était évoqué, cela jetait un froid dans la conversation.

- Ecoute Joey, reprit Yugi. C'est idiot. Cet incident a eu lieu il y a deux semaines ; je parie que Kaiba l'a oublié… Ne va pas chercher les ennuis, laisse-les là où ils sont !

- Non, Yugi, Joey a raison, intervint Tristan. Kaiba n'avait pas à s'en prendre à Serenity…

Même si Duke se contenta d'observer la situation sans prendre part à la conversation, il partageait l'avis de Tristan. Leur amie, dont ils espéraient chacun tant faire fondre le cœur, avait été en contact avec Kaiba. Quelque part, il y avait une rivalité entre eux et le jeune président de la Kaiba Corp. Ce dernier avait tout pour plaire : de l'argent, un corps musclé qui faisait craquer n'importe quel fille, du charisme et de la présence. Tristan et Duke n'étaient pas idiots et si Kaiba n'avait pas été si froid et distant, ils auraient facilement pu s'imaginer que Serenity tombe sous son charme. Ce dont ils étaient loin de se douter…

- Enfin un peu de soutien ! dit Joey.

Mokuba apparut alors dans la cour du collège. Joey se précipita vers lui, et le reste du groupe le suivit .

- Hé Mokuba ! interpella le blond.

Le jeune garçon se retourna.

- Joey ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Dis à ton frère que je le défie en duel, annonça Joey. Aujourd'hui même !

Mokuba fit les yeux ronds, et jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers le reste de la bande, restée en arrière.

- Désolé Joey, mais Seto n'est pas d'humeur à se battre en duel…

- Quoi ? Il a peur c'est ça ! fit Joey, triomphant.

Mokuba haussa les épaules et soupira. Son visage était inquiet et mélancolique, ce n'était plus le garçon éveillé et vif que Yugi avait l'habitude de voir, aussi ce dernier s'avança vers lui.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Mokuba ? demanda-t-il.

Le petit frère de Kaiba fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, dit-il, l'air battu. Seto n'est plus lui-même ces temps-ci…

- C'est-à-dire ? insista Yugi, intrigué.

- Il ne fait plus rien, dit Mokuba. Il est devenu distant…

- Comme s'il ne l'était pas déjà, marmonna Joey à sa sœur.

- … et il s'enferme dans son bureau lorsqu'il rentre du travail, continua le garçon. Il refuse qu'on le dérange, même moi ; il n'assiste plus aux repas… Il ne me parle même plus…

Des larmes commencèrent à embuer les yeux de Mokuba. Yugi fut stupéfait. Kaiba n'était pas, certes, bavard, mais il le savait très proche de son petit frère et très attentif à son bien-être.

- Je lui ai demandé pourtant ce qui ne va pas, poursuivit Mokuba, mais il ne veut pas me répondre…

- Je suis sûre qu'il a une bonne raison, le rassura Tea.

- Au point de ne même plus vouloir me parler ? sanglota le petit garçon.

Tea resta silencieuse.

- Et depuis quand Kaiba est-il dans cet état ? demanda Yugi.

- Deux semaines…répondit Mokuba, se calmant un peu. Quand je suis rentré de la Fête du Printemps, Seto était parti se coucher, et le lendemain, il ne m'a même pas adressé la parole. J'ai cru que ce n'était qu'une passade au début, mais il a continué à s'acharner dans son travail et…

Sa voix s'éteignit.

- Je dois y aller maintenant, reprit Mokuba. Il faut que j'explique aux professeurs que Seto ne viendra pas à la réunion…

Il s'éloigna.

- Pauvre Mokuba ! dit Tea.

- Tu parles ! C'est encore une des sautes d'humeur de son frère… dit Joey. Il ne devrait pas se mettre dans un état pareil !

- Et toi, répliqua Tea, comment tu réagirais si Serenity ne voulait plus te parler ? Ca ne te ferait pas de la peine ?

- Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Ca n'arrivera jamais ! protesta Joey.

- Bien sûr que si ! Tout comme toi et Serenity, Kaiba et son frère sont comme les doigts de la main, et pourtant ils ne se parlent plus !

Alors que Tea et Joey continuaient de se chamailler, Yugi entra en contact avec son double.

_- Le jour de la Fête du Printemps… murmura Yami. Quand avons-nous vu Kaiba pour la dernière fois ?_

_Yugi réfléchit._

_- Et bien, il est parti juste après que Serenity l'ait frappé, mais je ne pense pas que cela l'ait affecté autant… Kaiba reste impassible dans tous les cas de situation…_

_Yami resta silencieux un moment._

_- J'étais à ta place, dit-il. Maintenant je me souviens… j'ai vu son regard… il était ébranlé…_

_- Comment peux-tu dire ça sur un simple regard ? demanda Yugi._

_- 5000 ans d'expérience… répondit Yami. En Egypte nos coutumes se fondaient beaucoup sur les expressions du regard, et non sur les mots. J'ai appris à déceler les émotions des autres sur leur visage, mais je dois dire que j'ai un peu perdu la main : je n'avais pas fait attention à ce détail auparavant…_

_- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, ça n'en a pas plus de sens, déclara Yugi. Pourquoi Kaiba aurait-il été aussi secoué par une simple gifle ?_

_- Peut-être parce que la gifle ne venait pas de n'importe qui…osa dire Yami._

_- Qu'est ce que tu veux d… commença Yugi, avant de s'interrompre, comprenant à quoi faisait allusion son double égyptien._

_Il n'en crut pas ses oreilles._

_- Mais c'est impossible ! protesta Yugi. Kaiba et… Serenity ?_

_Yami approuva._

_- C'est fort plausible Yugi. Rappelle-toi ce que j'ai ressenti à travers le collier de Shizu. Cette situation tumultueuse dont je t'ai parlé. Et rappelle-toi encore, lorsque tu as été trouver Kaiba à la KaibaCorp pour lui demander de nous soutenir à la Fête du Printemps…_

_- Il parlait tout seul…se souvint Yugi. Je l'ai entendu crier… Déjà alors, Seto n'était pas dans son état normal._

_- Et il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui pourrait mettre Seto Kaiba dans un tel état, déclara Yami. L'amour. C'est quelque chose que même lui ne peut pas contrôler._

_- Yami tu me laisses sceptique… dit Yugi. Admettons que tu dises vrai, pourquoi Shizu aurait-elle tenu à nous prévenir sur ce fait ?_

_- Quelque chose me dit que Shizu savait dès le début de qui il s'agissait, dit Yami. Je crois qu'elle avait mesuré l'ampleur de cette situation. Elle voulait nous mettre en garde… Les réunir tous les deux ne sera pas chose facile, si quelque chose ils ont à faire ensemble…_

_- Tout ça ne sont que des suppositions Yami, dit Yugi._

_- Peut-être, partenaire… Seuls le temps et la patience nous le diront… En attendant, il vaudrait mieux ne rien dire à Joey ni aux autres…_

_- Oui…_

Yugi abandonna la discussion avec son double. Personne n'avait remarqué son air absent, et Joey et Tea continuaient d'argumenter. Serenity souriait devant les mimiques de son frère, et ses cheveux flottaient dans le vent. La sonnerie retentit, annonçant le début des cours et mettant fin au petit débat entre Tea et Joey. Tous se dirigèrent vers leurs classes respectives, et Yugi observa rapidement Serenity.

_« C'est vrai qu'elle serait parfaite pour Kaiba »_ pensa-t-il.

_._

* * *

.

_L'après midi même_

_._

Seto Kaiba était assis à son bureau, au sein de la Kaiba Corp. Sa table de travail était couverte de paperasses et de rendez-vous, tous annulés, des derniers jours. Il n'était pas d'humeur à recevoir. Chaque jour, depuis deux semaines, il se contentait de mettre à jour ses placements en bourse et de vérifier ses marchés ; il chargeait sa secrétaire de jouer les intermédiaires par téléphone entre ses clients et lui, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper.

Depuis cette fameuse soirée qu'il essayait en vain d'oublier en s'acharnant sur son travail, Seto ne sortait plus. Il avait annulé ses meetings ; ils ne voulait plus prendre le risque de s'offrir un déplacement en ville par peur de l'apercevoir _elle_ ; il se contentait juste de trajets entre son domicile et sa société, en prenant bien le soin de garder son regard fixé ailleurs que sur la rue et le paysage.

Elle l'avait ensorcelé. Il ne voyait qu'elle tous les jours, dans sa tête ; toutes les nuits, dans ses rêves. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne voulait pas cela. Il s'était battu toute sa vie pour ne jamais éprouver le moindre sentiment, pour toujours rester de marbre et ces efforts semblaient sur le point d'être réduits à néant. Il se refusait à accepter ses sentiments. Pour lui c'était une honte.

Et être entré en contact avec la peau si délicate de la jeune fille l'avait tellement chamboulé. Il n'avait rien laissé paraître devant elle, mais il aurait tellement aimé recommencer…

**« Non ! Non ! Et non ! Je dois me l'enlever de la tête ! »**

C'était ce qu'il se répétait tous les jours, mais sans résultat.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas songé à l'amour, c'était inconcevable. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Pas elle. Pas une Wheeler.

- M. Kaiba, annonça la secrétaire par interphone, votre frère est là. Je le fais entrer ?

- Dites-lui que je suis occupé, dit Seto.

- Il insiste, monsieur…

- Je vous ai dit de…commença Seto, mais fut interrompu par la voix de Mokuba à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Seto ! Je ne partirai pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas laissé entrer ! Et j'ai tout mon temps !

- Mokuba, je t'ordonne de quitter immédiatement ce bâtiment ! gronda Kaiba.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu chargeras tes gardiens de me mettre à la porte ?

- MOKUBA SORS D'ICI ! C'EST UN ORDRE !

- NON ! hurla Mokuba encore plus fort. JE VEUX TE VOIR, GRAND FRERE ! JE VEUX QUE TU ME PARLES !

- C'EST CE QUE JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE FAIRE !

L'interphone semblait sur le point d'exploser devant autant de cris.

- NON ! JE VEUX QUE TU ME PARLES COMME AVANT, QUE TU T'OCCUPES DE MOI ET QUE TU ARRÊTES DE FAIRE COMME SI JE N'EXISTAIS PAS !

Kaiba sut qu'il ne servirait à rien de continuer.

- Très bien, abdiqua Seto, en soupirant longuement. Faites le entrer Miss Mori…

- B..bien, M. Kaiba, bégaya la secrétaire, secouée par cette violence verbale.

Une minute plus tard, Mokuba pénétra dans le bureau de son frère, furieux et attristé à la fois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lança froidement Seto, toujours assis à son bureau.

- Retrouver mon frère, répondit Mokuba, en se calmant quelque peu.

- Ridicule, répliqua le jeune homme.

- Seto, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu n'as rien fait.

- Mais alors, pourquoi es-tu aussi froid ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à la Fête ? demanda Mokuba.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux alors que Mokuba s'avançait vers lui.

- Seto… Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe… mais je voudrais que tout redevienne comme avant… si tu le veux bien…. Je…je suis triste de te voir comme ça grand frère… tu me laisses dans l'incompréhension…je voudrais tant savoir…

Kaiba sentit la culpabilité le gagner. Il avait été ignoble avec son frère ces deux dernières semaines. Il n'avait plus prêté attention à lui ; il l'avait délibérément évité, ne supportant même plus sa compagnie. En fait, il n'avait rien contre lui. Il avait laissé son frère parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit faible ; il ne voulait pas que Mokuba ait une image négative de lui. Alors il l'avait évité, croyant que cela résoudrait les problèmes. Au contraire, ils avaient empiré.

Il venait juste de s'en apercevoir ; il s'était rendu compte à quel point il avait été égoïste, à quel point il l'avait rendu malheureux. Il était prêt à s'excuser.

- Mokuba, je suis désolé, dit-il dans un souffle.

Mais il lui faudrait mentir pour cela.

- Je n'ai pas voulu t'inquiéter au sujet de la société…commença-t-il.

- Comment ça Seto ?

- J'ai eu… des problèmes, continua le jeune homme. Un des clients m'a fait chanter. Il aurait possédé le tout nouveau modèle de nos disques de duels en exclusivité…

- Et ? interrogea Mokuba.

- J'ai réglé le problème, dit Seto, en espérant satisfaire les questions de Mokuba.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ? demanda le jeune garçon.

- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, c'est tout.

- Si c'est réglé, pourquoi as-tu continué à te conduire de la sorte ?

- J'étais inquiet Mokuba. J'ai pensé que d'autres clients auraient pu avoir notre modèle…

Le jeune garçon observa son frère, sceptique, puis déclara :

- J'étais inquiet pour toi, grand frère. Je suis content que tu m'en aies parlé…

Kaiba se sentit mal à l'aise, pour une des rares fois de sa vie, mais sourit, alors que Mokuba se jetait dans ses bras.

- Et si nous allions nous balader ? proposa Mokuba. Cela fait si longtemps que nous n'avions pas été… et j'ai fini les cours plus tôt aujourd'hui..à cause des réunions parents- professeurs, tu n'as pas voulu venir…

Seto eut un sourire d'excuse mais préféra ne pas décliner la proposition ; néanmoins, il ne voulait pas sortir. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de _la _voir.

- Allez viens Seto… dit Mokuba en entraînant son frère par le bras.

- Petit frère, je ne sais pas si c'est…protesta Kaiba.

- Oh allez, viens, je voudrais te montrer ce qu'ils ont inauguré dans le parc.

**« Non pas dans le parc ! C'est la première fois que je l'ai entendue… »**

_**« Attention Seto, si tu refuses de le suivre, ton petit frère sera très déçu… Tu ne voudrais pas le décevoir encore une fois, n'est-ce-pas ?**_

**« Non, mais… »**

**_« Pas de « mais » Seto… De toute façon, tu ne la verras pas… Tu as une chance sur un million…. Depuis ce que tu lui as fait l'autre jour, je pense que son chihuahua de frère doit la suivre partout où elle va… »_**

**« Tu as sûrement raison… »**

Kaiba se sourit à lui-même. Non, il ne la verrait pas.

.

* * *

.

Serenity marchait dans la rue, seule. Elle rentrait chez elle. Joey avait insisté pour la raccompagner, mais Tea et, étrangement Yugi, avaient réussi à le convaincre de la laisser souffler un peu. En effet, elle venait du collège. Les rencontres parents-professeurs se déroulaient en ce moment, mais on avait jugé que Serenity n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, compte tenu de ses excellents résultats. Par contre, pour Joey, c'était autre chose : sa mère en aurait certainement pour tout l'après midi à discuter du cas de son frère !

En fait la jeune fille avait très envie de faire un détour par le parc : la ville avait fait réaménager une partie du jardin pédestre, qui avait été fermée au public durant de longs mois. Elle était impatiente de découvrir ce qui y avait été fait, elle qui adorait la nature.

Serenity toucha bientôt son but. Il y avait du monde en ce début d'après midi ; des enfants jouaient entre eux dans l'herbe, sous le regard attentif de leurs parents. La jeune fille s'empressa de rejoindre la partie orientale du parc, là où avaient été réalisés les réaménagements. Et ce qu'elle vit l'émerveilla en tous points. Des fleurs de toute beauté et des arbres majestueux recouvraient la quasi-totalité de la surface ; dans ce magnifique jardin, on trouvait de larges allées qui laissaient aux promeneurs l'opportunité de se balader à leur guise. Enfin, au centre, une grande fontaine de marbre laissait couler de l'eau claire, scintillante au soleil de mai.

La jeune fille regarda alors les promeneurs ; ils semblaient tous ravis par le changement. Certains marchaient sous les chauds rayons ; d'autres s'étaient assis dans l'herbe, à l'ombre. Le regard de Serenity se posa alors sur une personne en particulier.

_« Oh non…»_

Seto Kaiba. Il était seul, son frère, mais cela Serenity l'ignorait, étant parti s'acheter une glace. La jeune fille voulut tourner les talons ; elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis l'incident de la Fête. Et elle savait bien que Kaiba n'avait pas apprécié la gifle qu'il avait reçue d'elle.

Serenity détourna son regard alors que le jeune homme l'apercevait. Il en fut tout retourné malgré lui.

**« Non… Pas elle… »**

_**« Très intéressant tout ça… »**_

**« Une chance sur un million, hein ? »**

_**« Ne sois pas si sarcastique Seto, c'est bien ce que tu voulais au fond de toi non ? »**_

Il préféra ne pas répondre à lui-même, connaissant très bien la réponse.

La jeune fille ne sut pas où se mettre ; elle marcha vers la fontaine en faisant mine d'être intéressée, espérant que Kaiba ne la suivrait pas. Ô qu'elle se trompait !

Seto était partagé entre l'envie de la voir de plus près et de l'humilier une fois de plus ; or, ces deux idées nécessitaient qu'il aille à sa rencontre.

Serenity sentit l'enivrante présence du jeune homme derrière elle ; elle s'efforça de rester concentrée à la contemplation de l'immense fontaine, mais elle entendit la voix glaciale de Kaiba dans son dos.

- Vraiment Wheeler, il faut toujours que je te trouve sur mon chemin…

La jeune fille se retourna brusquement, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Il eut du mal à rester de marbre, face à la belle jeune fille devant lui. Pendant deux semaines, il avait réussi à l'éviter, et maintenant que Mokuba le forçait à sortir de son bureau, il fallait qu'il la voit.

- Kaiba, commença Serenity, timidement. Je... J'aimerais te dire que je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé l'autre...

- Silence, coupa Seto. Que tu sois désolée ou non, ça ne change rien. Tu n'aurais jamais dû porter la main sur moi !

Il la regarda dans sa gêne, la trouvant décidément adorable avec ses longs cheveux et ses yeux noisette pétillants de vie. Il éprouva l'irrésistible envie de la toucher encore, juste du bout des doigts. Juste pour se rappeler cette merveilleuse sensation.

Il s'avança vers elle, et Serenity soutint courageusement son regard.

- Kaiba, je suis désolée, je… je ne voulais vraiment pas…

- Jamais de ma vie je ne laisserai passer une telle chose… Personne ne lève la main sur moi, tu entends ? Personne !

- Je suis désolée, s'écria Serenity. Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant !

Elle tenta de s'échapper de cette situation qui allait trop loin selon elle, mais Seto se plaça juste devant elle, la forçant à reculer, et empiéter sur l'herbe.

Il était tout près d'elle à présent. Kaiba s'apprêtait à lui lancer une autre de ses répliques cinglantes, lorsque deux gamins qui se pourchassaient bousculèrent tour à tour Serenity, qui tomba sur Seto, l'entraînant dans sa chute.

Ils atterrirent lourdement sur l'herbe, dans une position assez délicate : Serenity se trouvait à présent allongée sur Kaiba ! Ce dernier fut si surpris qu'il ne pensa pas à repousser la jeune fille. A terre, il put sentir sa chaleur contre lui, son parfum si entêtant lui envahissant les narines. La jeune fille plongea alors son regard dans le bleu des yeux de Seto, dont le cœur commença à battre plus fort dans la poitrine. Leurs respirations s'accélèrent, et ils se fixèrent quelques secondes ainsi.

Tout inimitié semblait avoir disparu ; c'était un regard intense dans lequel ils se perdirent. Ils ne se préoccupèrent plus de ce qui se passait autour d'eux et s'oublièrent dans leur contemplation de l'autre. Le souffle chaud de Seto vint brûler la joue de Serenity, témoignant de la proximité à laquelle ils se trouvaient. Instinctivement le jeune homme remua le bras et vint le glisser autour du cou de la jeune fille, dont la respiration et le cœur s'accélérèrent. Elle sentit les doigts du jeune homme dans son cou, et s'en délecta. Quant à Kaiba, il éprouvait une agréable sensation au contact de la nuque de la jeune fille. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches que dans leurs rêves.

Se rendit-il compte de ce qu'il faisait ? Sûrement pas… car il attira Serenity contre lui, un désir intense le prenant de l'embrasser. La jeune fille laissa le jeune homme rapprocher son visage de lui, leurs yeux ne se quittant jamais. Leurs regards étaient en feu à présent. Leurs souffles commencèrent à se mêler.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, puis se touchèrent. Il apprécia la douceur de celles de la jeune fille, alors que celle-ci avait fermé les yeux, frissonnant d'excitation. Il mordilla alors tout doucement ses lèvres, lui arrachant un soupir, prêt à lui donner ce que tous deux désiraient. Elle se crut encore dans son rêve, dans leur rêve, mais cette fois-ci, c'était bien réel.

Réel ? Cela fit reprendre ses esprits à la jeune fille. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et Kaiba sembla revenir à la réalité lui aussi.

- WHEEEEELLER !

Le jeune homme la repoussa presque violemment le plus loin possible de lui. Il se relevèrent et se toisèrent du regard un instant. Serenity, rougissante, ne put soutenir longtemps ce regard, pendant un moment en flammes, mais maintenant redevenu froid et impénétrable. Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant, laissant Seto complètement désorienté et incrédule. Il suivit la jeune fille du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne disparaisse au loin, puis resta là, comme enraciné à la terre. En quelques secondes, les images de ce qui venait de se passer défilèrent des dizaines de fois dans son esprit.

Il ne sut pas comment, mais réussit à se décider, encore chancelant, à aller retrouver Mokuba.

Les deux gamins qui avaient bousculé la jeune fille revinrent à ce moment-là vers lui.

- Nous sommes désolés, Monsieur Kaiba, dirent-ils.

Puis ils arborèrent un grand sourire.

- Pouvons-nous avoir un autographe ?

.

* * *

_"La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon coeur"_ (Paul Eluard)

* * *

.

Et voilà pour le chapitre 11 ! J'espère que vous ne me détestez pas trop…

Et au fait, la petite scène romantique entre Seto et Serenity se rapporte à un certain fanart…

**RAR :**

**Yami :** J'espère que tu es satisfait avec ce chapitre lol ! Merci à toi !

**Kawai Angel-Chan :** Et bien, j'espère que tu es satisfaite ! Pas bien d'avoir ce genre de pensées … Je vais finir par me poser des questions…. Seto, gentil avec Vulcain ? Déjà que c'est dur de le faire plus gentil avec Serenity, ça sera dur de le faire plus gentil avec le chien… de toute façon, ce n'est même pas dit que je le fasse ! Quant à Shizu, bah vi elle est magique, j'aime bien la magie moi, et encore plus quand c'est de la magie égyptienne ! Bon, je te fais de gros bisous et je te remercie de suivre cette fic depuis le début !

**SuperWuwu : **Ce que j'aime bien avec tes reviews, c'est qu'il y a toujours plein de délires te de remarques dedans ! En gros à chaque fois je me marre lol ! Trop fort le « KC » franchement j'y avais pas pensé, alors du coup j'étais explosée de rire devant mon ordi ! Le truc moins drôle, c'est ton chantage… J'espère que t'a été satisfaite avec ce chap (même si j'ai mis deux semaines avant de le mettre c'est vrai ; mais l'important c'est qu'il soit là non ?). Donc j'attends le dessin de Seto en Brice ! Et au fait, merci pour tes encouragements dans Haryy Potter et pour répondre à ta question, le truc avec Evanescence, c'est fait exprès ! Alors je peux te le dire, je vais mettre les paroles de la chanson « Going Under » dans le prochain chap ! Bisous à toi !

**Anzu-3 : **Merci à toi, tes encouragements m'ont fait super plaisir (un peu comme Serenity quand tout le monde la félicite pour avoir chanté sa chanson lol). Bisous à toi !

Bye !


	15. XII : Leur Destin est d'être Ensemble

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 12 ! Enjoy !

**.**

* * *

**Chanson d'un soir**

_Chapitre 12 : Leur Destin est d'être Ensemble_

* * *

.

Dans les rues, une jeune fille courait, empruntant à toute vitesse les rues qui menaient jusqu'à chez elle. Elle était en retard… elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ce détour par le parc, d'autant plus qu'elle n'osait pas croire ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Serenity s'arrêta dans sa course pour reprendre son souffle, et se mit à marcher la tête basse, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Mais cette sensation était…

Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait ressenti ça ; elle devait l'admettre, un bonheur infini s'était emparé d'elle l'espace de quelques secondes, ses peurs, ses angoisses, tout s'était envolé lorsque ses lèvres avaient touché celles de Kaiba. Elle avait plongé ses yeux dans ce regard glacé qu'elle croyait impénétrable et pourtant, elle y avait vu une véritable passion qui l'avait enflammé.

Ce n'était certainement pas le Kaiba qu'elle et ses amis connaissaient.

_« Tu en pinces pour lui ! »_

« Non… Joey m'a toujours dit de rester loin de lui… »

_« Ah oui, vous êtes restés très éloignés l'un de l'autre tout à l'heure… »_

« C'était une erreur… Kaiba est froid, égoïste et… »

_« Terriblement attirant ! »_

Serenity eut un sourire, mais elle rougit furieusement à cette pensée. Elle le trouvait, c'était vrai, très beau, mystérieux, il avait tous les atouts pour plaire ; mais elle secoua bientôt la tête. Non elle ne l'aimait pas… elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer… Mais pourquoi l'avait-il embrassée ? Bien sûr ce n'était qu'un chaste baiser sur les lèvres, mais que se serait-il passé si elle n'avait pas rouvert les yeux, en revenant à la réalité ? Que se serait-il passé si Kaiba ne l'avait pas repoussée ?

La jeune fille frémit, laissant libre cours à son imagination. Elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était. Ce qu'elle voyait dans ses rêves, elle le considérait parfaitement normal, ou presque, à présent. Elle s'était dit qu'elle n'avait pas à culpabiliser à faire de tels songes, dans la mesure où elle exprimait un désir d'affection, d'être aimée de quelqu'un qu'elle aime. Mais elle voyait en Kaiba, la dernière personne au monde dont elle aurait voulu rêver, et elle ressentait une pointe de malaise à y repenser.

Mais là tout avait été réel. Elle l'avait senti contre elle, ce corps que, d'ordinaire, seul son esprit avait la chance d'effleurer. La jeune fille voulut chasser ces pensées déplacées de sa tête, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle n'aimait pas ce jeune homme froid et arrogant… mais maintenant, elle n'en était plus très sûre.

.

* * *

.

_Du côté de Kaiba_

_._

Seto était resté au même endroit, le regard hagard et vide de sens. Mais lorsque que les gamins qui avaient bousculé Serenity étaient revenus pour avoir un autographe de Kaiba, ce dernier leur avait adressé son meilleur regard méprisant. Les jeunes fans avaient ravalé leurs sourires et s'étaient éloignés, déçus. Puis le jeune homme, dont le visage avait été inhabituellement empourpré de rouge, avait tout de même réussi à reprendre sa légendaire attitude de marbre et hautaine. Néanmoins, il était toujours sous le choc.

**« Je… J'ai embrassé…une Wheeler »**

Il pouvait encore sentir les lèvres de la jeune fille sur les siennes. Il passa un doigt sur sa bouche, comme pour se rappeler de l'effet que cela lui avait fait, mais tout ce qu'il ressentit fut de la frustration.

_**« Tu l'aimes Seto… » **_

**« Non ! C'était un accident… »**

Un accident qu'il aurait bien aimé voir se reproduire.

**_« Ben voyons ! Ton bras s'est soulevé « accidentellement » du sol, et il s'est glissé « accidentellement » autour de sa nuque… »_**

**« Parfaitement… Tout ça est à oublier… Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça ! Wheeler n'est rien pour moi ! Si ces stupides gamins ne s'étaient pas interposés… »**

_**« … tu te serais avancé encore plus vers elle, et tu l'aurais embrassée ! Ca ne change absolument rien ! »**_

C'était en effet ce qu'il avait été tenté de faire. Seto, avant que les jeunes enfants ne la bousculent, avait voulu élever la main, et lui caresser la joue, pour se rappeler encore de cette sensation, comme il en avait eu l'occasion lors de la Fête du Printemps. Il en mourait d'envie ; cette odeur et ce parfum l'avaient complètement intoxiqué. Il avait été totalement subjugué par la jeune fille en face de lui, surtout qu'il ne l'avait plus vu pendant deux semaines, ce qui lui avait paru comme une éternité.

_**« Tu es de plus en plus dépendant de sa présence…. C'est plutôt bon signe… »**_

_**« Je n'ai pas de sentiment ! »**_

- Ce n'est..qu'une passade, acheva Seto, à voix haute…

Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'une petite personne aux cheveux noirs de jais se tenait devant lui, intriguée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis Seto ?

Le jeune homme se réveilla alors, et il vit son petit frère Mokuba, qui fronçait les sourcils, un cornet de glace à la main. Il le fixa un instant, puis se rappela que Mokuba lui avait posé une question.

- Rien… répondit le jeune homme. C'est sans importance.

Le garçon regarda son frère d'un drôle d'air, peu convaincu.

- Seto, tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda Mokuba, inquiet. Tu es tout pâle… Quelque chose de grave est arrivé ?

Kaiba s'avança alors et passa devant son frère.

- Un peu de fatigue, sans doute… marmonna-t-il. Rentrons. Ma patience est à bout.

Il prit le chemin de la sortie du parc, suivi d'un Mokuba dubitatif, qui était désormais plus préoccupé sur l'attitude de son grand frère, que par la dégustation de sa glace, qui fondait comme neige au soleil. Le petit garçon n'était pas stupide, et encore moins sourd :

« Qu'est-ce qui n'est qu'une passade pour Seto ? se demanda-t-il. »

Il se promit alors de demander des explications à son grand frère, une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés chez eux.

.

* * *

.

_Magasin de jouets de _

.

Yugi était allongé sur son lit. Il n'avait pas été à la rencontre parents-professeurs, son grand père ne pouvant pas quitter la boutique. Alors, il était resté là une bonne partie de l'après-midi, à réfléchir sur les récents événements de la journée, surtout sur ce que lui avait dit son double égyptien. Il avait du mal à croire une possible idylle entre Kaiba et la sœur de Joey, c'était tout bonnement impossible !

A force de penser, il en était même arrivé à la conclusion que le mental de Yami avait dû être sérieusement affecté par ces trois mille ans enfermé dans un puzzle ! Mais Yami avait tout suivi de la réflexion et s'en était montré outré :

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me croire, dit-il, son corps immatériel s'asseyant sur le lit, mais de là à penser que je suis fou ! Tu me vexes là Yugi !

- Désolé partenaire, s'excusa Yugi. Mais c'est tellement… inenvisageable !

- Je sais… mais dis-toi que rien n'est sûr. Ce ne sont que des suppositions, comme tu l'as dit toi-même. Mais nous le saurons bientôt, j'en suis persuadé !

- Espérons oui, cette histoire me prend vraiment la tête !

Yugi ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire. Cela le tourmentait trop pour qu'il garde ça pour lui-même. Il eut alors une idée, qu'il fit partager avec son double.

- Yugi.. je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que tu… commença Yami.

- Tea est ma meilleure amie, dit Yugi. On peut lui faire confiance !

- Oui mais… dit Yami, en rougissant.

- Mais quoi ? demanda Yugi. Elle ne va pas te manger !

- C'est que… je me vois mal… parler de ça… avec…elle, bégaya t-il.

Yugi sourit face à la gêne de son ami.

- Bien, déclara-t-il. Je vois, c'est moi qui lui parlerai donc…

Yami se sentit soudain soulagé.

Yugi téléphona à Tea et lui donna rendez-vous dans un café situé au centre-ville, comme il l'avait fait avant le tournoi de BatailleVille pour que la jeune fille aide Yami à retrouver les origines de son passé. Le jeune homme pensait que c'était la bonne personne à qui confier ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent ainsi à la terrasse d'une brasserie, et commandèrent quelque chose à boire. Cependant, Tea était vraiment intriguée par le coup de fil de Yugi.

- Yugi, demanda-t-elle, si tu me disais enfin pourquoi nous sommes ici ?

Il reposa le verre de limonade qu'il était en train de boire, et commença, sérieusement :

- Tea… tu n'aurais pas remarqué quelque chose d'étrange chez Serenity ?

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils.

- Pas que je sache, répondit-elle. Elle est toujours aussi ouverte et intelligente. Pourquoi cette question Yugi ?

- Et bien… balbutia son ami. C'est assez difficile à expliquer…

Tea le regarda bizarrement, se demandant bien ce qu'avait à voir la petite sœur de Joey avec Yugi, et elle ressentit une pointe de jalousie. Après un moment de silence, Yugi poursuivit :

- Je vais faire bref : Yami…euh…pense que, ah vraiment c'est incroyable ce qu'il pense ! Il croit que… Kaiba et Serenity sont faits l'un pour l'autre !

Tea le regarda d'abord comme si elle n'avait pas très bien entendu, puis fit les yeux ronds, et enfin son visage se crispa dans un sourire.

- Je ne voudrais pas vexer Yami mais c'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue !

Yugi poussa un soupir.

_- Tu as entendu ? demanda-t-il à son double._

_- J'ai entendu, marmonna ce dernier. Et je t'avais prévenu ! Je passe pour quoi maintenant moi ?_

- Yugi, ça ne va pas ? demanda Tea.

- Si, ça va, mais je commence à me demander si Yami n'a pas raison…

La jeune fille eut un autre sourire.

- Mais où est-il allé chercher cette idée ? dit-elle. Franchement, c'est impossible, tout le monde le sait ! C'est juste pour ça que tu m'as faite venir ?

- Euh…oui… bégaya Yugi. Mais je n'aurais pas appelé si ça n'avait pas été important Tea. Yami a de bonnes raisons de le croire, surtout après ce qu'a dit Shizu…

Tea eut alors un air intéressé. Elle décroisa les bras, et posa ses coudes sur la petite table.

- Shizu ? répéta-elle. Tu as vu Shizu ?

- Il y a quelques semaines, approuva Yugi en hochant la tête. Elle a confié à Yami que le destin de deux personnes serait modifié, deux personnes proches de nous et aussi… nous nous sommes servis du Collier du Millenium de Shizu pour tenter d'en savoir plus et Yami a ressenti…

Yugi s'interrompit, se demandant s'il fallait qu'il aille plus loin.

- Ressenti quoi ? insista Tea.

Le jeune homme se sentit un peu gêné mais il n'avait pas le choix.

- De… l'amour, acheva-t-il.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'étonna de ces derniers mots.

- Oh !

Tous deux restèrent silencieux un instant, puis le regard de Tea s'illumina, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose d'important ; quelque chose qui lui avait échappé jusque là…

- Ca s'expliquerait… murmura-t-elle.

- Quoi donc ? demanda Yugi.

- J'ai promis de ne rien dire, dit simplement Tea en souriant, mais je crois que… je vais être plus attentive aux faits et gestes de Serenity dès maintenant !

Yugi n'insista pas, et ils entamèrent une autre discussion rapidement, car le fait de parler de sentiments semblait avoir installé un malaise entre eux, surtout du côté de Tea, qui était gênée que Yami puisse entendre tout ce qu'elle disait.

.

* * *

.

_Appartement des Wheeler_

_._

Serenity poussa la porte de chez elle, révélant un appartement assez grand et joliment décoré. Des plants trônaient dans l'entrée, et une moquette, présente dans pratiquement toutes les pièces de l'habitat mis à part la cuisine et la salle de bain, permettait à la jeune fille de marcher pieds nus sur le sol, ce qu'elle adorait. Elle verrouilla le porte après avoir pénétré dans la pièce.

Son frère et sa mère n'étaient pas encore rentrés, et elle sourit à cette pensée :

_« Pauvre Joey ! Qui sait ce que les professeurs peuvent bien lui dire en ce moment même ? »_

Elle ôta ses chaussures et son regard fut attiré par une petite enveloppe blanche, sur laquelle était inscrit « Serenity ». Elle était à même le sol, et gisait à quelques dizaines de centimètres de la porte, près d'un mur, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Serenity ne l'avait pas remarquée tout de suite. Sans doute avait-elle été glissée sous la porte.

La jeune fille décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit un petit carton clair ; quelques mots y étaient écrits.

_Chère Serenity, _

_Accepterais-tu de dîner avec moi samedi soir ? J'ai réservé une table dans un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville. Je passerai te prendre à 19h._

_Avec toute mon affection._

_Duke Devlin._

Elle poussa un long soupir, et ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée avec Kaiba lui revint alors en mémoire. Elle eut un sourire d'exaspération. Duke était gentil, certes, mais elle voyait clair dans son jeu. Il essayait de la séduire, comme il essayait de le faire depuis près de deux ans maintenant. Même les menaces de Joey ne l'avait pas découragé, lui autant que Tristan. Son frère était même maintenant de plus en plus enclin à permettre à Duke ou à Tristan de sortir avec elle ! Mais pour la jeune fille, les deux jeunes hommes et rivaux ne seraient et ne resteraient que de simples amis.

Quant à Kaiba… c'était une autre histoire. Elle le connaissait à peine et pourtant elle avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Et ce baiser… elle en frissonna de nouveau, alors que son cœur battait plus fort à ce souvenir. Elle en oublia presque l'invitation de Duke, et alla prendre une douche et profiter de la relaxation de l'eau chaude pendant qu'elle était encore seule dans l'appartement.

Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de la salle de bain, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et Joey et sa mère apparurent dans la pièce.

- Ah, Serenity tu es là ! dit Mme Wheeler.

- Alors ? demanda la jeune fille. Cela n'a pas été si terrible Joey ?

Ce dernier poussa un grognement et répondit sarcastiquement.

- A ton avis ? Maman a insisté pour qu'on rencontre tous les profs, et ils ne m'ont pas fait de cadeau !

- Tu exagères Joey ! protesta Mme Wheeler, en ôtant son manteau. Tu as juste besoin de te « motiver un peu et de cesser de penser à ce jeu de cartes qui t'obnubile l'esprit » selon leurs propres mots…, fit leur mère, en imitant une voix autoritaire.

Serenity étouffa un rire, alors que Joey se tournait vers elle.

- Tu n'es pas rentrée trop tard p'tite sœur ? demanda-t-il.

Avant que la jeune fille ne puisse répondre, Mme Wheeler intervient :

- Allons, laisse ta sœur tranquille ! Je sais que tu es très protecteur envers elle, mais tout de même !

- Mouais… Personne ne lui fera de mal, sinon il aura affaire à moi…

Mme Wheeler secoua la tête et disparut dans la cuisine. Serenity sourit et s'apprêtait à aller dans sa chambre pour y écouter de la musique, quand Joey aperçut la lettre de Duke que Serenity avait laissé sur le petit secrétaire à l'entrée.

- Tiens, s'intrigua-t-il. Aurais-tu des admirateurs p'tite sœur ?

Derrière ce qui voulait paraître comme un ton humoristique, Serenity décela quelque nervosité dans la voix de son frère. La jeune fille se souvint alors de l'invitation du Maître des Dés ; elle l'avait complètement oubliée !

- Ah oui, dit-elle distraitement. Duke m'invite à sortir avec lui…

- Sortir avec lui ? coupa Joey, la panique s'emparant de lui.

- Pas dans le sens où tu l'as compris Joey, le rassura précipitamment Serenity. Il m'invite juste à dîner… samedi soir…

Le jeune homme blond relut la lettre plusieurs fois, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas une quelconque mauvaise intention derrière chaque mot.

- Duke…marmonna-t-il. Il me revaudra ça…

Puis s'adressant à Serenity :

- Tu vas y aller ?

Elle rougit.

- Et bien… balbutia-t-elle. Je ne sais pas trop… Je vais… y réfléchir…

- Je pense que ce serait bien que tu y ailles ! Duke est cool, nan ? Et puis, tu prendrais l'air un peu !

Serenity fut décontenancée par l'attitude son frère. Il la poussait presque dans les bras de Duke ! La jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, mais, d'un sens, Joey avait raison : elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, et surtout de se sortir Kaiba de la tête. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle n'était pas sortie avec ses amis, hormis pour la Fête du Printemps, à cause de la fatigue due à ces rêves étranges qui rendaient son sommeil agité.

- Tu as sûrement raison, grand frère ! dit-elle en souriant. Je vais l'appeler pour le lui confirmer.

Et elle fila en direction du salon, sa chevelure auburn disparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

.

* * *

.

_Manoir des Kaiba_

_._

Les frères Kaiba étaient revenus au manoir depuis quelque temps. Vulcain, le chiot, avait, comme à son habitude, fait des joies lorsqu'il avait vu son jeune maître rentrer. Par contre, il s'était aussitôt couché à la vue de Seto. Ce dernier ne lui avait prêté aucune intention. En fait, Seto était resté silencieux durant le retour, et Mokuba commençait à se demander si son frère ne lui cachait pas quelque chose. Il avait un comportement trop étrange pour que ce ne soit qu'une affaire de chantage, comme l'avait prétendu le jeune homme. Le jeune Kaiba s'était promis de questionner son frère à ce sujet. Mais en aurait-il le courage ?

Seto ne dit pas un mot, et Mokuba avait l'impression d'avoir en face de lui, le frère indifférent qu'il avait eu ces deux dernières semaines, avant que Kaiba ne s'explique.

Du moment où il était parti chercher sa glace au moment où il était revenu retrouver son frère, il avait eu l'impression d'avoir affaire à deux Seto. Quelque chose s'était passé dans le parc. Il n'avait vu son frère aussi bouleversé qu'une seule fois dans sa vie : lorsque leurs parents biologiques étaient décédés dans un accident de voiture. Ce devait être certainement important ; bien plus important qu'une histoire de chantage.

Mokuba nourrit son chien dans la cuisine, et l'enferma de nouveau à la cave en lui promettant de revenir jouer avec lui.

« Tu comprends, il faut que je sache ce qu'a mon frère »

Vulcain le regarda avec des yeux implorants, mais il remua tout de même la queue et lança un léger aboiement. Puis Mokuba alla à la suite de son frère, qui s'était engouffré, non pas dans son bureau, comme à son habitude, mais dans sa chambre.

Le garçon frappa timidement contre la porte, redoutant la réponse. Comme il n'en reçut pas, il entra. Kaiba avait ouvert la porte-fenêtre de sa chambre et était à présent accoudé au balcon. Mokuba traversa silencieusement la chambre, et observa son frère de loin durant quelques minutes, sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte. Son visage n'était en rien celui qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. Il avait perdu tout air glacial ; en effet, son jeune frère distingua une douceur qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Une sorte de tristesse aussi.

Bien que Kaiba ne regardait pas son frère directement dans les yeux, Mokuba entrevit le regard de Seto ; et ce regard n'était plus celui de quelqu'un d'arrogant, de fier. Non, c'était plutôt comme si Seto s'était rabaissé à un rang inférieur ; comme s'il ne se sentait plus à la place qu'il s'était forgée pendant des années ; comme s'il était en train de se remettre en question…

Apparemment, Kaiba était plongé dans ses pensées, car il n'avait pas entendu Mokuba frapper. Cependant, le jeune homme sentit une présence dans son dos, et il se retourna, revêtant une fois de plus son masque habituel : froid et impénétrable.

- Mokuba, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Seto.

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas et se contenta d'observer son frère curieusement.

- Qui est-ce ? finit-il par dire.

Kaiba le regarda avec surprise.

- Que veux-tu dire Mokuba ? demanda-t-il, en s'efforçant de rester stoïque.

- Qui est-ce ? répéta son frère. Qui est la personne à qui tu penses tout le temps ? Qui est celle qui a rendu mon frère aussi... changé ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit nerveusement Seto.

- Tu es distant Seto… et ça dure depuis des semaines. Tu ne parles plus, tu ne manges plus, tu ne dors plus, tu es toujours dans tes pensées ; et là, à l'instant, quand je t'observais, tu as eu ce doux regard que je ne t'ai connu qu'une seule fois, il y a longtemps… Qui est-ce ?

- Mokuba, c'est ridicule ! Tu as trop d'imagination !

- Rappelle-toi, grand frère, coupa Mokuba, en s'avançant sur le balcon. C'était peu de temps avant que nos parents n'aient cet accident…

.

_Flash-back_

_._

_Un groupe d'enfants s'amusaient, insouciants, dans le parc de Domino. Une petite fille avec d'élégantes couettes brunes, et une petite robe à pois rouges adorable, s'avança vers deux gamins qui s'étaient isolés._

_- Seto, Mokuba, vous voulez jouer avec nous ? leur demanda-t-elle._

_Seto enfant leva les yeux du pâté de sable qu'il était en train de construire pour Mokuba, assis à côté de lui. Il rougit furieusement face à la petite fille qui se tenait devant lui._

_- Euh… Hana…, balbutia Seto, je… joue avec Mokuba._

_- Tu ne veux vraiment pas venir ? Il y a plein d'autres enfants ! On s'amuserait bien ! dit la petit fille, d'un air enjoué._

_Seto se tourna vers son frère et rougit encore plus quand celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil amusé. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Hana sembla s'impatienter :_

_- Bon.. dit-elle, déçue. A une autre fois peut-être… Seto._

_Seto, empourpré de rouge, la regarda s'éloigner, l'air pensif et rêveur. La petite fille s'en alla rejoindre ses amies, et le petit Seto ne la quittait pas des yeux. _

_- Grand-frère, appela Mokuba. Tu l'aimes bien Hana, hein ?_

_Seto se tourna vers son petit frère et lui sourit fraternellement en lui ébouriffant les cheveux._

_Toute cette journée durant, il repensa à cette adorable petite fille, à qui il n'avait jamais adressé la parole jusque là, mais qu'il avait observée longtemps dans la cour de récréation de son école ; ses yeux toujours animés d'une vive joie._

_._

_Fin du Flash back_

_. _

- Mokuba, dit Seto. Ce ne sont que des souvenirs d'enfance, rien de plus…

- Mais tu aimais Hana, s'exclama Mokuba. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux. C'est la même lueur que je vois aujourd'hui, à la différence que tu essaies de me le cacher…

Kaiba s'éloigna du balcon, passa devant Mokuba, et revint dans sa chambre ; il ôta son lourd manteau de cuir, qui lui donnait cette allure si imposante, et le posa sur une chaise.

- C'était donc ça qui te taraudait depuis des semaines, murmura Mokuba…Qui est-ce ? insista t-il. Dis-moi Seto !

- Tu te trompes Mokuba, dit Kaiba, un malaise l'envahissant de toutes parts.

Il fallait qu'il abrège cette conversation au plus vite.

- Tu l'aimes Seto ? demanda Mokuba, malicieusement.

- Non, je ne l'aime pas ! s'écria brusquement Kaiba.

Le jeune homme se rendit compte avec horreur de la gaffe qu'il venait de faire, et Mokuba eut un sourire triomphant.

- Donc il y a _vraiment_ quelqu'un, dit-il, en souriant innocemment.

Seto se figea, comme gelé sur place. Son frère savait. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Le contrôle de la situation lui échappait, bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment eue en main…

- Je la connais ? glissa Mokuba.

Kaiba sentit la colère monter en lui.

- Ca ne te regarde pas, petit frère ! Maintenant je t'ordonne de sortir de cette chambre et d'aller faire tes devoirs !

- Seto, tu détournes… commença Mokuba.

- VA MAINTENANT, SINON JE SERAI OBLIGE DE SEVIR !

Le jeune garçon préféra ne pas insister. Il sortit de la chambre aussi silencieusement qu'il y était entré, sous le regard courroucé de son frère. Il n'était nullement intimidé par ce dernier ; au contraire, il savait ce qu'il avait voulu savoir et il était heureux. Son frère était amoureux, il en aurait mis sa main au feu ; et il se demandait qui cela pouvait bien être.

Mokuba se réfugia dans sa propre chambre, mais il ne se mit pas au travail ; il était trop joyeux à l'idée qu'une fille avait fait battre le cœur de son frère, si froid habituellement. Elle seule pourrait percer la carapace que Seto s'était construit autour de lui durant toutes ces années.

.

* * *

.

_Centre ville de Domino_

_._

Yugi et Tea achevait leur petite sortie de fin d'après-midi. Ils avaient fait tous les jolis endroits de la ville, des salles de jeux jusqu'aux espaces verts.

- Vraiment Yugi, dit Tea, j'ai passé une excellente journée avec toi !

- Merci Tea ! répondit ce dernier en souriant.

Il avaient prévu de passer au musée de Domino, car Tea avait très envie de revoir les tablettes de pierre représentant le passé de Yami, dans le cas où Shizu déciderait de les ramener en Egypte. Elle voulait se remémorer tous les souvenirs, bons ou mauvais, de BatailleVille, avec son ami.

Il arrivèrent bientôt au Musée, tout en plaisantant et en riant, lorsqu'ils virent un camion de déménagement devant le bâtiment historique ; des hommes plaçaient de lourdes antiquités dans la remorque. A côté, se tenait une jeune femme voilée, veillant à ce que les objets du Musée ne soient pas abîmés.

- Shizu ! s'écrièrent Tea et Yugi.

La jeune égyptienne porta son regard vers eux, et fut visiblement très contente de les voir. Ils se précipitèrent vers elle.

- Vous êtes décidément bien souvent à Domino, lui dit Tea.

Elle acquiesça.

- Ce sont les derniers objets que je dois rapporter dans mon pays ; ils sont des éléments importants pour l'histoire de l'Egypte.

- Nous comprenons, dit Yugi. Nous aurions aimé voir les tablettes…

- Je suis désolée, dit la jeune femme en secouant la tête. Mais les tablettes ont déjà été transférées. Elles sont en route pour Le Caire à présent.

- Oh… dommage, fit Tea.

Un homme s'avança alors vers eux.

- Madame, dit-il en s'adressant à Shizu. Tout a été monté à bord du camion ; nous sommes prêts à partir.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, alors que l'homme s'éloignait.

- Malheureusement, je vais devoir vous quitter, s'excusa l'égyptienne. Une longue route m'attend…

Il y eut un silence où Yugi et Tea semblaient s'attrister de son départ.

- … mais avant, continua-t-elle, je voudrais vous conseiller de ne pas vous étonner des événements qui vont suivre, mais plutôt de les aider à se poursuivre.

Devant ses paroles mystérieuses, Yugi et Tea restèrent sans voix. Puis le Puzzle du Millenium brilla et Yami prit la place de Yugi.

- Mon Pharaon, fit Shizu, en s'inclinant.

- Est-il question des événements dont vous m'avez parlé ? demanda Yami.

La jeune femme se releva et approuva.

- Oui. Seto Kaiba et la petite sœur de Joey Wheeler. Leur destin est d'être ensemble.

.

* * *

_"L'amour grandira…"_

* * *

.

Et voilà un autre chap de fait ! En fait c'est plutôt une transition entre ce qui s'est passé et ce qui va suivre. Car je prévois de m'attarder ensuite sur le dîner entre Duke et Serenity. Si je mène à bien mes idées, ça risque d'être assez comique…

Bye tous !

**RAR :**

**Ryana-Chan : **Et bien voilà, le chap 15 ! Enfin le 12 plutôt ! Bon, je suppose qu'après l'avoir lu tu dois être déçue (pas de tête à tête entre Seto et Serenity) mais je peux pas faire ça à tous les coups lol ! En tout cas, je te remercie beaucoup !

**Syt :** Quand je les mets vraiment ensemble ? Hé, Hé, pas avant… un bon bout de temps ! C'est que Seto est vraiment pas facile à manier, mais t'inquiète j'ai plein d'autres idées par la suite, même que je les ai eu aujourd'hui ces idées ! je regardais un film en économie, c'était vraiment barbant, alors j'ai laissé mon esprit, disons, s'égarer, et pis voilà, plein de petites idées sur la suite des chap me sont tombées dessus ! C'est ti pas beau ça ! Bisous à toi !

**Yami :** Oh oui ça le hante, ça le hante ! La preuve, tellement que Mokuba s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait ! Gros bisous et merci !

**Angel Friendship Girl :** Tu changes souvent de pseudo… c'est original je trouve ! La petite phrase de la fin du chap 11 était là pour apporter une touche de comique à la situation… j'espère que ça a pas trop gâché… Et puis, ce fanart, il me hantait, il fallait absolument que j'y fasses une référence dans cette fic ! Merci pour tout et gros bisous !

**Wind :** Ah, il faudrait que je te le montre ce fanart… un de ces quatre sur MSN… Je vois que tout le monde attendait le bisou avec impatience ! Dsl de vous décevoir mais dans ce chap, il n'y en avait pas ! Pas trop déçue j'espère , Allez, bisous et bye !

**Joana Serenity :** Ben moi pour tout te dire mon chap préféré pour l'instant est celui de l'Interlude, donc le 7 si tu veux… Ouais t méchante envers Kaiba, il mérite pas un tel traitement quand même… quoique des fois, c'est limite de chez limite ! En tout cas je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes cette fic ! Bye !

**Vendred13 :** Je suis contente parce que je vois que je suis pas la seule à adorer ce fanart ! C'est vrai que c'est trop chou… C'était certes un petit baiser sur les lèvres, mais ça va bien les tourmenter tous les deux pendant quelque temps ! Allez bye et merci de lire cette fic !

**SuperWuwu :** SuperReview oui lol ! Nan mais des big reviews comme ça t'en fait souvent ? Parce que j'étais o-O devant mon ordinateur quand j'ai vu ça ! En tout cas génial ton dessin de Seto en Brice, je crois que je ne le dirai jamais assez ! Arg, je suis désolée pour les quelques fautes (je suis impardonnable je sais) et pourtant je relis au moins deux fois chaque chapitre avant de le poster ! Mais l'erreur est humaine dit-on… et je peux pas fier au correcteur grammaire et orthographe ! J'espère que t'as pu voir le fanart… et que ça t'a fait rêvé euh… rêveR ! Bisous et Bye !

**Luinil Azuretoile :** Ouais Yugi, il me fait marrer, et puis j'aime bien glisser des ch'tits trucs comme ça dans les fics, ça fait moins « sérieux » ! En tout cas, contente que tu te sois bien marrée, ça me fait plaisir lol , bye !

**Strange Angel : **Oui, heureusement que Mokuba est là histoire de calmer un peu Seto… Il serait pas là, je crois que Seto serait vraiment un cas irrécupérable ! Et là, les ennuis ne font que commencer pour Serenity ! Duke qui l'invite à dîner, je me demande comment elle a fait pour accepter d'ailleurs lol ! Tes encouragements m'ont fait super plaisir ! Merci ! Bye !

**Anzu-3 :** Bon, Seto il s'est pas amusé à courser les gamins ! Il ne s'abaisserait pas à ça tout de même ! Lol, ben Mokuba, il a été gentil ; il a été cherché sa glace, tranquille et il a pris tout son temps pour revenir lol ! Toute façon, je l'aurais fait revenir, j'en connais qui m'auraient certainement étripée pour avoir fait ça lol ! Merci à toi !

**Emilie Rosier :** Ouais j'aime bien le torturer Kaiba… après tout pourquoi pas ? Il torture bien Joey avec ses répliques cultes (« chihuahua », « chiot apeuré » etc….). Merci à toi ! Bye !

PS : S'il y a des fautes de frappe ou d'orthographe j'espère que vous me pardonnerez, je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de me relire correctement, car l'ordinateur est sollicité chez moi ! Donc, je la relirai demain, et s'il y a des fautes, je corrigerai !


	16. Interlude II : Rêve contre Réalité

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ce chapitre est très court je sais, mais ne m'en veuillez pas s'il vous plaît ! Il n'était à l'origine pas prévu, voilà pourquoi je l'ai fait si court et en interlude en plus. C'est pour rendre encore plus intense la relation Seto/Serenity.

Et en ce jour, je vous souhaite à tous un **Joyeux Noël**, en espérant que vous tous ici, vous passiez une bonnejournée.

.

* * *

**Chanson d'un soir**

_Interlude II : Rêve contre réalité_

* * *

.

Une fois de plus, comme chaque nuit, il se retrouva au même endroit : un champ de fleurs, avec, au centre, une belle jeune fille vêtue de blanc qui avait pris, depuis maintenant quelques semaines, la forme de Serenity.

Il s'approcha, comme d'habitude, de la jeune fille qui lui souriait tendrement, en ne le quittant jamais des yeux. Ses longs cheveux auburn flottaient dans l'air, quelques mèches s'aventurant devant son visage. Il amena sa main sur sa joue, geste qu'il répétait inlassablement chaque nuit, aimant toujours ce contact avec le doux épiderme de cette jeune fille. Il promena sa main un instant sur son visage ; elle, elle fermait les yeux. Il la serra dans ses bras, tel un automate ; mais, malgré tout, il aimait cette sensation. Tout se répétait. Il devait s'attendre à tout moment à laisser son esprit se pencher vers elle, et lui effleurer les lèvres, avant même que le noir ne prenne possession de l'endroit, que le rêve ne s'efface, et qu'il ne se réveille, une frustration énorme lui blessant le cœur.

Aucun mot n'était jamais échangé entre eux. Ils se contentaient juste de ce bref contact corporel ; il n'y avait pas besoin de parler en fait : les regards et les gestes se suffisaient amplement… mais cette nuit-là, contrairement aux autres nuits, le rêve ne se déroula pas de la même façon.

Après l'avoir serrée dans ses bras, il devait s'attendre à essayer en vain de l'embrasser, et de sentir ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes. Au lieu de ça, elle se dégagea et s'éloigna de lui de quelques pas. Il la regarda d'un air étonné, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle faisait. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour murmurer une protestation, mais aucun son ne sortit. La jeune fille, quant à elle, sourit, et aussitôt une jolie voix cristalline émergea de ses lèvres :

_- Je voudrais qu'on soit tous les deux, Seto Kaiba… rien que tous les deux…_

Il écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait exactement la même voix que dans la réalité. Exactement la même voix qu'_elle_. Il y avait un semblant de tristesse dans ses paroles

Le vent faisait voler ses beaux cheveux, ainsi que la robe blanche qu'elle portait.

_- J'ai cru rêver dans tes bras… durant de nombreuses nuits… Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus un rêve… c'est la réalité…_

Il resta là, attendri par ces douces paroles. Le son de sa voix, mêlé à son visage et au parfum qui émanait d'elle, faisait de cette jeune fille, la plus belle chose qu'il connaissait à ses yeux. Pendant ce qui parut être de longues minutes, il n'y eut rien d'autre qu'un silence entre eux, où ils se contentaient de se fixer intensément.

**_- Qu'attends-tu de moi ?_** finit-il par murmurer, en espérant vaguement qu'elle n'entende pas.

Or, elle entendit.

_- Ton amour Seto…Ton amour…_

**_- Mon… quoi ?_** demanda-t-il, d'un ton qui se voulait incrédule mais qui ne parvenait pas à l'être.

_- Ton amour…_ répéta-t-elle, en souriant.

Il foula les fleurs, en prenant soin de ne pas trop en écraser, et s'approcha de la jeune fille, jusqu'à ce que leurs deux visages soient tout près l'un de l'autre. Alors, sans même qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait pris possession de son corps, il murmura :

_**- Tu as déjà tout mon amour…**_

Elle eut un triste sourire, et caressa de sa blanche main, le visage du jeune homme.

_- Ici, peut être,_ chuchota-t-elle. _Mais là haut ? Nous sommes dans un gouffre qui nous tient prisonniers ici, loin du monde réel. Je veux que ton amour soit réel Seto… pas spirituel…_

**_- Il l'est… Je puis t'assurer qu'il l'est…_**

Il ne voulait pas dire ça. Mais il l'avait dit. Il était quelqu'un d'autre dans ses rêves ; c'était maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte. Cependant, s'il était capable d'être une toute personne dans ses songes, ne pourrait-il pas l'être également dans la réalité ? Minute. Il était_ déjà_ une autre personne dans la réalité… du moins par moments… lorsqu'il était aux prises avec son inconscient… cet inconscient qui lui disait de l'aimer_ elle._

Mais alors… là maintenant… c'était cet inconscient qui parlait ? Non c'était impossible. Si cela avait été le cas, sa morale serait intervenue depuis longtemps. Donc… qui était-ce ?

_- C'est toi Seto…_ répondit la jeune fille. _Toi… tel que tu es vraiment…_

Il la regarda, surpris. Elle avait lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

_- Pourquoi crois-tu que tu n'entendes plus rien dans ta tête… qu'il n'y ait plus d'autre voix pour contrer ton action ?_

Il secoua la tête, alors qu'elle glissait sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

_- Parce que tu es en paix avec toi-même ici… Je t'ai observé toutes les nuits… Je te connais bien mieux que quiconque… tu n'es pas l'homme pour lequel tu essaies de te faire passer là haut…_

_**- Serenity…**_

_- J'aimerais sentir encore tes lèvres sur les miennes Seto... _continua-t-elle_. Comme tout à l'heure, dans ce parc, où je t'ai vraiment senti contre moi… mais ce rêve prendra fin lorsque nous rapprocherons nos deux visages…_

Elle était mélancolique à l'idée de penser à ça, et son beau visage était maintenant envahi de tristesse et de nostalgie.

_- Il n'y a que dans cette réalité que nous pourrons vraiment nous aimer… pas ici… où tout est limité…_

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il les essuya.

_**- Ne pleure pas… Je suis sûr qu'un jour, nous pourrons être ensemble…toi et moi…**_

_- Promet le moi… _sanglota-t-elle.

Elle se jeta à son coup. Il l'enlaça tendrement, et la berça quelques instants.

**_- Je… te le promets…_** murmura-t-il.

C'était bien plus qu'une promesse qu'il faisait. Pour lui, c'était un serment ; et s'il venait à le briser, jamais plus il ne pourrait se regarder en face dans un miroir.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, et il saisit doucement la main de la jeune fille, sur laquelle il déposa un tendre baiser. Puis il amena son visage près du sien, espérant vivement que ce rêve se poursuivrait, et qu'enfin, ils pourraient savourer un baiser ensemble dans cet endroit, à défaut de pouvoir le vivre dans la réalité. Mais cette réalité les rattrapa très vite : leurs lèvres étant une nouvelle fois sur le point de se toucher, il vit le noir lui brouiller les yeux ; il sentit la jeune fille le serrer fort contre elle, pour empêcher leur réveil, pour le retenir avec elle, comme si elle voulait qu'il se réveille à ses côtés.

En vain.

L'obscurité prit totalement possession de sa vue, et il se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans son lit, une chaleur le brûlant de toutes parts, malgré la fraîcheur ambiante de la pièce.

Il resta immobile un moment, bien que tremblant. Elle lui avait parlé ; il l'avait entendue.

**« Je l'ai entendue… »**

_**« Et tu aimes cette voix, tout autant que le reste… »**_

Elle était revenue cette deuxième voix qui le torturait sans cesse. Ici, il n'était plus en paix. Il avait l'âme déchirée et en proie aux doutes à chaque instant, chaque petite parcelle de la journée. Ici, il savait qu'il ne se permettrait jamais de la voir ou de la serrer contre lui, et pourtant elle le lui avait dit : il n'y avait qu'ici qu'ils pourraient être ensembles ; pas dans leurs esprits.

Kaiba se leva brusquement. Vêtu d'un simple pantalon, il ouvrit machinalement la fenêtre de sa chambre qui donnait sur un balcon. Il alla s'y accouder, comme il le faisait souvent maintenant. Le jeune homme semblait ne pas réagir au froid qui régnait dans l'air. Les premières lueurs de l'aube perçaient à peine l'horizon. Les premiers vrombissements de véhicules se faisaient déjà entendre. Les premières lumières illuminaient les maisons et les premiers éclats de voix résonnaient dans la rue, voisins s'interpellant soit, pour se souhaiter une bonne journée, soit pour inaugurer les premières insultes qui seraient lancées tout au long de ce jour, comme n'importe quel autre jour.

Kaiba soupira.

La réalité, c'était ça.

.

* * *

_« L'amour est le seul rêve qui ne peut se rêver »_

* * *

_._

Et voilà !

**Et maintenant les RAR :**

**Angel Friendship Girl : **Si, si Kaiba est amoureux... Enfin, presque ! C'est pas encore acquis lol ! C'est que c'est dur avec lui ! Ben oui, le pauvre Yami se fait passer pour un dingue, alors qu'en fait il a juste alors que tout le monde voit rien ! Normal c'est un esprit qui a 5000 ans d'expérience ! (Yami : Nah d'abord euuuhhhh !) Enfin bref, merci à toi et essaie de pas déprimer aujourd'hui, d'accord p'tite soeur ?

**Syt :** T'écris tes fics en cours, la vache ! Moi j'aurais trop peur qu'un de mes profs tombe dessus la honte :-S ! Et non, malheureusement il n'y aura pas de couple Yami/Tea, parce que sinon, ma fic risque de devenir du n'importe quoi, déjà que j'ai un peu de mal à gérer un couple ! Pour Duke, j'ai prévu plein de choses pour lui ( gnark gnark...), il est pas sorti de l'auberge lui ! Merci à toi et bye ! Joyeux Noël !

**Lou-la-Vénusienne :** Ah je suis contente, car je vois qu'il y a encore d'autres personnes qui lisent cette fic, ça me fait super plaisir ! Merci pour les compliments, franchement je vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire, j'ai jamais été très littéraire lol ! Bon, ben en tout cas, je te remercie beaucoup et passe un bon Noël !

**Wind :** Alors, heureuse pour le fanart ? C'est qu'il est magnifique non ? Et puis, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu auras ton deuxième bisou largement avant le chapitre 30 (enfin normalement parce que un bisou tous les 15 chapitres, ça doit finir par être lourd lol) ! La suite ? ben la suite, tu viens de la lire... Pas top en longueur je sais, on va même dire très médiocre, comparé aux autres chapitres... Mais bon, je devrais me rattraper sur le prochain chap normalement ! Merry Christmas !

**Lana808 :** Clair ! Il est futé le petit Mokuba... Heureusement qu'il est là pour embêter son frère... Et comme Mokie a mis les pieds dans le plat, il ne va pas lâcher son frère de sitôt... Seto va souffrir ( comme s'il ne souffrait pas déjà assez, le pauvre...). Joyeux Noël et merci !

**Mitsumi :** Ouh là oui, faut arrêter de picoler... Surtout que tu vas en boire assez comme ça ce soir lol ! (Ouh les insinuations...). Bon, j'ai quand même bien ri devant ton review... Ben pendant le dîner entre Duke et Serenity, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que Kaiba (ou ton Seto-bébé-à-toi si tu préfères) va jouer un rôle. Et au fait, Duke et Serenity, évitez de laisser traîner des bouteilles à moitié pleines après votre dîner... Parce si Mitsumi voit ça... j'ose pas imaginer lol ! Allez bisous à toi et Joeyeux Nöel !

**Emilie Rosier :** Mokuba est adorable c'est vrai ! Et il est aussi intelligent que son frère.. La preuve ... Et là le pauvre Kaiba n'est pas au bout de sa torture... ( Mana qui passe par là et qui en rajoute une couche : "Allez tiens Seto ! Encore un peu de torture !" ) ! Bon enfin je te souhaite un bon Noël ! Bye !

**Yami :** Entièrement d'accord avec toi ! Où lescréateurs sont-ils allés chercher ces crétins pour courir après Serenity ? Alors qu'il n'y a même pas besoin de chercher loin... Y'a Seto qui ne demande que ça, pas vrai Seto ? (Seto : Mouais... Mais tu vas la fermer mais euhhh !) La prochaine rencontre entre Kaiba et Serenity? Hé hé... Tu vois, à l'instant même où je te réponds, j'ai les images de cette rencontre dans ma tête (regard sadique) lol... Mais il faudra que tu arttendes encore un ch'tit peu ok ? Et pour le nombre de chapitres, je n'en ai aucune idée. Au moins une vingtaine pour l'instant... Bisous et bon Noël !

**Luna Dream :** Salut ! Ben oui tu t'es trompée, c'est "quiproquo" enfin je crois, j'ai pas de dico à ma portée. Je suis sympa, je commence ma RAR avec une critique ! Ca met l'ambiance tout de suite ! Bon, nan sérieux : pas mal ton idée, même si je sais pas du tout quoi faire... Tes idées sont les bienvenues ! Et puis pour le dîner, il y aura effectivement des personnes présentes... là où il faut pas, comme tu dis ! Bisous, Joyeux Noël !

**Vendred13 :** Ben oui, je suis désolée mais il fallait que Serenity accepte l'invitation... pour bien rendre certaines personnes jalouses... et puis aussi, histoire de faire un truc comique ! En tout cas, Joey va encore s'en mêler... pour pas changer... Allez, Joyeux Noël ! Bye !

**Anzu-3 :** Ah, je suis désolée, j'ai mal compris. Ben Seto, il aurait pas pu poursuivre Serenity parce qu'il était enraciné au sol lol ! Remarque, les gamins il aurait pas pu les courser non plus d'ailleurs ! Mokie finira bien par comprendre que Serenity est l'heureuse élue, mais pas tout de suite... Et puis ton idée de faire gaffer Yugi, pas mal... ça donne à réfléchir... mmmm...bref, on verra bien ! Allez Joyeux Noël à toi ! Bye !

**SuperWuwu :** Un peu moins long ton review... mouais vraiment un tout petit peu moins alors lol. 2 consciences ensembles ? Mdr. Nan, je vais pas en arriver à ce point quand même... Et puis Joey, quand il saura ce qu'il se trame, tu penses bien qu'il va pas apprécier... je me demande bien d'ailleurs pourquoi il la pousse dans les bras de Duke... A mon avis il serait rassurée de voir enfin sa soeur "casée" avec un gars qu'il pourrait surveiller ! Et Seto, il est pas maigre d'abord ! C'est un type fort, bien musclé, bien bâti, avec des pectoraux bien dévellopés (arrêtez de baver les filles !)... Et pour finir, je crois qu'il y a un accent circonflexe à "hâte", mais bon pas sûre non plus... Bref, merci, et Joyeux Noël !

Bye tous !


	17. XIII : Petit diner Romantique entre Amis...

Et me revoilà, miracle ! Moins d'une semaine après le précédent post ! Mais cette fois c'est plus long... Enjoy !

.

* * *

**Chanson d'un Soir**

_Chapitre 13 : Petit dîner romantique... entre Amis, 1ère Partie_

* * *

.

_Appartement des Wheeler, 18h50_

_._

Ce samedi-là, Serenity s'apprêtait à sortir avec Duke. Elle avait revêtu une robe bleu clair assez sobre qui retombait à ses pieds, les touchant presque. Elle détestait les mini jupes ou même les robes arrivant aux genoux, elle trouvait cela trop… provoquant. Elle s'était soigneusement attachée les cheveux derrière la nuque avec un élastique orné d'une fleur bleu foncé.

Plus le temps passait, et plus la jeune fille regrettait d'avoir accepté ce dîner. Elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Elle n'avait rien en commun avec Duke, et surtout, elle n'était pas aveugle –enfin plus maintenant- mais elle savait très bien pourquoi le jeune homme faisait ça. Tout ça ne disait rien qui vaille à Serenity. Elle avait l'impression de s'être engagée trop loin, et que ce dîner, aussi innocent soit-il, pourrait donner des idées à Duke à l'avenir.

Mais c'était trop tard pour reculer à présent. De plus, Joey semblait très content pour sa sœur.

On cogna à la porte de sa chambre.

- Je peux entrer ? demanda la voix de Joey.

- Oui, répondit Serenity. Entre grand frère !

Il s'exécuta et regarda fièrement sa sœur, qui s'était levée de son lit.

- Tu es superbe, dit-il.

- Oh arrête Joey, tu vas me faire rougir… Et je suis suffisamment stressée comme ça…

- Pourquoi ça, p'tite sœur ? demanda son frère en s'avançant vers elle. Tout se passera très bien, j'en suis sûr. Duke est un type sympa, et vous allez passer une soirée sympa…ensemble, acheva-t-il, avec une soudaine difficulté à prononcer le dernier mot.

**_« Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de garder un œil sur lui »_** pensa Joey, machiavéliquement.

- Ca va ? demanda Serenity.

- Hein… euh oui… répondit précipitamment son frère. Ahrem… tu devrais sortir de cette chambre… Duke ne va pas tarder à arriver…

Elle approuva silencieusement.

- Dis-moi Joey… demanda la jeune fille. Que comptes-tu faire ce soir ? Tu vas rester ici tout seul ?

- Euh.. oui ! dit-il, un peu gêné. Maman n'est pas là et… j'aimerais profiter d'avoir tout l'appartement pour moi tout seul…

Mme Wheeler avait été appelée la veille au chevet de sa sœur, malade, en urgence. Partie précipitamment, elle avait recommandé à son fils de bien veiller sur sa petite sœur en leur disant qu'elle ne savait pas du tout quand elle rentrerait. Joey avait vu là une occasion de respirer un peu, débarrassé de sa mère, tandis que Serenity s'était plutôt inquiétée du sort de sa tante à l'hôpital.

_- Pourvu qu'elle aille mieux…_

_- Mais Serenity, on ne la connaît même pas… On ne l'a jamais vue !_ avait dit Joey.

_- Joey !_ s'était insurgée Serenity. _Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?_

Une sourire malicieux éclaira le visage d'ange de la jeune fille.

- Tu penses… inviter quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle.

- Mais non enfin… dit son frère, brusquement. Ah p'tite sœur mais où tu vas chercher des idées pareilles… J'aime mon indépendance moi ; je suis entièrement capable de me débrouiller seul et je n'ai besoin d'aucune compagnie pour…

DING DONG…

- Je vais ouvrir ! s'écria Joey.

**_« Ouf… Sauvé ! »_** se dit-il.

Duke apparut bientôt sur le seul, élégamment vêtu et un bouquet de roses rouges en main. Il souriait, ravi, et son sourire se transforma en béatitude, quand il vit Serenity en face de lui, rayonnante. Se sentant observée sous tous les angles, elle rougit furieusement.

- Euh… Serenity, commença Duke. Je t'ai apporté ça… dit-il en lui tendant les fleurs.

- Duke… elles sont magnifiques… dit la jeune fille, en prenant le bouquet. Je vais les mettre dans un vase avant que nous ne partions…

Elle s'en alla vers la cuisine, laissant Joey et le Maître des Dés seuls.

- Devlin, je t'ai à l'œil… fit le blond, en s'efforçant de paraître menaçant. Tu lui fais du mal… et tu auras affaire à moi !

- Hé ! Relax ! Je te promets de prendre soin de ta sœur ! Promis ! jura solennellement Duke, un poil moqueur, mais Joey ne le remarqua pas.

- Ouais… j'espère pour toi, dit-il. Sinon moi je peux te promettre que tu ne la reverras pas de sitôt ma sœur…

- Vous parlez de moi ? demanda Serenity, en revenant de la cuisine.

- Euh…bégaya Joey. Vous savez, il se fait tard…. Ce serait dommage de vous retenir ici alors que vous avez sûrement un bon dîner qui vous attend. Allez, vous feriez mieux de partir !

Serenity n'insista pas et s'enveloppa de son châle préféré, puis sortit de l'appartement, presque poussée par son frère, au bras de Duke, qui semblait émerveillé de se retrouver en telle compagnie. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans la rue, et Duke fit monter Serenity dans sa limousine.

- Où allons-nous ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Tu verras, murmura Duke en souriant, et en prenant place à ses côtés.

Serenity se décala légèrement un peu plus loin de lui, gênée par la proximité du jeune homme. Duke, trop euphorique pour le remarquer, fit signe au chauffeur de démarrer.

Joey les avait regardés partir de la fenêtre de l'appartement, au troisième étage de l'immeuble. Une lueur inquiète se lisait dans ses yeux, et, sitôt la limousine disparue à l'angle de la rue, hors de portée de sa vue, il se précipita sur le téléphone. Il composa un numéro, et attendit une réponse à l'autre bout du fil. Un déclic se fit entendre.

- Moshi moshi Mai-Chan ? demanda-t-il.

.

* * *

.

_Maison des Gardner_

_._

Tea s'apprêtait à dîner, lorsque quelqu'un cogna contre la porte.

- Tea ! cria la voix de sa mère de la cuisine. Tu peux aller ouvrir ?

La jeune fille s'exécuta et trouva sur le pas de sa porte, un Tristan complètement essoufflé.

- Tristan mais… tu as vu l'heure ? gronda-t-elle.

- Dé…Désolé, haleta-t-il. Mais il… faut…absolument…que tu m'aides….

Elle soupira.

- Ça peut pas attendre ? Je vais manger là !

- Non…c'est… urgent, reprit Tristan, reprenant peu à peu son souffle.

- Je ne vois ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de plus urgent que mon dîner… marmonna Tea. Bon, excuse moi, mais là, il faut que j'y aille. On se voit demain !

Elle allait lui claquer la porte au nez, quand il mit son bras dans l'embrasure, l'empêchant de la fermer.

- Ecoute, c'est à propos de Duke… commença-t-il.

- Rien que ça ! coupa la jeune fille sarcastiquement. Tes affaires avec ce crétin ne m'intéressent pas vraiment ! Maintenant, enlève….

- Et.. de Serenity, acheva le jeune homme.

Tea ressortit alors précipitamment de la maison, en refermant la porte derrière elle. Sa curiosité avait été piquée à vif.

- Comment ça ? Explique ! Il est arrivé quelque chose ? le pressa-t-elle.

Mais elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre sa réponse.

_« Le dîner…_pensa-t-elle. _C'est ce soir… Oh, non ! »_

- Tu sais que cet abruti de Devlin a invité Serenity non ? demanda Tristan.

La jeune fille approuva.

- Comment ne pas le savoir… ajouta-t-elle avec sarcasme. Il l'a au moins dit à tout le collège et laissé à maintes reprises « par accident » échapper le nom du restaurant dans lequel ils allaient dîner… Je me demande d'ailleurs comment il a fait pour que Serenity n'en sache rien… murmura Tea, les yeux au ciel.

- Peu importe, c'est tout bonnement inacceptable ! s'écria Tristan. Il ne faut PAS que ce dîner soit réussi, dit Tristan en serrant les poings.

D'ordinaire, Tea se serait mise à rire devant cette jalousie et cette rivalité qui créaient sans arrêt ces conflits, mais depuis ce que Shizu leur avait dit l'autre soir, elle voyait les choses d'une toute autre manière. Elle avait été très surprise de la révélation de la jeune femme, et elle y avait souvent repensé ces derniers jours. Et plus le temps passait, plus elle se disait que l'égyptienne avait raison : Kaiba et Serenity était faits l'un pour l'autre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pensait ça, mais son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompée, et Yugi semblait partager la même opinion.

- Euh… Tea, interrogea Tristan en lui faisant des grands signes de la main. Hou hou…

Elle sembla se souvenir où elle était.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi ! finit-elle par dire, une pointe de malice dans la voix. Duke et Serenity… c'est une plaisanterie !

- Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui me soutient ! dit Tristan, ravi. Tu sais, je crois que Serenity mérite beaucoup mieux. Il lui faut un homme fort, capable de la protéger, ce qui n'est pas le cas de cet avorton !

- Pour sûr ! acquiesça Tea, l'air cependant rêveur. Tu sais quoi ? interrogea-t-elle en se tournant vers Tristan. Je vais appeler Yugi, et ensemble nous ferons tout pour que Serenity revienne à son homme fort capable de la protéger…

Le visage de Tristan s'éclaira, ne comprenant pas l'ironie dans la voix de son amie. Pourtant quelque chose l'intrigua.

- Yugi ? répéta-t-il, incrédule. Pourquoi tu veux le mêler à cette histoire ?

- Oh…euh…balbutia Tea. Ahrem… et bien… ce ne serait pas sympa de le laisser en dehors de ça… et…euh… enfin bref ! Je vais l'appeler !

L'esprit du jeune homme ne chercha pas à comprendre la gêne de son amie, alors que cette dernière rentrait chez elle, pour passer un coup de fil.

- Allo Yugi ?

- Tea ? Pourquoi tu appelles à cette heure-çi ?

- C'est à propos du dîner entre Duke et Serenity….

- -Oui, je sais que ça ne doit pas t'enchanter non plus mais je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut y faire…

- Détrompe-toi ! Tristan vient de me donner une idée géniale !

- Tristan ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ?

- C'est drôle... murmura la jeune fille. Il a posé la même question à ton sujet quand je lui ai dit que j'allais t'appeler… Bon, bref ! Retrouve-nous devant chez moi dans dix minutes ! Je t'expliquerai…

- Mais… protesta la voixde Yugi.

CLIC. Elle avait raccroché.

.

* * *

.

_Restaurant « le Tori », périphérie de la ville_

_._

Une limousine s'arrêta devant un établissement luxueux, et un portier s'avança afin d'aider les occupants à en sortir ; il ouvrit la portière mais un signe de la main de Duke le fit reculer, et retourner à son poste. Le jeune homme sortit du véhicule, et tendit avec galanterie la main vers Serenity encore dans le véhicule.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire autant de manières, dit-elle en souriant.

Il se pencha et lui baisa la main, et le visage de la jeune fille se troubla ; elle était très mal à l'aise, et elle regrettait sérieusement à présent d'avoir accepté cette soirée. Elle n'avait pas les sentiments que lui éprouvait pour elle.

- J'insiste, dit-il, les yeux brillants. Tu es si belle…

Elle eut un sourire forcé, et s'éloigna de lui en direction du restaurant. Elle monta les quelques marches et ouvrit elle-même la porte de l'établissement.

_« J'ai fait une erreur_… se dit-elle. _Mais c'est trop tard pour faire marche arrière à présent…_

Duke la rejoignit en courant. Il avait bien remarqué le malaise de son amie.

- Serenity ! Je suis… commença-t-il.

Mais la jeune fille était perdue dans la contemplation de la décoration de l'intérieur du restaurant, ce qui le fit s'interrompre. C'était un luxueux restaurant. Les tables étaient faites en bois de chêne, recouvertes de nappes bordeaux ; les couverts et les assiettes brillaient de mille feux argentés à la lueur de chandeliers et de lustres anciens, qui éclairaient toute la salle.

- Oh Duke… murmura-t-elle. C'est magnifique…. Je ne savais pas qu'il existait un tel endroit dans cette ville.

Et pourtant cet endroit lui paraissait familier. Une image floue, troublée dans le brouillard lui revint en mémoire ; une image d'une salle éclairée de la même manière… à l'ancienne…avec des bougies se reflétant sur les murs. Et une musique… une danse… L'espace d'une seconde, elle se sentit revivre quelque chose de merveilleux, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule.

- Serenity… chuchota la voix de Duke… Notre table est là-bas…

Le maître d'hôtel les mena jusqu'à une petite table dans le fond du restaurant. En parfait gentleman, Duke fit s'asseoir son amie comme le veut la coutume. Tout ceci exaspéra encore plus cette dernière, qui ne se sentait pas à sa place dans tout ce trop-plein de luxe et de bonnes manières. Un serveur leur apporta la carte, et Duke glissa à Serenity :

- Surtout ne te prive pas…

Elle soupira intérieurement. La soirée risquerait d'être très très longue…

.

* * *

.

_Extérieur du restaurant_

_._

Cet endroit de la ville était calme. C'était le plus réputé aussi. Réputé pour ses hôtels et restaurants distingués. Réputé pour les grandes écoles qui faisaient le bonheur des aspirants étudiants. Réputé aussi pour la présence de nombreuses personnalités qui avaient choisi d'y vivre, comme c'était le cas des frères Kaiba. Mais on y accédait facilement. Non pas que les prix étaient accessibles à tous, mais disons qu'on laissait entrer n'importe qui dans les riches établissements, sauf peut-être les clochards ou les individus pas nets au premier abord. Mis à part ça… on prenait ses aises parmi les plus aisés avec une facilité déconcertante. Le tout étant d'avoir de l'argent. La politique contre l'exclusion dans laquelle s'était lancée la municipalité en était pour beaucoup en ayant imposé des règles dans les restaurants et autres hôtels. De plus, l'on sait que la culture japonaise se base beaucoup sur la vie en groupe et non sur l'individu. Les dirigeants de cette ville avaient donc encouragé le mélange de classes sociales différentes, bien que ce quartier restât essentiellement un quartier bourgeois.

Et justement, ce soir-là, deux ombres se glissèrent silencieusement vers le restaurant _« le Tori », _en rasant les murs. Apparemment, elles ne tenaient pas à se faire remarquer. Les deux individus se dirigèrent vers l'arrière de l'établissement, comme si elles avaient l'intention d'y entrer en douce. Ils s'accroupirent derrière un buisson, et la lumière qui se dégageait du restaurant à travers les fenêtres éclaira légèrement leurs visages, suffisamment pour voir que les deux personnes se trouvaient être Joey et Mai.

La jeune femme poussa son énième soupir de la soirée.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est ici déjà ? marmonna-t-elle.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Mai, chuchota Joey, en scrutant discrètement l'intérieur à travers le vitrail.

Elle grimaça.

- Pour une fois dans ta vie, tu ne pourrais pas arrêter d'être constamment sur le dos de ta sœur ?

- Ce n'est pas sur son dos que je suis, mais sur celui de Duke, se défendit le blond.

- Très bien, alors entre et je suis sûre que ta sœur ne se sentira pas du tout concernée, dit Mai avec sarcasme.

Joey la foudroya du regard, mais reporta son attention à l'intérieur du restaurant.

- Mais où diable sont-ils ? s'énerva-t-il.

- Quand je pense que je t'ai suivi jusqu'ici… Et tu m'as roulée ! soupira la jeune femme.

- Hé ! protesta Joey, en détournant la tête. Je t'ai pas roulée. Je t'ai dit qu'on allait au restaurant et on y est non ?

- Je voyais ça dans un autre sens… marmonna-t-elle encore.

- C'est pas vrai ! fit Joey en portant une main à son front. Tu ne penses toujours qu'à ça ! L'argent, le luxe… il n'y a rien d'autre qui t'intéresse ?

- Si, les fringues ! dit Mai.

Le blond poussa un soupir, réalisant qu'il était inutile d'insister.

- Laisse tomber…

Un silence s'en suivit alors que Mai ronchonnait toujours en murmurant des « n'importe quoi » ou « insensé », tandis que Joey s'évertuait à localiser l'endroit du restaurant où se trouvaient Serenity et Duke.

- Tu vois bien qu'ils ne sont pas de ce côté-là, dit Mai. Ta sœur et ton futur beau-frère sont sûrement en train de roucouler dans un fond de salle bien tranquille, ironisa-t-elle.

- Ce n'est PAS mon futur beau-frère ! s'écria Joey.

Mai lui plaqua une main contre la bouche.

- Tais-toi ! Ou on va se faire repérer !

- Ah bon ? interrogea Joey avec sarcasme. Je croyais que tu regrettais d'être ici…

- J'ai des relations haut placées, fit la jeune femme avec arrogance. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils me voient ici, planquée dans les buissons… Oh non ! Regarde mes chaussures ! Elles sont pleines de boue ! dit-elle, la mine horrifiée.

Joey eut un sourire à la fois gêné et moqueur.

- Tu me revaudras ça ! menaça la jeune femme. Tu sais combien ça coûte ce genre de…

- Ah, ils sont là ! coupa le blond.

Il venait de repérer sa sœur et Duke dans un petit coin de la salle. D'après ce que pouvait observer Joey, ils discutaient tranquillement en attendant l'arrivée de leur commande. Mai jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction du couple, puis se rassit contre le mur en soupirant.

- Tu veux mon avis Joey ?

- Dis toujours, marmonna-t-il. Je trierai les idées potables des idioties ensuite…

- Je me demande pourquoi tu as laissé partir ta sœur avec un imbécile pareil, dit-elle, en grimaçant toutefois à la précédente réflexion du jeune homme. Elle est beaucoup trop bien pour lui…

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, dit Joey, décontenancé. Ils s'entendent à merveille, tu le vois bien non ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Vous êtes tous pareils, vous les hommes ! Ca saute aux yeux que Serenity ne se sent pas à l'aise avec cet idiot !

- Ah ouais, et _qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça_ ? demanda Joey avec sarcasme.

- L'instinct féminin, chéri !

- Ridicule…

Cependant il ne trouvait rien à répondre et un autre silence s'en suivit.

- Tu comptes rester là toute la nuit ? interrogea la jeune femme.

- Non, il faut que je trouve le moyen de rentrer là-dedans sans me faire repérer…

- D'accord, alors si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais rentrer chez moi…

Elle se leva et s'apprêta à repartir aussi silencieusement que possible, laissant Joey à ses affaires, quand celui-ci l'empêcha de s'en aller en lui agrippant le bras.

- Non Mai… murmura-t-il. C'est là que tu interviens…

Il la regarda d'un air malicieux, et elle comprit, et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Ouais… dit-il. Finalement tu vas l'avoir, ton petit dîner dans un restaurant de luxe ce soir…

.

* * *

.

_Non loin de là, au Manoir Kaiba_

_._

Pendant ce temps, Kaiba se préparait à aller assister à un énième meeting et avait pour objectif de conclure une très grosse affaire ce soir-là. Après que Mokuba eut découvert ce qui se passait avec son grand frère depuis quelques semaines, ce dernier avait jugé qu'il valait mieux qu'il reprenne ses activités normalement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il avait donc abandonné le comportement indifférent qu'il avait eu envers son frère durant de nombreux jours. Kaiba avait donc retrouvé ses bonnes veilles habitudes : travailler sans relâche, houspiller ses employés et donner un coup de pied au chien de Mokuba quand l'occasion s'en présentait.

Si Mokuba était heureux de tout ça, il n'en restait pas moins inquiet au sujet de son grand frère adoré. Depuis quelques jours maintenant, la même question revenait sans cesse dans sa tête : qui était-ce ? Oh certes, sur le moment, il avait été content que son frère puisse éprouver des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui, mais Seto et lui n'en avaient pas reparlé depuis, et le petit garçon n'avait pas osé revenir sur le sujet, connaissant la susceptibilité de son grand frère. Pourtant, il était curieux : pendant que Seto travaillait à la KaibaCorp, Mokuba en avait profité pour aller fouiller dans les affaires de son frère, à la recherche d'un indice qui aurait pu l'éclairer sur l'élue du cœur de Seto. En vain. Il n'avait rien trouvé ; juste des papiers administratifs et autres dossiers importants ; pas une seule photo, ni la moindre lettre. A croire que son frère ne voulait pas s'avouer cette douce vérité, cette vérité qui voulait qu'il l'aime _elle_.

_« Je me demande bien à quoi elle ressemble… »_ s'était demandé Mokuba.

Aujourd'hui, son frère devait assister à une autre de ces importantes réunions qui l'empêchaient de passer du temps avec lui. Mokuba détestait ça. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que Seto reste avec lui, ici, dans le Manoir.

Dans sa chambre, le petit garçon soupira. Il passerait encore cette soirée tout seul… avec son chien. D'ailleurs où était-il passé ? Mokuba se rendit compte qu'il avait été si accaparé par ses pensées qu'il en avait complètement oublié de surveiller Vulcain.

Il fit le tour de la maison, à la recherche de son animal, mais il n'en trouva aucune trace. Il avait disparu. Soudain Mokuba réalisa :

_« Oh mon Dieu… la porte de derrière… Seto va me tuer… »_

Il se précipita à l'arrière de la maison, dans la cuisine, dont la porte donnait sur le pavillon des domestiques. Et ses craintes se confirmèrent : la porte était grande ouverte, et un vent frais s'était engouffré dans la pièce. Et comme si le sort semblait s'acharner sur lui, son grand frère pénétra dans la pièce, revêtu de son éternel manteau gris métallisé, une valise noire en main.

- Mokuba, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être dans ta chambre à faire tes devoirs ! reprocha Kaiba.

- C'estVulcainils'estenfuit, dit Mokuba, en baissant les yeux, d'une voix inaudible et inarticulée.

Kaiba fronça les sourcils, et lança un regard interrogateur, mais impatient, à son frère.

- Le chien…bégaya Mokuba. Il… il est parti !

Les yeux du jeune homme lancèrent alors des éclairs. Il semblait faire de gros efforts afin de contenir la colère grandissante en lui. Il commençait à en avoir assez de ce stupide animal qui ne lui avait causé que des ennuis jusqu'à présent. Il avait cette réunion à laquelle il lui était indispensable d'assister, et il n'avait guère la tête à s'occuper du sort du chiot de son frère. Jugeant qu'il était inutile qu'il ne s'énerve, il annonça, après avoir longuement observé son frère, de son habituelle voix glaciale :

- Très bien… Il passera donc la nuit dehors.

Et il s'attendait à une protestation de Mokuba.

- Mais…

- Pas de « mais » petit frère, trancha-t-il. Tu avais la responsabilité de ce chien. Débrouille-toi pour le retrouver si ça te chante ; mais tu attendras demain.

- Mais Seto, je ne vais tout de même pas le laisser tout seul… le pauvre… il n'a pas l'habitude…

- Il retrouvera son chemin, coupa fermement Kaiba. Maintenant, je dois y aller. Fais tes devoirs et sois couché pour 22h, c'est clair ?

Le petit garçon resta silencieux, les larmes aux yeux, observé par son frère. Ce dernier ne céderait pas. Non, assez de caprices. Il croisa les bras, attendant la réponse de son frère.

- Mokuba ?

- Oui...Seto, lâcha-t-il en un murmure.

Kaiba hocha la tête et tourna les talons, s'apprêtant à rejoindre sa limousine qui l'attendait devant le Manoir. A vrai dire, ce meeting, comme tous ceux auxquels il avait assisté, ne l'enchantait pas, mais il n'avait pas le choix. N'importe qui pourrait lui souffler l'affaire qu'il convoitait. Mais avant même qu'il ait pu sortir de la pièce, deux mains l'agrippèrent.

- Seto ! s'écria Mokuba. Je t'en supplie ! Aide-moi à retrouver Vulcain !

Il pleurait, les larmes coulant le long de sa joue. Kaiba ébouriffa doucement les cheveux de jais de son frère.

-Je ne peux pas Mokuba…murmura-t-il.

Toute colère avait disparu dans sa voix. Elle avait été remplacée par de la résignation. Il détestait voir son frère pleurer. Mokuba n'était pas un enfant qui faisait beaucoup de caprices, mais dans le cas présent, il s'était très attaché à son chien, et la seule pensée de voir son frère aussi malheureux brisait le cœur de glace de Kaiba.

- S'il te plait, insista Mokuba en sanglotant. Tu pourrais m'aider à le retrouver… Tu arriverais juste un peu en retard à la réunion… ce ne serait pas si dramatique…

Le jeune homme soupira. Il préférait rater une affaire, aussi importante soit-elle, que d'être rongé par la culpabilité toute la soirée.

- Très bien, abdiqua-t-il. Nous allons prendre la limousine et nous ferons le tour des quartiers…

Et comme s'il tenait encore à garder sa dignité, il ajouta :

- Mais si, au bout d'une heure, nous ne retrouvons pas ce chien, nous rentrerons, c'est compris ?

Le petit garçon approuva d'un signe de tête, en espérant de tout cœur retrouver son chiot adoré.

Ils empruntèrent bientôt la limousine qui devait à l'origine conduire Seto sur le lieu de sa réunion.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il retrouverait bien plus qu'un chien ce soir-là.

.

* * *

_" Offrir l'amitié à qui veut l'amour, c'est comme donner du pain à qui meurt de soif" _(en référence aux sentiments non réciproques de Duke envers Serenity)

* * *

.

Et voilà pour cette première partie ! Je ne me suis pas encore décidée si je ferais deux ou trois parties à ce chapitre.

Désolée pour les fans du couple, mais pas de Seto/Serenity aujourd'hui ! Mais comme l'annonce la dernière phrase de cette partie, des retrouvailles sont à venir… J'en dis pas plus !

Et maintenant les **RAR :**

**Angel Friendship Girl :** Je sens que je vais souvent entendre les « A mort Duke et Tristan ! » lol ! Mais je suis d'accord avec toi ! A mort ! Et oui, Yami est plutôt vif pour un « vieillard de 5000 ans » (Angel s'énerve : Comment ça, VIEILLARD ? ; Mana : Oups… je retire ce que j'ai dit…). Allez, bisous et bonne année p'tite sœur !

**Emilie Rosier : **Oui, inévitablement, Joey réagira comme ça lorsqu'il apprendra la nouvelle, mais quand… c'est une bonne question ! Pas de torture pour Kaiba cette fois, faut bien le laisser souffler un peu ; mais elle reviendra vite cette torture (La recette du Nouvel An façon « Chanson d'un Soir » : 200g de romance, un verre de torture, un zeste d'inconscient et deux pincées de musique, le tout laissé mijoté quelque temps donne un résultat…explosif ! Bonne année à toi !

**Wind :** Tu es heureuse ouais ! Alors je suis heureuse aussi ! Et voilà, tu as lu la suite. Avec tes yeux de chiens battu, tu fais concurrence à Mokuba, dont personne ne peut résister aux supplications… Je n'ai pas su résister à tes supplications moi non plus… Je deviens faible… (Seto : Pas de place pour les faibles dans ce monde ! ; Mana : Cause toujours toi !) Bonne année ! Bisous !

**Vendred13 :** Et en voici un deuxième avant le nouvel an ! Bah je suis en vacances, alors j'en profite quoi ! Happy new year !

**Yami :** Hé, hé Seto est désormais lié par son serment. Et c'est sacré un serment, même si on le fait à soi-même… Bon, pas de rencontre cette fois-ci, mais ça viendra bientôt ; dans le contexte de la fic, elle aura lieu dans les prochaines heures, comme le fait deviner la dernière phrase du texte (enfin j'espère qu'elle le fait deviner lol). Dans mon contexte à moi… ça prendra une semaine au moins (dsl). Merci à toi et je te souhaite une bonne année !

**MisticElfe :** Merci à toi pour tes compliments. C'est vrai que c'est dur de respecter leurs personnalités… en fait j'essaie toujours de me mettre dans le contexte de l'animé en me demandant « Comment un tel aurait réagi en telle situation etc… ». Mais de toute façon, je serai obligé de dévier dans le cas de Seto, puisqu'il tombe amoureux… et ça, je sais pas vraiment comment je vais l' amener… En tout cas, bisous et bonne année !

**SytEvol : **Ben en tout cas, je suis admirative…Arriver à écrire des fics tout en suivant le cours o-O… J'oserais jamais… Là j'accorde un petit répit à Seto ; il n'est plus trop embêté par son inconscient mais ça reviendra… encore plus fort ! Et tu connais Kaiba : jamais il n'irait voir Yugi pour lui demander conseil… Toujours aussi arrogant, ça change pas ! Bisous à toi, et bonne année !

**Strange Angel : **Alors passée de bonnes vacances ? En tout cas, je suis contente que tu sois contente lol ! Mmmm…je ne peux rien te dire quant à si Kaiba verra Duke draguer SA Serenity… mais d'une manière ou d'une autre il l'apprendra…. Merci à toi et bonne fin de vacances ! Bye !

**Luna Dream : **Ben là pour les quiproquos, j'ai essayé d'en faire un entre Tea et Tristan, mais on va dire que c'en est pas vraiment un…enfin si…c'est un demi quiproquo, puisque Tristan pense que Tea est d'accord sur le fait que c'est lui qui est fait pour Serenity… Enfin bref… compliqué tout ça. Je n'ai pour l'instant aucune idée de comment Joey va découvrir la vérité… mais il frôlera sûrement la crise cardiaque ! Bonne Année ! Bye !

**Lou-la-Vénusienne : **Oui je sais… j'ai une tendance un peu sadique… rien qu'à voir les autres chapitres que j'ai fait… mais j'adore torturer les gens… c'est une passion cachée lol ! Non là j'exagère ! Et bien en fait je vais te dire comment Seto et Serenity sauront qu'ils font les mêmes rêves : Je suppose que tu as du espérer en lisant cette dernière phrase, mais manque de bol, la sadique en moi a refait surface et ne dira rien du tout ! Je suis vraiment méchante ! S'il te plaît, pardonne moi ! Allez, pour être un peu plus sérieuse, je te souhaite une bonne Année ! Bye !


	18. XIII : Petit diner Romantique entre Amis...

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis de retour ! Alors soyez indulgent avec moi : ne me tuez pas, please !

.

* * *

**Chanson d'un Soir**

_Chapitre 13 : Petit dîner romantique... entre Amis , Partie II_

* * *

.

Yugi, Tea et Tristan arrivèrent en face du restaurant « le Tori ». Yugi était complètement débraillé et finissait d'ajuster sa veste sur ses épaules.

- Tea, dit-il, je ne comprends toujours pas ce que l'on fait ici... Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va réunir Serenity et…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que la jeune fille le poussa violemment sur le côté pour le faire taire. Yugi resta la regarder, l'air ahuri avant de comprendre que son amie venait tout juste de l'empêcher de faire une gaffe devant Tristan.

_« … Kaiba,_ acheva-t-il mentalement. »

Tea posa ses mains sur ses hanches et lui lança un regard de reproche, tandis que Tristan faisait les yeux ronds devant la brutalité de son amie.

- Et ben… notre Tea donnerait-elle de la violence gratuite ? la taquina-t-il.

- Toi, tais-toi ! lança la jeune fille. Estime-toi heureux que je veuille bien t'aider, j'aurais mille fois préféré mon petit dîner qui doit maintenant être en train de refroidir devant une chaise vide, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

- Euh…justement, intervint Yugi. En quoi devons-nous aider Tristan ?

- Yugi tu débarques ou quoi ? Je te l'ai déjà expliqué… dit Tea.

- Ouais…réexplique en articulant un peu mieux ; je n'ai pas tout saisi ce que tu m'as raconté la première fois…

- Simple : on se faufile dans ce restaurant et on…euh…met un peu d'ambiance entre Duke et Serenity…

Yugi la regarda d'un air soupçonneux, inquiet du sens de « l'ambiance » dont parlait Tea, alors que Tristan se frottait les mains, une lueur pas très rassurante dans les yeux.

- Et… continua Yugi, qu'est-ce que tu entends par « ambiance » ?

Tea eut un air gêné.

- Et bien… tu vois, je parie que ce dîner doit être ennuyeux à mourir… alors…on pourrait s'arranger… pour le rendre…un peu plus excitant.

Yugi secoua la tête à son tour, puis il désigna Tristan.

- Tristan est dans le coup aussi ?

Le jeune homme eut un sourire triomphant, et, tandis qu'il prenait son air le plus fier, Tea se glissa derrière Yugi, et lui souffla rapidement dans l'oreille :

- Bon écoute, je fais pas ça pour Tristan, mais pour Serenity ; tu sais _très bien_ pourquoi. Donc ce serait bien que tu coopères et que tu nous aides à gâcher ce dîner de la meilleure manière possible… Et au fait, il serait préférable que tu évites de mentionner le nom d'un certain président snob arrogant, ça vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde, pigé ?

Elle avait débité ces mots quasiment d'une seule traite ; alors que Yugi approuvait silencieusement, fasciné par tant d'autorité de son amie, cette dernière se retourna vers Tristan, qui n'avait rien remarqué, trop enthousiaste à l'idée de ruiner la soirée de son rival.

- Bon alors, on y va ou quoi ? s'impatienta-t-il.

Ses amis approuvèrent, et ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de l'établissement.

- Je me lance ! dit Tristan en se frottant les mains une fois de plus.

- Oui, c'est ça… lança Tea, sarcastiquement. Rentre habillé comme ça et tu ne restes pas plus de deux minutes à l'intérieur…

- Hé hé, mais j'ai tout prévu, dit Tristan, un air triomphant au visage.

Il enleva alors la veste qu'il portait, révélant une autre veste, mais cette fois beaucoup plus élégante, c'était celle du smoking qu'il avait porté à la Fête du Printemps, ainsi qu'un nœud papillon blanc. En un mouvement, il avait réussi à se transformer en un véritable gentleman bien habillé… enfin, pour le haut du moins…car son pantalon « légèrement » usé ne collait pas du tout avec le reste de sa tenue.

Tea se frappa le front, alors que Yugi était pris de spasmes de fous rires.

- Je rêve là…. Tu avais tout prévu dès le début ! dit-elle avec reproche.

Tristan haussa les épaules.

- Bah quoi… Il faut ce qu'il faut. Je ferais n'importe quoi pourvu que cet imbécile de Devlin ne se mette plus en travers de mon chemin.

Tea eut un air désapprobateur, et croisa les bras contre elle, en esquissant un petit sourire.

- Pour l'instant, c'est une porte que je vois en travers de ta route. ! dit-elle avec sarcasme. J'admire les efforts que tu fais pour t'habiller convenablement mais excuse-moi… tu es ridicule, flanqué comme ça !

Tristan se vexa.

- Humppf… Tu crois qu'ils regardent le pantalon de quelqu'un quand celui-ci rentre dans un restaurant comme ça ?

- Le tien est si minable qu'ils le remarqueront tout de suite ! répliqua Tea, en rigolant.

- Vas-y, rigole ! Tu vas voir… Admire l'expert et prends-en de la graine !

Et alors, Tristan se dirigea vers la porte du "Tori" d'une démarche qui se voulait distinguée, mais ses gestes étaient tellement exagérés qu'il passait pour ridicule : il marchait, droit comme une baguette, à la manière d'un militaire. Tel un automate, il poussa les battants de l'imposante porte, et pénétra à l'intérieur.

Yugi, devenu Yami, et Tea le suivirent discrètement alors que le jeune homme accostait le maître d'hôtel de l'accueil. L'homme eut un regard interrogateur, puis son regard parcourut la tenue lamentable de Tristan, avant d'interroger dédaigneusement :

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour Monsieur ?

Tristan le regarda de haut et s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

- Ahrem… Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'indiquer où se trouve la table de Miss Serenity Wheeler ?

- Monsieur a-t-il réservé ? répliqua calmement le maître d'hôtel.

Tristan, qui n'était pas connu pour sa patience, commençait déjà à s'impatienter. Chaque minute perdue permettait à Duke de se rapprocher encore plus de Serenity.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si j'ai réservé ou non ? s'énerva-t-il. Je vous demande juste de m'indiquer où se trouve Serenity !

L'homme en face ne cilla pas ; d'un geste lent, il saisit la carte des réservations, et commença à la feuilleter d'un geste las et négligé. Cela agaça encore plus Tristan, qui, sans attendre, lui prit le carnet des mains, et trouva ce qu'il cherchait en deux temps trois mouvements.

- Aha ! Table numéro 7 !

Puis il rendit le carnet à l'homme, ahuri.

- Merci mon brave ! dit Tristan, sarcastiquement.

Le jeune homme pénétra aussitôt dans la salle, alors que Yami et Tea se cachaient derrière une magnifique plante située à côté de la réception.

- Et maintenant ? soupira Yami. Ils ne nous laisseront pas entrer après le petit numéro de Tristan…

- Attendons… murmura Tea.

Pendant ce temps-là, Tristan se dirigea vers la table de Serenity et de Duke. Celui-ci fut si surpris de le voir qu'il faillit s'étrangler avec son morceau d'entrecôte.

- Arg ! TRISTAN ?

Ce dernier eut un sourire narquois, puis emprunta une chaise à la table voisine sous le regard courroucé des autres clients, frustrés par cette intrusion. Il s'installa alors à côté de Serenity, ce qui eut pour effet d'accentuer la colère de Duke. Serenity, elle, bien que surprise, n'avait pas dit un mot. Comment devait-elle prendre cet incident ?

- Qu'est-ce-que-tu-fais-là ? demanda Duke, mécaniquement.

- Oh, ben je passais par là par hasard et puis je vous ai vus par la fenêtre et j'ai eu envie de vous tenir compagnie, répondit Tristan d'une voix légère et innocente.

- Et tu espères que je vais te croire ? dit Duke, dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Quoi ? Je vous dérange ?

Le maître des Dés s'apprêtait à répondre un « oui » catégorique, mais il n'en eut pas le temps car Serenity prit la parole.

- Non, bien sûr que non Tristan, fit-elle en souriant. C'est toujours agréable de rencontrer un visage connu.

Cela mena la fureur de Duke à son comble, et il reprit son dîner rageusement sous le regard satisfait de Tristan.

- Serenity… chuchota Tristan à l'oreille de la jeune fille. Tu es très jolie ce soir…

Cette dernière rougit.

- Merci… dit-elle timidement.

Puis Tristan dirigea son regard vers Duke.

- Bon alors, on mange quoi ? Je meurs de faim moi !

C'en fut trop pour Duke, qui avait du mal à digérer l'intrusion de Tristan dans ce dîner qui semblait si parfait. Il avait l'intention ce soir-là de demander à Serenity de sortir avec lui, mais cet imbécile avait tout gâché.

Duke laissa brusquement retomber sa fourchette dans son assiette.

- NON MAIS POUR QUI EST-CE QUE TU TE PRENDS ? explosa-t-il.

Les murmures de la salle s'éteignirent alors, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la table numéro 7. Duke s'en rendit compte et se mordit la lèvre, mais Tristan se contenta de sourire, alors que Serenity se terrait au fond de sa chaise, regrettant amèrement son appartement et surtout, son lit !

Il y eut un silence pesant pendant lequel personne ne dit mot, puis Duke sembla se calmer, faisant toutefois de gros efforts. Les discussions reprirent dans la salle, et plus personne ne se soucia d'eux.

D'une voix tremblante de colère, le Maître des Dés s'adressa à Tristan :

- Tu débarques ici et tu te crois tout permis… Tu penses vraiment que je vais laisser passer ça ?

- Pourquoi pas ? dit Tristan d'une voix sarcastique.

Duke avait envie de lui balancer toute sa colère à la figure, mais par respect pour Serenity, il se tut. La jeune fille était de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant cette tension. Et elle savait très bien que tout ça, c'était à cause d'elle.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale fauteur de troubles, marmonna Duke, après un long silence.

- Et toi, un snob complètement raté ! répliqua Tristan.

- Les garçons…murmura Serenity.

En vain.

- Ne me place pas au même niveau que Kaiba ! s'énerva Duke en haussant la voix.

- Et pourquoi pas ! Tu es comme lui ! Un riche PDG arrogant !

- Répète si tu l'oses ! cria Duke en se levant de table, alors que toute le monde se tournait une nouvelle fois vers eux.

- Pas de problème : tu es un riche PDG arrogant !

- Et toi un fouineur !

- Snob !

- Fouineur !

- Snob !

- Fouineur !

- Monsieur Je-Me-Crois-Supérieur !

- Imbécile !

- Messieurs, je vous en prie, veuillez vous taire, sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous demander de bien vouloir quitter ces lieux, dit le maître d'hôtel.

Duke et Tristan se foudroyèrent du regard et se rassirent rageusement sur leur chaise. Tristan se rendit compte qu'ils avaient complètement oublié Serenity. Elle devait être furieuse contre eux à présent. Il se tourna vers elle, imité par Duke, mais ils eurent la surprise de constater que la jeune fille n'était plus là.

.

* * *

.

De leur côté, Yami et Tea n'avaient pas été sourds aux éclats de voix provenant de la salle. Toujours caché derrière la plante, Yami murmura en secouant la tête :

- C'était inévitable…

- Justement, c'est parfait ! La soirée est gâchée ! dit Tea, d'une voix enjouée.

- Mais c'est un peu injuste pour Serenity… dit Yami.

- Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Shizu… Serenity doit aller avec…

- Kaiba, je sais… acheva l'ancien pharaon. Mais j'ai toujours un peu de mal à y croire…

- L'amour est étrange, déclara Tea, l'air pensif. Et aussi imprévisible. Si ce doit être leur destin, il faut que cela se réalise. Sinon tous deux seront peut-être passés à côté de quelque chose de magique. Et ce serait dommage. Serenity a le droit d'être heureuse après toutes les épreuves qu'elle a subies. C'est sûr, jamais je ne l'aurais imaginée avec Kaiba…

- Tu parles comme si cela s'était réalisé…dit Yami. Or ils ne se parlent jamais.

Tea lui fit un sourire et approuva.

- On n'en sait rien, fit-elle malicieusement. Je sais que Serenity me cache des choses… elle est toujours dans ses pensées quand je lui parle…quant à Kaiba, s'il ne va plus très bien ces temps-ci, c'est louche aussi.

Yami resta silencieux.

- Et… Joey, tu y as pensé ?

Tea lui donna un coup de coude.

- Tu es fou ! Joey ne doit rien en savoir, sinon je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se passerait… Il exilerait sûrement Serenity dans un couvent, et il poserait une bombe sous le bureau de Kaiba…

Ce fut au tour de Yami de sourire.

- On ne pourra pas le lui cacher éternellement…

- Non mais… oh ! s'interrompit Tea.

Yami la dévisagea.

- Quoi ?

- Le type de la réception s'en va. On va pouvoir sortir d'ici…

- Attends, Tea… protesta Yami.

Mais la jeune fille avait déjà quitté la cachette, et Yami fut contraint de la suivre. Malheureusement pour eux, ce fut le moment précis où Serenity choisit de sortir de la salle à manger, et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec ses deux amis.

- Tea ? Yami ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Ces derniers restèrent bouche bée un instant, ne sachant que répondre, puis Tea trouva une parade. Elle saisit promptement la main de Yami, qui rougit furieusement.

- Oh…euh… et bien…Yami et moi avions envie de nous faire une petite soirée…ahrem…en tête-à-tête.

Serenity les regarda, soupçonneuse.

- Vraiment ?

Yami était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, non pas par le fait qu'ils avaient été découverts par Serenity, mais plutôt parce que Tea le tenait par la main. Quelle étrange sensation… La jeune fille brune ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Et bien…euh… Joey nous a dit que toi et Duke viendriez dîner ici…on a eu envie de faire comme vous… et de venir ici…

Serenity croisa les bras et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement dans un petit sourire. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air convaincue.

- Habillés comme ça ? interrogea-t-elle curieusement.

Yami et Tea se regardèrent. Leur tenue n'était en rien élégante pour une soirée dans un restaurant de luxe. Elle portait sa petite jupe courte qui était à la limite de l'indécence, et Yami, lui, n'avait pas pris le temps de soigner ses vêtements, étant donnée l'urgence de la situation.

Tea eut un sourire gêné.

- On a décidé ça… sur un coup de tête !

Serenity se mit à rire gaiement.

- Tant que ce n'est pas Joey qui vous envoie, ça n'a pas d'importance… déclara-t-elle. Je suis contente que vous soyez là, j'ai vraiment cru que je ne pourrais pas me sortir de cette situation…

- Quelle situation ? demanda innocemment Tea.

Son amie poussa un long soupir et leur fit signe de la suivre.

- Vous allez voir…

Ils pénétrèrent tous dans la salle à manger, et croisèrent le maître d'hôtel qui venait de rappeler Duke et Tristan à l'ordre. L'homme eut un air choqué lorsqu'il aperçut Yami et Tea.

- Je suis désolé. Vous ne pouvez pas entrer vêtus ainsi… dit-il en les toisant dédaigneusement.

- Ils sont avec moi, intervint Serenity.

L'expression du visage du maître d'hôtel changea lorsqu'il se tourna vers la jeune fille.

- Mademoiselle, dit-il respectueusement. Le règlement stipule que…

- Ne pourriez-vous pas faire une entorse au règlement, plaida-t-elle. Ce sont mes amis, et je souhaiterais qu'ils restent…

L'homme secoua la tête mais préféra ne pas insister, et rejoignit la réception. Il y avait des soirées comme ça où une série d'évènements mettait en jeu la réputation de l'établissement. Mais la demoiselle était avec un homme d'affaires important, Duke Devlin, peut-être moins important que M. Seto Kaiba, mais suffisamment influent pour apporter de nouveaux clients au restaurant.

Serenity mena Yami et Tea à sa table, où Tristan et Duke boudaient chacun de leur côté sans s'accorder un regard.

Yami se rendit compte que Tea ne lui avait pas lâché la main tout le temps qu'ils avaient parlé à Serenity, puis traversé la salle.

- Euh… Tea… commença Yami.

Il essaya de se dégager doucement, et Tea se tourna vers lui. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle lui tenait encore la main, et la lui lâcha brusquement.

- Désolée…murmura-t-elle, mal à l'aise. Elle n'osa pas affronter son regard.

Les visages de Duke et Tristan s'éclairèrent lorsqu'ils virent Serenity revenir.

- Serenity ! s'écrièrent-ils ne même temps.

Cependant, le regard du Maître des Dés s'assombrit dès qu'il vit les nouveaux arrivants derrière la jeune fille. Par chance, la table était assez grande, et Tea et Yami se placèrent de chaque côté de Serenity, de sorte que celle-ci ne se retrouve ni à côté de Duke, ni près de Tristan.

- Ah je vois… ironisa Duke, sombrement. Vous vous êtes ligués pour nous gâcher cette soirée.

- Je trouve cela sympathique, dit Serenity. Nous ne nous retrouvons pas souvent entre amis…

Duke s'efforça de faire bonne figure, mais en fait, il était très, très contrarié. Ses plans étaient à l'eau. Il voulait avouer ses sentiments à Serenity à l'issue de cette soirée, mais tout avait été gâché. Tristan avait fait exprès, il en était persuadé. Quant à Yami et Tea, il les soupçonnait d'être de mèche avec Tristan. C'était en effet un étrange hasard qu'ils débarquent tous les trois en même temps en l'espace de dix minutes.

_**« Je la réinviterai un autre soir…se dit-il. Et je ferai en sorte de la surprendre, afin que personne ne sache cette fois-ci, où nous irons dîner. Ensuite je lui demanderai de sortir avec moi ; aucune fille ne m'a jamais résisté, je suis sûr d'avoir toutes mes chances… »**_

Il reporta son regard vers la jeune fille de ses pensées. Elle était si belle, si douce. Elle souriait. Et elle semblait avoir un minimum d'intérêt pour lui, sans quoi elle n'aurait pas accepté ce dîner. Il lui faudrait être patient, et surtout faire attention à ce Tristan Taylor qui avait pour fâcheuse habitude de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Mais s'il n'y avait que lui à éloigner, ce ne serait pas difficile…

Du moins le croyait-il. Car Tristan n'était pas le principal obstacle.

.

* * *

.

Pendant ce temps là, à l'extérieur, Joey et Mai n'avaient rien raté de l'entrée de Tristan et cela rendit le blond furieux.

- Ah le traître ! Il profite que j'aie le dos tourné pour faire ses coups en douce !

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? demanda Mai. Que c'était un saint ?

- Je croyais surtout que je pouvais lui faire confiance ! marmonna Joey.

- Les hommes sont tous pareils… dit Mai. Pour une fille, ils feraient n'importe quoi, le plus stupide soit-il…

- Mais là en l'occurrence, il s'agit de ma sœur ! fit Joey, en élevant la voix.

Mai jeta un coup d'œil furtif par le vitrail.

- Mmmm… j'ai l'impression que Duke n'est pas content du tout… constata-elle.

- Hein ? fit Joey. Fais voir !

A son tour, Joey regarda et secoua ensuite la tête.

- Bah… Pas étonnant, on vient de l'interrompre dans son dîner avec ma sœur, mais Duke est censé, il ne fera pas d'histoires pour si peu.

Mai lui donna un coup sur la tête.

- Aieuuuuhhhhh !

- Mais quel idiot ! soupira-t-elle. On parie combien qu'ils se crêpent le chignon ?

- Tout ce que tu veux ! dit Joey, avec orgueil. Je suis sûr d'avoir raison !

- Même ta carte du Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges ? demanda la jeune femme blonde malicieusement.

- Ah non !

Mai eut un petit sourire.

- Tu vois… Tu n'es pas sûr de toi !

- Bien sûr que si !

- Alors parie !

- Non !

- Haha ! Et après Monsieur se prend pour Einstein ! Laisse-moi rire !

- Tu te fiches de moi là ?

- Juste un peu…

- Grrrrrrr…

- Mai ça t'arrive de temps en temps de…

Mais la jeune femme l'interrompit :

- Chuuutttt ! Ecoute !

Ils tendirent tous deux l'oreille, et distinguèrent clairement des éclats de voix à l'intérieur du restaurant

« NON MAIS POUR QUI EST-CE QUE TU TE PRENDS ? raisonna la voix de Duke. »

- J'ai gagné, dit Mai.

- Hein ? Gagné quoi ? demanda Joey.

- Mon pari, quelle question !

- Mais on n'a pas parié ! s'écria Joey.

- Chuuuutttt ! Tu veux qu'on se fasse repérer ou quoi ? Je plaisantais…. N'empêche que si on avait parié, j'aurais…

- Ca va ! coupa Joey, en rogne et vexé.

Mai eut un sourire satisfait. Elle adorait jouer avec les nerfs de son ami, connaissant sa « légendaire » susceptibilité. Cependant, elle l'appréciait énormément, et surtout, elle lui était reconnaissante d'avoir veillé sur elle pendant le Tournoi de Batailleville, alors que Marek avait enfermé son esprit au Royaume des Ombres. Ce geste, elle ne l'oublierait jamais.

- Bon…reprit Joey, après un silence. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on rentre là-dedans…

- Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Parce que, _comme tu l'avais parié_, dit-il sarcastiquement, la situation est en train de dégénérer. C'est une occasion pour passer incognito.

- Joey… tu veux vraiment faire ça ? Que se passera-t-il si Serenity découvre que tu l'as espionnée ?

- Elle ne le saura pas… assura Joey. On va prendre une table de sorte à être dissimulés d'eux, et voilà, fin de l'histoire.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le pressentiment que tout ça va mal se finir, murmura Mai.

- Euh…peut-être parce que tu es blonde… se moqua Joey. Aieuuhhhhhhhh !

La jeune femme venait de lui assener un coup violent sur la tête, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de colère.

- Moque-toi encore de moi, et je ne donne pas cher de ta vie !

- Ok, ok, je plaisantais Mai, dit Joey, en s'éloignant de la jeune femme, une lueur de peur dans le regard.

- Humpfff… fit-elle, avant de s'adosser contre le mur du restaurant, en croisant les bras.

Un autre silence s'en suivit, avant que Joey n'ose enfin reprendre la parole.

- Bon Mai… on entre.

Elle le fixa dangereusement, puis déclara en soupirant :

- Très bien…allons-y…et n'oublie pas que tu m'as promis un dîner !

Joey la regarda d'un air ennuyé.

- Euh…je ne pensais pas que nous aurions à dîner alors je..ahrem…enfin tu vois quoi...

Mai poussa un nouveau soupir en levant les yeux au ciel, puis décréta intérieurement que Joey était définitivement un cas irrécupérable.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, dit-elle, en secouant la tête. Je paierai…

Son ami eut un sourire gêné. Alors que Duke et Tristan s'insultaient de tous les noms, ils entrèrent discrètement par la porte de derrière, habituellement réservée au personnel. Ils se faufilèrent dans un corridor aux murs blancs, d'où se dégageait une agréable odeur.

Joey huma l'air avec délice.

- Mmmm… je parie que les cuisines ne sont pas loin… et cette fois je suis sûr de gagner !

Mai eut un petit rire sarcastique.

- Parfois je me demande avec quoi tu réfléchis… Ta tête ou ton estomac ? Ta tête ne doit pas faire beaucoup d'efforts en tout cas, étant donné le nombre de tes « brillantes » idées !

Joey lui lança un regard noir. Ils ne croisèrent personne dans ce corridor, sûrement parce que tous les employés devaient être affairés aux cuisines, dont Joey sentait qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, l'odeur se faisant plus intense.

- Mmmm… un sauté de veau à la crème, j'adore ça… Du foie gras… Un régal…, dit Joey, s'arrêtant encore pour respirer l'odeur.

- Si tu ne te dépêches pas, ce sont eux qui se régaleront de nous mettre à la porte ! grogna Mai. Allez viens !

Ils passèrent rapidement devant ce qui semblait être les cuisines, sans que personne ne les remarque, trop occupés à essayer de satisfaire les clients du restaurant, puis ils se trouvèrent nez à nez avec deux portes, quasiment côte à côte. L'une devait certainement mener à la salle. Mais laquelle ?

- Alors euh…fit Joey. Puis il pointa son doigt, tour à tour, sur les deux portes en prononçant « Ce-sera-toi-qui-mènera-à… »

Mai, entre-temps, se prit la tête dans les mains, se reposant mille fois la question « Pourquoi ai-je accepté de suivre cet idiot ? Pourquoi ? »

- Haha ! s'écria Joey. C'est celle-là, dit-il en désignant la porte de droite ! Mon instinct ne me trompe jamais !

Il ouvrit la porte, mais en ressortit aussitôt.

- Euh….

- Quoi ? s'écria Mai.

- Finalement on va prendre la porte de gauche !

Mai n'eut pas le temps de demander pourquoi, que des voix s'élevèrent de derrière la porte de droite.

« Des resquilleurs !»

Joey prit Mai par le bras et ouvrit brusquement, mais en faisant le moins de bruit possible, la porte de gauche, et ils atterrirent dans le fond de la salle principale de restaurant. Personne ne put remarquer leur entrée car la porte par laquelle ils venaient de passer était dissimulée par une palissade en bois de chêne.

Mai et Joey eurent tout juste le temps de passer derrière la palissade, et de se cacher derrière une des multiples plantes vertes qui ornaient la salle, que la porte qu'ils venaient de franchir s'ouvrit doucement.

- Apparemment, ils ne sont pas là… murmura un homme dont les vêtements étaient protégés par un tablier blanc.

- Sûrement, sinon quelqu'un les aurait remarqués, renchérit un autre homme vêtu de la même manière.

Ils ne se rendirent même pas compte de la tension qui régnait dans la salle, et retournèrent à leurs occupations, refermant tout doucement la porte derrière eux.

Quant aux autres clients, ils n'avaient pas remarqué l'intrusion des deux jeunes gens, leurs regards étant tournés la table où se trouvaient Serenity, Tristan et Duke.

Alors Mai donna un coup dans le ventre de Joey.

- Ton instinct hein ? Idiot !

- Ouch… fit Joey, grimaçant de douleur. Je pouvais pas deviner que cette porte était une extension des cuisines !

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit… tu ne réfléchis pas avec ton estomac... dit Mai.

Joey étouffa un grognement.

Lui et Mai traversèrent ensuite la largeur de la salle, comme d'ordinaires clients, et trouvèrent une table libre, juste derrière celle de Serenity et de Duke. Ils étaient entièrement dissimulés par une palissade de bois luxueux, et pouvaient entendre tout ce qui se disait de l'autre côté. C'est ainsi qu'ils entendirent l'arrivée de Yami et Tea, et Mai ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser :

- Vous avez tous eu la même idée, on dirait…

Joey haussa les épaules.

- Plus on est de fous, plus on rit comme on dit… murmura-t-il.

Cependant, il n'y aurait pas vraiment de rires cette soirée-là.

.

* * *

_« La fin justifie les moyens » (en référence à la peine que se donne Joey pour espionner sa sœur )_

* * *

.

Voilà pour cette deuxième partie, que j'ai mis longtemps à écrire, je sais. Pas de Kaiba, ni de Mokuba, ni de Vulcain dans ce chap, mais ils auront une place beaucoup, beaucoup plus importante dans le prochain post.

Je le dis et je le répète, vous pouvez exprimer votre indignation, votre colère etc… pour ce retard. Mais j'ai une chose à vous demander : Pardoooonnnnnn ! se met à genoux

**Bref, Réponse aux Reviews (et il y en a beaucoup) !**

**.**

**Angel Friendship Girl : **Bon pour poster les posts rapidement, c'est raté désolée petite sœur ! Là t'a eu du Joey/ Mai ! je comptais pas en faire autant au début, mais je suis partie moi-même dans un trip en fait lol ! Duke reçoit beaucoup de menaces de morts à ce que je vois et je sens que Tristan va pas tarder à en recevoir non plus ! Enfin, bref, continue à écrire toi de ton côté, je suis plutôt mal placée pour te dire de te dépecher mais… dépêche toi de poster les suites de tes fics lol ! Allez bisous !

**Superwuwu :** Ouh la la, le review ! Il y a une catégorie du « review le plus long sur Fan » dans le livre des records ? On peut dire que rien ne t'échappe toi ? Je lance des petits détails subtils (genre l'élastique bleu de Serenity) et toi tu vois tout tout de suite ! Bon ben et oui, il faut s'attendre à quelque chose avec cet élastique… pJ'espère pouvoir bientôt lire ta fic sur Seto/Serenity. Alors publie vite hein ? Bye !

**Wind :** Attention éloignez vous, danger ambulant ! Ta tout cassé le sol à sauter partout ! Alors saute pas trop, cette fois ci lol ! Mokuba semble avoir un pouvoir sur notre cher Seto, genre « tu es en mon pouvoir grand frère…tes paupières sont lourdes, tes pensées s'embrouillent, obéis moi, je te l'ordonne…. » Merci à toi !

**Lana808 :** Comme je le disais à Wind, ben Seto est en fait possédé par un pouvoir. Sinon comment expliquer le fait qu'il cède aussi facilement face à Mokuba ? Mais, hé hé, Serenity pourrait bientôt posséder ce pouvoir aussi… Bisous et merci !

**Luinil Azuretoile : **Faut bien faire durer le suspens, si suspens il y a parce que je suis sûre que vous vous doutez tous de ce qu'il va se passer… Mana est embêtée là. Enfin vous vous doutez de ce qu'il va se passer, mais là pouvez vous deviner comment je vais amener ça ? Parce que pour moi, c'est tout prêt dans mone sprit, j'ai plus qu'à l'écrire lol ! Ben là le pauvre Duke est vraiment à pleindre…mais en fait je le plains pas du tout. J'avais envie de le virer du resto à grands coups de pieds par Tristan, mais ça n'aurait pas fait très réaliste… Bon, bref, merci à toi ! Bye ! et désolé du retard !

**Strange Angel :** Duke : on est impopulaires ouinnnn ! ; Tristan : je compatis ; Duke : Hé, mais toi aussi tu es impopulaire ! ; Tristan : Ah bon snif ? Désolé les gard masi malheureusement Serenity ne sera pas à vous… Moi méchante ? Nannnnnn, mais fo bien que je fasse un peu durer les choses non ? Naheulbeuk, je connais de nom, mais ça va pas plus loin (Qu'est ce que tu veux, on me traite souvent d'inculte dans mon entourage lol). Enfin, dsl de t'avoir fait attendre ! Bye !

**Yami :** Bonne année à toi aussi, un peu en retard… Oui, autant qualifier Joey de superglueça serait pareil… Pas encore de rencontre entre Seto et Serenity, mais ça va venir, j'avais envie de m'amuser un peu avec les nerfs des persos (surtout ceux de Joey) dans ce chap. A la prochaine ! Bye !

**Emilie Rosier :** Bonne année à toi aussi ! A ton avis pourquoi est-ce que j'ai mis autant de temps pour écrire ce chap ? Bon c'est vrai que j'ai arrêté d'écrire pendant un petit moment, mais ça fait deux semaines que je bossais sur ce chap et me cassais la tête pour savoir comment amener les choses tout en restant dans le réalisme… Compliqué tout ça… Merci de tes encouragements ! Bye !

**Sandelana :** Et bien tu as une bien bonne question…auquelle je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre lol… Toi aussi, tu m'as l'air rêveuse ; je ne rêve moi ausis que du moment où j'écrireais l'échange du baiser passionné entre Seto et Serenity…si échange de baiser il y a… nan je plaisante, bien sûr qu'il y en aura un c'est sensé être de la romance ! Ben je suis touchée que tu ais été émue par le petit interludeécrit pour Noël en fait, pour rester dans la magie. Merci pour tes encouragements ! Bisous !

**SytEvol : **Vi en effet, en plus j'imagine très mal la situation « Seto : Yugi, je peux te demander un conseil ? ; Yugi : Hein euh… Répète Kaiba ! ; Seto : Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ? ; Yugi : o-O Kaiba tu es malade ? Tu as pris un coup sur la tête ? Je vais appeler un médecin » Et de leur côté « Bakura : Serenity, tu veux sortir avec moi ? ; Serenity : Oh Bakura, je n'attendais que ça ! ; Seto, Tristan, Duke : QUOIII ? ; Serenity : Je t'aime Bakura ». Ouais t'as raison, complètement surréaliste cette situation. Bon, merci en tout cas de m'encourager ! Bisous ! Bye !

**Luna Dream :** Pas de quiproquos ici, je voyais pas vraiment comment en faire un, mais peutêtre dans le prochain chap si je trouve une idée, mais si toi t'en a une, tu peux m'en faire part. Ben voilà j'espère que cette suite t'a plu ! Bye !

**Lou la Vénusienne : **Lol, pas mal le Vulcain en cupidon lol. Ca me fait penser que la Saint Valentin, c'est pour bientôt, j'espère que je pourrai poster un chap d'ici là… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Seto et Serenity se retrouveront, j'ai déjà tout planifié, mais faut juste que j'écrive, et c'est un peu dur avec tous les persos que je veux faire intervenir… En plus, faut que je bosse pour ce lycée à la noix… Je sais pas d'ailleurs comment j'ai fait pour achever l'écriture de ce chap aujourd'hui, vu que je suis énervée à cause d'une imbécile de fille avec qui je me suis prise la tête hier… Enfin bref, là je m'emballe lol ! Merci à toi !

**Cassandra :** Et bien, je suis flattée que « Chanson d'un Soir » soit la première fic que tu ais lu dans la section Yu-Gi-Oh ! J'espère que ce chap t'aura plu en tout cas et merci pour le compliment, c'est gentil… Bonne année à toi aussi ! Bisous !

**Vendred13 :** Lol, Seto sera en effet très en retard à sa réunion, mais bon, il faut ce qu'il faut non ? Au diable le boulot Seto ! L'amour, c'est le plus important ! Et les gars qui ne veulent pas en entendre parler sont complètement à côté de la plaque ! Merci à toi ! Bye !

**Joana Serenity** : Ah ces ordinateurs… Qui n'a pas de problème avec ? Moi en ce moment, j'essaie de faire des montages video, mais ça bugge à chaque fois parce que j'ai un manque de mémoire et j'arrive pas à régler le blem… Bon alors oui, Serenity commence à devenir schizo lol ! Nan en fait, elle ne sait plus trop où elle en est, c'est pour ça qu'elle se parle à elle-même ! Comme si elle pouvait aller se confier à son frère ! Ah j'ai l'impression que Duke aussi merite le titre de superglue, mais comme je l'ai déjà donné à Joey, on dire que Duke c'est superglue numéro 2 ! Seto a en effet fait un serment, mais pour l'instant il n'en tient pas compte, car après tout ce n'était qu'un simple rêve…enfin du moins le croit-il ! Merci à toi ! Bye !

**Tanakaachi : **Merci de comprendre ma décision. J'ai effectivement décidé de prendre du recul face à cette fic, parce qu'avec ce dîner, j'avais des problèmes à donner son rôle à chacun des persos. Yami, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Joey, Serenity, Mai, Seto, Mokuba..Vulcain ! … ils interviennent tous, sauf le grand père Muto et Shizu. Mais bon pfffiou, dur dur ! Bon j'espère avoir été cohérente dans ce que j'ai écrit, si c'est pas le cas, je me rattraperai au prochain post. Quand au « quatuor de la mort qui tue » lol, je doute qu'il ne se fasse, du moins pas tout de suite, mais comme tu disça serait très dur à faire. En tout cas merci beaucoup! Bye !

**Mitsumi : **Attention Serenity pas contente lol ! Comment oses-tu lui prendre son namour à elle ? Moi on me ferait ça avec Marek, je deviendrais folle (Ben oui Marek c'est mon namour à moi, puisque je peux aps avoir Seto qui est avec Serenity « Marek : Si je comprends bien, je joue le bouche trou ! ; Mana : Mais non euhhh Marek ! ; Marek : j'ai envie de t'envoyer au Royaume des Ombres, mais je le ferai pas parce que je t'aime trop ; Mana : Oh merci mon petit Marikounet chéri, je t'aime saute dans ses bras. Bon pitoyable je sais lol. Alors vu que la suite est là, tu ne vas pas me tuer hein dis ? Mana planque les alcools Merci à toi ! Bye !

Et voilà pour les RAR, j'ai mis une heure à répondre à tout le monde lol ! Bon allez à la prochaine et merci à tous !


	19. XIII : Petit diner Romantique entre Amis...

Voilà la dernière partie du « Petit dîner ».

.

* * *

**Chanson d'un Soir**

_Chapitre 13 : Petit dîner romantique... entre Amis , Partie III_

* * *

.

_Du côté de Kaiba_

_._

Seto et son frère sillonnaient maintenant les rues à la recherche du petit chien de Mokuba. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs dizaines de minutes qu'ils le cherchaient, en vain. Vulcain semblait avoir un certain goût pour les fugues, et cela exaspérait l'aîné des Kaiba. Ce dernier soupirait d'ailleurs plusieurs fois, bien calé au fond de son siège dans la luxueuse limousine qui les conduisait. Mokuba lui, croisait et décroisait les coudes, ne quittant jamais la route des yeux. Il n'osait pas regarder Seto en face, sachant très bien que celui-ci était contrarié par ce contretemps. Son frère aurait dû être assis à une table en train de parler affaires avec d'autres hommes de son statut, des meetings auxquels le jeune Kaiba n'avait jamais voulu participer malgré les insistances de son frère qui voyait en lui son successeur à la tête de la KaibaCorp.

Mokuba, sur un énième soupir de Seto, se retourna, un air de culpabilité dans les yeux.

- Seto, murmura-t-il. On devrait s'arrêter et rechercher Vulcain à pied…

- Pas question ! dit le jeune président d'un ton sans réplique.

- Mais…on ne voit rien d'ici, grand frère ! protesta Mokuba.

- Petit frère, il fait nuit et je refuse de sortir de cette limousine. Souviens-toi que tout ceci m'a fait perdre assez de temps comme ça. Par ailleurs, il est hors de question que tu ne sortes tout seul dans le noir… On ne sait jamais…

- Alors viens avec moi !

Seto fronça les sourcils et regarda Mokuba sévèrement.

- Mokuba, cette responsabilité t'appartenait ; tu n'as pas su la tenir. A toi d'en assumer les conséquences. Je ne tiens pas à passer toute la nuit à chercher ce stupide chiot. Et je dois aller à ce meeting que je ne peux manquer sous aucun prétexte ! C'est pourquoi, Jiro va te ramener immédiatement au manoir…

- Mais… mon chien… protesta encore Mokuba, mais cette fois-ci, le regard embué de larmes.

- Il attendra demain, coupa le jeune président.

**« J'ai assez perdu de temps comme ça à chercher cet animal »**

Les paroles de Seto étaient fermes, et même Mokuba ne trouva pas le courage de s'y opposer.

- Et cesse de pleurnicher, Mokuba ! Tu n'es plus un enfant ! dit-il, mais cela se rapprochait plus d'un ordre que d'une simple demande.

Le petit garçon sentit la tristesse l'envahir, mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Seto, car ce dernier avait raison. C'était sa faute si Vulcain s'était enfui, il ne l'avait pas assez surveillé, et le résultat était là : le chiot passerait certainement la nuit dehors, ce à quoi Mokuba ne pouvait se résoudre.

- Faites demi-tour jusqu'au manoir, ordonna Seto , de sa voix glaciale, à Jiro, le chauffeur.

Celui-ci hocha la tête silencieusement et manœuvra aisément la limousine. Cela faisait des années qu'il était au service de Messieurs Kaiba, et il était habitué à ce genre d'ordres secs et froids que son jeune patron lui donnait. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire. Il gagnait en conséquence un salaire plus qu'honorable, et Kaiba semblait satisfait de son travail. D'autant plus que Jiro était entièrement dévoué envers ses deux jeunes patrons. Néanmoins, ses années de service l'avaient fait s'attacher à Mokuba, et c'est pourquoi, il eut de la peine pour le petit garçon qui faisait de gros efforts pour retenir ses larmes.

La limousine reprit le chemin du manoir, et Mokuba s'adossa à son siège, en sanglotant. Le visage de Kaiba, lui, ne semblait éprouver aucune émotion particulière. Le jeune homme se contenta de sortir son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de l'homme d'affaires qui organisait le meeting auquel il était censé être. Une voix aussi sèche que celle de Kaiba se fit entendre.

_« Takahashi. » (1)_

- Ici Kaiba, répondit sobrement Seto.

_« Ah, M. Kaiba… Il ne manque plus que vous… »_

La voix était glaciale, et Seto parla de la même manière.

- Je suis au courant…dit-il. J'ai eu un léger contretemps…

Ce faisant, il adressa un regard de reproche à Mokuba, qui n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux.

_« Ne vous en faites pas… Nous ne nous serions pas permis de commencer notre petite réunion sans votre imposante présence… »_ répondit l'autre, d'une voix mielleuse.

- Gardez vos flatteries pour vos amis, Takahashi. Je serai dans votre salle de réunion d'ici à vingt minutes. Vous avez tout intérêt à ne pas avoir entamé les négociations lorsque j'y entrerai.

_« Bien sûr, , jamais je ne le permettrais… »_

Seto mit alors fin à la conversation, ne se posant même pas la question de savoir si oui ou non, Takahashi avait fini sa phrase.

**« Je déteste les formules de politesse et les beaux discours de cet hypocrite… »**

Puis le jeune homme se tourna vers son frère.

- Estime-toi heureux, Mokuba… Ton irresponsabilité ne m'a pas causé trop de torts…

Le petit garçon ne dit rien, et préféra porter son regard à travers la vitre teintée de la limousine, et regarder le paysage enveloppé par les ténèbres à peine percées par les lumières des lampadaires, défiler devant lui.

Soudain une petite ombre passa devant ses yeux à la vitesse d'un éclair, mais Mokuba reconnut cette forme.

- SETO ! s'écria-t-il.

- Qu'y a-t-il encore petit frère ? lança celui-ci, contrarié.

- C'est Vulcain… Je viens de le voir… Il est passé… Jiro, arrêtez la voiture ! cria-t-il.

Mokuba ne tenait plus en place, ce qui amena l'exaspération de son frère à son comble.

- N'essaie pas de gagner du temps, Mokuba ! siffla Seto. Ca suffit maintenant ! Rentrons !

Jiro avait arrêté le véhicule à cheval sur un trottoir, ce qui était quelque peu étrange pour une limousine….

- Et vous, dit le jeune président froidement en s'adressant au chauffeur, je vous ordonne de repartir immédiatement !

- Mais Monsieur…

- Silence ! coupa –t-il. Si vous tenez à votre poste, je vous conseille de redémarrer sur le champ !

- Seto… c'est vrai je te le jure… intervint la toute petite voix de Mokuba, qui semblait fondre en larmes.

- Monsieur, dit le chauffeur calmement, de l'avant du véhicule, si je peux me permettre, j'ai également vu l'animal de votre frère…

- Je ne vous ai pas permis de parler ! dit Kaiba.

Mais déjà, Mokuba avait ouvert la porte du véhicule et s'était précipité à l'extérieur. Entre le lieu où il avait vu son chien et celui où la limousine s'était arrêtée, ils ne devaient pas avoir parcouru plus de 200 mètres.

Le petit garçon scruta les alentours, envahis par l'ombre, alors que Kaiba se précipitait hors de la limousine.

- Mokuba, rentre immédiatement ! ordonna-t-il.

Mais le jeune Kaiba n'était pas le frère de Seto pour rien : il avait hérité de l'obstination de son aîné et en fit une belle démonstration.

- Je vais aller le chercher, dit-il en serrant les poings.

Il se tourna vers son grand frère, et déclara :

- Et ce n'est pas toi qui m'en empêchera !

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'enfuit.

- Mokuba ! hurla Seto.

Il se lança à sa poursuite sous l'œil déconcerté de Jiro, mais bientôt Mokuba disparut dans la nuit, et Kaiba fut incapable de déterminer dans quelle direction il avait filé. Il essaya plusieurs chemins sans succès puis se résigna : Mokuba avait disparu.

Hors de lui, le jeune homme revint vers le véhicule. Il bouillait de rage, tellement que le chauffeur en éprouva de la peur. Rageusement, Seto frappa l'arrière de la limousine avec son pied, si fort que le pare-chocs se cassa et tomba avec un grand fracas sur le sol. Puis, sans prendre la peine de constater les dégâts, il remonta dans le véhicule, referma violemment la portière sur lui et croisa les bras contre son torse. Il respira bruyamment afin d'essayer de se calmer, mais ses yeux étaient emplis de colère.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent. Un silence régnait. Le chauffeur n'osait pas faire le moindre geste, de peur de subir les foudres de son patron, qui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Seto fixa le vide intensément, calé au fond de la banquette arrière de la limousine.

**« Mokuba… J'espère que tu prendras ton temps pour revenir…parce que quand tu reviendras… »**

Il était furieux, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il ne pouvait faire. Si, une chose : attendre.

.

* * *

.

_Du côté de nos amis_

_._

Au « Tori » la tension était palpable. Et le cœur de cette tension se situait précisément à la table numéro 7, où étaient installés Yami, Serenity, Tea, Duke et Tristan. Trois étaient de trop. Et Duke en avait plus qu'assez de cette situation.

Yami et Tea esquissaient des sourires gênés, tandis que Serenity se tortillait, mal à l'aise, sur sa chaise. Tristan, quant à lui, jetait, de temps à autre, un regard assassin à Duke, qui le lui rendait bien.

Tous étaient silencieux.

De l'autre côté de la palissade, la table numéro 8. Mai et Joey y retenaient leurs souffles et n'osaient échanger une parole par peur de se trahir. Dix minutes qu'ils étaient là, et Joey tendait constamment l'oreille vers la table voisine, qui lui était pourtant invisible.

Et justement, à la table voisine, Tea se décida à rompre le silence.

- Bon…et si on commandait ? suggéra t-elle à Yami.

Avant même que celui-ci n'ait le temps de répondre quoique ce soir, Duke lui lança un sourire sarcastique.

- Même en commandant le menu le moins cher, tu n'aurais pas les moyens de le payer… ricana-t-il.

Tea haussa les épaules.

- Justement… A toi de faire jouer tes relations afin de…euh…nous faire sauter l'addition…

- Désolé, mais votre venue n'était pas vraiment prévue dans mes projets, Tea… dit le Maître des Dés.

- Vas-y Duke… intervint Tristan. _Parle-nous donc de tes projets_… fit-il d'une voix sarcastique.

- Je ne t'ai pas sonné toi… répliqua froidement Duke.

Serenity, restée silencieuse, leva les yeux, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent.

- Duke, dit-elle. Je sais bien que cette soirée ne s'est pas déroulée comme prévu, mais maintenant que tous nos amis sont là, je voudrais profiter de leur présence, et que nous parlions, plaisantions, même si ce n'est pas cela qui était prévu au départ. C'est stupide de nous disputer pour de telles broutilles…

Elle leur lança à tous un regard déterminé.

- Alors faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ce qui compte c'est que vous soyez là avec moi…

Ils la regardèrent tous, surpris, Yami et Tea hochèrent silencieusement la tête, mais Duke et Tristan semblaient plus réticents. Cependant, ils se détendirent quelque peu, faisant l'effort pour la jeune fille qu'ils convoitaient tous les deux. Celle-ci leur sourit, et à la table voisine, Mai ne put s'empêcher de glisser à l'oreille de Joey :

- Tu éprouves toujours le besoin de veiller sur ta sœur ? chuchota-t-elle. Je trouve qu'elle s'en tire plutôt pas mal…

- Mouais… répondit le blond.

En réalité, il était très fier de sa sœur. Elle avait une sacrée volonté, et il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'avait pas à se faire du souci pour elle. Alors il ressentit une pointe de culpabilité à l'espionner comme il le faisait.

- Bon, soupira Mai. Maintenant qu'ils ont l'air de s'être un peu détendus, je suggère que nous passions commande nous aussi…

- Mais Mai, tu es folle ! protesta le blond. On n'est même pas sensé être là… et je tiens pas à me faire repérer… ajouta-t-il, embarrassé.

- Ne serait-ce pas un semblant de honte que je décèle dans ton regard ? demanda Mai, malicieusement. Avoue-le… tu n'es pas très à l'aise à l'idée de surveiller ta sœur…

- N'importe quoi ! se défendit-il, en prenant garde toutefois à ne pas trop élever la voix.

- Soit, dit-elle. Après tout ce n'est que mon avis…

Cela suffit à exaspérer Joey :

- Bon, arrêtons ça et commandons, veux-tu ? marmonna-t-il.

Mai se contenta de sourire ; il savait qu'elle avait raison. La jeune femme commença à feuilleter la carte, mais fronça les sourcils lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le prix des menus.

- Mais c'est horriblement cher ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Joey lui lança un regard de reproche : Mai semblait avoir oublié que Serenity et tous les autres étaient placés à moins de deux mètres d'eux. Puis, le blond se pencha par-dessus la table :

- Et c'est toi qui paye, murmura-t-il, triomphalement, en esquissant un sourire.

- Humpfff, je ne te connaîtrais pas, je dirais que tu es tout sauf un gentleman…

- Je prends ça pour un compliment, dit Joey en haussant les épaules.

A son tour, il saisit la carte, et son regard s'arrêta sur un copieux menu.

- Mmmmm miam… je prendrais bien ce fameux sauté de veau à la crème que j'ai senti tout à l'heure dans les cuisines…

Mai se retint de crier.

- Mais tu es fou ! C'est un des plats les plus chers !

- Et alors ? dit le blond, en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise et en croisant les bras derrière sa tête. C'est toi qui paye, répéta-il, se moquant légèrement.

Mai fulminait.

- Tu me revaudras ça, dit-elle, en serrant les dents. Puis son visage s'éclaira malicieusement : J'ai bien envie de me lever et d'aller dire à Serenity qui est en train de l'espionner juste derrière cette palissade…

Joey perdit de sa superbe.

- Tu n'oserais pas ?

La jeune femme rejeta ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière, et arbora un regard hautain.

- Si tu te montres plus raisonnable dans le choix de ton menu, je pourrais reconsidérer cette menace…

Joey savait que son amie pouvait mettre sa menace à exécution, mais en même temps, il y tenait à son petit sauté de veau à la crème ! Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il mangeait dans un restaurant comme ça. En fait, il n'y avait jamais dîné, et donc, raison de plus pour en profiter. Seulement voilà, l'argent qui servirait à payer l'addition n'était pas à lui…

- Alors ? interrogea Mai, en posant ses coudes sur la table.

- Humpff… grommela Joey. Passe-moi cette stupide carte !

Mai eut un sourire triomphant et lui tendit ce qu'il demandait.

- Les menus les moins chers sont en bas de la première page, rajouta la jeune femme en se retenant de rire.

Il lui lança un regard noir. Un serveur les remarqua, et vint vers eux.

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu Monsieur et Mademoiselle rentrer dans ce restaurant…

- Oh, vous savez, dit Mai, en prenant Joey par le cou, nous passons toujours inaperçus…

- Mmmm… fit le serveur, peu convaincu, et jetant un regard désapprobateur sur la tenue de Mai et Joey, pas très appropriée à ce genre d'établissement.

Mais après tout, ils étaient installés à cette table, ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient des clients comme les autres, et donc, source d'argent pour le « Tori ». C'est pourquoi, le serveur ne se posa plus de questions et leur demanda :

- Avez-vous choisi ?

- Je prendrais volontiers… un sauté de veau à la crème, déclara Mai en souriant innocemment, au grand dam de Joey, qui la foudroya du regard.

Elle se moquait de lui ! Elle prenait un des menus les plus chers alors qu'elle le lui avait interdit à lui.

- Et pour Monsieur ? interrogea le serveur, en levant les yeux de son carnet.

Décidément aucun menu ne lui plaisait sur la liste que lui avait indiquée Mai. _« Salade à la japonaise « « Feuilleté aux épinards »« Tarte aux poireaux »…_ il n'y avait que des menus pour végétariens ! Des menus qui ne correspondaient pas au féroce appétit de Joey, le bon vivant !

- Euh…fit Joey, le regard embarrassé. Vous faites les steak frites ?

Le serveur eut l'air outré, voire offensé, tandis que Mai se retenait encore une fois de rire.

- Monsieur plaisante, sans doute ?

- Hé regardez moi bien dans les yeux ! fit Joey à son tour vexé qu'on ne le prenne pas au sérieux. J'ai l'air de plaisanter là ? Non, alors rapportez-moi un steak frites ! Vous allez bien me trouver ça, étant donné l'immensité de vos cuisines !

- Si je puis me permettre…commença le serveur, en s'efforçant de se montrer convaincant.

- Le client n'est-il pas sensé être roi ? coupa Joey.

L'homme ne trouva rien à répondre en retour, et ne put que s'éloigner, résigné, en marmonnant « …honte… ruiner notre réputation… »

Joey eut un sourire satisfait.

- Et bien voilà ! Il suffit de savoir d'y prendre…

- A ceci près que tes caprices auraient pu attirer l'attention de ta sœur… dit Mai, en secouant la tête.

Le jeune blond se mordit la lèvre, mais à la table voisine, les conversations se poursuivaient normalement.

.

* * *

.

Et justement à cette fameuse table numéro 7, les conversations allaient bon train. Apparemment, le petit discours de Serenity avait réussi à détendre l'atmosphère dans laquelle ils avaient été plongés pendant des dizaines de minutes. Enfin, pas pour longtemps…

Un serveur avait apporté les commandes de Yami et Tea, et le débat pour savoir qui paierait l'addition avait toujours lieu :

- De toute façon, déclara Tea, tu ne vas pas avoir le choix Duke… Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi.

- Et moi non plus, renchérit Yami.

- Si je comprends bien, intervint Serenity en souriant, vous avez décidé de venir dîner ici sans penser à emmener de l'argent ?

- Euh… balbutia Tea.

_« Tea tu as TRES mal joué sur ce coup là »,_ se dit la jeune fille.

- Euh… répéta Tea. Tu sais, on était tellement enthousiastes que ça nous est sorti de l'esprit !

- Ben voyons ! glissa Duke, en haussant les épaules.

Serenity, elle, quelque part, n'en avait rien à faire du pourquoi et du comment ses amis se retrouvaient tous là, assis à sa table. Intérieurement, elle avait souhaité, crié, que quelqu'un vienne la sortir de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait avant leur arrivée. Duke avait tout d'un parfait gentleman, mais il était d'un ennui ! Elle ne se le répèterait jamais assez. Et ses pensées étaient toujours tournées malgré elle vers une autre personne. _Lui_, toujours _lui_. Il la hantait. Depuis ce baiser, elle voulait le revoir, être avec lui. Elle savait que ce n'était pas bien, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser. Il l'avait fait frissonner et aucun autre homme ne lui procurerait une telle sensation de joie et d'apaisement. Chaque parcelle de son esprit se remémorait ce moment, ce doux moment qu'elle aurait voulu éternel. Chaque jour, elle guettait l'instant où elle se replongerait dans ses rêves nocturnes, et où elle le retrouverait, et où elle lui dirait, lui répéterait, inlassablement, qu'elle voulait être avec lui, qu'elle voulait son amour, qu'elle voulait qu'ils soient ensembles, dans la réalité. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose à ce moment-là : rentrer chez elle et dormir. Dormir et aller le retrouver, même si son réveil ne serait que frustration et amertume.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer… je n'ai pas le droit… je ne peux pas… »

Seulement l'amour est une chose qui ne se contrôle pas. On ne choisit pas d'aimer. C'est l'amour qui nous choisit. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là, avec Duke. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de dîner avec lui ? Pourquoi, si ce n'est pour oublier cet amour qu'elle qualifiait d'interdit ? Minute : elle venait de penser « cet amour » ? Non. Non. NON. Elle ne l'aimait pas, c'était impossible. Pas lui. Pas cet homme froid et sans cœur. Pas cet arrogant. Pas ce riche président complètement snob. Pas… Seto Kaiba…

- Serenity, tout va bien ? interrogea la voix de Yami.

La jeune fille s'arracha de son rêve éveillé et constata que tous les regards s'étaient posés sur elle.

- Je… J'ai eu…un moment d'absence, bégaya–t-elle.

Elle sentit la chaleur lui envahir les joues. Ses mains étaient moites. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle leva son regard vers Duke, qui lui fit un tendre sourire, mais tout ce qu'elle ressentit fut… du dégoût ?

La jeune fille se leva brusquement de sa chaise.

- Je vais aux toilettes, déclara-t-elle.

Mais Tea se leva à son tour.

- Serenity, tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Je… J'ai juste un peu chaud… je vais revenir, dit la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn.

- Si tu veux, je t'accompagne, proposa Tristan.

Mais Serenity eut un sourire amusé.

- Aux toilettes ? Je ne sais pas si les dames apprécieront, dit-elle en étouffant un rire.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire, alors que Tristan se calait au fond de sa chaise, penaud. Il était tellement subjugué par Serenity qu'il buvait la moindre de ses paroles, sans écouter vraiment le contenu.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, les rassura Serenity, en s'éloignant. Je ne serai pas longue.

Une fois la jeune fille disparue, Tea prit la parole :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? interrogea-t-elle.

- 'sais pas, marmonna Tristan, toujours vexé.

- Moi je sais, dit Duke. C'est à cause de vous !

- Comment ça de "nous" ? s'insurgea Tea.

- Nous passions une agréable soirée en tête-à-tête et vous êtes venus tout gâcher, expliqua le Maître des Dés.

- Ah ben ça c'est la meilleure ! s'exclama Tea. Je te signale que Serenity avait l'air très contente de nous voir…

- Sans doute pour ne pas vous faire de la peine… dit Duke. Cette fille a un cœur trop grand.

- Contrairement à toi ! répliqua véhément Tea. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait avec toi…

- Oh, serais-tu jalouse ? demanda malicieusement Duke. Mais je te comprends, mon charme est infaillible…

- Pas aussi infaillible que tu le crois ! dit la jeune fille. Tu es aveugle au point de ne pas voir qu'elle se fiche pas mal de toi ! Seulement, _elle ne veut pas te faire de la peine._

En prononçant ces dernières paroles, elle avait emprunté la voix arrogante de Duke, et celui-ci s'en trouva vexé.

A la table d'à côté, Joey fronçait les sourcils.

- Ma sœur ? Elle n'en aurait rien à faire de Duke ?

- Alléluia ! fit Mai, en applaudissant silencieusement. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Joey ? Aurais-tu eu un éclair de lucidité ?

- Ca va… grommela le blond.

Quant à Yami, Tea, Tristan et Duke, ils étaient de nouveaux silencieux, lorsque soudain, des bruits insolites résonnèrent dans le lointain. Tous se regardèrent, de même que les autres clients, qui commençaient à en avoir assez de toute cette agitation.

- Ca vient de dehors, déclara Yami, perplexe.

Tristan tendit l'oreille.

- On dirait… des aboiements ! dit-il.

- Hein ? Mais les chiens ne sont pas autorisés...fit Tea, incrédule.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'un chien pas plus long qu'une règle de trente centimètres – du moins c'est ce qu'il leur sembla voir – fit irruption telle une fusée, dans la salle à manger, dévastant tout sur son passage. Il aboyait frénétiquement et paraissait vouloir jouer. Des femmes se mirent à hurler, visiblement pas habituées à ce genre d'animal, tandis que le chien sautait sur une table, renversant verres, assiettes et bouteilles, qui tombèrent sur le sol dans un fracas épouvantable. L'animal courait dans toute la pièce, et mordait dans tout ce avec quoi il pouvait jouer. Il s'accrocha ainsi dans plusieurs nappes, dont tout ce qui se trouvait dessus tomba par terre. Plusieurs bas de pantalons et de robes connurent ainsi le même sort et un mouvement de panique s'empara de la clientèle.

D'abord complètement éberlués, plusieurs serveurs se jetèrent à terre pour tenter d'attraper l'animal, en vain, celui-ci étant trop agité. Le maître d'hôtel lui-même s'en mêla ; il réussit à agripper le chien par la patte, faisant hurler de douleur la pauvre bête qui se débattit furieusement. Elle réussit à s'échapper et monta sur la table où se trouvaient Yami, Tea, Tristan et Duke, qui ne purent faire un seul geste, puis le chien sauta par-dessus la palissade et atterrit… en plein dans l'assiette de steak frites de Joey, qui se renversa sur ce dernier !

Celui-ci hurla de surprise, et se leva brusquement ; l'assiette était brûlante, parce qu'elle venait d'être servie, et Joey ne put réprimer un cri de douleur :

- AAAAAAAAHHHHH CA BRÛUUUULE !

Son hurlement retentit dans tout le restaurant. Mai, restée à côté, réussit à attraper le chien et le maîtriser, tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers Joey, maintenant à portée de la vue de tous.

- JOEY ? interrogèrent en même temps Yami, Tea, Tristan et Duke, incrédules.

Le jeune blond se rendit compte de sa situation et eut un air gêné.

- Euh… hé hé… ahrem… salut les amis, balbutia-t-il, en faisant un signe de la main.

Tea porta une main à sa bouche, et les garçons à côté d'elle secouèrent la tête. Puis Mai se décida à se montrer, et se lever de sa chaise, le chien dans les bras.

- MAI ? firent-ils tous.

- Euh… coucou ! On s'incruste ? dit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Vulcain ! retentit une voix.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent alors vers celui qui n'était autre que Mokuba Kaiba. Ce dernier se précipita vers Mai et saisit son chiot sans un mot, alors que des regards de reproche s'abattaient sur lui.

- MOKUBA ? firent Yami, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Mai et Joey à l'unisson.

Mokuba eut à son tour, un sourire gêné :

- Euh… désolé…

Un maître d'hôtel fulminant de colère s'avança vers lui.

- Mon jeune Monsieur, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ceci ?

- Vulcain s'est échappé Monsieur, il ne l'a pas fait exprès… il s'est enfui de chez nous… il ne l'a pas fait exprès je vous le jure… il a profité qu'un client rentre dans le restaurant pour se glisser dans l'entrebâillement de la porte… mon frère remboursera les dégâts…

- Et qui, dans cette ville, a suffisamment de moyens pour rembourser le saccage de ce stupide animal ? demanda le maître d'hôtel, tremblant de colère, et qui semblait à bout.

- Seto Kaiba ! dit Mokuba, d'un air de défi.

Aussitôt le visage de l'homme se radoucit et une lueur inquiète s'alluma dans ses yeux.

- Oh, Monsieur Kaiba… Veuillez excuser mes rudes paroles de tout à l'heure… C'était avant que je ne sache qui vous êtes… Bien entendu, je passerai l'éponge sur ce petit incident…

Alors l'homme se retourna et annonça :

- L'incident est clos, chers amis. Retournez donc vous asseoir. Nos serveurs se chargeront de nettoyer les dégâts…

Et le maître d'hôtel disparut alors à la réception, tandis que Mokuba poussait un soupir :

- Seto va me tuer… murmura-t-il.

Tea, quant à elle, se précipita vers Joey, dont le tee-shirt était tâché de graisse :

- Joey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu as intérêt à disparaître avant que Serenity ne te voie…

Mais déjà, il était trop tard. La petite sœur de Joey n'avait pas été sourde au vacarme qui avait régné dans la salle. Elle était revenue voir ce qui se passait, et elle avait vu son frère. Il s'était dissimulé à une table voisine. Dès l'instant où elle l'avait vu surgir en hurlant de douleur derrière la palissade, elle avait compris. Il l'avait espionnée. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. C'en fut trop à supporter pour cette soirée.

Elle se tenait là, à l'entrée de la salle, les poings serrés, et les larmes aux yeux. Elle le regardait tristement, son regard envahi de déception, de ses yeux vert noisette.

- Joey… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle s'enfuit, laissant son frère, occupé à nettoyer son tee-shirt, et ses amis.

Personne, dans la confusion générale, ne remarqua son départ.

.

* * *

.

(1) En clin d'œil au génial créateur de Yu-Gi-Oh, Kazuki Takahashi !

.

* * *

_"Tout au fond de votre coeur, un germe de tendresse n'attend qu'un sourire chaleureux pour se développer" (Roland Delisle)_

* * *

.

Et voilà, le petit dîner s'est plutôt mal terminé, mais le meilleur de la soirée reste à venir. Bon, peut-être que ça se termine un peu brutalement, la pauvre Serenity, qui vient de comprendre que son frère l'a espionné, s'enfuit. Mais bon, il y aura plus de détails dans le prochain chap. Ce petit dîner était une manière de casser un peu la romance de la fic. Jusqu'ici, dans chaque chapitre, il n'y avait été question ou presque que de romance et je craignais que ça ne devienne un peu lourd. Maisà partir du prochain chapitre, je reviens à la romance entre nos deux tourtereaux, et en force, promis !

Et au passage, bonne St Valentin à tous !

**RAR :**

**.**

**SytEvol : **Voilà, il y a eu du Seto dans ce chap… Pas beaucoup, mais il y en a eu… En fait au dernier moment j'ai changé mes plans pour ce chap, et les apparitions que devait y faire Seto sont reportées au chap suivant. Sinon, il y aura du Seto x Serenity dans le chap suivant. Voilà ! Merci à toi ! Bye !

**Angel Friendship Girl :** Bon, cette réponse, tu ne la verras pas avant un petit moment vu que tu es en vacances, mais bon… Tout comme ce chap, tu le liras pas avant un tit moment non plus lol… En tout cas, contente que ça t'ait fait rire. Seto et Serenity reviennent en force dans le prochain chap. ( Serenity : Et n'oubliez pas de nous lancer des roses !). Et n'oublie pas tes fics non plus toi de ton côté !En tout cas merci à toi et bonnes vacances petite sœur !

**Bulma44 :** Pauvres Tristan et Duke ! Je les plains quand même, haïs de tous ! Je crois qu'ils vont finir par se consoler dans les bras de l'un de l'autre lol ! Non… je ne ferai jamais ça ! J'aime pas vraiment les Yaoi… Je travaille justement sur la tête qu'ils feront quand ils verront Seto et Serenity s'embrasser… si bisou il y a cela va de soi - sens des regards assassins planer sur moi - En tout cas merci à toi ! Bisous ! Bye !

**Golden Sun 17 : **Joyeux dîner ouais, tu l'as dit ! Surtout qu'il ne s'est pas super bien terminé le dîner ! En fait, le seul pour qui ça aura été joyeux, c'est Vulcain ! Ben oui, il s'est bien amusé à foutre sa zone dans un des plus grands restaurants de la ville ! Et Seto qui va encore devoir supporter les responsabilités de son frère ! Surtout qu'il a…ahrem… des soucis bien plus importants en ce moment, comme une certaine personne au regard noisette… Bon, moi de mon côté, j'attends de voir avec impatience comment va se passer le duel entre Yami et Tomoyo. Donc voilà ! Merci à toi et bonne continuation de ton côté ! Bye !

**Yami :** Duke est décidément haï de tous ! Même moi, c'est vrai je l'apprécie pas beaucoup, mais bon… j'en finirais presque par le plaindre. Seto et Serenity se rencontreront dans le prochain chap que je posterai je sais pas quand… Vu que je suis en vacances, j'essaierai de faire ça la semaine prochaine. Merci à toi ! Bye !

**Emilie Rosier :** Merci à toi pour tes encouragements ! Oui ça fait beaucoup de monde d'un coup, mais bon, ce petit dîner me tenait beaucoup à cœur, histoire de rompre un peu avec la romance et surtout pour ne pas faire avancer les choses trop vite non plus… Dans ce chap, on ne voit pas beaucoup Kaiba, contrairement à ce que j'avais prévu au départ, mais comme je l'ai dit dans la réponse à SytEvol, les apparitions qu'il était sensé y faire sont reportés au chap suivant ! Merci à toi ! Bye !

**Joana Serenity : **Vous êtes nombreux à vouloir botter les fesses de Duke et Tristan on dirait lol ! Je vais finir par livrer des cibles de Duke et Tristan avec le prochain chap ! Ah ben zut alors… c'est pas possible ! Dommage… Mais tu peux toujours imprimer une photo sur le net, et hop, une petite fléchette sur le front, une autre dans l'œil etc… ça défoule j'en suis sûre ! Par contre Duke plus orgueilleux que Kaiba, je pense pas… Plus orgueilleux que Kaiba on peut pas trouver… ou alors il faut bien chercher ! En ce qui concerne ta fic, j'attends le chapitre 4 avec impatience, j'ai trouvé le 3 génial ! Merci à toi ! Bye !

**Strange Angel :** En effet lol, Yami et Tea sont les deux marrieurs, mais pour qu'ils fonctionnent encore mieux, il faudrait qu'ils se marrient eux-mêmes, je trouve que ça serait pas mal… Quant à Mai, je suis d'accord, elle joue un peu le bouche trou dans cette histoire, Joey a besoin d'elle pour prétexter un dîner au restaurant c'est tout… Seto, ne t'inquiète pas, reviendra dans le prochain chap…acccompagnée de sa Serenity… Oups, mince qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? J'étais pas sensée dire ça… En tout cas, merci et bye !

Bye tous !


	20. XIV : L'Accident

Waaa ! Je bats des records moi ! A peine deux jours après le dernier chapitre, j'en poste un autre… Bon, en fait, avant de poster l'autre chapitre, j'avais déjà bien entamé celui-ci, et comme je peux disposer de l'ordinateur toute la journée si je veux (je suis en vacances et mon frère est privé d'ordinateur)… c'est beaucoup plus facile.

Par contre, je préviens qu'il y a beaucoup de flashs back dans ce chapitre. Ils réprésentent environ un tiers de l'histoire de ce chapitre. Ne croyez pas que c'est juste pour remplir la page… Disons que je voulais prendre mon temps pour amener…enfin vous verrez bien. Le titre, de toute façon, est déjà assez explicite comme ça…

.

* * *

**Chanson d'un Soir**

_Chapitre 14 : L'Accident_

* * *

.

Serenity marchait à présent seule dans les rues. Sa robe bleue flottait derrière elle dans la légère brise, alors que des larmes s'envolaient également avec le vent. Car oui, elle pleurait. Elle était si déçue. Pourquoi son frère ne lui faisait-il pas confiance ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il la suive ? La prenait-il encore pour une enfant ?

Quand elle était partie, elle n'avait pas réfléchi, la colère mêlée à la tristesse avaient pris le dessus, mais maintenant, elle se disait que peut-être que cette réaction ferait réagir son frère. A présent, ils devaient tous avoir remarqué sa disparition.

Elle en était donc à marcher. Seule. Dans le noir. Une proie facile pour d'éventuels rôdeurs du soir. Mais peu importe, elle n'en avait pas conscience. Elle n'avait aucune envie de revenir dans ce restaurant. Affronter son frère et se disputer encore avec lui, elle ne le supporterait pas.

La jeune fille s'assit au bord d'un trottoir. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans les rues. Il n'y avait personne pour l'écouter pleurer. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras.

_« Oh Joey… Pourquoi fais-tu ça… Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »_

Elle se sentait incomprise, surprotégée, comme si on voulait la conserver dans une bulle stérile, à l'abri du monde extérieur. Elle avait été si longtemps privée de liberté, à cause de sa cécité, qu'elle était plus déterminée que jamais à être indépendante. Mais son frère ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Ni lui, ni Duke, ni Tristan. Elle avait le sentiment d'être considérée comme un précieux trésor, si fragile que sa place ne pouvait être ailleurs que sous une cloche de verre. Un trésor qu'on pourrait admirer sans cesse, mais à qui on ôterait toute liberté.

Serenity soupira.

_« Je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre ainsi, après tout ce que Joey a fait pour moi… Mais si seulement il pouvait comprendre ce que j'ai vécu…ce que je vis en ce moment… »_

Les larmes ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter de couler le long de ses joues. Une bourrasque plus forte la fit frissonner. Elle tremblait de froid. Il faut dire qu'elle était partie comme ça, sous le coup de l'émotion, sans prendre de quoi se couvrir, et la soirée était plutôt fraîche pour une fin de mois d'avril. Elle ne savait plus combien de temps elle avait erré dans ces rues. Dix, quinze minutes peut-être… Quelle distance avait-elle parcouru ? Quelques centaines de mètres tout au plus… Elle avait sillonné les rues avoisinantes à celle du « Tori » ; elle retrouverait aisément son chemin…

Pourquoi avait-elle accepté cette soirée ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle fasse parler une fois de plus sa gentillesse et sa douceur ? Si elle avait refusé, elle serait chez elle, à dormir paisiblement, en proie avec ses rêves… ces doux rêves qu'elle guettait chaque jour.

Elle serait avec _lui._

Tout à l'heure, dans le restaurant, elle avait été prise de bouffées de chaleur à l'idée de penser à lui. Elle était donc partie se rafraîchir les idées… où plutôt se rafraîchir tout court. L'eau ruisselante sur son doux visage, elle avait tenté de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit, mais c'était indéniable : à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de diriger ses pensées vers _lui._ Vers l'homme de ses rêves, l'homme qu'elle voyait chaque nuit, et même le jour, lorsqu'elle avait de la chance. Et ce baiser lui était encore revenu en mémoire. Elle s'était revue frissonnante, lui l'attirant vers son visage, et elle imaginait encore le contact de leurs lèvres, si bref, et pourtant si intense…

Serenity releva la tête. Et une fois de plus, elle tenta de s'interdire ces pensées impures.

En vain.

La jeune fille se releva. Elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps dans la rue. Bien qu'elle était toujours fâchée contre son frère, le fait d'avoir pensé à l'amour de ses nuits l'avait apaisée, et lui avait donné du baume au cœur…

Elle respira l'air frais du soir et reprit le chemin du restaurant, essayant de sécher ses larmes, avec difficulté. Et, en traversant une rue, elle était si plongée dans ses pensées, qu'elle ne vit pas les phares d'une voiture arriver droit sur elle…

.

* * *

.

A quelques pâtés de maisons du « Tori », quelqu'un bouillait de colère à l'intérieur de sa limousine. Et ce quelqu'un n'avait pas comme principale vertu la patience.

Vingt minutes qu'il attendait. En ce moment-même, il aurait dû arriver triomphalement à son meeting, imposant le respect à tous les autres hommes d'affaires qui s'y trouvaient. Il aurait dû passer pour le plus grand et le plus puissant de tous, faisant trembler tous ces businessmen qui l'avaient pendant si longtemps sous-estimé. Il avait dû se battre pour gagner leur respect, et à son tour, il était désormais considéré comme le plus redoutable homme d'affaires de cette ville.

Et au lieu de ça, il se trouvait réduit à chercher un chien, un stupide chien, qu'il n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais dû accepter sous son toit. Il avait montré des signes de faiblesse…

.

_Flash-back_

_._

_Le petit garçon prit affectueusement le chiot dans ses bras, il semblait s'être déjà grandement attaché à l'animal, puis il suivit son frère vers la porte de sortie, ouverte._

_Cependant, l'éleveur les stoppa :_

_« Messieurs, puis-je vous suggérer une cage...Ces animaux sont en général très nerveux lorsqu'ils se trouvent en présence d'inconnus. »_

_- Je sais très bien ce que je fais, répliqua durement Kaiba. Ce chien m'appartient désormais et je n'ai nul besoin de votre..._

_Il ne put achever sa phrase. La voix de Seto effraya le petit animal, et celui-ci se débattit dans les bras de Mokuba. Ce dernier le lâcha de surprise mais le chiot s'enfuit au-dehors._

_« Vulcain ! cria Mokuba »_

_- Vulcain ? répéta Seto, décontenancé._

_Mais le jeune Kaiba s'était déjà lancé à la poursuite de son chien._

_- Mokuba ! cria Seto, en allant à la suite de son frère, et ne prenant pas la peine d'adresser une seule parole à l'éleveur, qui avait observé la scène d'un air désolé._

_**« Vulcain...**ne put s'empêcher de penser Seto**. Où diable Mokuba est-il allé chercher ce nom stupide ? »**_

_Il retrouva Mokuba à l'angle de la rue, qui s'était arrêté, à bout de souffle. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues._

_« Mon chien... sanglota-t-il_

_- Allons Mokuba, nous mettrons des avis de recherches, commença Kaiba, en prenant son frère par l'épaule._

_- NON ! protesta Mokuba, en se dégageant. Je veux mon chien ! Le pauvre, il est tout seul, sans défense..._

_- Il se débrouillera très bien tout seul, déclara Seto. Nous nous en occuperons dès demain..._

_- Tu n'as pas de cœur, lança le petit garçon, au bord de la crise de nerfs._

_- Mokuba, ça suffit ! On nous regarde..._

_- Je m'en fiche ! Je veux retrouver Vulcain ! Aide-moi, je t'en prie..._

_Seto soupira longuement._

_- Très bien, dit-il. Je vais appeler un de nos employés pour qu'il..._

_- NON ! Je veux que ce soit toi ! supplia Mokuba, qui pleurait à présent. Pour une fois, arrête de penser à ta société..._

_- Mokuba..._

_- C'est important pour moi...Seto..., murmura le petit garçon, entre deux sanglots._

_Kaiba se sentit fléchir une fois de plus. Que n'aurait-il pas fait pour que son frère adoré retrouve le sourire. Il ferait n'importe quoi..._

_« Nous allons nous séparer, déclara-t-il. Ainsi nous aurons plus de chances de retrouver cette stup...Vulcain ! »_

_- Oh, merci Seto ! s'exclama Mokuba, en lui sautant au cou._

_._

_- MOKUBA ! JE T'AI DIT CENT FOIS D'ENFERMER CE STUPIDE CHIOT DANS LE VESTIBULE ! REGARDE CE QU'IL A FAIT ! _

_Seto avait hurlé. Il venait de pousser la porte de son bureau au manoir, qui était déjà entrouverte. Rien que ça lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Et sa crainte s'était confirmée lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans la pièce. A l'intérieur, tout avait été mis sens dessus dessous. Des livres et des dizaines de feuilles avaient été éparpillés sur le sol. Il ne restait presque plus rien sur la table de travail de Seto, hormis un téléphone et une lampe qui avaient échappé au « massacre ». Des bibelots et autres objets s'étaient brisés au contact du sol. Fort heureusement, Seto avait eu la bonne idée de ne pas laisser son ordinateur portable, avec tout son travail dans le disque dur, dans son bureau._

_- Que se passe t… commença Mokuba en pénétrant dans la pièce._

_Il s'arrêta net en constatant les dégâts._

_- Oh !_

_- Oh ! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? gronda Seto. Ta sale bête va le payer cher, crois-moi ! menaça-t-il._

_- Mais Seto… ce n'est peut-être pas lui… dit Mokuba, d'une toute petite voix. C'est…c'est peut-être le vent !_

_Les yeux de Kaiba lancèrent des éclairs. Le petit garçon sut qu'il était allé trop loin._

_- LE VENT ! hurla Seto. MOKUBA, TU TE FICHES DE MOI ?_

_L'intéressé baissa les yeux, sachant très bien ce qu'il en était. Kaiba se dirigea alors au pied de son bureau, enjambant tous ses dossiers qui jonchaient le sol, et désigna une petite flaque._

_- Et ça aussi, c'est le vent peut-être ? demanda Seto avec plus de calme, mais non sans sarcasme._

_Le chiot s'était oublié sur la moquette !_

_- Seto… Vulcain est petit, balbutia Mokuba. Il ne l'a pas fait exprès… il… voulait juste jouer._

_- ET BIEN DANS CE CAS, IL IRA JOUER DANS LA RUE ! s'écria Kaiba, hors de lui. JE N'EN VEUX PLUS ICI !_

_- Non, grand frère… s'il te plaît, implora le petit garçon, les larmes aux yeux._

_Le jeune homme ne voulait pas céder. Il revint en direction de son petit frère, et était sur le point de passer le pas de la porte, bien déterminé à rester impassible._

_- Seto… continua Mokuba, en allant vers son frère. Il ne le refera plus, je te le promets…_

_Kaiba fronça les sourcils devant les supplications de son frère, mais il était encore sur le point d'abdiquer._

_- A une condition, déclara t-il. Désormais cet animal dormira au sous-sol !_

_- Mais…_

_- Tu veux que cette bestiole reste ici, oui ou non ?_

_Mokuba poussa un soupir et fit un signe affirmatif de la tête._

_- Très bien…dit le petit garçon. Il ne t'importunera plus. C'est promis !_

_- J'espère bien, car c'est sa dernière chance !_

_._

_Fin des Flash back_

_._

Non.. il avait été FAIBLE tout simplement. Mokuba avait beau être son frère, il n'aurait jamais dû céder à ses multiples requêtes. Et résultat : il était à présent assis dans une limousine, impuissant, à attendre que son frère daigne revenir…avec ou sans le chiot, du moment qu'il revenait…

L'impuissance… il détestait ce mot, ce sentiment. Être impuissant signifiait être faible. Et Seto Kaiba ne passerait jamais pour faible. Il était le plus fort, le meilleur dans tous les domaines. Il n'avait peur de rien. Si, d'une chose : qu'il arrive malheur à son frère adoré. Mais là, en ce moment-même, il se sentait tout à fait capable de trucider Mokuba pour sa conduite. C'était décidé, il ne céderait plus. Il se montrerait impitoyable avec lui, et peu importe ses protestations, ses supplications, peu importe que son frère coopère ou non, il serait impartial. Jusqu'ici, céder aux requêtes de Mokuba ne lui avait apporté que des ennuis, à commencer par ce chien, qui, dès, le premier jour l'avait conduit à…

**« Non ! Je ne dois pas penser à ça ! »**

Seto secoua la tête.

**_« J'ai l'impression que la moindre de tes pensées réussira toujours à te mener à cette fille… »_**

Encore cette voix. Il ne s'écoulait pas un jour sans qu'il ne l'entende, et à chaque fois, il trouvait le moyen d'échapper à cette seconde conscience. Elle le rendait faible elle aussi. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas comme ça. Où était donc passé le froid Président de la KaibaCorp, l'homme qui ne connaissait ni les regrets, ni la pitié, ni la compassion ? Où était-il ? Que restait-il de cet homme qui avait toujours été de marbre jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même ? Maintenant il suffisait d'un mot, d'un regard pour réussir à faire vaciller et fendre cette pierre. Un mot, un geste, et les doutes commençaient à l'assaillir, même s'il parvenait encore à rester maître de lui-même. Combien de temps encore tiendrait-il ? Kaiba ne voulait certes pas admettre que son impassibilité commençait à s'écrouler, mais il n'était pas idiot : il s'en rendait compte. Quelque chose en lui changeait. Tout doucement, rendant friable la pierre de son cœur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'émiette entièrement pour qu'il se retrouve noyé sous les sentiments, chose qu'il refusait.

Ce baiser… cet étrange contact, cette toute nouvelle sensation, l'avait marqué au plus profond de lui. Tous les jours, il y repensait. Il ne se passait pas une heure sans que cela ne lui revienne à l'esprit…

.

_Flash-back_

_._

_- Vraiment Wheeler, il faut toujours que je te trouve sur mon chemin…_

_La jeune fille se retourna brusquement, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Il eut du mal à rester de marbre, face à la belle jeune fille devant lui. Pendant deux semaines, il avait réussi à l'éviter, et maintenant que Mokuba le forçait à sortir de son bureau, il fallait qu'il la voie._

_- Kaiba, commença Serenity, timidement. Je... J'aimerais te dire que je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé l'autre..._

_- Silence, coupa Seto. Que tu sois désolée ou non, ça ne change rien. Tu n'aurais jamais dû porter la main sur moi !_

_Il la regarda dans sa gêne, la trouvant décidément adorable avec ses longs cheveux et ses yeux noisette pétillants de vie. Il éprouva l'irrésistible envie de la toucher encore, juste du bout des doigts. Juste pour se rappeler cette merveilleuse sensation._

_Il s'avança vers elle, et Serenity soutint courageusement son regard._

_- Kaiba, je suis désolée, je… je ne voulais vraiment pas…_

_- Jamais de ma vie je ne laisserai passer une telle chose… Personne ne lève la main sur moi, tu entends ? Personne !_

_- Je suis désolée, s'écria Serenity. Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Laisse moi tranquille maintenant !_

_Elle tenta de s'échapper de cette situation qui allait trop loin selon elle, mais Seto se plaça juste devant elle, la forçant à reculer, et empiéter sur l'herbe._

_Il était tout près d'elle à présent. Kaiba s'apprêtait à lui lancer une autre de ses répliques cinglantes, lorsque deux gamins qui se pourchassaient bousculèrent tour à tour Serenity, qui tomba sur Seto, l'entraînant dans sa chute._

_Ils atterrirent lourdement sur l'herbe, dans une position assez délicate : Serenity se trouvait à présent allongée sur Kaiba ! Ce dernier fut si surpris qu'il ne pensa pas à repousser la jeune fille. A terre, il put sentir sa chaleur contre lui, son parfum si entêtant lui envahissant les narines. La jeune fille plongea alors son regard dans le bleu des yeux de Seto, dont le cœur commença à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Leurs respirations s'accélèrent, et ils se fixèrent quelques secondes ainsi._

_Tout inimitié semblait avoir disparu ; c'était un regard intense dans lequel ils se perdirent. Ils ne se préoccupèrent plus de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux et s'oublièrent dans leur contemplation de l'autre. Le souffle chaud de Seto vint brûler la joue de Serenity, témoignant de la proximité à laquelle ils se trouvaient. Instinctivement le jeune homme remua le bras et vint le glisser autour du cou de la jeune fille, dont la respiration et le cœur s'accélérèrent. Elle sentit les doigts du jeune homme dans son cou, et s'en délecta. Quant à Kaiba, il éprouvait une agréable sensation au contact de la nuque de la jeune fille. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches que dans leurs rêves._

_Se rendit-il compte de ce qu'il faisait ? Sûrement pas… car il attira Serenity contre lui, un désir intense le prenant de l'embrasser. La jeune fille laissa le jeune homme rapprocher son visage de lui, leurs yeux ne se quittant jamais. Leurs regards étaient en feu à présent. Leurs souffles commencèrent à se mêler._

_Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, puis se touchèrent. Il apprécia la douceur de celles de la jeune fille, alors que celle-ci avait fermé les yeux, frissonnant d'excitation. Il mordilla alors tout doucement ses lèvres, lui arrachant un soupir, prêt à lui donner ce que tous deux désiraient. Elle se crut encore dans son rêve, dans leur rêve, mais cette fois ci, c'était bien réel…_

_._

_Fin du Flash back_

_._

**« Non ! Je ne peux pas me laisser aller à ce genre de choses ! »**

_**« Tu es un homme Seto… Et comme chaque homme, tu éprouves des sentiments… tes actes sont poussés par une force invisible… et tu ne peux pas contrer cela…**_

**« Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne réussisse à contrer cela. J'ai vaincu des dizaines et des dizaines de fois dans ma vie, et je vaincrai encore ! »**

_**« Cette fois, le combat est différent… et en cédant à tes sentiments l'autre jour dans le parc, tu as déjà perdu ce combat »**_

**« NON ! J'ai toujours été vainqueur, et je ne compte** **pas déroger à cela !**

Il serra les poings malgré lui.

C'était à cause de cette fille, de cette Wheeler. S'il ne l'avait pas rencontrée, rien ne serait arrivé… S'il n'avait pas entendu sa voix…cette voix qui le faisait encore frissonner… il n'en serait pas là. Il refusait de croire au destin. Il avait parfaitement contrôlé le sien jusqu'à présent… Il en avait d'ailleurs fait une belle démonstration sur son dirigeable, durant le tournoi de Batailleville, lorsqu'il menait un duel contre cette folle de Shizu.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un rictus à cette remémoration. Elle avait été idiote de croire en sa stupide babiole qui lui prédisait soi-disant l'avenir. Il l'avait écrasée grâce à son Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus et Shizu en avait été quitte pour une humiliation, tandis que lui, LE Seto Kaiba, avait une fois de plus triomphé…

Il n'avait jamais laissé personne rabattre son orgueil. Personne. Et ce n'était certainement pas maintenant que cela commencerait…

**« Je ne laisserai jamais personne faire de moi un faible. Et encore moins une Wheeler… »**

Voilà ce qu'il se disait, depuis plusieurs jours, à chaque fois que ses pensées le ramenaient à cette fille. Et à chaque fois, il sortait vainqueur de ce petit duel intérieur : il n'entendait plus son inconscient lui faire la morale.

Et au diable ce meeting ! De toute façon, il était trop tard à présent. Et il s'était montré tellement convaincant avec Takahashi au téléphone qu'il était persuadé que tous ces businessmen n'oseraient pas entamer les négociations sans lui.

Une fois de plus, il sourit de contentement, flatté de son influence sur tous ces idiots.

Mais à présent, il lui fallait aller à la recherche de Mokuba. Il avait passé suffisamment de temps à attendre sans rien faire.

**« Si encore Mokuba avait pris son téléphone portable… »** soupira-t-il intérieurement.

Il appuya sur un bouton, provoquant l'abaissement de la vitre qui séparait l'avant du véhicule de l'arrière, et annonça au chauffeur, qui attendait patiemment les ordres de son patron :

- Redémarrez ! Nous allons chercher Mokuba. Faites le tour des quartiers, allez où bon vous semble, je m'en contrefiche, mais ne roulez pas trop vite. Si Mokuba venait à être blessé, je ne donnerais pas cher de votre place…et de votre vie !

Jiro se contenta d'incliner la tête, alors que la vitre se refermait sur lui. L'instant d'après, la limousine se remettait en marche, et commençait à sillonner les rues de ce riche quartier de Domino.

Kaiba se rassit en croisant les bras, et guetta le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux.

**« J'espère que ce chien profite de ses derniers instants de liberté, car une fois que je l'aurais retrouvé, il en sera quitte pour le restant de sa vie à séjourner à la cave! »**

Le trajet se déroula dans le même silence qu'auparavant, jusqu'à ce qu'un choc inhabituel se produisit à l'avant de la voiture. Immédiatement, la limousine stoppa net sur place. Kaiba, l'air courroucé par ces multiples contretemps, actionna alors l'abaissement de la vitre qui le séparait du chauffeur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? dit-il, contenant difficilement son calme.

Le visage de Jiro était livide.

- Je… je ne l'ai pas vue Monsieur... bégaya-t-il.

- Vu quoi ? demanda sèchement le jeune homme.

Le chauffeur, pour la première fois en des années de carrières, ne répondit pas à une question de son patron. Il sortit précipitamment du véhicule, suivi bientôt par Kaiba, qui en avait décidément plus qu'assez de tous ces incidents.

Ce n'est qu'une fois sorti qu'il comprit de quoi Jiro parlait : un corps était étendu sur la chaussée, dans l'ombre, inerte.

Le sang de Kaiba ne fit alors qu'un tour.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça ! ragea-t-il. J'espère pour vous qu'il est encore en vie, sinon je risque les ennuis à cause de votre incompétence et ce n'est pas vraiment le moment!

- Mais…Monsieur Kaiba… je n'ai pas vu cette jeune fille… bafouilla le chauffeur, tremblant.

- Cette... jeune fille ? répéta Kaiba, soudain en proie à de l'inquiétude.

Il fut alors pris inexplicablement d'un mauvais pressentiment, et se précipita, le cœur battant, vers la forme immobile étendue à terre, auprès de laquelle il s'agenouilla. Et ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsque ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, reconnaissant la personne inconsciente.

**« Oh non… Pas elle… »**

Serenity gisait au sol, ses longs cheveux, détachés sous l'effet du choc, étaient répartis sur la chaussée. Sa robe bleue comportait à présent de multiples tâches noires, tandis que le propre corps de la jeune fille commençait à se recouvrir d'ecchymoses. Un filet de sang s'écoulait de son bras droit.

Kaiba resta figé dans l'horreur, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Que devait-il faire avant que cet accident n'arrive déjà ? Où devait-il aller ? Tous ses projets, tout ce qu'il devait faire… semblait avoir disparu de sa mémoire et de son esprit. Il ne pensa plus qu'à cet instant-même, à ce visage inconscient sur le sol.

Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit…

Il porta sa main au visage de la jeune fille, et y fit courir ses doigts avec légèreté, sans réfléchir à son acte. Puis, il plaça, tremblant, son index et son majeur sur la jugulaire gauche de Serenity. Il sentit un pouls, un pouls qui battait doucement, mais suffisamment pour indiquer que la jeune fille n'était qu'inconsciente…

**« Elle est vivante… »**

Seto poussa alors un soupir de soulagement.

- Je vais… appeler une ambulance… murmura le chauffeur, resté en arrière, de sa voix défaillante.

Le jeune homme reprit alors ses esprits, et se releva, le soulagement ayant laissé place à la fureur. Avant que Jiro n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Kaiba se précipita sur lui, poussé par une force inexplicable, et le saisit à la gorge, pour le plaquer violemment sur le capot de la limousine.

- IMBECILE ! VOUS AVEZ FAILLI LA TUER ! hurla-t-il.

- Je...ne...l'ai pas...vue…elle a...surgi…de nulle part…sans regarder… je vous...en prie… Monsieur…je ne…peux plus respirer… haleta la pauvre Jiro, suffocant.

Une lueur de démence s'alluma dans les yeux de Kaiba.

- A CAUSE DE VOUS, C'EST ELLE QUI A FAILLI NE PLUS JAMAIS RESPIRER, ESPECE D'IDIOT ! continua le jeune homme, ne décolérant pas.

Il était comme fou. Il avait perdu tout contrôle. Elle avait failli mourir... à cause de cet idiot… Il allait le payer… très cher… Personne n'avait le droit de lui faire du mal à elle… Personne…

- Vous avez de la chance qu'elle soit encore en vie… siffla-t-il

Malgré cela, Kaiba resserra encore sa poigne, un désir de la venger s'emparant de lui. Non…personne ne lui ferait plus de mal… pas même lui… Il ne réalisa pas qu'il était sur le point de tuer son propre chauffeur. L'homme qui l'avait servi fidèlement pendant des années était en train d'agoniser sous lui…

Puis, finalement, Seto reprit ses esprits, et heureusement pour Jiro, ce fut avant qu'il ne l'étrangle complètement. Le jeune homme relâcha lentement son étreinte, la lueur de démence s'éteignant peu à peu. Il fixa l'homme sous lui avec horreur.

**« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris… »**

Kaiba recula alors de quelques pas, et le chauffeur se releva, en se massant le cou, à l'endroit-même où Kaiba lui avait laissé une marque de strangulation. Il respira bruyamment, reprenant son souffle, tandis que Seto reportait son regard sur Serenity, toujours inconsciente sur le goudron.

**« C'est à cause d'elle… j'ai réagi comme ça… à cause d'elle… »**

_**« Quoi d'autre aurait pu provoquer un tel accès de fureur de ta part, mon cher Seto ? »**_

Kaiba secoua la tête, en espérant vaguement que cela l'aiderait à lui remettre les idées en place. Jiro, quant à lui, peinait à croire l'acte de son patron. Il le savait impatient et colérique, mais pas à ce point-là tout de même… Il avait lu dans les yeux du jeune Président, une envie de meurtre… qui n'avait certes duré que quelques secondes, mais cela avait suffit à lui faire peur. Qui était donc cette fille pour que Seto Kaiba ait une telle réaction ?

Le jeune homme se dirigea lentement vers Serenity, tournant le dos à son chauffeur, non sans lui murmurer, froidement :

- Partez…

Jiro en fut presque décontenancé. Pas même un mot d'excuse, alors la conduite du jeune homme était inqualifiable…

- Mais Monsieur…

Seto se retourna brusquement, envahi par un nouvel accès de colère :

- JE VOUS AI DIT DE PARTIR ! VOUS ÊTES VIRE ! HORS DE MA VUE ! aboya-t-il.

Le chauffeur frissonna de peur, et préféra ne pas insister. Il s'éloigna, penaud, et disparut dans l'ombre. Indifférent, Kaiba ne lui accorda pas un seul regard, ses yeux toujours rivés sur Serenity.

**« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire bien pouvoir faire d'elle ? Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle faisait là… »**

Il était hors de question pour lui de la laisser là. Alors, il n'eut plus qu'un seul choix : la ramener avec lui. Elle n'était qu'inconsciente, elle se réveillerait probablement sous peu. Mais en attendant, il ne pouvait pas la laisser là, seule dans le froid.

Le sang coulait encore, et la plaie était assez impressionnante. Seto déchira un morceau de son pull et s'agenouilla de nouveau afin de faire un pansement de fortune à la jeune fille. Il entoura le bras de cette dernière avec le bout de tissu, afin de stopper l'hémorragie.

Son visage redevenu impassible, il souleva délicatement la jeune fille du sol. Il n'eut aucun mal à la porter jusqu'à la limousine. Même inconsciente, ses traits étaient toujours aussi doux et détendus, et il était difficile de croire qu'elle avait subi un choc. Il l'étendit avec précaution sur la banquette arrière, et dégagea les quelques mèches de cheveux qui recouvraient son visage. Son cœur se serra et ses yeux bleus de glace s'adoucirent à la vue de Serenity, paisiblement endormie. Kaiba secoua la tête, et referma la porte arrière de la limousine. Avant de monter à la place du chauffeur, quelque chose à terre attira son attention : l'élastique à la fleur bleue, qui, quelques instants auparavant, maintenait encore en place les cheveux de la jeune fille. Kaiba saisit l'objet, le regarda, puis le serra dans sa main, avant de le glisser dans sa poche.

Il monta alors dans le véhicule, prit le volant et démarra. Il avait complètement oublié Mokuba. Désormais, ses pensées ne voyaient plus qu'elle. Serenity. Sereinement endormie à quelques mètres de lui.

.

* * *

_« Qui hait à l'excès sait aussi chérir à l'excès » (Remaniement d'une citation d'Aristote : « Qui chérit à l'excès sait haïr à l'excès »)_

* * *

.

Voilà ! Je ne coupe pas au meilleur endroit c'est sûr, mais au dernier moment j'ai décidé de consacrer un chapitre entier à l'accident. Donc, ce qui devait se passer dans ce chapitre est reporté au suivant, en espérant que je fasse aussi vite pour l'écrire…

.

**RAR **

**Nakuru Akisawa :** Merci à toi ! Et bien comme tu peux le voir, Seto a mieux à faire maintenant que de se préoccuper des bêtises de Mokuba et de Vulcain lol ! Pauvre Mokuba, oublié par son propre frère… Quant à la réaction de Seto à la bêtise de Vulcain… je te laisse imaginer… parce que moi-même je ne sais pas trop comment ça va se passer. Contente que cette fic te plaise. Bisous à toi ! Bye !

**Emilie Rosier : **Ah enfin quelqu'un qui plaint Duke au lieu de vouloir sa mort lol ! C'est clair que le pauvre Duke se souviendra de cette soirée. Et il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises, étant donné ce qui est arrivé à Serenity…Il n'aura plus qu'à, aller se coucher et oublier ce fiasco total lol ! Vois le coup qu'il rêve de Serenity et de Kaiba ( Duke : Arrggggghhh c'est un cauchemar ! ; Serenity : Non c'est la réalité ! ) Merci à toi. Bye !

**Luinil Azuretoile :** Bingo pour la « Serenity en détresse » ! Je me demandais si quelqu'un devinerait… Bon c'est peut-être pas la « Serenity en détresse » dans le sens où la demoiselle se fait importuner par de méchants monsieurs, mais elle est toujours en détresse ! Donc voilà, tu l'as eu ton miracle (T'as été à Lourdes peut-être ?). Et puis Mokuba, là, il est passé aux oubliettes, notre cher Seto n'a de pensées que pour sa belle. Mici à toi ! Bye !

**Golden Sun 17 :** Oui en quelque sorte, elle a rencontré Seto… Enfin je dirais plutôt que c'est Seto qui l'a rencontré, parce que la pauvre Serenity est dans les vappes totales là ! Et là, tout s'enclenche… Kaiba va la ramener chez lui et puis ben… on verra ça au prochain chap… En attendant, je l'ai dit et je le redis, je veux la suite de ton crossover, et je suis sûr que je ne suis pas la seule à la vouloir ! ( Mana : Je m'associe à toi Marek…vas-y prend le conhtrôle de son esprit pour qu'elle nous poste la suite au plus vite ! ; Marek : Mmmm c'est plutôt de ton esprit dont j'ai envie de m'emparer là… ; Mana : Je me sauve !) Bon en tout cas merci ! Bisous ! Bye !

**Joana Serenity :** Tu peux frapper Joey autant que tu veux, après tout il est là pour ça, c'est une tête à claques (Joey : Mais euhhhh !). Et merci de m'autoriser à en mettre à Talia, je sens que je vais bien me défouler gnark gnark… Ah décidément Vulcain va devenir un personnage à part entière… Dommage qu'il n'existe pas dans le manga et l'anime, ça aurait exaspéré une certaine personne… Seto et Serenty se sont retrouvés… mais pas pour le meilleur… je dirais plutôt pour le pire, enfin… pour l'instant ! Merci à toi ! Bye !

**Vendred13 :** Lol, et heureusement que tu parlais de Vulcain ! Parce que Joey, mignon et innocent euh… Innocent, certainement pas et mignon…euhh… ça dépend pour qui en fait ! ( Pour Mai il est mignon lol ). (Vulcain, au mariage de Seto et Serenity : Et voilà ce que je mérite, enfermé dans la cave alors que les deux tourtereaux que j'ai réunis se la coulent douce ! Pas même un sucre ou un nonos en guise de remerciement ! Que le monde est cruel !) Et je doute que Kaiba s'en aperçoive, tu sais comment il est : il ne voit rien ! Enfin si, il voit quand même des choses : l'argent, la place de numéro un, sa société, la place de numéro un, son BEWD, les cartes de dieux égyptiens, la place de numéro un, le pouvoir, le prestige… j'ai cité la place de numéro un lol ? Bon, merci à toi ! Bye !

.

Bye tous !


	21. XV : Une Nuit chez l'Ennemi

Vraiment désolée pour l'attente ! Un mois pile ! Et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant, parce que je dois bosser mon bac blanc moi… Au moins ce chapitre est long, mais ça risque de prendre du temps pour la suite, sorry…

.

* * *

**Chanson d'un soir**

_Chapitre 15 : Une Nuit chez l'Ennemi_

* * *

.

_Au restaurant « le Tori »_

.

Après l'incident avec le chien de Mokuba, chacun essayait de se remettre de ses émotions ; les serveurs en avaient été quittes pour un nettoyage surprise, tandis que Yami, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Joey et Mai étaient en train de se chamailler.

- Joey, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? répéta Tea.

Le blond eut un air gêné.

- Ben… Mai et moi…on a décidé de venir dîner ici… en tête à tête... bégaya-t-il. Ca s'est décidé sur un coup de tête…

La jeune fille croisa les bras et secoua la tête.

- Yami et moi avons prétexté le même argument, soupira-t-elle.

- QUOI ? s'insurgea-t-il. Hé minute, tu veux dire que vous étiez ici pour surveiller ma sœur ?

- Parce que toi ce n'était pas ce que tu étais en train de faire peut-être ? répliqua Tea avec sarcasme.

- Huh… Bien sûr que non…

- C'est ça… dit Tea en haussant les épaules.

Duke arriva à la charge :

- Alors comme ça, Monsieur ne me fait pas confiance ? s'insurgea-t-il.

- Eh Duke, figure-toi que je tiens à ma sœur et que je ne la laisserai pas fréquenter n'importe qui !

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi Joey ! intervint Tristan.

Duke haussa les épaules et répliqua :

- Si tu ne t'étais pas pointé avec Yami et Tea, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé !

- Tu veux dire que si _tu_ n'avais pas invité Serenity au restaurant, _ça_ ne serait pas arrivé ! dit Tristan, d'une voix sarcastique.

Duke allait une nouvelle fois répliquer, quand Joey les coupa :

- Euh… à propos, vous savez où est ma sœur ?

Tristan et Duke se regardèrent ; à force de se quereller à propos de Serenity, l'objet de leur litige leur était complètement sorti de l'esprit.

Tristan afficha un air gêné tandis que Duke bégayait :

- Euh…

Cela exaspéra Joey.

- Non, mais vous êtes irresponsables ! Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas où elle est ! s'écria-t-il, en s'avançant d'une démarche menaçante en direction de Duke.

- Attends Joey… bégaya ce dernier. La dernière fois qu'on l'a vue, elle allait aux toilettes…même que Tristan a voulu l'accompagner, dit-il, en souriant innocemment.

Joey se jeta sur Tristan, pas très rassuré.

- Quoi ? Tristan, je t'apprendrai moi à faire des coups en douce !

- Ehhhh…calme-toi Joey ! Ca ne va pas nous dire où est Serenity !

- Huh… ah ouais tu as raison, dit-il en relâchant le col de Tristan.

- Serenity n'est pas dans les toilettes, annonça Tea, qui revenait dans la grande salle ; elle n'est pas non plus à la réception, dit-elle tristement. Je crois qu'elle est partie…

- C'est impossible ! Serenity ne se serait pas aventurée dans les rues toute seule ! protesta Joey.

Mai eut un sourire moqueur.

- Je t'avais dit que cette soirée se terminerait mal ! Réfléchis un peu : à mon avis, ton hurlement de douleur ne l'a pas laissée sourde, elle t'a vu et ça l'a mise en colère, point.

- Serenity n'est pas inconsciente à ce point !

- Ca m'étonnerait, dit Mai, en secouant la tête. Quand je vois le frère qu'elle a…

- Grrrrr... fit Joey en serrant les poings.

Pendant ce temps, Mokuba s'était mis à l'écart avec son chien Vulcain, qu'il tenait d'une main ferme dans ses bras. Il avait emprunté le téléphone de la réception, ayant oublié son portable, et paraissait très contrarié…

- Ah…murmura t-il à son interlocuteur. Et vous dites qu'il vous a viré ? C'est bien Seto ça… quelles raisons a-t-il inventées cette fois çi… Oui… Oui… QUOI ?

Yami s'approcha de Mokuba alors que celui-ci achevait sa conversation téléphonique.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour votre poste… j'essaierai de convaincre mon frère…

Et il raccrocha et poussa un long soupir.

- Et ben quelle soirée !

- Que se passe t-il Mokuba ? demanda Yami.

- Je voulais appeler Seto pour qu'il vienne me chercher, expliqua Mokuba. Mais comme il ne répondait pas, j'ai appelé sur le portable de Jiro, notre chauffeur. Il m'a dit que Seto l'avait renvoyé parce qu'ils ont eu un accident…

- Rien de grave au moins ? s'inquiéta Yami.

- Non… pas pour Seto en tout cas… mais Jiro a renversé une jeune fille qui traversait la route… Il n'a pas eu le temps de la voir, il l'a bien dit à mon frère, mais il n'a pas voulu l'écouter… Il paraît que Seto est rentré dans une colère noire, et il l'a renvoyé…

Mokuba soupira de nouveau.

- Il faut que je réussisse à convaincre Seto de le réembaucher… J'espère que la personne qu'il a renversée va bien.

Yami inclina la tête.

- Et maintenant, je ne sais pas comment je vais rentrer chez moi… pas à pied… Seto me tuerait…

- Peut-être que ton frère est rentré au manoir avec la jeune fille blessée… supposa Yami, pris d'une impression soudaine.

Mokuba eut un petit rire.

- Ca m'étonnerait ! Connaissant Seto, il a dû l'emmener le plus vite possible à l'hôpital ! Mais peut-être qu'il a eu le temps de rentrer maintenant, je vais appeler au manoir…

- Oui, dit Yami.

Et Mokuba composa le numéro de téléphone.

.

* * *

.

_Manoir des Kaiba_

.

Une limousine noire s'arrêta devant les grilles de l'imposante bâtisse. Seto sortit du véhicule et désactiva manuellement le code qui interdisait l'entrée dans sa propriété et remonta dans la voiture. Il gara la limousine dans la cour, au niveau de la porte d'entrée, arrêta le moteur et alla ouvrir les deux portes qui menaient à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Puis il revint et ouvrit la porte arrière, de façon à prendre Serenity dans ses bras afin de la ramener à l'intérieur du manoir. Elle était toujours inconsciente, mais sa respiration était calme et posée. Le lambeau de tissu qui entourait son bras était maculé de sang, et Kaiba savait qu'il fallait nettoyer ça au plus vite, s'il ne voulait pas que la plaie s'infecte.

Etrangement, il s'en voudrait si cette plaie s'infecterait ; en fait, il s'en voulait tout court. Même si ce n'était pas lui qui conduisait, c'était _sa_ voiture, conduite par _son_ chauffeur, qui avait renversé la jeune fille. D'ailleurs, c'était à cause de _son _frère s'il en était là…

Tout en menant Serenity dans une chambre d'amis – ces chambres qui ne servaient pas à grand-chose d'ailleurs, au vu du réseau d'amis des Kaiba -, Seto se mordit la lèvre. Mokuba… Il l'avait complètement oublié ! Bien sûr, il lui était déjà arrivé de négliger son petit frère, mais ce dernier lui était cette fois-ci sorti de l'esprit ! Il aurait dû s'inquiéter pour lui – après tout Mokuba s'était enfui à la recherche de son chien sans la moindre explication -, il aurait dû aller à sa recherche, téléphoner dans tous les commissariats de police… Au lieu de ça, il était en train de se faire du souci pour une fille qui n'avait, à priori, aucune importance pour lui ! A priori…

**« Mokuba…** pensa-t-il.** J'espère que tu n'as rien… »**

Et pourtant, il continuait à s'inquiéter plus pour cette fille que pour son frère. Elle n'était qu'inconsciente pourtant… Elle était sauve, alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait se trouver Mokuba…

Seto déposa doucement Serenity sur un grand lit recouvert de draps bleus. Il la regarda. Elle avait l'air tellement paisible. Son visage inspirait une infinie quiétude, dans laquelle on pouvait facilement se perdre. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela lui arrive à elle ? Elle ne méritait pas de souffrir ; elle devait respirer la joie de vivre, être heureuse, sans rien pour venir troubler son bonheur. Et pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive _à lui_ ? Il avait toujours vécu dans l'aisance, avec son frère ; il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre…. Et il fallait que cette Wheeler débarque dans sa vie sans prévenir. En tant qu'homme d'affaires avisé et prévoyant, Seto avait horreur de l'imprévu, qu'il arrivait pourtant à gérer quand il se présentait à lui. Mais cette fille… à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il ne pouvait plus se contrôler… cette voix qui venait sans cesse lui torturer l'esprit revenait à la charge dès que l'occasion se présentait.

_**« Et bien, et bien Seto qu'avons-nous là ? C'est tellement beau que je n'arrive pas à y croire ! »**_

**« … »**

_**« Allons, allons, ne me dis pas que cela ne te fait pas plaisir, de voir cette jolie créature, dans ta maison… et dans ton lit ! »**_

**« Ce n'est pas ma chambre ! »**

**_« Vraiment ? Regarde un peu autour de toi Seto ! Tu avais les yeux si fixés vers cette fille que tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte où tu allais ! Enfin ton être conscient ne s'en est pas rendu compte du moins… »_**

Kaiba regarda autour de lui, et vit avec surprise qu'il se trouvait effectivement dans sa chambre, avec ses murs sobres recouverts d'une tapisserie bleue, et un bureau qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre quand il reposa de nouveau son regard sur Serenity, qui gisait sur son propre lit, à l'endroit même où il la voyait toutes les nuits, dans ses rêves.

Seto secoua la tête ; cela devenait de plus en plus ridicule.

**« Mokuba m'inquiète tellement que je ne sais plus ce que je fais » **se dit-il.

_**« Tu es vraiment de très mauvaise foi ! »**_

**« Ca suffit ! »**

Les yeux se Kaiba se posèrent alors sur le bras blessé de la jeune fille, et cela lui rappela qu'il fallait soigner cela. Il alla dans la salle de bains à laquelle il avait accès directement depuis sa propre chambre – quand on est riche, on peut se permettre quelques excentricités – et rapporta des compresses, du désinfectant ainsi que des pansements.

Il s'installa au chevet de la jeune fille, et lui saisit doucement le bras. Il abaissa la bretelle de la robe, afin de ne pas être gêné . Il se surprit lui-même de faire preuve d'une telle douceur. Jamais encore il n'avait agi de la sorte. Il défit le lambeau de son pull qui avait servi à ralentir l'hémorragie, et appliqua plusieurs compresses imbibées de désinfectant sur la peau de Serenity. Celle-ci, sous l'effet du produit qui devait certainement piquer un peu, commença à remuer, et ses paupières se soulevèrent l'instant d'après. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Elle ne vit qu'un plafond blanc et se rendit compte qu'elle était allongée sur le dos.

Où était-elle ? Prise d'un mouvement de panique, elle se redressa brusquement et se mit en position assise. Kaiba dut alors interrompre ses soins. Les yeux de Serenity se posèrent alors sur le jeune homme à côté d'elle, ce qui provoqua en elle un mouvement de recul.

Kaiba réafficha alors son air froid habituel.

- Ne sois pas stupide Wheeler ! Tu veux perdre ton bras ou quoi ? dit-il de sa voix glaciale.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite, n'ayant pas encore retrouvé ses esprits. Elle regarda la pièce autour d'elle, puis elle se regarda elle-même. Elle portait cette robe qu'elle avait mise pour sortir avec Duke…

_« Le restaurant ! Je me suis enfuie… je marchais dans la rue et… » _

Ensuite c'était le trou noir, mais elle devinait que Kaiba pouvait lui expliquer ce qui lui était arrivée.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? bégaya-t-elle, en gardant ses distances avec le jeune homme.

L'instant d'après, elle se rendit compte que, sous le coup de la stupeur, elle ne s'était pas aperçue que son bras droit lui faisait mal. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa peau, et vit une énorme plaie non loin de son épaule. Elle grimaça de douleur, mais elle rougit également, en s'apercevant que la bretelle de sa robe avait été abaissée.

Cela n'échappa pas à Kaiba, qui eut un léger sourire amusé.

- Ce que tu fais ici ? répéta-t-il. Rien… Je voulais juste éviter d'avoir ta mort sur ma conscience… dit-il, sarcastiquement. Seulement tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir me faciliter la tâche…

Serenity le regarda sans comprendre.

- Huh ?

- Tu as eu un accident Wheeler… expliqua Kaiba d'une voix neutre. Si tu avais regardé avant de traverser la route, ça ne serait pas arrivé, tu t'en doutes bien…

Serenity frissonna. Ca expliquait cette vilaine blessure. Mais elle ne comprenait pas ce que Kaiba avait à voir là-dedans. Elle allait répliquer lorsque Kaiba la coupa :

- Et forcément, j'ai eu la malchance d'être le propriétaire de la limousine sous laquelle tu t'es jetée… dit-il froidement.

- Je ne me suis pas jetée dessous ! protesta Serenity. C'est juste que…

Elle se mordit la lèvre ; si elle s'était enfuie de ce stupide restaurant, c'était à cause de Joey…. Si Joey lui avait fait confiance, elle serait toujours avec Duke.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis partie de ce restaurant, murmura-t-elle, sans le regarder. Je dînais avec Duke et Joey est arrivé….

Seto ressentit une bouffée de jalousie. Ainsi, elle était avec cet idiot de Devlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait celui-là ? Il n'avait rien à faire avec elle. Il avait remarqué ses petites manigances déjà lors de la Fête du Printemps. Il lui tournait autour, de même que Taylor, alors qu'elle méritait largement mieux ! Elle méritait quelqu'un de plus fort, charismatique…quelqu'un comme lui… Minute : à quoi pensait-il là ? Il n'avait pas à être jaloux, après tout cette fille faisait ce que bon lui semblait, il n'en avait que faire ; et pourtant, il tressaillit : toutes sortes d'idées lui traversèrent l'esprit sur ce qui avait pu se passer entre ce Devlin et Serenity…

Cette dernière observait à présent son interlocuteur, qu'elle avait remarqué perdu dans ses pensées, puis Kaiba sembla revenir à lui, et haussa les épaules :

- De toute façon, je me fiche pas mal de ce que tu faisais là ! dit-il sèchement. Maintenant donne-moi ton bras, que je finisse ce que j'ai commencé !

La jeune fille était hésitante. Elle ne voulait pas se rapprocher de lui. Il l'effrayait et l'attirait à la fois. Elle sembla prendre conscience d'avec qui elle était ; elle était avec celui qui hantait ses rêves, et la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés aussi proches, ils s'étaient…

- Wheeler, cesse ces enfantillages ; si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurais déjà réexpédiée chez toi ! dit-il d'un air méprisant.

La jeune fille consentit à se rapprocher de Seto, toujours assis sur le bord du lit. Il lui saisit le bras d'une toute autre manière que la première fois, lorsqu'elle était encore inconsciente : cette fois-çi, il fut brusque, et ses doigts emprisonnèrent sèchement le poignet de la jeune fille. Il commença à passer rudement la compresse sur la plaie, et Serenity gémit de douleur.

Kaiba poussa un long soupir d'exaspération, mais ses gestes se firent plus doux, à tel point que Serenity sembla apprécier ce contact sur sa peau. Il continua à presser gentiment la compresse, puis banda soigneusement la plaie avec un pansement de gaze.

- Voilà, dit-il, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

Normalement, ses mains auraient dû quitter la peau de Serenity, mais elles semblaient collées à elle, comme si le bras de la jeune fille était un aimant. Il sentait une délicieuse odeur émaner de la jolie jeune fille. Le jeune homme fit courir ses doigts le long du bras de Serenity ; celle-ci le laissa faire, et poussa un petit soupir de contentement. Il remonta jusqu'à son cou, et c'est à ce moment là que leurs regards se croisèrent. Seto avait encore une fois abandonné son éternel regard de glace, tandis que les yeux de Serenity brillaient d'excitation. Sans qu'ils ne se rendirent compte, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent à chaque seconde… plus près…encore plus près… elles étaient sur le point de se toucher, alors que les battements de cœurs de Seto et Serenity s'étaient intensifiés…

DRRRRRRRIIINNNNNNGGG !

Seto battit alors en arrière, tandis qu'un sentiment de frustration s'insinuait dans le corps de la jeune fille. Cette dernière rougit, alors que Kaiba bondissait sur le téléphone qui était sur son bureau. Il décrocha précipitamment. A l'autre bout du fil, une voix fluette :

- Mokuba ! s'exclama Kaiba, qui avait repris ses habituels visage et voix glacials.

« - Seto ! lui répondit son jeune frère. Je n'osais plus y croire… »

- Mokuba, prévint Seto. Tu as intérêt à être de retour au manoir dans les dix prochaines minutes, ma patience est à bout…

« - Mais je vais bien, protesta le petit garçon. Et j'ai retrouvé Vulcain ! »

- Je n'en ai que faire !" s'emporta Kaiba en haussant le ton – et Serenity frissonna.

« - Et toi, où étais-tu ? répliqua Mokuba. Jiro m'a dit que tu l'as renvoyé… »

Kaiba eut alors un petit rire.

- C'est bien lui ça… C'est un lâche, il est incapable de me rendre des comptes, il préfère s'en retourner vers toi pour tu m'influences… Bel essai, mais ma décision est définitive !

« - Jiro n'a pas vu la personne que tu as renversée… dit Mokuba. J'espère qu'elle allait bien quand tu l'as amenée à l'hôpital… »

- Je ne l'ai pas amenée à l'hôpital, dit Seto – et Serenity dressa l'oreille, sachant que Kaiba parlait d'elle. Ca me fait d'ailleurs penser qu'il va falloir que tu téléphones à cet imbécile de Wheeler pour lui dire que j'ai empêché sa sœur de se suicider…

A l'autre bout du fil, il y eut un silence, Mokuba semblant stupéfait, tandis que Serenity lançait un regard empli de colère en direction de Kaiba.

« - Serenity ? dit Mokuba, incrédule. Se suicider mais…. »

- Petit frère, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, alors tu vas l'appeler oui ou non ? s'impatienta Kaiba.

« - Inutile, dit Mokuba. Joey est ici. Je veux dire… - et Mokuba eut une voix gênée - j'ai « retrouvé » Vulcain dans le restaurant « le Tori », et Yugi, Tea et tous les autres étaient là, je ne sais pas pourquoi… »

- Et bien parfait ! s'écria Seto. Au moins, ça m'évitera de perdre du temps… Dis au chihuahua de venir chercher sa sœur immédiatement !

« - Mais Seto… tu ne crois pas que Serenity devrait se reposer ? Je veux dire… elle pourrait passer la nuit au manoir… suggéra Mokuba. »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, Kaiba entendit des éclats de voix dans le combiné, qui semblaient venir de derrière Mokuba. Il entendit d'ailleurs protester ce dernier :

« - Hé ! Joey… mais qu'est-ce que… »

« - Laisse-moi parler à ce snobinard ! retentit la voix tonitruante de Joey Wheeler à l'autre bout du fil. Kaiba je sais que tu m'entends, et je viens d'apprendre ce que tu as fait, alors tu as intérêt à ne pas toucher à un cheveu de ma sœur, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta vie ! »

Seto se contenta d'esquisser un petit sourire moqueur, et de répondre d'une voix sarcastique :

- Comme si j'avais envie de jouer les baby-sitters Wheeler… Tu ferais mieux de venir chercher ta sœur, ça m'éviterait une autre corvée…

« - Aahhhh Kaiba, je te jure que tu vas me le payer ! »

« - Joey, rends-moi ce téléphone, dit la voix de Mokuba. Allo Seto ? »

- Quoi encore ?

« - Il se fait tard et Serenity doit être fatiguée… Tu ne pourrais pas la laisser dormir au manoir juste pour cette nuit… (Joey : Pas question !) Après tout, ce ne sont pas les chambres d'invités qui manquent… »

Kaiba regarda autour de lui, et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Serenity, qui affichait un air décontenancé… Une chambre d'invités, bien sûr… Sauf que Mokuba ignorait que la jeune fille en question se trouvait dans la propre chambre de son frère…

- Il n'en est pas question ! trancha Seto.

« - Aha, il n'est pas d'accord, retentit la voix de Joey à l'autre bout du fil. Très bien, Duke, on prend ta limousine et on va la chercher ! »

Kaiba se mordit la lèvre ; il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir Duke débarquer chez lui, et repartir au bras de Serenity. Il ne voulait pas se l'admettre, mais la jalousie commença à le reprendre. Une jalousie monstre qu'il tentait de refouler au plus profond de lui :

**« Qu'est -ce que ça peut me faire ? »**

_**« Ca fait mal Seto… Ca fait mal… »**_

**« Grrrrr »**

Seto serra alors les poings malgré lui et porta une main à son front, sous l'oeil intrigué de la jeune fille. Le jeune homme était fatigué de tout ça… il ne savait plus quoi faire. Une partie de lui voulait que la jeune fille reste à ses côtés, mais l'autre partie lui criait de mettre Serenity à la porte. Pour qu'elle reparte avec Devlin ? Non ! Non ! Non et non !

« - Seto, tu es là ? demanda Mokuba, suite au silence de son frère. »

Le jeune homme sembla se réveiller :

- Mmmmm… très bien, elle peut rester ! dit-il, mi-satisfait, mi-ennuyé.

« - Quoi ? s'insurgèrent Joey, Tristan et Duke. »

« - Vrai Seto ? interrogea Mokuba. »

Il y eut un silence, suivi duquel Seto reprit de sa voix habituelle :

- Mokuba, je veux que tu sois rentré au manoir dans les dix prochaines minutes, c'est mon dernier avertissement ! Je n'ai plus rien à ajouter….

Avant même que son frère n'eût eu le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, Kaiba raccrocha.

.

* * *

.

- Je refuse que Serenity dorme chez ce snob ! s'emporta Joey. Je ne lui fais aucune confiance ! Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas amenée à l'hôpital ? Si ça se trouve elle a un traumatisme crânien…

- Calme toi Joey, ou c'est toi qu'il va falloir qu'on fasse soigner, dit Mai. Tu sais bien que Serenity a horreur des hôpitaux depuis qu'elle s'est fait opérer. C'est la meilleure chose qu'il fallait faire…

- De toute façon, dit Mokuba, d'un air enjoué, Seto va sûrement travailler toute la nuit, il ne se préoccupera pas de Serenity !

- Je m'en fiche ! répliqua Joey. Savoir ma sœur chez ce snobinard arrogant ne m'enchante pas du tout !

- Hé surveille ton langage ! s'écria Mokuba. Mon frère est le meilleur !

- Ouais parle pour toi… dit Joey en haussant les épaules.

- Tu insultes mon frère là ? gronda Mokuba, en s'avançant, menaçant, vers Joey qui ne semblait pas du tout impressionné par cette petite tête brune à priori inoffensive…

- C'est un peu ça oui… Aïeeeeuuuuuhhhhhhh ! Ca fait mal !

Mokuba venait de donner un coup de pied bien senti dans le tibia du blond, et le regarda d'un air furieux qui fit presque peur à Joey. Tout le monde se retint de rire des malheurs de leur pauvre ami.

- Au moins, on sait de qui il tient, dit Tristan.

De leur côté, Yami et Tea étaient restés silencieux, mais en fait, ils jubilaient. Serenity seule avec Kaiba au manoir… Voilà qui était inespéré…

_« Finalement, le destin aura joué en notre faveur ce soir… dit Yugi mentalement à son double. »_

_« Oui, acquiesça ce dernier. Espérons qu'il finisse le travail qu'il a déjà commencé… »_

.

* * *

.

Immédiatement après avoir raccroché, Kaiba se tourna vers Serenity, qui était restée dans la même position.

- Malheureusement pour moi Wheeler, je vais devoir supporter l'idée de te savoir sous mon toit, lui lança t-il sèchement.

- Que… qu'a dit Joey ? balbutia t-elle.

- Le chihuahua n'avait pas l'air d'approuver, mais il aurait pu se perdre en chemin jusqu'ici… répliqua Kaiba froidement. Je ne voulais pas prendre de risques…

Le doux visage de Serenity se renfrogna, mais elle préféra ne rien répondre, trop intimidée par le jeune homme en face d'elle, et toujours troublée de la proximité à laquelle ils s'étaient trouvés quelques instants plus tôt.

- Maintenant Wheeler, dors ! ordonna Seto.

La jeune fille le regarda, surprise :

- Mais c'est…

- Ma chambre… acheva Kaiba d'une voix neutre. Oui je sais encore me repérer dans ma propre demeure Wheeler… Simplement, je n'ai pas envie de passer la soirée à m'encombrer avec toi. Tu vas dormir ici.

- Mais toi, où… commença Serenity.

- J'ai du travail ! coupa Seto. Maintenant, fais ce que je te dis avant que je ne perde patience…

La jeune fille ne protesta pas plus, et se glissa sous les couvertures accueillantes du… oh mon Dieu ! Elle allait dormir dans le lit de Kaiba ! Le Seto Kaiba ! Ce dernier la regarda se glisser sous les draps élégamment, dépliant et repliant ses jambes nues et les faire disparaître sous les couvertures. Il sembla alors prendre conscience qu'ils avaient failli s'embrasser quelques moments plus tôt. Il secoua la tête. C'était insensé. Une simple erreur, qui ne se reproduirait pas… Et pourtant quand il la voyait, c'était toujours la même chose : son âme se déchirait, en proie à d'éternels doutes. Elle était belle, douce, intelligente… parfaite. Il l'observa alors que sa tête retombait sur l'oreiller et que la jeune fille fermait les yeux. Il détourna le regard et alla pour sortir de la pièce, en prenant soin d'éteindre la lumière, mais alors qu'il était sur le seuil de la chambre, il entendit une voix murmurer derrière lui :

- Kaiba ?

Seto se figea, curieux d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire :

- Hmm ?

- Tu… tu ne voudrais pas rester… avec moi… un peu ? demanda t-elle timidement dans l'ombre.

Le sang de Kaiba se glaça. L'occasion était tentante… terriblement tentante… mais il se contenta d'émettre un petit rire moqueur :

- Tu es pathétique Wheeler… A ton âge, avoir peur du noir… c'est pitoyable et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec les caprices d'une enfant ! Maintenant dors !

Il n'eut pas de réponse… juste le bruit de draps qui s'enveloppaient autour d'un corps étendu. Kaiba sortit de la pièce, laissant Serenity en proie à ses démons.

La jeune fille arrivait à peine à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Elle qui croyait passer la pire soirée de toute sa vie, se retrouvait dans la maison de l'homme de ses rêves…cet homme qui l'intimidait tant… cet homme si blessant, et pourtant si attirant. Elle sourit et plongea bientôt dans un profond sommeil. Elle n'avait pas peur du noir…elle aurait juste voulu que Kaiba reste avec elle, ou du moins dans la même pièce qu'elle. Tant pis. Ses rêves rattraperaient cette déception.

.

Pendant ce temps, Kaiba errait dans le couloir du premier étage du manoir. Il descendit machinalement les escaliers qui le conduisaient au rez-de-chaussée, plongé dans ses pensées. Là-haut, dans sa chambre, la jeune fille qui le troublait tant reposait paisiblement sur son propre lit, dans lequel il avait l'habitude de passer toutes ses nuits… Il secoua une nouvelle fois la tête. Serenity semblait lui avoir annihilé tout raisonnement convenable.

_**« Tu meures d'envie de la rejoindre… »**_

**« Non… »**

_**« Tu meures d'envie de la serrer dans tes bras… »**_

**« Ca suffit ! »**

_**« Et tu meures d'envie de sentir à nouveau ses lèvres contre les tiennes… »**_

**« La ferme ! »**

Il se battait encore avec son autre lui ; et tout en faisant cela, il errait sans vraiment de but. Il avait la vague idée de travailler, c'est pourquoi il se retrouva devant la porte de sa pièce de travail privée. Il y pénétra, mais il n'était pas motivé. L'idée de savoir la jeune fille non loin de lui l'empêchait d'avoir les idées claires…

Il s'installa à son bureau, et alluma son ordinateur portable, mais au lieu de se mettre au travail, il s'appuya contre le dossier du fauteuil et soupira longuement. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Il avait l'esprit rêveur, la tête ailleurs… Il avait failli mourir de peur quand il avait vu la jeune fille étendue au sol ; puis il s'était inquiété de cette plaie sur son bras, pourtant sans gravité… et enfin, il la laissait dormir sous son toit, uniquement pour empêcher Duke Devlin de la voir…ou plutôt, _de l'avoir. _

Quelque chose lui revint soudain en tête. Il plongea la main dans la poche de son manteau de cuir métallisé, qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de retirer depuis qu'il était rentré. La fleur bleue qui avait maintenu les cheveux de Serenity. Il la tenait entre ses doigts et la regardait, l'examinant dans les moindres détails, imaginant la belle et longue chevelure auburn de la jeune fille emprisonnée dans cette fleur. Ses yeux bleu cobalt transpercèrent l'accessoire qu'il tenait dans ses mains, et il se mit à serrer cet objet contre son cœur sans même s'en rendre compte. Il repoussa l'ordinateur portable loin de lui, ne voulant plus voir cet outil qui faisait de lui un véritable robot ; au lieu de cela, il huma le parfum qui émanait encore de l'élastique, et se réjouit de cette odeur dont il devenait de plus en plus dépendant. Son cœur s'accéléra, et le sang afflua à toute vitesse dans sa tête ; il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de supporter l'absence de la jeune fille à ses côtés, en sachant qu'il n'avait que quelques pas à faire pour la rejoindre.

Les minutes défilèrent ; il resta là dans la pénombre, sans parvenir à se décider ; Mokuba ne tarderait pas à arriver, mais il l'avait complètement oublié… de même que le meeting auquel il aurait dû assister… Soudain, Seto se leva, résolu : il fallait qu'il aille la rejoindre… Il n'en pouvait plus…. Il était poussé comme par une sorte de force invisible, qui l'attirait irrésistiblement vers Serenity. Il remonta les escaliers et alla jusqu'à sa chambre. Arrivé sur le seuil, il hésita à entrer, mais la pensée de la jeune fille derrière cette porte acheva de le faire douter. Il entra sans faire de bruit et ôta enfin son long manteau qu'il déposa négligemment sur une chaise et se dirigea vers le lit, sur lequel il pouvait deviner une forme mince et immobile enveloppée dans les draps. Kaiba se rapprocha lentement, jusqu'à se trouver au pied du lit ; il distingua nettement le visage de Serenity dans l'éclat de la Lune qui venait de se lever. Elle dormait paisiblement, sa respiration était régulière et apaisante.

Seto l'observa, incapable de faire le moindre geste ; d'ordinaire son cerveau lui aurait intimé l'ordre de s'enfuir et de retourner à ses occupations, mais il semblait pris dans un engrenage, duquel il n'arrivait pas à s'extirper. Mais le voulait-il vraiment ?

Kaiba doutait. Une pensée qui ne l'avait jamais effleuré jusqu'à présent s'afficha peu à peu dans sa tête, une pensée qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé d'avoir… qu'il s'était refusé à avoir : pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas être heureux lui aussi ? Certes il l'était, il avait de l'argent, un frère qui l'adorait, du pouvoir et de l'admiration… or il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu : l'amour d'une femme. Il avait toujours rejeté cette idée, même lorsqu'il avait commencé à éprouver de l'attirance pour Serenity.

Le jeune homme soupira. Ces rêves le hantaient et faisaient tout pour lui rappeler cette fille ; et voilà maintenant qu'elle était sous son toit, et qu'il se trouvait à cet instant tout près d'elle…

**« Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à me la chasser de l'esprit ? Pourquoi tout semble-t-il…différent ? »**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il regarda tristement une personne autre que Mokuba. Il s'assit au chevet de la jeune fille, et l'observa encore, ses yeux ne se détachant jamais d'elle. Il osa lui caresser doucement la joue, et se fit peur à lui-même, par ce geste qu'il n'avait jamais eu envers personne.

Il était fatigué. Fatigué de lutter. Et ce soir, il ne réussirait pas à la quitter pour retourner travailler ; il en serait incapable, parce qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie : être avec elle. Elle aurait pu mourir ce soir, à cause de son imbécile de chauffeur ; mais l'important était qu'elle soit sauve, et personne ne lui ferait du mal… personne ne l'importunerait, pas même cet abruti de Devlin.

**« Personne ne l'aura… »**

Il ne se posa plus de questions : Après avoir fait le tour du lit, il se glissa tout habillé auprès de Serenity ; il s'allongea auprès de la jeune fille qui ne se rendit compte de rien, et se serra contre elle ; entourant délicatement sa taille d'une main, son autre main chercha celle de la jeune fille, et l'emprisonna dans ses doigts. Toutes ses pensées rationnelles s'étaient envolées ; il se sentit tellement bien… Maintenant, ils rejoignaient ensembles un autre monde, la main dans la main.

Lorsque Mokuba rentra quelques minutes plus tard, il fut étonné de ne voir aucune lumière émanant du bureau personnel de son frère. Duke avait bien voulu le ramener, mais le petit garçon avait dû user de tous ses moyens pour les empêcher, lui Joey et Tristan, de pénétrer dans le manoir à la recherche de Serenity. Mokuba avait soupiré ; il comprenait cette jeune fille, parce que tout comme elle, Seto l'avait surprotégé durant leur enfance.

- Joey, je te promets qu'il n'arrivera rien à Serenity, elle est entre de bonnes mains… avait rassuré Mokuba.

- Ouais c'est justement ça qui m'inquiète, avait dit Joey.

Mais sentant la colère du petit garçon refaire surface, le blond avait préféré ne pas insister, et tous s'en étaient allés, Joey promettant à Mokuba qu'il viendrait le lendemain dès l'aube pour venir chercher sa sœur.

Le jeune Kaiba, après avoir désactivé le code de sécurité, entra dans le manoir, et mit immédiatement Vulcain à la cave, en lui ordonnant de se taire.

- Seto ? appela Mokuba, légèrement inquiet de l'accueil que pouvait lui réserver son frère. Je suis rentré !

Pas de réponse. La première chose que Mokuba fit, ce fut de se diriger vers le bureau de son frère pour voir si ce dernier s'y trouvait. Mais comme il le pressentait, il ne trouva personne, juste un ordinateur portable que Seto avait oublié d'éteindre, ce qui étonna le jeune Kaiba : d'ordinaire son frère était très soigneux avec ses affaires.

Alors il grimpa silencieusement l'escalier qui menait à la chambre de son frère, persuadé que celui-ci était en train d'y travailler, tandis que Serenity devait dormir dans une chambre d'amis. Lorsqu'il passa le seuil de la chambre, la surprise fut de taille : non seulement la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, éclairée tout de même par les rayons lunaires, mais en plus, son frère était endormi sur son lit ! Jamais il ne s'était couché aussi tôt en des années !

Mokuba vit alors ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir ; aux côtés de son frère, une jolie jeune fille qu'il reconnut comme étant Serenity.

Stupéfait, Mokuba se frotta les yeux plusieurs fois comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Impossible ! Sous le choc, il s'approcha du lit, et observa les deux corps enlacés ; le visage de Seto exprimait une douceur et un apaisement comme jamais il ne lui avait été donné de voir…

.

_Flas__h back_

.

_Le garçon frappa timidement contre la porte, redoutant la réponse. Comme il n'en reçut pas, il entra. Kaiba avait ouvert la porte-fenêtre de sa chambre et était à présent accoudé au balcon. Mokuba traversa silencieusement la chambre, et observa son frère de loin durant quelques minutes, sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte. Son visage n'était en rien celui qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. Il avait perdu tout air glacial ; en effet, son jeune frère distingua une douceur qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Une sorte de tristesse aussi._

_Bien que Kaiba ne regardait pas son frère directement dans les yeux, Mokuba entrevit le regard de Seto ; et ce regard n'était plus celui de quelqu'un d'arrogant, de fier. Non, c'était plutôt comme si Seto s'était rabaissé à un rang inférieur ; comme s'il ne se sentait plus à la place qu'il s'était forgé pendant des années ; comme s'il était en train de se remettre en question…_

_Apparemment, Kaiba était plongé dans ses pensées, car il n'avait pas entendu Mokuba frapper. Cependant, le jeune homme sentit une présence dans son dos, et il se retourna, revêtant une fois de plus son masque habituel : froid et impénétrable._

_- Mokuba, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Seto._

_Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas et se contenta d'observer son frère curieusement._

_- Qui est-ce ? finit-il par dire._

_Kaiba le regarda avec surprise._

_- Que veux-tu dire Mokuba ? demanda-t-il, en s'efforçant de rester stoïque._

_- Qui est-ce ? répéta son frère. Qui est la personne à qui tu penses tout le temps ? Qui est celle qui a rendu mon frère aussi... changé ?_

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit nerveusement Seto._

_- Tu es distant Seto… et ça dure depuis des semaines. Tu ne parles plus, tu ne manges plus, tu ne dors plus, tu es toujours dans tes pensées ; et là, à l'instant, quand je t'observais, tu as eu ce doux regard que je ne t'ai connu qu'une seule fois, il y a longtemps… Qui est-ce ?_

_…_

_- C'était donc ça qui te taraudait depuis des semaines, murmura Mokuba…Qui est-ce ? insista t-il. Dis-moi Seto !_

_- Tu te trompes Mokuba, dit Kaiba, un malaise l'envahissant de toutes parts._

_Il fallait qu'il abrège cette conversation au plus vite._

_- Tu l'aimes Seto ? demanda Mokuba, malicieusement._

_- Non, je ne l'aime pas ! s'écria brusquement Kaiba._

_Le jeune homme se rendit compte avec horreur de la gaffe qu'il venait de faire, et Mokuba eut un sourire triomphant._

_- Donc il y a **vraiment** quelqu'un, dit-il, en souriant innocemment._

_Seto se figea, comme gelé sur place. Son frère savait. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Le contrôle de la situation lui échappait, bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment eu en main…_

_- Je la connais ? glissa Mokuba._

_Kaiba sentit la colère monter en lui._

_- Ca ne te regarde pas, petit frère ! Maintenant je t'ordonne de sortir de cette chambre et d'aller faire tes devoirs !_

_- Seto, tu détournes… commença Mokuba._

_- VA MAINTENANT, SINON JE SERAI OBLIGE DE SEVIR !_

.

_Fin du Flash back_

.

Mokuba eut un sourire, devant cette scène adorable. Il n'osait plus y croire ; ainsi c'était donc cette fille qui avait fait battre le cœur de son frère… Serenity Wheeler… la dernière personne à qui il aurait pensé.

Ne voulant pas troubler la quiétude du couple, il sortit de la pièce aussi silencieusement qu'il y était entré. Après avoir refermé la porte, les yeux du petit garçon brillèrent : il était si heureux pour son frère… heureux, mais certainement pas au bout de ses peines ; en effet, il ne savait pas que Seto refusait encore d'admettre ses sentiments pour la jeune fille…

.

* * *

_"Partons dans un baiser pour un monde inconnu" (Alfred de Musset)_

* * *

.

Fin du chapitre 15. C'est tellement mignon… Bon, ceux qui aiment le Kaiba froid et arrogant n'auront peut-être pas apprécié le côté doux et romantique de notre cher Seto, mais il le faut bien le faire intervenir à un moment ou à un autre, d'autant plus que ça devient de plus en plus sérieux. Le prochain post sera certainement un Interlude, donc ce sera nettement moins long.

**Maintenant, les RAR :**

**.**

**Emilie Rosier : **Ahrem.. là je crois que j'ai fait fort ; je poste deux chapitres en deux jours, et ensuite, pendant un mois, silence radio… Gomen… Duke et Tristan vont se faire envoyer balader de toute façon, je rêve trop de faire ça lol ! Quant à Kaiba, c'est vrai qu'il dit qu'il ne ressent rien, mais comme tu dis, il faudrait lister toutes les fois où il a montré ces sentiments, on lui met ça sous le nez, et là, c'est lui qui est cassé lol ! Bisous à toi ! Bye !

**Nakuru Akisawa : **Merci à toi, je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic ; c'est vrai, j'ai été un peu sadique pour Serenity, mais il faut bien forcer un peu le destin de temps en temps, d'ailleurs il s'est passé quelques petites choses entre eux dans ce chapitre, donc ça en valait la peine ! Encore dsl pour le retard ! Bisous à toi et bye !

**Vendred13 :** Ah oui tu as raison ! J'avais pas pensé à ce sens là de « innocent » ! Et c'est sur vu de ce côté-là, Joey est très « innocent » lol. Au début je comptais effectivement faire rentrer Kaiba dans le restaurant, mais je voulais trouver un prétexte assez crédible pour que Serenity doive passer la nuit chez Kaiba… J'espère que c'est assez crédible lol. Merci à toi ! Et bye !

**Syt the Evil Angel : **Façon Kaiba a perdu son combat intérieur depuis longtemps… Seto est chiant c'est vrai, mais il est comme ça, et puis là il s'est décoincé un peu tu ne trouves pas ? Par contre, quand il se réveillera le lendemain matin, ça sera autre chose… oups… je ne dois pas en dire plus ! Merci à toi ! Bisous !

**Luna Dream :** Ben je crois que dans ce chapitre, tu as eu la réponse à la question que tu posais. Seto a laissé tombé son mur de pierre en fin de chapitre, mais c'est pas pour ça que tout est gagné ! Il lui reste encore du chemin à parcourir… Mais maintenant que Mokuba est au courant, la vie va se compliquer pour notre cher Seto… Quand tu vois la tête de mule de frère qu'il a, on peut se douter que Mokuba en a hérité. Bisous ! Bye !

**Golden Sun 17 : **Lol, non Serenity est une non violente, elle n'ira jamais casser la figure à Seto, le mieux qu'elle puisse faire c'est lui foutre des baffes. C'est vrai que de ce côté-là, je te comprends quand tu dis ne pas aimer Serenity… elle est beaucoup trop gentille avec tout le monde… Ben voilà, il y a eu quelques petites choses entre Seto et Serenity dans ce chapitre (vrai, tu vas pas me tuer ? lol) en espérant que ça t'ait rassasiée ! Et puis les amis, ils ont appris que Serenity était avec Kaiba, ils l'ont pas trop mal pris, mis à part Joey, Duke et Tristan forcément ! De ton côté, je t'encourage également à continuer tes fics, et inutile de dire que j'attends la suite du crossover avec impatience ! Bisous ! Bye !

**Joana Serenity : **Hé, hé, et bien comme tu peux le voir il s'est passé des choses entre Seto et Serenity, mais je suis sûre qu'il s'en est pas passé assez pour une majorité d'entre vous ! Ben si Joey a appris ce qui s'est passé, d'ailleurs, il n'en a pas eu l'occasion là, mais il aimerait bien flanquer une raclée à Kaiba… A prévoir dans le prochain chap, un « léger » heurt entre Kaiba et Joey. Je dis bien « léger »… car tu les connais, ces deux là s'entendent à merveille lol ! Moi de mon côté, j'attends de lire la suite de « Destinée » et de « Amours et aventures féeriques » ! Bisous à toi ! Bye !

**Strange Angel :** Salut ! C'est sur que Kaiba y a été fort avec son chauffeur, mais quand on aime, on peut dépasser ce qu'on croyait être ses propres limites. Le meeting est définitivement à l'eau, comem tu as pu le constater, Kaiba ne pense plus à rien d'autre que Serenity et il finit par s'endormir avec elle. Mais attends, parce que là, on a vu une nouvelle facette de Kaiba, mais ça sera autre chose le lendemain matin ! Tout ça pour te dire que tes doutes concernant le sort de Vulcain et de Mokuba sont bien fondés ! Allez gros bisous ! et bye !

**Yami **: Merci pour tes encouragements ! Et bien là tu as pu voir la réaction de Serenity… Elle était un peu dans les vappes au début (ben oui c'est pas tous les jours qu'on se fait renverser par une voiture) mais elle s'est bien reprise… Bisous à toi ! Bye !

** : **Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié ce que j'ai écrit, ça me fait plaisir… Dommage que les persos ne soient pas à moi, je l'aimais bien Seto moi ! Merci de tes encouragements ! Gros bisous et bye !

**Angel Friendship Girl :** Kikou petite sœur qui a la chance de passer ses vacances à Rome, même si c'était pas vraiment des vacances comme tu disais… Et bien je vois que la scène de Vulcain dans l'assiette de Joey t'a fait rire, moi aussi lol, je m'imaginais trop le truc, et comme Joey est toujours celui sur qui il tombe toutes sortes d'ennuis, ben ça m'a fait marrer. Contente aussi que tu ais apprécié le chapitre avec l'accident (pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde préfère les moments dramatiques comme ça ? vous êtes tous des sadiques ma parole !) Par contre, toi, t'as intérêt d'updater et vite, sinon c'est pas une grande sœur que tu auras mais un monstre qui se déchaînera sur toi ! Euh… oups…je dis n'importe koi moi… nan prends ton temps surtout pour updater, d'autant plus que tu m'as expliqué les raisons de cette absence d'uploads. Allez gros bisous petite sœur et bye !

**Sarya13 :** Merci, je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic. J'ai répondu à ta question par mail, mais je vais réitérer ma réponse pour ceux qui peut-être ne sauraient pas : Revolutionshipping est le nom du couple formé par Yami Yugi et Tea et Butterflyshipping correspond au triangle Bakura (le gentil) x Mai x Tea. Voilà ! Bisous à toi ! Bye !

**Cassandra :** Contente que tu ais aimé les chapitres, et vraiment désolée pour le retard de 1 mois… Mais ce chap est assez long donc j'espère que ça rattrape un peu. Bisous à toi ! Bye !

**Kittyara :** Je suis contente que tu ais aimé cette fic, ça me va droit au cœur… Je sais, je n'ai pas été gentille, mais il faut bien faire durer le suspens, surtout que du suspens, il n'y en a plus vraiment en ce qui concerne la fin, parce que tout le monde sait très bien comment ça va se terminer lol. Merci à toi et bye !

**Sandelana :** Ah toi aussi, tu vas devoir supporter un bac blanc… Les trois prochains mois seront remplis de révisions, j'espère que j'aurai le courage de m'y mettre… même si j'ai déjà bien entamé. Je te souhaite en tout cas bon courage à toi aussi ! Et merci pour les encouragement, je vais en avoir besoin, mais les updates se feront plus rares ça c'est sûr ! Allez bisous à toi ! Bye !

**Jalexa Uchiwa :** Du calme du calme lol ! Déjà je voudrais te remercier, je suis contente que tu apprécies cette fic ! Et voilà, tu as eu la suite, j'espère que tu es satisfaite. Merci de tes encouragements, c'est gentil. Gros bisous à toi ! Bye !

**Mitsumi :** Les feux de l'amour… Mmmmm… tiens j'y avais même pas pensé à ça ! C'est aussi compliqué que les feux de l'amour lol ? Nannn kan même pas dis ? Après tout on a juste un gars à moitié schizo qui se meurt d'amour pour une fille mais qui ne veut pas avouer ces sentiments pour cette fille, qui est également amoureuse de lui, parce qu'elle est la sœur d'un type qu'il considère comme inférieur, et que ce dernier ne l'aime pas non plus. Tu vois c'est pas compliqué lol ! Ahrem… bref, j'ai compris le message, il faut pas toucher à Seto… Nan mais tu crois que je vais t'écouter lol ? Seto, de toute façon, il est à Serenity ! (Serenity : Ouais d'abord !) Lol ! Bref, j'arrête mes délires, et je te fais de gros bisous ! Bye !

Pfffffouuu j'ai fini les RAR ! Allez je vous dis à une prochaine fois ! Merci ! Bye !


	22. Interlude III : Reste

Coucou, je reviens vite oui, mais cet interlude est très court, et représente une nouvelle étape dans la relation entre Seto et Serenity. Car ce rêve est fait la nuit où Kaiba et Serenity dorment ensemble, alors forcément ça crée des changements au niveau des inconscients

.

* * *

**Chanson d'un Soir **

_Interlude III : Reste_

* * *

.

Immobile dans sa robe de soie blanche, elle se tenait. Toujours au même endroit, toujours au même moment, au moment de ce rêve, qui n'en finissait plus de se répéter.

Elle l'attendait. Chaque nuit, elle l'attendait.

C'était une sorte de rituel, et elle savait que si ce rêve venait à s'arrêter, elle ne le supporterait certainement pas.

Elle se tenait donc, au milieu de milliers de fleurs de couleurs différentes, de parfums différents ; sa robe et ses cheveux flottaient encore dans le vent tiède. Elle savait qu'il viendrait la rejoindre ; ce qu'il fit bientôt : une ombre émergea de la brume dans le lointain, et lentement la haute silhouette, fine et pourtant musclée, s'avança vers elle. Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, elle distinguait les traits de son visage. Sa face angélique, son sourire enjôleur, et ses yeux bleus perçants sur lesquels son regard restait fixé.

Vêtu de blanc, il la rejoignit. D'ordinaire, sa raison disparaissait dans ce rêve, et elle se laissait guider au bon vouloir de son inconscient, mais cette nuit tout était différent.

Elle était consciente. Consciente inconsciemment. Et elle voulait lui parler, comme elle l'avait déjà fait une seule fois par le passé **(Ndlr : voir Interlude II).**

Il lui fit face et tous deux se plongèrent dans le regard de l'autre. Il l'enlaça par la taille et elle se laissa tomber dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux un moment, et ne sut pas combien de temps cela dura. Une seconde…une minute peut-être… il n'y avait pas de notion temporelle ici.

« _Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer encore…_ murmura-t-elle. »

Il la regarda, et lui souleva gentiment le menton, étonné de l'entendre parler. Les yeux du jeune homme exprimèrent une profonde tristesse, qu'elle eut le temps d'apercevoir, puis il la serra contre elle de nouveau et murmura à son tour :

**« Je n'y arrive pas… »**

Elle se dégagea lentement de son étreinte, pour pouvoir le contempler. Puis, lentement, elle lui caressa la joue, et le força à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« _Arriver à quoi ?_ demanda-t-elle gentiment. »

Ils se parlaient. Pourquoi arrivaient-ils à se parler certaines nuits ? Pourquoi pouvait-elle contrôler tout ce qu'elle disait à ce moment précis, alors que d'ordinaire, elle n'avait aucun pouvoir sur le déroulement de son rêve ?

« **A me laisser t'aimer…** répondit-il. **Je n'y arrive pas…** **Ce n'est pas moi…** »

Elle le regarda longuement ; il semblait empli d'un profond désespoir.

« _Seto…_ _Est-ce que tu veux m'aimer ?_ demanda-t-elle. »

Les yeux bleus du jeune homme la fixèrent tendrement.

« **Comment ne pas le vouloir ?** dit-il. **Cela fait si longtemps maintenant que je te vois… Serenity… »**

La jeune fille le prit alors par la main. Elle était douce, pensa-t-il. On aurait dit du satin. Seto se laissa emporter par cette main, qu'il ne voulait déjà plus lâcher.

« _Viens_, dit-elle. »

Il la suivit, rempli de curiosité. Ils s'étaient toujours contentés de ce champ de fleurs ; jamais ils n'étaient allés plus loin. Là où le mènerait la jeune fille serait un nouvel endroit, mais peu importait le lieu du moment qu'il était avec elle.

Les pieds de la jeune fille semblaient ne jamais toucher le sol, tellement sa démarche était légère et gracieuse. La brume les entoura bientôt, et leurs vêtements se fondirent dans le paysage. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de repère, et pourtant Serenity semblait parfaitement savoir où elle allait. Elle allait où bon lui semblait, elle avait pris le contrôle de ce rêve.

Bientôt la brume s'estompa, et ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière, entourée d'arbres et de buissons ; un chemin avait été tracé dans l'herbe et les parterres de fleurs. Seto ne reconnut pas tout de suite l'endroit, qui lui sembla aussi utopique que le champ de fleurs dans lequel ils se trouvaient encore quelques instants plus tôt. Pourtant ce lieu lui paraissait familier… étrangement familier, et la réponse à ses questions ne tarda pas à venir.

« _C'est ici que tu m'as entendue chanter,_ expliqua la jeune fille, qui n'avait pas lâché sa main.

Seto écarquilla alors les yeux. Cela faisait si longtemps… Il reconnut alors la partie du parc dans laquelle il s'était promené un soir d'automne, après une dure journée de travail. A cette époque, il faisait nuit, mais il distingua nettement les formes des arbres et buissons derrière lesquels il s'était dissimulé de la vue de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière sourit, car elle avait aperçu le ravissement de Seto sur son visage.

Celui-ci se souvenait…

.

_Flash-back_

.

_Suteki da ne (N'est-ce pas merveilleux...)_

_Le ton aigu le surprit. Qu'elle était belle._

_Futari te wo tori aruketa nara (...De marcher main dans la main...)_

_Magnifique même._

_Ikitai yo (...J'aimerais que tu m'accueilles...)_

_Autant la chanson que la voix de son interprète._

_Kimi no machi ie ude no naka (...Dans ton pays, dans ma maison, dans tes bras.)_

_Merveilleux._

_**« Pathétique » se dit-il**_

_Pourtant, il se rendit compte que son cœur battait à tout rompre, et que son corps insensible ni au chaud ni au froid d'habitude, s'irradiait d'une douce chaleur, le faisant frissonner. **« Que m'arrive t-il ? »** se dit-il une fois de plus._

_Sono mune (Je ne rêve que de m'allonger...)_

_**« Il t'arrive que tu es sous le charme, lui murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est tout à fait normal pour un humain... »**_

_Karada azuke (Contre ton sein...)_

_**« C'est faux ! se défendit-il, en frissonnant au dernier vers de la jeune fille.**_

_Yoi ni magire (...Mon corps blottit contre le tien...)_

_**« Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié que tu n'étais pas un humain comme les autres jusqu'à aujourd'hui, répliqua le murmure. Si cela est faux, alors pourquoi trembles-tu comme cela ? Certainement pas de froid, car ton sang bout.**_

_Yumemiru (...Disparaissant dans le soir)_

.

_Fin du Flash-ba__ck _

.

**« Cette voix…elle était merveilleuse… »** chuchota-t-il.

Serenity resserra son étreinte dans la main de Seto.

« _Ce soir-là, j'ai chanté pour toi…_ dit-elle. _Je ne savais pas que tu étais là, mais au fond de moi, c'est comme si je m'étais aperçue que quelqu'un m'écoutait… »_

Il se tourna vers elle, et lui prit cette fois les deux mains, et la regarda encore et encore, les yeux brillants d'amour.

**« Serenity… »**

_« Seto… »_

Il voulait l'embrasser, lui donner un baiser passionné dont elle se rappellerait toute sa vie. Il n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Ces gestes étaient poussés par une mystérieuse force… ou bien peut-être était-ce dû à l'habitude ? A force, ces étranges songes avaient fini par s'introduire dans son quotidien, et il considérait cela comme tout à fait normal…ou presque. Jamais il ne se lassait. Comment se lasser d'un tel rêve ? Lorsqu'il se réveillait le lendemain matin, il n'avait qu'une hâte : être au soir. Qui plus est, le rêve qu'il faisait cette nuit-là était différent, mais il était incapable de dire pourquoi.

Peu importe après tout. Il voulait profiter de ce moment avec elle.

Il glissa une main les cheveux de Serenity et la rapprocha de lui. Mais au lieu de se laisser faire, la jeune fille le poussa gentiment. Surpris, il tomba à terre ; il s'attendait à atterrir sur du gazon vert, car c'était sur quoi ils se tenaient tous les deux, mais au lieu de ça, il tomba en plein milieu de fleurs, de couleurs différentes. Des parfums multiples vinrent lui titiller les narines, et il sentait le contact des tulipes et des azalées sur sa peau…

Debout devant lui se tenait la jeune fille : ils étaient de retour à leur point de départ, ce champ de fleurs. Serenity lui offrit son plus beau sourire, mais Seto n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Dans un rapide mouvement, il fit tomber la jeune fille et elle se retrouva allongée sur lui.

« _C'est injuste…_ dit-elle en riant. _Tu es plus fort que moi…_ »

**« Je sais…et j'en profite… **dit-il malicieusement. »

Et alors il se mit à la chatouiller, et Serenity se tordit de tous les côtés en lui suppliant d'abréger cette délicieuse torture. Ils commencèrent à rouler parmi les fleurs, en riant de bon cœur, puis finirent par s'arrêter, Seto dominait à présent la jeune fille, et leurs lèvres étaient toutes proches. Alors ils cessèrent de rire et se regardèrent longuement, le vert noisette se mêlant au bleu polaire.

Ce rêve prenait décidément une tournure inattendue ; plus les nuits passaient et plus ce rêve les rapprochait, jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches, et surtout, jamais ils n'avaient engagé de conversation dans leurs songes, à part une seule fois (**Ndlr : Toujours Interlude II**) . Plus le temps s'écoulait et plus ils auraient pu croire que tout ceci était vrai, tant l'impression de réel était troublante…

Un paisible silence s'installa entre eux puis Seto caressa la joue de la jeune fille et se pencha enfin pour effleurer ses lèvres cerise.

_« Non…_ protesta Serenity. _Si tu fais ça, tout s'arrêtera… »_

**« Comment résister…**murmura le jeune homme, en luttant de toutes ses forces pour se retenir d'embrasser la jeune fille.

« _Résiste,_ supplia-t-elle. _Reste avec moi…_ »

Mais déjà Seto ne l'écoutait plus ; il ne put empêcher ses gestes : il enlaça la jeune fille, ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes, elle s'abandonna bientôt à lui mais le noir commença à les entourer, et pour finir, ils se perdirent de vue, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne voient plus rien…

.

* * *

_« Je veux être ce que tu es, je veux voir ce que tu vois, je veux aimer ce que tu aimes… » _tiré du film « Dracula »

* * *

.

C'est court, je sais. C'est juste une transition entre le moment où Seto et Serenity se sont endormis, et le moment où ils vont se réveiller… Par contre, j'arrête les updates jusqu'à au moins mon bac blanc, c'est-à-dire pendant 3 semaines, et comme c'est les vacances ensuite, je pense que j'updaterai au moins un chap…

Maintenant **RAR **:

.

**Angel Friendship Girl :** Mais déprime pas euh ! C'est cool depuis que tu as posté ce review, tu as updaté Mana contente, donc j'en déduis que tu ne déprimes plus hein dis ? Et pour les fautes… arg ia des fautes Mana se précipite sur son chapitre : Où ça, où ça ? Ca va plus là, c'est la fin du monde, je ne supporte pas les fautes d'orthographe ! Au secours ! Ahrem… Bon il y a des fautes, je corrigerai ça quand j'aurai le temps lol. Au fait je profite pour faire une réclamation : Je veux le retour des tirets sur ! Passé cela, je te fais de gros bisous petite sœur ! Ja ne !

**Luinil Azuretoile :** Waaa, je pensais pas que Seto plairait autant en mode kawaii. C'est vrai que ça le change, mais ça le change peut-être un peu trop… (Seto : rends moi mon caractère original ! ; Joey : Oui, il me manque le Kaiba qui m'insultait de tous les noms… ; Serenity : hein ? ; Joey : Euh… l'habitude dsl…) Allez bisous à toi ! Bye !

**Jalexa Uchiwa :** Je suis contente que tu aimes… mais je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un qui n'apprécie pas, mais alors pas du tout ! (Seto : je me sens à peine visé ; Mana : Allez Seto, rigole, tu es si mignon comme ça ! ; Seto : Sans commentaire ; Mana : Pffff va bouder oui ! ; Joey : Ah voilà le Kaiba que je préfère, celui qui fait toujours la gueule …. Euh…arrêtez de me regarder comme ça les gars !). Allez merci à toi et sayonara !

**Syt the Evil Angel :** Bon bon, d'accord la voilà la suite ! Mais tu dois être déçue parce que c'est court et puis parce qu'on les voit pas se réveiller ensemble… T'inquiète ce sera pour le prochain chap, mais comme je l'ai prévenu, ça sera pas avant un petit moment, gomen… Clair depuis le début, Seto était donné perdant contre son inconscient (Tea : Ouais j'ai gagné mon pari, allez raboule la monnaie Joey ! ; Joey : Grrrrr) mais ça c'était inévitable… Merci à toi ! Bisous ! Bye !

**MisticElfe :** Gomen, gomen, gomen… Je suis désolée ! Pitié pardonne-moi ! Je le recommencerai plus… Plus sérieusement (parce que là ça commençait à devenir pitoyable) je te comprends, un mois c'est très long, j'en ai fait l'expérience avec la fic de Golden Sun qui a mis je-ne-sais-plus combien de temps à arriver… de même que pour celles d'Angel Friendship Girl. Donc en gros, c'est pas à moi qu'il faut t'en prendre mais à elles ! Ce sont elles qui m'influencent (l'excuse à deux balles…). Non je plaisante, j'ai juste un petit bac blanc dans pas longtemps lol mais surtout certaines choses se sont passées le mois dernier qui ont fait que je n'avais plus vraiment la tête à écrire… Allez je te fais plein de bisous et bye !

**Vendred13 :** Euh…l'extraterrestre, ça aurait vraiment été gros… Tu sais je me suis relue et je me suis aperçue qu'il y avait un truc de pas logique dans mon chap : A un moment Seto va dans son bureau et va pour allumer son ordi, mais il l'allume pas, il se contente de le pousser…or quand Mokuba rentre il va dans le bureau de son frère et éteint l'ordinateur ! Un détail sans importance, mais comme je suis manique, je vais m'empresser de corriger ça, quand j'aurai le temps lol. Bon et bien, je vois que tu as fait preuve de patience… Et puis tu as raiosn, pour le réveil ça risuqe d'être drôle mais je n'ai pas encore déterminé avec exactitude comment cela va se passer… Bisous à toi ! Bye !

**Strange Angel :** Clair Seto est lunatique. Mias j'aime bien faire de lui quelqu'un de jaloux, il est trop mignon je trouve. Ah ben mince, Joey est tombé dans les pommes, ce serait bien que tu le ranimes avant le prochain chap parce que je vais en avoir besoin hé hé ! Pour la scène du réveil, je te l'avoue ça ne sera pas le top, mais il y aura de l'ambiance lol, d'ailleurs j'ai commencé à l'écrire, même si je sais pas trop où je vais, mais c'est juste qu'un essai pour le moment… Promis j'essaierai d'updater le plus vite que je pourrais, mais pas avant les vacances de Pâques je pense sorry… Merci à toi ! Bye !

**Kittyara :** Merci de m'encourager pour le bac blanc, j'en ai besoin… Je suis contente que tu ais aimé et waaaa, tu as eu la chair de poule, et bien, ça a du te marquer… Ca t'a fait pareil avec cet Interlude ? Nan kan même pas si ? En tout cas je te remercie et je fais plein de bisous ! Bye !

**Golden Sun 17 :** Wesh… pour l'instant je suis à peu près inspiré (comme dirait Lafesse : pourvu que ça dure !) Ah ben nan ! Tu aurais tué Seto, j'aurais mis qui avec Serenity moi ? Duke ? Ah non quelle blague franchement ! Pauvre Seto, l'enfermer comme un chien (remarque il aurait tenu compagnie à Vulcain lol) c'est pas humain ça ! Tu me diras la façon dont il se comporte avec Serenity n'est pas humaine non plus. Vi qu'est qu'ils sont mignons ! Il me tarde d'écrire une nouvelle scène de bisous entre eux ! (l'éternelle romantique lol). Mais complexe pas euhhhh… j'adore la façon dont tu écris aussi, non franchement pas de koi complexer (au fait elle arrive quand la suite de ton crossover ? c'est que j'ai hâte !). Quand le bac blanc sera passé, oui je posterai des chap plus longs, mais bon il faudra que je bosse pour le vrai bac lol… Je vais devoir délaisser pendant un petit moment malheureusmeent snif. Merci de tes encouragements ! Bisous à toi ! Et bye !

**Lou-la-Vénusienne :** Ouais mais si Joey avait fait une attaque, je faisais comment moi après lol ? Car j'ai besoin de lui pour le reste de la fic ! T'en fais pas Joey va bientôt découvrir ce qu'il se trame (c'est vrai qu'il est idiot, un peu long à la détente, mais il va finir pas comprendre lol). Oui, Mokuba est au courant maintenant, et Seto ne sera pas fier lol ! Parce que Mokie n'a pas dit son dernier mot ! Bisous à toi ! Bye !

**Wind :** Désolée pour le coup du téléphone… C'est le classique je sais, mais ça marche toujours… T'as pas eu envie de tuer Mokuba à ce moment là ? Rhhoooo tout de suite, les idées ! Serenity voulait juste que Kaiba reste avec elle enfin ! C'est qu'ele s'est attachée à son Seto ! Si si si, Joey sera bien à l'aube pour venir chercher sa sœur, c'est-à-dire vers 7-8h du mat (implacable le Joey, ben oui, il va pas laisser sa sœur dormir avec le snob trop longtemps…) Ah, comme tu brandis la banière de Mokuba, j'en déduis que tu lui as pardonné pour le coup du téléphone. Bon en tout cas, merci de m'encourager ! Bisous à toi ! bye !

**Joana Serenity :** Oui, Mokie a de qui tenir, il va pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par un blond niais qui fait deux fois sa taille kan même ? (Pauvre Joey, décidément les nom des Kaiba ne lui réussira jamais ). Le réveil, le réveil… faut pas que je loupe ça vu comment vous avez tous hâte ! Ben je ne sais pas moi-même exactement comment ça va se passer, mais j'ai déjà ma petite idée sourire malicieux hé hé… Quand à moi, j'ai hâte à la suite de tes fics, j'adore trop, alors traîne pas trop pleasssssseeeee (je peux causer moi…). Allez bisous à toi ! Merci ! Bye !

**Cassandra :** Je suis contente que tu adores, ça me fait super plaisir, j'espère que tu as aimé celui là aussi, bien qu'un peu court. Oui, Seto est super mimi dans le rôle du mec romantique, mais te fais pas d'illusions… ça va pas durer (Seto : Et encore heureux, je me tape la honte moi !) Tinkiet Seto, tu vas vite retoruver ton sale caractère légendaire ! Bon, je te fais de gros bisous et à bientôt !

**LunaDream :** hé hé…tu penses bien qu'on ne peut pas tout avoir : alors du Seto romantique pendant une nuit ça va, mais pas plus… donc au matin ça risque de ne pas aller du tout, j'en dis pas plus… Toutes les imaginations possibles sont permises. Ouais le bac, c'est bien chiant, mais si je veux aller à la fac et faire du japonais, j'ai pas vraiment le choix (sig !). Pfff faire des années d'études pour se retrouver au chômage ensuite, franchement ça sert à quoi ? (Mana : Argh non la pessimiste le retour !) Oups j'ai rien dit… Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Allez bisous à toi ! Bye !

A la prochaine tous !


	23. XVI : Réveil Douloureux

Un update enfin, après une longue absence. Vraiment désolée. J'ai eu le bac blanc, et je l'ai plutôt réussi, mais entre temps, j'ai eu quelques préoccupations d'ordres divers, qui m'ont fait perdre l'envie d'écrire. D'autant plus que je passe le bac dans un mois, et ce chapitre risque d'être le dernier avant les vacances d'été, sauf si je trouve le temps et l'envie d'écrire, comme ça a été le cas ces deux derniers jours. J'avais déjà écrit la moitié de chapitre pendant les dernières vacances, et j'ai eu envie de le finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Donc voilà, vous êtes prévenus ! Merci de votre compréhension.

Par ailleurs, je ne fais pas de RAR, mais je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent et qui m'ont encouragée.

.

* * *

**Chanson d'un Soir**

_Chapitre XVI : Réveil douloureux_

* * *

.

Lentement, le soleil s'élevait dans le ciel. Les premières lueurs perçaient déjà à travers la grande fenêtre de la chambre de Seto Kaiba.

De retour à la réalité, Seto n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite. Il était encore à demi endormi et se croyait encore dans un rêve. Il voulait s'immerger de nouveau dans ses songes et la retrouver elle… Mais, au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulèrent, Seto fut prit d'une étrange sensation : il sentait quelque chose de chaud contre lui, quelque chose d'agréable, tellement agréable…

A la frontière du sommeil et du réveil, il ouvrit les yeux. Il ne se souvenait pas encore très bien des évènements de la veille, et au début, il regarda le plafond, essayant de se remémorer ses souvenirs. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi depuis des années. Mais bientôt, la chaleur qu'il sentait contre lui attira son attention, et son regard se tourna à sa gauche. Ce qu'il vit d'abord ne fut qu'une longue chevelure aubrune, mais ce fut suffisant pour que ses souvenirs lui reviennent en mémoire ; et à ce moment là, un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit : Serenity.

Elle était enveloppée dans les draps, lui tournant le dos, et semblait dormir ; il ne voyait pas son visage paisible, mais il le devinait aisément. La raison et la froideur qui recommençaient à le gagner disparurent encore lorsqu'il pensa au doux visage de la jeune fille. La sentir contre lui était si agréable, si réconfortant, qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que lui-même la tenait enlacé par la taille. Que faisait-il là déjà ? Peu importe. Il voyait en ce moment là une continuité du rêve duquel il avait été arraché.

Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. La respiration de la jeune fille était toujours aussi calme, et sa poitrine se soulevait doucement et régulièrement. Seto se dit alors combien il serait agréable de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, et il regretta que la jeune fille ne lui fasse pas face. Comme si elle l'avait entendu, cette dernière poussa un soupir dans son sommeil et se retourna sur le dos, laissant Seto décontenancé. Il ne savait que faire ; profiter de la situation était tellement tentant, mais lui paraissait tellement immoral à la fois. Stop… Depuis quand avait-il une morale ? Ce ne serait juste qu'un simple effleurement sur les lèvres, rien de plus ; il n'y avait aucun risque qu'elle se réveille…

**« Mais en même temps, ça ne me ressemblerait pas de faire ça… »**

**_« Oh pitié Seto ! Ca fait des mois que tu agis d'un comportement différent de celui que tu adoptes d'habitude ! »_**

Il caressa la joue lisse de la jeune fille avec la paume de sa main ; il voulait la serrer encore plus contre lui, mais il était difficile de la serrer plus étroitement qu'il ne le faisait déjà…

_**« Embrasse-la, tu en meures d'envie… »**_

Il n'eut d'autre choix qu'obéir. Il se releva légèrement, de façon à surplomber le corps de Serenity, puis pencha son visage vers celui de la jeune fille. Il hésita un instant : le Seto arrogant et froid de tous les jours n'était pas loin.

_**« Embrasse-la… »**_

Cette pensée eut raison de ses doutes. Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de la jeune fille. Elles étaient douces et sucrées, et il dût se retenir pour ne pas les lui dévorer. La douceur de ce contact eut pour effet de réveiller Serenity. Cependant, elle garda les yeux fermés, se croyant toujours dans son rêve de la nuit passée, laissant les baisers du jeune homme s'égarer sur son visage.

_« C'est une sensation tellement agréable… »_ pensa-t-elle.

Car Seto avait effectivement abandonné ses lèvres pour aller découvrir ce visage dont il avait tant rêvé, qu'il avait désiré tant de fois, et qui était maintenant à sa portée. Il sentit soudain une main effleurer son épaule : elle était réveillée, il l'avait réveillé.

Il aurait dû arrêter, mais en fut incapable. Au lieu de ça, il fondit sur la bouche de la jeune fille et l'emprisonna avidement. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et gémit de surprise, mais elle finit par se laisser prendre au baiser et s'offrit à lui sans protester. Elle entoura ses bras autour du cou de Seto, qui continuait de l'embrasser gentiment, et bientôt, le chaste baiser se transforma en une étreinte brûlante et passionnée. Il s'affala alors de tout son poids sur le corps étendu de la jeune fille et continua de lui dévorer avidement les lèvres, lui arrachant de minces soupirs et resserra ses bras autour de la taille de Serenity, qui avait de nouveau fermé les yeux sous cette agréable expérience.

- Seto… réussit-elle à murmurer.

La chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire. En un éclair, il reprit ses esprits, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, lorsqu'il s'aperçut de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il rompit brusquement le contact, s'écarta rapidement de Serenity, et se redressa sur son lit. Il regarda autour de lui sans comprendre, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune fille toujours allongée, qui détourna les yeux, rougissante. Il porta une main sur ses lèvres, et afficha un regard incrédule, qui vira au dégoût, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse lui adresser le moindre mot, avant même qu'il ne puisse lui ordonner de quitter sa chambre comme il s'apprêtait à le faire, la porte s'ouvrit en grand :

- Hé Kaiba, tu peux m'indiquer où se trouve ma…

Joey Wheeler venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Et il n'était pas près d'en sortir.

.

* * *

.

_Appartement des Wheeler, 30 min plus tôt_

_._

Après avoir passé une très mauvaise nuit, Joey Wheeler était fin prêt pour aller chercher sa sœur, et la sortir des « griffes du snobinard » selon ses propres termes. Tristan et Duke avaient tenu à être aux premières loges, et bien entendu, ils n'avaient pas oublié leur rivalité.

- Serenity sera ravie de me voir, dit Duke, qui avait amené un bouquet de roses rouges.

- Ben voyons ! se moqua Tristan. Comme si elle avait envie de te revoir après le fiasco d'hier !

- Répète un peu ! s'exclama Duke, en se ruant sur son rival.

- Ca suffit… dit Joey. Ma sœur n'ira nulle part aujourd'hui. Elle a eu sa dose en émotions fortes, et je voudrais passer la journée avec elle, entre frère et sœur.

- Dis plutôt que tu as envie de te faire pardonner de l'avoir espionnée, ricana Tea.

- Même pas vrai ! s'écria le blond, en serrant les poings.

Mais en fait, son amie avait mis dans le mille. Joey était honteux pour ne pas avoir fait confiance à sa sœur, et il savait que celle-ci lui en voulait. C'est pourquoi il ne voulait plus attendre, la culpabilité, mêlée à de l'inquiétude la sachant chez Seto Kaiba, l'avait rongé toute la nuit. Il avait d'ailleurs failli rentrer dans le manoir et arracher sa sœur « des mains de Kaiba », mais Yugi et Tea avaient insisté pour qu'il la laisse se reposer, en disant que de toute manière, Kaiba se fichait pas mal de Serenity comme il se fichait pas mal de lui… Joey avait donc raccompagné Mai chez elle, et contre toute attente, celle-ci avait eu une réaction qui le laissait encore rêveur.

.

_Flash Back : _

.

- _Tu sais Joey, dit Mai, alors qu'il la ramenait à l'hôtel où elle séjournait, on ne peut pas dire que la soirée se soit déroulée comme je le voulais mais c'était plutôt amusant…_

_La rue était déserte, et ils marchaient côte à côté, sillonnant les quartiers, alors que Yugi, Tea, Tristan étaient repartis avec Duke dans la limousine de ce dernier, après avoir ramené Mokuba chez lui._

_Le jeune blond ronchonna un peu, il n'avait pas encore digéré le fait que sa sœur était chez Kaiba en ce moment même._

- _Amusant… Parle pour toi ! Serenity ne voudra plus jamais me parler…_

_Mai haussa les épaules en souriant :_

- _C'est tout toi Joey, tu cherches les ennuis, mais tu ne veux pas les assumer ensuite… Ta sœur sera bien sûr en colère contre toi, mais elle sait au fond d'elle que tu as fait ça parce que tu tiens à elle… Elle te pardonnera, j'en suis certaine…_

_Joey la regarda :_

- _Tu crois vraiment ?_

- _Bien sûr, assura la jeune femme. Enfin, évite quand même de reproduire ce genre d'incident tous les week-end : Serenity est tolérante, mais ne la pousse pas à bout non plus…_

_Son ami approuva d'un signe de tête, un léger sourire sur le visage, et tous deux gardèrent le silence. Arrivés devant l'hôtel, Joey eut un air gêné, ne sachant quoi lui dire._

-_Bon alors… commença t-il, tu repars demain c'est ça ?_

_Le son de sa voix était triste, ce que Mai ne manqua pas de remarquer :_

- _Oh allons Joey ! Tu me connais mieux que personne ! Je déteste rester au même endroit trop longtemps… J'ai besoin de vivre, de découvrir de nouvelles choses. C'est ça la liberté !_

_Joey fit un signe de tête en souriant :_

- _Oui… murmura-t-il. Je crois que j'ai tendance à l'oublier…_

_Mai se rapprocha de lui. Son ami avait les yeux rivés au sol, mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre devant la jeune femme, mais était réellement ennuyé qu'elle quitte la ville._

- _Je repasserai de temps en temps, dit-elle, en essayant de croiser son regard. Je ne t'oublie pas Joey…_

_Ce dernier releva la tête, et ce fut au tour de Mai d'être gênée, le temps d'un instant. Mais très vite, elle reprit son air confiant, et avant que Joey ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et alla rapidement en direction de l'hôtel. Le jeune homme lui, resta béa, puis rougit violemment avant que Mai ne l'interpelle de loin :_

- _Au fait Joey ! dit-elle. Quand je reviendrai, ma stratégie de duel se sera largement améliorée alors je te conseille de faire attention à ton jeu !_

- _Euh…ouais… bégaya Joey, encore sous le choc._

_Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, passa la grande porte d'entrée, et disparut à l'intérieur de l'hôtel, laissant derrière elle, un Joey enraciné dans le sol…_

.

_Fin du Flash-back_

.

- La Terre appelle Joey…

L'intéressé sembla émerger de ses pensées.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Je vois, poursuivit Tristan en secouant la tête. Un rien suffit à te distraire…

- Huh… ça arrive à tout le monde…

Le blond avait l'impression d'avoir le visage en feu, tellement il se sentait mal à l'aise, mais ce n'était apparemment que son imagination car personne ne semblait avoir remarqué sa gêne.

- Euh bon… reprit Joey, qui avait retrouvé un air déterminé, je ne tiens pas à faire attendre ma sœur, et surtout, je tiens à arriver en triomphe devant ce snobinard de Kaiba.

-Joey, dit Tea, en portant une main à son front, quand comprendras-tu que Kaiba se fiche pas mal de toi…

- Au moins c'est réciproque…marmonna Joey.

- Dans ce cas, laisse tomber et ignore-le ! Lui le fait bien… insista Tea.

- On ne peut pas en dire autant avec Se… commença Yugi, qui avait parlé sans réfléchir.

Tea réagit au quart de tour, et prit brusquement Joey par l'épaule, et, coupant la parole à Yugi, elle cria gaiement :

- Bon alors Joey ! Allons retrouver Serenity, on a perdu assez de temps comme ça !

Joey, comme à son habitude, ne remarqua rien, de même que Tristan et Duke, occupés à se jeter des regards noirs. Quant à Tea, elle poussa Joey, et lorsqu'il sortit de son appartement, la jeune fille se retourna discrètement vers Yugi et lui adressa un regard de reproche.

Yugi eut un sourire gêné.

_« Hé hé… _

- _Yugi… lui dit son double mentalement. Tu as failli provoquer une crise cardiaque à Joey…_

- _Désolé… Ca m'a échappé…_

- _Hmmm… Heureusement que tu n'es pas aussi gaffeur lorsque nous menons des duels… »_

La petite troupe emprunta une nouvelle fois la voiture de Duke ; il avait opté cette fois-çi pour une voiture de sport couleur rouge ; le matin même, il avait fait nettoyer et lustrer la tôle, afin qu'elle brille de mille feux et ainsi espérer impressionner Serenity…et rendre Tristan vert de jalousie par la même occasion.

.

* * *

.

Après un trajet silencieux jusqu'au manoir des Kaiba, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, et Joey se précipita à la grille du portail.

- Hé Kaiba, on est là, ouvre cette grille immédiatement ! cria-t-il en s'agitant dans tous les sens.

- Euh Joey… intervint Tristan. Si tu parlais dans l'interphone, je suis sûr qu'il t'entendrait beaucoup mieux…

- Ouais bon ça va… je le savais…

Il appuya sur le bouton, et presque aussitôt, une voix de femme se fit entendre :

_« Oui, que puis-je pour vous ? »_

- On vient voir votre patron ! s'écria Joey, en hurlant contre le combiné. Je suis Joey Wheeler !

_« Ah oui Monsieur Mokuba Kaiba m'a prévenue de votre arrivée ; je vais lui en faire part ; en attendant, vous pouvez entrer… »_

- Merci ! hurla encore le blond.

Les grilles du portail s'ouvrirent alors, laissant passer la petite troupe.

- Félicitations, lui glissa Tea. Tu as réussi à rendre cette femme sourde…

- Très drôle, répliqua son ami, tandis qu'ils s'avançaient vers la porte d'entrée.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall et entendirent des éclats de voix émanant du premier étage. Peu de temps après, un petit garçon au regard encore endormi suivi d'une des domestiques – sûrement celle qui avait ouvert à nos amis – descendit les marches de l'escalier.

- M. Kaiba, je suis vraiment désolée ; si j'avais su que cela vous ennuyait, je n'aurais pas ouvert… dit la domestique en s'adressant à Mokuba.

- Vous auriez dû me réveiller, lui reprocha Mokuba, qui semblait pris de panique.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Tea.

La domestique s'éloigna dans les cuisines, tandis que Mokuba venait vers eux.

- Rien… dit-il, gêné. Seulement je ne vous attendais pas si tôt…

-J'avais pourtant prévenu que je serais là dès l'aube, dit Joey. Où est Serenity ?

Le visage de Mokuba prit une teinte cramoisie.

- Euh… je ne crois pas qu'elle soit encore réveillée… Elle dort sûrement… Tu devrais revenir plus tard dans la matinée, suggéra t-il.

- Pas question ! répliqua Joey. Je ne laisserai pas ma sœur une minute de plus sous ce toit. Alors où est-elle ?

- Euh… Je ne sais pas…mentit Mokuba.

- Comment ça ? demanda Duke, devançant Joey.

- Euh… et bien…quand je suis rentrée…ahrem… Seto m'a dit que Serenity dormait dans une chambre d'amis mais il ne m'a pas dit laquelle…continua Mokuba.

- Très bien, décréta Joey. Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais aller poser la question à ton frère.

Il voulut s'élancer dans l'escalier mais Mokuba se plaça devant lui. Le petit garçon avait compris que la situation était en train de devenir très délicate. Il était si euphorique à l'idée de penser que son frère avait dormi avec Serenity qu'il avait oublié que Joey devait venir chercher sa sœur le lendemain.

- Non ! dit-il.

Joey lui fit les yeux ronds.

- Comment ça non ? interrogea-t-il, en commençant à se poser des questions devant l'insistance de Mokuba.

- C'est que… Seto est en plein travail, il n'aime pas être dérangé… et il a horreur qu'on entre dans sa chambre…

Quant à Yugi et Tea, ils observaient la situation d'un air perplexe. Mokuba semblait envahi d'une gêne, et qui avait certainement un rapport avec Serenity. Et cela n'avait pas échappé à Joey non plus.

- Mokuba, tu ne nous cacherais pas quelque chose ? demanda t-il.

- Non…bien sûr que non… bégaya le petit garçon.

Joey ne sembla pas vraiment convaincu, et, suivi de près par Tristan et Duke, qui partageaient la même opinion que leur ami, s'élança dans l'escalier, en direction de la chambre de Seto.

- Non ! cria Mokuba, désespéré, en allant à leur poursuite.

Tea et Yugi se regardèrent, puis décidèrent d'en faire autant.

Joey tourna la poignée de la porte, et s'engouffra dans la pièce :

- Hé Kaiba, tu peux m'indiquer où se trouve ma…

Il stoppa net devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Les autres arrivèrent dans la seconde qui suivit, et Mokuba murmura :

- Oh oh…

Joey aurait eu un cœur fragile, il aurait certainement fait une attaque. Serenity gisait, complètement étendue sur le dos, dans le lit de Kaiba. Ce dernier quant à lui, s'était dégagé de la jeune fille après leur étreinte de l'instant d'avant, mais il était à présent assis sur le matelas, à côté de Serenity, et avait encore une de ses mains posée sur la taille de la jeune fille. Cette dernière avait tourné la tête vers la porte lorsque son frère était entré, et un malaise sans nom s'était aussitôt emparé d'elle.

Elle se redressa brusquement, étouffant un cri de stupéfaction en portant sa main à sa bouche, alors que de la fumée commençait à sortir des oreilles de Joey. Les autres qui l'accompagnaient avaient eu la même réaction de béatitude, et avaient les yeux rivés sur le couple en face d'eux.

Le visage de Kaiba quant à lui, était empourpré de rouge, mais c'était ce qui restait de son excitation quelques secondes auparavant. Autrement, il avait repris son habituel regard polaire, mais il n'eut guère le temps de se poser de questions sur le pourquoi et le comment du fait que toute la bande d'idiots se trouvait dans sa chambre : en effet, sans que ses amis ne puissent le retenir, encore sous le choc, Joey plongea sur Seto ; il se jeta sur lui avec une violence inouïe, et, sous le coup de la surprise, Kaiba tomba lourdement au pied du lit, son dos heurtant violemment le sol ; mais le jeune homme n'eut même pas le temps de se soucier de la douleur que Joey, fulminant de rage, avait déjà sauté par-dessus le lit, et était maintenant sur lui. Sans que Kaiba ne puisse répliquer, il lui asséna un formidable coup de poing dans la mâchoire, si fort que du sang s'écoula des lèvres de Seto.

- ESPECE DE PERVERS ! hurla Joey. UN PERVERS SANS AUCUN ETAT D'ÂME ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! TU N'ES QU'UN PROFITEUR !

Il s'apprêtait à lui donner un autre coup de poing, mais cette fois, Kaiba avait anticipé son geste, et para l'attaque avec l'extraordinaire force de son bras. En retenant la main de Joey, il asséna à ce dernier un coup de genou dans les côtes, ce qui eut pour effet de faire grimacer Joey de douleur. Seto put ainsi se dégager de l'emprise du blond qui le maintenait plaqué au sol. Le Président de la KaibaCorp, se releva chancelant, alors que Serenity sautait du lit et se précipitait auprès de son frère.

- JOEY ! hurla-t-elle.

Mais celui-ci la repoussa violemment en arrière. Il était furieux et n'en avait pas encore fini avec Kaiba. Alors que ce dernier tentait de reprendre ses esprits, Joey lui sauta dessus par derrière, et le frappa de toute sa force dans les côtes.

- Ouch ! gémit Seto.

- SETO ! hurla Mokuba, qui voulut aller vers son frère, mais Tea l'en empêcha.

Kaiba asséna deux coups de coude dans les côtes de Joey, qui fut contraint de lâcher prise, tandis que Yugi, Tristan et Duke se précipitaient pour arrêter le massacre, Tea entraînant Serenity, qui commençait à pleurer, à part. Mais Joey était dans une telle colère qu'il envoya valser ses amis, et se concentra sur sa cible : Kaiba. Mais cette fois ce dernier était pleinement conscient à présent, et beaucoup plus fort que lui, il lui donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire comme lui avait fait Joey quelques secondes plutôt, et le blond s'écrasa face contre un mur, un filet de sang s'écoula de sa joue.

- ARGH… gémit Joey à son tour.

Entre-temps, Yugi Tristan et Duke revinrent à la charge et réussirent à empêcher Joey de se jeter à nouveau sur Kaiba, en dépit de sa faiblesse.

- Ca suffit maintenant Joey ! ordonna Duke.

- Laisse moi… lui… régler… son compte… haleta-t-il. Ma sœur… blessée… il ne s'en sortira pas… comme ça…

De son côté, Seto se tenait plié en deux ; Joey était certes moins fort que lui, mais c'était tout juste s'il ne lui avait pas cassé une côte ! A présent, c'était à son tour d'être furieux.

- Tu paieras…. Wheeler… haleta-t-il.

Il essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre. Serenity, en larmes, se précipita vers son frère.

- Joey… sanglota-t-elle. Tu es blessé…

- Ce… ce type… t'a fait du mal… dit Joey. Comment…as-tu pu… le laisser… te toucher…

- Il ne s'est rien passé Joey… Je t'assure qu'il ne s'est rien passé… Je t'en prie, crois- moi…

- ESPECE DE LÂCHE ! hurla Joey, ignorant sa sœur et en se débattant de l'étreinte de Tristan Duke et Yugi, en direction du Président de la KaibaCorp. TU AS ESSAYE… TU AS ESSAYE DE LA…

Sa voix s'étrangla alors que Kaiba, qui reprenait lentement son souffle, prit la parole :

- Je ne m'abaisse pas… à ce genre de pratiques, idiot ! dit-il, d'un air méprisant. Et je me contrefiche… de cette stupide gamine qui te sert de sœur !

La pauvre Serenity reçut ces mots comme un coup en pleine poitrine.

- ET QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE FAISAIT DANS TON LIT ? cria Joey.

Kaiba savait très bien pourquoi, mais comment aurait-il pu l'avouer ? Il eut alors un sourire moqueur.

- Elle a sûrement eu peur du noir durant la nuit, toute seule, dans la chambre des invités…

- Grrrrrrr, marmonna Joey. Je sens que je vais commettre un meurtre…

- Ca suffit Joey ! Tu en as fait assez comme ça pour aujourd'hui, intervint Tea. Regarde l'état dans lequel tu mets ta sœur !

Le doux visage de Serenity était en effet rougi par les larmes, qui ne cessaient d'inonder ses joues.

- Pitoyable en effet, commenta Kaiba.

Puis le jeune homme aux yeux bleus fit le tour du lit, et passa devant toute la bande, et son frère se jeta sur lui.

- Seto, ça va ? Tu es blessé…

- Je sais Mokuba ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sont pas de vulgaires griffures canines qui auront raison de moi, dit-il méchamment.

Joey lui lança un regard empli de haine, mais il était toujours retenu par ses amis.

- ET MAINTENANT, hurla Kaiba, et les murs tremblèrent. SORTEZ DE CHEZ MOI IMMEDIATEMENT, ET VOUS AVEZ INTERET À NE PLUS JAMAIS Y REMETTRE LES PIEDS ! SORTEZ ! MAINTENANT !

Toute la bande ne dit rien, et, suivant Mokuba, sortit silencieusement de la pièce. Yugi, Tristan et Duke tenaient toujours Joey fermement ; Tea les suivit, et enfin vint Serenity, qui, avant de quitter la pièce, lança un regard brillant de larmes vers Kaiba. Le jeune homme préféra ignorer la douleur naissante dans son cœur, et la regarda avec tout le mépris qu'on peut donner à quelqu'un :

- La prochaine fois, Wheeler, je te laisserai sur le bitume. Et ne te fais pas d'illusions sur ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ! Tu n'es rien pour moi !

La jeune fille fut profondément meurtrie par ces paroles, et les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité ; elle ne le regarda plus, et s'enfuit de la pièce en courant, laissant derrière elle, un Seto Kaiba toujours en proie à des sentiments confus.

Le petit groupe descendit les escaliers, et, arrivés en bas, Yugi, Duke et Tristan, jugèrent qu'ils pouvaient lâcher Joey. Celui-ci alla alors vers Serenity, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle se serra contre lui, tandis que Joey commençait à regretter d'avoir agi de la sorte en présence de sa sœur. Le jeune blond ne dit rien, et, sa sœur agrippée à son bras, il sortit du manoir sans un mot.

Les autres le suivirent silencieusement, mais avant de partir, Yugi murmura à Mokuba :

- Tu le savais n'est-ce-pas ?

Le petit garçon hocha la tête, approuvant :

- Quand je suis rentré hier soir, ils étaient déjà…ensemble, chuchota-t-il, gêné. Seto a menti…

- MOKUBA ! retentit la voix tonitruante de son frère, à l'étage. J'ESPERE QUE CES IDIOTS NE SONT PLUS LA !

Mokuba, effrayé, poussa alors Yugi vers la sortie, qui rattrapa les autres. Une fois qu'ils passèrent le seul de la propriété, les grilles se refermèrent derrière eux avec un grand bruit.

.

* * *

.

Le chemin du retour se déroula dans un silence mortel ; Serenity se tenait assise à l'arrière, les mains posées sur ses genoux et les yeux rivés vers le sol ; personne n'osa prendre la parole, craignant de provoquer la colère de Joey. Celui-ci se calmait peu à peu. Ce n'était pas à sa sœur qu'il en voulait, mais à Kaiba. Il n'aurait jamais dû porter la main sur elle. Et encore, s'il était arrivé au moment où sa sœur et son ennemi s'étaient embrassés, il ne s'en serait jamais remis ! En même temps, Joey se sentait coupable d'avoir laissé Serenity seule avec Kaiba… C'était décidé, il ne la laisserait plus seule en sachant ce riche arrogant dans les parages…

Quant à Duke et Tristan, ils éprouvaient tout deux un sentiment de jalousie, au souvenir de la jeune fille, étendue sur le lit de Kaiba, presque offerte. Ils en voulaient silencieusement à ce dernier ; d'une part, pour avoir fait du mal à la jeune fille de leurs coeurs, d'autre part, pour avoir réussi à partager un contact aussi étroit avec elle. Oh bien sûr, ils étaient loin de se douter de la brûlante étreinte qu'avaient partagé les deux jeunes gens quelques instants avant l'intervention de Joey, mais tout de même…

Yugi et Tea étaient les deux seuls qui partageaient une opinion optimiste, et Yugi encore plus que Tea, du fait de ce que lui avait rapporté Mokuba juste avant qu'ils ne quittent le manoir.

_« Qu'en penses-tu Pharaon ? interrogea Yugi. »_

_« Je pense que ça ne sera pas facile… Joey a failli tuer Kaiba de ses propres mains… Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. S'il venait à apprendre les dires de Shizu, je n'oserais même pas envisager la suite…_

_« Mais il y a bien quelque chose à faire ! s'exclama Yugi. Je suis près à parier qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre Kaiba et Serenity avant que nous arrivions… »_

_« Moi aussi mais je pense que pour l'instant, il vaut mieux ne plus parler de ce qui vient de se passer et de laisser faire le temps… Si Shizu dit vrai, alors il faut laisser faire le destin et ne pas intervenir dans cette histoire, car de toute manière, ils sont destinés à être ensemble. Notre intervention ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses…_

_« Oui, tu as sûrement raison… »_

Duke reconduit Joey et Serenity chez eux. Joey ne voulut pas que les autres entrent, voulant rester seule avec sa sœur. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement, ils gardèrent tous deux le silence, et Serenity crut que Joey ne voulait pas en parler. Elle s'apprêta donc à aller prendre une douche, histoire de se remettre de ses émotions, mais fut interrompue par Joey :

- Serenity… murmura-t-il.

Elle tressaillit, mais se retourna pour faire face à son frère.

- Jure-moi qu'il ne s'est rien passé… dit-il.

La jeune fille rougit à l'évocation de ce sujet, mais elle regarda son frère droit dans les yeux.

- Je te le jure grand frère.

Joey s'avança vers elle et caressa fraternellement ses cheveux.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens pour lui mais… commença Joey.

- Je ne ressens rien pour lui ! Ce que tu as vu n'est pas ce que tu crois ! mentit Serenity.

Il la regarda, étonné, et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Ah…dit-il. J'ai cru que…

Puis de la colère s'empara de lui :

- Grrrr… il t'a piégée !

Serenity ne dit rien. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il en était, mais elle ne pouvait rien dire. Elle aimait Seto Kaiba. Elle était amoureuse de lui. Et elle venait de s'en rendre compte. Ils avaient échangé un baiser passionné qui resterait gravé dans sa mémoire, et elle était persuadée que Seto avait apprécié aussi. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait commencé à l'embrasser. Mais pour elle, le jeune homme avait fait ça juste par envie et non par amour, ce qui l'avait extrêmement blessée. En cet instant, elle se sentait frustrée, déçue, et surtout un grand vide commençait à l'envahir.

- Joey…dit-elle. N'en parlons plus d'accord ? Ca n'a pas d'importance…

Il lui sourit et elle tourna les talons.

- Serenity ! interpella son frère.

Elle tourna son doux et innocent visage vers son frère.

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolé… s'excusa Joey, en secouant la tête. Désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça…et désolé aussi pour t'avoir suivie hier soir au restaurant…

Elle hocha la tête silencieusement.

- Pour ce matin, je comprends ta réaction…dit-elle. Mais c'est vrai que hier soir, tu m'as vraiment déçue. Je croyais que tu avais confiance en moi…

De nouveau, le blond s'avança.

- C'est juste que… nous avons été si longtemps séparés que j'ai peur de te perdre à nouveau… Je sais que tu n'es plus une petite fille, mais tu es ma petite sœur, et tu seras toujours celle que je protègerai…

- Je comprends, dit la jeune fille. Mais pense un peu à moi : j'aimerais avoir plus de liberté, qu'on me laisse vivre. S'il te plaît essaie de faire un effort ; si tu tiens vraiment à moi, alors fais le…pour moi.

Joey la regarda. Il avait redouté ce moment où sa sœur lui demanderait de la laisser un peu tranquille ; mais il le comprenait.

- J'essaierai petite sœur…répondit-il.

- Merci Joey, dit Serenity, en se serrant contre son grand frère.

.

* * *

_"Le verbe aimer est un des plus difficile à conjuguer : son passé n'est pas simple, son présent n'est qu'indicatif et son futur est toujours conditionnel" (_Jean Cocteau)

* * *

.

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Merci à tous !


	24. XVII : Supplique

Bonjour ! Non ce n'est pas un poisson d'avril, c'est bien moi ! Huit mois après le dernier post, je me décide à poster le suivant ! Ne me tuez pas pour ce retard svp ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit ! C'est ma façon à moi de vous souhaiter de Joyeuses Fêtes de fin d'année ! Je voulais vous faire une surprise, j'espère que vous apprécierez ! Pour ceux qui sont en manque de Silentshipping, je peux les rassurer en affirmant que ce chapitre devrait combler leurs attentes. Allez assez parlé ! Place au chap !

Ah oui une dernière chose : je ne sais pas si les habitués de Fanfiction ont changé, donc pour les nouveaux qui liraient cette phrase et qui comprennent pas pourquoi une fic qui n'a pas été updaté depuis huit mois revient en haut de la liste, ben je leur dis de pas chercher à comprendre lol, on appelle ça les caprices des auteurs. Ce que je dis là n'est pas à prendre au premier degré bien sûr

.

* * *

******Chanson d'un Soir **

_Chapitre XVII : Supplique_

* * *

**.**

_Le Caire, Egypte_

.

Un soleil brûlant brillait sur la capitale de l'Egypte, mais tout le monde s'y était accoutumé. Les rues recouvertes de sables de la ville grouillaient de passants, en quête de l'objet rare. C'était le jour du marché au Caire, un jour où tous n'hésitent pas à sortir malgré la chaleur.

Là, les marchands étalaient toutes leurs trouvailles à la vue des passants. Des vêtements, des bijoux en or ou de simples babioles, de vieilles statuettes, des objets issus de fouilles archéologiques... n'importe qui pouvait y trouver son bonheur.

Marek Ishtar et son frère adoptif Odion étaient justement de ceux-là. Ils allaient et venaient dans les rues, savourant chaque minute passée au grand jour, après des années soumis au poids des traditions.

- N'est-ce pas merveilleux, Odion ? demanda Marek en humant une énième fois l'air frais, bien que brûlant. Après des années enfermées sous terre, nous pouvons enfin être des gens normaux.

- Je partage votre avis, maître, répondit humblement Odion.

- Ne m'appelle plus ainsi Odion, dit Marek, avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

Le visage du jeune égyptien s'assombrit.

- Je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette époque… cette époque où ma folie et ma colère ont failli détruire le monde… je veux l'oublier, et me consacrer au présent… au musée que nous tenons avec notre sœur.

- Oui, maî… je veux dire « Oui, Marek »

- Et cesse donc d'être aussi austère Odion ! dit Marek, en lui donnant un petit coup de coude. Profite toi aussi de la chance qui t'est donnée !

- C'est que… c'est tellement nouveau pour moi. Toute ma vie, je n'ai eu d'objectif que de vous… de te protéger, et maintenant, je ne sais plus quel sens lui donner…

Marek eut un sourire.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je te comprends. Les blessures sont encore trop récentes, mais elles finiront par cicatriser.

Odion hocha la tête et ils continuèrent leur chemin à travers les stands des marchands… Les deux frères avaient encore beaucoup à apprendre sur eux-mêmes ; ils s'étaient côtoyés depuis leur enfance, mais finalement, ils ne savaient rien l'un de l'autre.

- Dis moi Odion…reprit Marek, tu n'as jamais songé à rechercher ta véritable famille ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

- Ma vraie famille, c'est toi et Shizu. A quoi bon rechercher ceux qui m'ont abandonné… Après tout, s'ils m'ont laissé, c'est qu'ils ne voulaient plus de moi….

- Oh, je vois…

- Je crois que nous devrions arrêter de parler de tout ceci et faire ce que Shizu nous a demandé… dit Odion.

- Ah oui… Lui ramener quelques babioles pour ses analyses… marmonna Marek

- Ce ne sont pas des babioles, mais des objets qui pourraient aider à la compréhension de notre passé… rectifia Odion.

- Ma sœur devrait plutôt vivre dans le présent et se consacrer à l'avenir, dit Marek, en levant la tête au ciel. En tant qu'aînée de notre famille, elle a toujours eu la conviction qu'elle devait nous protéger et résoudre les énigmes qui entourent nos ancêtres… Elle devrait penser un peu à elle…

Sur cette dernière phrase, le jeune blond avait secoué la tête.

Le reste du chemin se déroula en silence, jusqu'à ce que Marek remarque un magnifique sabre sur l'étalage d'un marchand.

- Voilà qui devrait plaire à Shizu ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

- Mais, n'avait-elle pas exigé des objets uniquement « d'Egypte » ? demanda Odion. Celui-là semble venir tout droit du Japon…

- Je vois que ces Messieurs sont des connaisseurs, intervint le marchand, d'un ton bourru, mais de visage plutôt sympathique. Un véritable katana datant de l'époque de Heian (1). Treize mille six cents livres (2). Vous feriez une affaire mes gaillards !

Marek considéra l'objet un moment. La lame brillait au soleil et semblait plus tranchante que jamais. Le manche était lui orné de motifs asiatiques d'un rouge bordeaux, accompagnés de symboles japonais.

- Shizu adore tout ce qui est japonais… murmura-t-il. C'est sa deuxième passion…

- Oui mais… n'est-ce pas un peu cher pour nous ? demanda Odion, toujours sceptique.

- Je suis près à y mettre le prix…ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on trouve des objets japonais en Egypte !

- C'est que Monsieur est du genre déterminé ! s'exclama le marchand. Laissez-moi deviner… C'est pour votre petite amie, c'est ça ?

Puis, sans que Marek n'eut le temps de répondre, il lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Si vous voulez, je peux faire un paquet cadeau et même glisser une petite carte avec un petit mot doux…

- Non merci…vous vous trompez complètement, marmonna Marek…

Rapidement, il paya le prix de l'objet, puis s'empara du sabre et de l'étui de ce dernier. Il glissa le katana dans l'étui, et mit le tout à sa ceinture, sous le regard médusé du marchand, qui se demandait bien comment on pouvait payer autant d'argent en une seule fois, et en liquide en plus…

- S'il savait que ma sœur tient le musée le plus fréquenté de toute la région… commenta Marek, une fois éloignés.

Bientôt, les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent devant le musée du Caire, le seul et unique endroit de la ville où l'on pouvait admirer les merveilles de l'Egypte antique. Shizu n'en était pas la propriétaire, mais c'était elle qui alimentait le musée en objets ; elle réalisait toutes les démarches, et tenaient tous les documents à jour. La seule chose qu'elle ne faisait pas, c'était le guide. C'était plus qu'un travail pour elle, c'était une passion. Une passion qui lui faisait oublier les jours sombres qu'elle avait traversés.

Elle était en train d'examiner de vielles poteries égyptiennes dans le grand hall du musée, quand ses deux frères entrèrent.

- Hé Shizu ! s'écria Marek. Toujours aussi infatigable ?

La jeune femme se releva, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de cet endroit, répondit-elle.

- Toujours la même excuse hein soeurette ? dit Marek, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Shizu secoua la tête, et alla à la rencontre de ses frères, et s'arrêta devant eux. Elle considéra un moment le sabre que Marek portait à la ceinture, puis elle fronça les sourcils.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as dépensé les économies du musée pour…_ ça_ ? dit-elle, avec un air de reproche.

- Non, c'étaient tes économies, rectifia son frère.

- Marek ! s'écria Shizu. Tu as pris ce sabre avec mon argent !

Le jeune homme soupira.

- Pour une fois, j'avais pensé qu'avec ta paie, tu pourrais te payer quelque chose bien à toi, et non pas pour ce musée qui t'obnubile l'esprit…

- Mais c'est ma passion ! protesta Shizu.

- Et tu en as une autre, ajouta Odion. Le Japon. Marek a raison. Tu devrais penser à toi de temps en temps.

- Mais… insista la jeune femme. Ce sabre a dû coûter une fortune…

- Pas suffisamment pour nous ruiner, fit Marek avec un sourire.

Shizu soupira. C'était vrai, elle était entourée d'objets, mais aucun ne lui appartenait, alors pour une fois…

Marek ôta le katana de sa ceinture, et le tendit vers sa sœur qui, finalement, était bien plus ravie de ce cadeau inattendu qu'ennuyée.

- Bien…je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, se résigna la jeune égyptienne.

Elle saisit le magnifique objet pour mieux le contempler, mais contre toute attente, lorsque ses doigts touchèrent le sabre, son esprit fut assailli d'une série de flashs. Ils ne durèrent qu'une seconde, mais cela suffit pour faire tituber Shizu.

- Hé soeurette…s'inquiéta Marek, en la prenant par l'épaule. Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

La jeune femme essaya de se remémorer ce qu'elle avait vu…

- Pourquoi…murmura-t-elle.

- Aurais-tu eu une vision ? demanda son frère.

Sa sœur le regarda, décontenancée.

- Cela m'arrive de temps en temps. Ce sont les restes du pouvoir que m'avait conféré le Collier du Millenium. Mais cela ne m'était jamais arrivé au contact d'un objet.

Elle regarda le sabre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

- Il doit être lié à cette vision…

Elle se tut un instant, les images de sa vision lui revenant en mémoire. A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas grand chose à raconter. La seule chose dont elle se souvenait vraiment était ce champ de bataille, jonché de cadavres pendant que d'autres combattaient encore. Elle avait vu d'autres choses, certes, mais trop furtivement pour qu'elle puisse s'en rappeler. Si elle avait été en possession du Collier du Millenium, tout aurait été différent…

Mais elle avait tourné la page sur son passé de…comment dire… voyante. Et également toutes celles qui se rapportaient à cette époque, à savoir sa jeunesse sous un père tyrannique, l'emprise des ombres sur Marek…toute sa vie, à vrai dire.

- J'étudierai mieux ce sabre demain, finit par dire la jeune femme.

- Shizu, tu es désespérante… soupira Marek.

Lorsque la nuit fut tombée, Shizu déclara qu'elle avait suffisamment travaillé, et elle alla se coucher avec son frère et Odion dans une petite maison adjacente au musée que le propriétaire du musée avait mis à leur disposition.

Dans son lit, la jeune femme ne voyait que le sabre japonais que son frère lui avait ramené du marché. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son instinct lui disait qu'il cachait un secret. Tourmentée, elle réussit néanmoins à trouver le sommeil, mais au milieu de la nuit, son corps fut pris de spasmes et elle-même se mit à gémir dans son lit, à se retourner comme on se retourne lorsque l'on fait un mauvais rêve.

Des cris.

Des pleurs.

De la tristesse.

De la souffrance.

_Je vais mourir ici_

_. _

_Attaquez !_

_._

_Je dois m'en aller…_

_._

_La Terre est si grande, il y a tellement de monde vivant sur cette planète et il faut que ce soit vous…_

_._

Et pour finir un ultime cri. Celui de Shizu qui se réveilla brusquement, murmurant ceci :

- C'est donc ça…

.

* * *

.

_Domino, une semaine plus tard _

_._

Serenity se réveilla de bon matin. L'été était en avance de trois semaines, car il faisait un temps magnifique et une chaleur non négligeable pour la saison. Sa mère était revenue la veille du chevet de leur tante malade, et la jeune fille en avait été soulagée, car depuis ce qui s'était passé une semaine plus tôt, Joey ne la lâchait plus d'une semelle, anxieux à l'idée de savoir sa sœur seule.

Les demandes de Serenity quant à la laisser un peu vivre sa vie n'avaient pas vraiment eu d'effet. Joey était et resterait surprotecteur ; c'est pourquoi la jeune fille espérait que sa mère pourrait raisonner son fils. De plus, ce dernier devait reprendre son travail le jour même. Il avait passé quelques semaines en cours, au collège de Domino, puis jusqu'à la fin de l'année, pendant quatre semaines il irait effectuer un stage en entreprise. Cela signifiait par conséquent, plus d'heures de travail, et donc moins de temps pour se préoccuper des faits et gestes de sa petite sœur.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé chez Kaiba. A vrai dire, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait évoquer ce sujet pour le moins houleux. Serenity connaissait la haine que Joey nourrissait pour Kaiba, et vice-versa. Et ce dernier semblait la haïr aussi ; elle avait été blessée par la façon dont il lui avait parlé. Depuis qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle l'aimait, elle avait évité d'y repenser ; elle savait que c'était impossible. A cause de Joey. A cause du nom « Wheeler ». Elle pensait que ce n'était pas de la faute de Kaiba. Que s'il était comme ça, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison. Elle devait donc lui pardonner pour cela.

Elle ne réalisait pas son extrême bonté envers les gens. Et elle croyait elle-même en la bonté de chacun, ce qui faisait d'elle la jeune fille naïve que l'on connaît. Et cela précisément poussait Joey à protéger sa sœur du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Serenity alla rejoindre sa mère qui préparait le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Joey était également présent, avec le même air bougon dès qu'il doit se lever plus tôt.

- En forme pour ton stage Joey ? le taquina Serenity.

- Mmmmmmm… grommela le jeune homme.

- Ne t'en fais pas, quatre semaines ça passe vite ! le rassura sa sœur.

- Et puisque de toute manière tu ne fais pas grand chose en cours, tu seras bien mieux au travail à faire quelque chose d'utile, renchérit Madame Wheeler, rien que pour énerver son fils de plus belle.

Elle le savait très susceptible, et Joey fulminait autant que son bol de chocolat chaud. D'ailleurs il ne tarda pas à taper du poing sur la table.

- Rha ! Ca suffit vous deux ! Vous ne voyez pas que je suis en pleine détresse morale !

- Ton estomac, lui, a l'air de bien se porter, remarqua Serenity avec un petit rire.

Sa « grande détresse morale » ne l'avait pas empêché d'engloutir une bonne demi-douzaine de tartines de pain garnies de beurre, de confiture ou de pâté.

- Mmmmpffff !

Tout en continuant de se moquer de Joey, la jeune fille alla se servir un bon bol de chocolat puis s'assit à côté de son frère.

- Allons Joey, ce n'est tout de même pas la mort…

- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! tempêta Joey, et Madame Wheeler sursauta. Je me fiche pas mal de ce stage, ce qui m'agace c'est que je ne serai plus là pour toi…

Ce fut au tour de Serenity de se renfrogner.

- Joey tu as oublié la conversation que nous avons eue… Tu avais promis d'arrêter de me suivre partout…

- Peut-être, mais dois-je te rappeler ce qui s'est passé juste avant ?

La jeune fille rougit, et fixa soudain le sol avec une grande attention. Madame Wheeler, elle, ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans la vie privée de ses deux enfants, mais vu que l'atmosphère était en train de se refroidir, elle estima qu'il fallait intervenir :

- Bon, ça suffit vous deux ! fit-elle d'une voix autoritaire. Ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence ne regarde que vous. Cependant, je suis d'accord avec Serenity, Joey. Tu dois laisser ta sœur tranquille ! Elle va avoir dix-sept ans l'année prochaine, je crois qu'elle est suffisamment mature pour prendre ses décisions sans que son frère ne la suive partout.

- Mais 'man si tu sav…

- Je ne veux rien savoir, décréta la mère. Je comprends que tu aimes ta sœur plus que tout Joey, mais si tu l'aimes, laisse-la faire ce qu'elle veut sans avoir toujours à supporter ta présence alors qu'elle ne la souhaite pas ! J'ai vu comment tu te comportais avec elle ces derniers temps, et je pense à ce titre que mon jugement est justifié.

Serenity avait gardé les yeux rivés au sol pendant tout ce discours.

Joey se leva brusquement de sa chaise, prit son blouson et sortit précipitamment, l'air très contrarié, après avoir ajouté :

- Puisque tout le monde est contre moi, je m'en vais…

Il claqua la porte exprès, et Serenity leva le regard vers sa mère :

- Tu as peut-être été dure…

- Non, dit Madame Wheeler. Il sait que nous avons raison, mais sa fierté l'empêche de l'admettre. Mais Joey a bon cœur, il finira par comprendre…

La jeune fille hocha la tête, en espérant que sa mère avait raison. Elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre la parole que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau. C'était Joey.

- Heu…désolé j'ai oublié mon sac, hé hé…

Il fila dans sa chambre, puis ressortit aussi vite qu'il était rentré. La porte claquée une nouvelle fois, Madame Wheeler se tourna vers sa fille avec un sourire :

- Mais pour ce genre de choses-là…il ne changera jamais.

.

* * *

.

_« Bien, alors qu'est ce que je fais ? J'y vais ou pas ? »_

Serenity était en train de s'habiller dans sa chambre.

_« Je lui dis que j'ai oublié quelque chose chez lui, il ne me laissera pas dehors… »_

Maintenant que Joey n'était plus derrière son dos, elle pouvait mettre son plan à exécution.

_« Non, ce n'est pas pour le revoir… C'est juste pour récupérer un objet »_

Elle avait en effet oublié -croyait-elle- l'accessoire bleu qui avait orné ses cheveux la semaine précédente. Elle tenait beaucoup à cet ornement.

Elle acheva de se vêtir devant le miroir, mais elle resta devant et commença à parler à son reflet :

- "Hé, salut ! Je ne dérange pas j'espère ? Je suis venue chercher quelque chose…" Non ça ne va pas ça… Ahrem : "Bonjour, Mokuba n'est pas là ?" C'est nul ! "Bonjour Seto, je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi…"

Serenity soupira. Le mieux, c'était d'arriver là-bas et d'improviser… De toute façon, Kaiba ne serait même pas là, il travaille toujours. Et puis, même s'il était là, elle devrait d'abord s'annoncer dans l'interphone à l'entrée de la propriété… non, il ne la laisserait jamais entrer.

Il faisait chaud dehors, et elle avait revêtu une jupe longue, et un petit débardeur, dévoilant ses épaules. Elle choisit de ramener quelques unes de ses mèches auburn au niveau de sa nuque avec une barrette.

Ceci fait, elle prévint sa mère qu'elle sortait rejoindre des amis – c'était vrai, mais elle avait omis de lui dire qu'elle ferait un détour – puis elle prit le chemin du manoir Kaiba.

Au fur et à mesure de ses pas, son cœur se serrait de plus en plus. Comment le jeune Président allait-il la recevoir ? Allait-il se montrer froid avec elle ? Allait-il la jeter dehors sans la laisser lui expliquer sa venue ? Ce qui s'était passé la semaine précédente le laissait-il aussi indifférent qu'il le paraissait ? Autant de questions qui accentuaient son angoisse. Et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle dirait une fois devant Kaiba ; qu'elle avait oublié un objet certes, mais après tout, tout cela n'était-il pas une sorte de prétexte pour le revoir ?

Arrivée devant l'imposante bâtisse, elle fut surprise de constater que la grille à l'entrée était grande ouverte. Et cela ne la mit pas plus à l'aise, bien au contraire. Elle s'était dit que, si la grille avait été fermée, elle aurait eu la possibilité de prendre ses jambes à son cou une fois sa venue annoncée à Kaiba. Mais là, c'était impossible.

_« Bon, c'est maintenant ou jamais…_ » pensa-t-elle.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et pénétra dans l'enceinte de la propreté des Kaiba.

La limousine privée de Seto était garée devant la porte d'entrée.

_« Alors il n'est pas au travail... »_

Serenity fut tentée de rebrousser chemin, mais une voix familière se fit entendre derrière elle.

- Hé Serenity ! Quelle surprise !

L'intéressée se retourna et ce fut Mokuba qu'elle eut en face d'elle.

- Oh, bonjour Mokuba, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je… je voulais parler…enfin je voulais récupérer quelque chose… mais vous avez l'air occupés…je repasserai.

Elle allait repartir, mais Mokuba courut vers elle pour lui barrer la route :

- Attends ! Si tu veux reprendre quelque chose, tu dois le faire maintenant. Seto a un voyage d'affaires et je pars avec lui. Nous ne serons pas là pendant quelques semaines !

- Ah… murmura Serenity. Mais ça peut attendre, je ne suis pas pressée, fit-elle, gaiement, allant pour partir.

Pourquoi avait-elle eu cette idée ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas ? Vulcain, lui, voudrait te voir ! dit Mokuba. Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas un peu ? Ca ne dérangerait pas Seto…si c'est ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour qui te retient, ne t'en fais pas, ça lui est complètement sorti de la tête.

Le petit garçon cachait bien son jeu ; il était si heureux de revoir Serenity qu'il voulait qu'elle reste là… et il trouverait bien un moyen de laisser son frère et la jeune fille seuls.

- C'est que… protesta Serenity.

Mais devant le visage joyeux de Mokuba, elle ne voulut pas lui faire de la peine, alors elle abdiqua :

- Très bien…j'ai un peu de temps devant moi.

- Génial ! Allez viens, je vais te monter comment Vulcain a grandi !

- Oui…

Il la mena vers une petite porte située sur le côté du manoir.

- C'est la porte de l'extérieur qui conduit à la cave, expliqua Mokuba. Il y a quelques marches à descendre. Fais attention, il fait assez sombre.

Mokuba passa devant elle, et cette dernière le suivit, en prenant garde où elle posait les pieds. Bientôt des aboiements se firent entendre d'en bas. Mokuba ouvrit une autre porte ; il eut juste le temps d'allumer la lumière, avant que son chien ne lui saute dessus.

- Hé doucement Vulcain ! Regarde qui est là ! Tu te souviens de Serenity ?

OUAF ! Le chiot alla faire des joies à la jeune fille, qui était aussi très contente de le revoir. Elle le caressa longuement, avant de se tourner vers son maître :

- Pourquoi ce chien est-il confiné à la cave ? demanda-elle.

Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules, dépité.

- C'est Seto, il n'a pas l'air de trop l'aimer… Et depuis ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière dans le restaurant, mon frère veut qu'il reste enfermé ici ; il ne sort que deux fois par jour, pour la promenade…

- Oh…c'est dommage…il est vraiment adorable, murmura la jeune fille.

- Qui ? Seto ? glissa Mokuba, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Serenity rougit :

- Euh non…enfin…je parlais de Vulcain…

- Ah…oui bien sûr… dit-il en hochant la tête, avec un petit sourire.

Pour changer de sujet, la jeune fille observa la grande pièce. Il y avait beaucoup de choses entassées. De vieux cartons remplis de livres, de jouets, de bibelots… Des vieux vélos recouverts de poussière trônaient dans un coin, et quelques tableaux étaient posés contre le mur.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses ici, constata-t-elle.

- Oui, approuva Mokuba. Ce sont nos souvenirs d'enfance. Beaucoup datent du temps où nous vivions encore chez nos vrais parents…

Il baissa la tête.

- Je ne me souviens pas beaucoup de cette période, mais Seto a tenu à tout garder. Il disait qu'un jour, nous pourrions être heureux de retrouver de bons souvenirs du passé…

Serenity regarda toutes ces choses. Il y avait là des objets qui avaient fait sourire Seto Kaiba. Elle se souvenait des paroles que le jeune Président avaient souvent prononcées…

_« Le passé est le passé, je ne compte pas revenir dessus ! »_

_« Cette époque est révolue ! »_

Ces paroles, ils ne les pensaient pas vraiment...

- Serenity ?

Elle s'éveilla de ses pensées.

- Oui ?

- Nous devrions remonter car Seto va se demander où je suis… Nous ne partons qu'en fin d'après midi mais il est toujours assez stressé lorsqu'il s'agit de partir en voyage…

- Oh…bien…

La jeune fille appréhendait beaucoup ; elle espérait s'en aller avant que Kaiba ne la remarque.

Mokuba la mena vers une autre porte ; passée cette dernière, ils gravirent un escalier plus long que le précédent. Pour finir, le petit frère de Kaiba tourna la poignée d'une nouvelle porte, et à sa grande surprise, Serenity se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée du manoir, à partir duquel on pouvait emprunter deux escaliers pour aller à l'étage, une porte pour aller dans le jardin à part celle de l'entrée, une autre qui devait donner sur la cuisine, et deux autres dont Serenity ignorait où elles menaient.

- Attends-moi là Serenity, je vais demander à Seto si tu peux rester un peu.

- Mais… protesta la jeune fille.

Trop tard, Mokuba avait déjà disparu en direction de la cuisine. Serenity fut tentée de s'enfuir pendant que personne ne la voyait, mais cela aurait été impoli envers Mokuba. Elle décida donc de prendre son mal en patience. En observant les décorations du manoir, la jeune fille se rendit compte à quel point il devait être bien triste de vivre dans cet endroit-là. C'était si sobre que cela en devenait presque lugubre. Heureusement que Mokuba et Vulcain apportaient un peu de gaieté en ce lieu.

- Monsieur Kaiba, je me permets d'insister ; votre voyage tombe très mal, les finances de la KaibaCorp ont besoin d'être rigoureusement suivies au moment même où nous lançons notre nouveau produit. Aucune personne n'est aussi qualifiée que vous pour…

- Vous connaissez la définition du mot « ordinateur », Murakami ? coupa une voix froide et autoritaire, du haut des marches en bas desquelles se tenaient Serenity.

Kaiba s'apprêtait à descendre, mais il était suivi par un homme de petite taille, avec des lunettes et qui avait un visage inquiet. Devant le silence de l'autre, le Président poursuivit :

- Eh bien, je vais vous le dire. Ordinateur, O-R-D-I-N-A-T-E-U-R, équipement informatique permettant de traiter des informations, dont les fameuses finances de la KaibaCorp, et il se trouve que la technologie a inventé l'ordinateur portable, utile surtout pour les voyages et les déplacements… Dois-je continuer ?

Il avait parlé d'une voix assurée, ce qui décontenança son interlocuteur :

- Non Monsieur… bredouilla Murakami. Je suppose que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi…

- Effectivement, lui répondit son patron. Je passerai confirmer mes dernières instructions eu bureau de la KaibaCorp. Je tiens à ce qu'elles soient respectées à la lettre.

- Ce sera fait Monsieur, lui assura Murakami.

Sans plus attendre, l'homme descendit les escaliers de l'immense demeure, passa devant Serenity, non sans la regarder, étonné, et s'éloigna au-dehors.

Seto, toujours plongé dans des paperasses de formalités, n'avait pas remarqué la présence de la jeune fille. Cette dernière avait été prise de panique lorsqu'elle avait aperçu le jeune homme en haut de l'escalier. Il était toujours aussi intimidant, et le simple fait de le revoir avait accéléré les battements de son cœur. Elle voulut s'éloigner, et suivre l'homme qui venait de sortir car il avait laissé la porte grande ouverte. Mais sa tentative n'échappa pas à Seto, qui, toujours occupé à relire toutes les instructions qu'il laissait à ses employés, daigna relever la tête.

Lorsqu'il la vit, il resta béa pendant une seconde ; son cœur venait de recevoir une décharge électrique, mais le jeune homme n'en fit rien paraître. Il n'en pensait pourtant pas moins : elle était là devant lui, elle qu'il n'espérait plus revoir.

- Wheeler… marmonna-t-il.

Ses yeux ne se reposèrent plus sur les documents qu'il avait en main. Tout en les fourrant dans la poche de son long manteau de cuir métallisé, il descendit lentement les marches, et alla à la rencontre de la jeune fille. Elle avait, comme à son habitude, baissé les yeux devant la froideur du regard de Kaiba. Il l'observa un instant, sans qu'elle ne s'en doute.

**_« Mon Dieu, elle est si belle… »_**

**« Ah non, pas encore toi… »**

Mais il lui fallait bien l'admettre ; toutes les tenues dans lesquelles il l'avait vue lui allaient à ravir et il avait l'impression qu'elle était plus belle encore à chaque nouveau vêtement. Pourquoi était-elle là en face de lui ? Pourquoi revenir au vu des évènements passés ? Et pourquoi, pourquoi se sentait-il envahi d'une légèreté et d'une joie en la sachant ici, auprès de lui ?

Tout en pensant à cela, le masque d'austérité et de glace ne l'avait pas quitté et ce fut au prix d'un effort considérable que Serenity parvint à prendre la parole :

- Je.. suis v-venue, bégaya-t-elle, je suis…venue… p-pour… J'ai ou-oublié…ch-chez toi… quelque ch-chose…

Sa bouche sembla se dessécher et elle n'eut pas la force de continuer. Elle fit un mouvement de recul en constatant sa proximité avec le jeune homme. Celui-ci la fixa sans un mot, intérieurement conquis par sa fragilité et sa timidité.

**_« Allez Seto, fais quelque chose… Elle est morte de peur… »_**

**« … Je voudrais la serrer contre moi… Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? »**

Et aussitôt, il prit la parole, et sa voix ressembla au crissement d'un couteau dans une assiette :

- Wheeler, tu as la mémoire courte… Je croyais t'avoir dit à toi et ta bande que je ne voulais plus vous voir dans ma maison.

Serenity, avec un peu plus d'assurance mais les yeux toujours rivés au sol, répondit :

- Je sais… mais je… j'ai oublié quelque chose…l'autre jour…

- Si quelque chose t'appartenant ici avait effectivement été oublié, je me serais fait un plaisir de m'en débarrasser, répliqua Seto, s'avançant vers elle.

Elle ne voulait pas être trop proche de lui, alors elle recula de nouveau.

- Mais puisque cela a l'air de te tenir à cœur, je t'écoute…

Elle garda le silence un moment. Il lui demandait de parler, mais elle ne trouvait pas de mots. Quant à Seto, décidément, il se féliciterait toujours de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle.

- Ce..n'est pas grave, bégaya Serenity. Je vais… m'en aller…

Elle alla vers le seuil de la porte d'entrée, restée ouverte, mais Seto se mit devant elle, et referma la porte avec son bras.

**« Pourquoi je fais ça ? »**

**_« Parce que tu veux qu'elle reste auprès de toi »_**

**« Non ! Je veux m'amuser avec elle, l'intimider, profiter de ce pouvoir que j'ai sur elle, rien d'autre ! »**

**_« Je dirais plutôt : à d'autres… »_**

Seto regarda la jeune fille qui était au plus mal. Elle voulait fuir le plus loin possible à présent… Pourquoi avait-elle eu cette idée…

Le jeune homme lui releva le menton. Ils frémirent tous deux à ce contact, mais Serenity était bien trop bouleversée pour remarquer le trouble de Kaiba.

- Je crois, Wheeler, que tu n'as jamais rien oublié chez moi, et que ceci n'est tout simplement qu'un prétexte pour me revoir…

Il affichait un sourire moqueur, mais au fond de lui, il espérait de tout cœur que ce soit ça. Ses soupçons s'accentuèrent quand le rouge noya le visage de la jeune fille, tandis que celle-ci baissait de nouveau le regard.

**« Elle est adorable quand elle rougit ainsi… »**

Serenity se sentait si désemparée. Elle voulait partir, mais en même temps…elle aimait être avec lui, et peu importe la façon dont il la traitait.

_« Je suis si proche de lui…tellement près… »_

De son côté, Seto avait toute la peine du monde à avoir des pensées rationnelles.

**« Elle est belle…tellement belle… tellement douce… je la veux près de moi… »**

La main du jeune homme se posa inconsciemment sur la taille de Serenity, qui frémit une nouvelle fois, mais ne recula pas, et Seto en fut ravi. Son autre main remonta le long du corps de la jeune fille, et alla relever son menton pour la forcer à le regarder. Leurs regards, brûlants de désir l'un pour l'autre, se croisèrent.

- Serenity… murmura Seto. Que m'as-tu fait…

Elle écarquilla les yeux à la prononciation de son prénom, mais bientôt, les lèvres du jeune homme recouvrirent les siennes, dans une douce étreinte qui lui avait tant manqué. Il lui caressa les cheveux avec lenteur, tout en continuant d'embrasser les lèvres offertes de la jeune fille, comme une semaine auparavant où ce moment magique les avait unis pour la première fois. Elle posa ses petites mains sur les épaules de Kaiba, tandis que ce dernier l'embrassait dans le cou avec une fièvre, une envie sans pareil. Qu'il avait tant rejeté cette idée de son esprit ! A présent, il ne pouvait plus lutter contre le lien qui le reliait à la jeune fille dans ses bras.

- Que m'as-tu fait… que m'as-tu fait… répétait-il, couvrant sa nuque de baisers et de son souffle chaud.

La jeune fille ne voulut pas y répondre ; elle resta silencieuse, pour ne pas briser ce moment. Mais ce fut Kaiba lui-même qui rompit l'instant. Ignorant son regard, il la saisit avec ses deux bras, et lui murmura :

- Maintenant…va-t-en…

Elle le regarda sans comprendre, cherchant son regard mais il faisait tout pour l'éviter. C'était un regard, non pas dégoût comme la semaine précédente, mais de supplication.

- Va-t-en, répéta-t-il calmement. Va-t-en et ne reviens plus jamais. Sors de cette maison… sors de ma vie…

Les larmes brillèrent dans les yeux de Serenity.

- Pourquoi… je ne compr… commença-t-elle.

- Non, tu ne comprendras jamais rien ! s'écria le jeune président, son bouleversement commençant à faire place à son habituelle autorité.

- Mais…

- Va-t-en ! Va-t-en !

- Seto…sanglota Serenity, et les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, rougies par les baisers du jeune homme.

Il finit par la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Serenity… va-t-en…je t'en prie…

Sa voix n'était plus que supplique. Et sans plus de cérémonie, il ouvrit la porte, et la poussa au-dehors. Sans lui accorder un autre regard, il la referma violemment sur elle, laissant la pauvre Serenity, abasourdie, sur le seuil. Un instant, elle écouta la respiration de Kaiba, resté juste derrière la porte, puis elle tomba à genoux, en pleurs, et murmura :

- Je t'aime Seto…

De l'autre côté, Kaiba avait tout entendu, et son cœur se brisa à l'entente de cette déclaration. Il fut tenté de rouvrir la porte, sa main prête à tourner la poignée, mais il ne devait pas… il avait une affaire à rentabiliser…il était puissant… trop occupé pour laisser une femme l'aimer.

Serenity continua de sangloter, et s'appuya contre la porte, en s'écriant :

- Je t'aime Seto !

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Elle resta à genoux derrière la porte, mais il ne lui ouvrit pas. Après avoir attendu de longues minutes, elle s'enfuit, courant le plus vite qu'elle pouvait.

Lorsque Kaiba fut certain de son départ, la glace se reforma autour de son cœur, et aussi naturellement que d'habitude, il s'écria :

- Mokuba ! Fais tes bagages, nous partons sur le champ !

Et le petit garçon ressortit aussitôt tout penaud de la cuisine, d'où il avait tout entendu.

.

* * *

.

Quelqu'un d'autre vit le bouleversement de Serenity au sortir de la propriété de Kaiba. Il vit la jeune fille passer, courant trop vite pour le voir. Il ne chercha pas à la rattraper et appela plutôt le frère de l'intéressée.

- Allô Joey ? Tu devrais venir tout de suite, je viens de voir Serenity en larmes sortir de chez Kaiba…

- QUOIIIII ? J'arrive tout de suite !

Duke Devlin raccrocha lui aussi, un sourire aux lèvres. Il aurait sa revanche sur Seto Kaiba.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Joey, accompagné de Yugi, retrouvait son informateur à l'angle de la rue du manoir des Kaiba. Le blond bouillait de rage.

- Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ce snobinard ! Il va payer !

- Une chance que je me sois dévoué pour suivre Serenity au cas où elle serait en danger… dit Duke, fièrement.

- Quoi, tu as encore trahi la confiance de ta sœur ? reprocha Yugi à Joey.

- Et j'ai eu raison ! La preuve ! répliqua ce dernier.

- Ecoute Joey, insista Yugi, tu devrais rentrer et t'occuper de Serenity ! Tea est à sa recherche, elle a certainement dû la retrouver à l'heure qu'il est…

- Nan Yugi ! Cette fois, Kaiba a dépassé les bornes, et il va le regretter ! On y va !

- Joey, à provoquer encore Kaiba, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis... soupira Yugi.

Mais son ami fit la sourde oreille et s'élança vers le manoir, Duke sur ses talons. Les trois jeunes hommes pénétrèrent ensuite dans l'enceinte de la propriété. Le domestique chargeait les derniers bagages de Mokuba. Seto faisait les cent pas nerveusement, houspillant son employé de se dépêcher, mais il n'eut guère le loisir de s'y attarder. Apercevant les trois jeunes gens, il s'exclama :

- Et bien quoi encore ?

Joey se planta devant lui, déterminé, son deck à la main.

- Seto Kaiba, nous allons nous battre en duel !

.

* * *

_ "Pleure, les larmes sont les pétales du coeur..." (Paul Eluard)_

* * *

.

(1) Epoque de Heian : période dans l'histoire japonaise allant de l'an 794 à 1192 de notre ère. L'époque de Heian symbolise généralement l'épanouissement de la culture japonaise originale. C'est une période importante dans l'histoire du Japon.

(2) Treize mille six cent livres égyptiennes équivaut à environ deux mille euros.

_J'aimerais faire une petite précision, concernant la manière dont je mets mes dialogues en page. Je sais qu'à chaque début de dialogue, il faut mettre des guillemets, et la ligne d'après, il faut mettre un tiret pour montrer la réponse de l'interlocuteur. Seulement, je ne mets que des tirets, et si je fais ça, c'est pour bien distinguer les dialogues du récits. Je trouve qu'en mettant des guillemets, on voit moins bien. Enfin, je me comprends lol._

_._

* * *

.

Et voilà ! Joey est vraiment irrécupérable hein ? L'idée que j'ai en tête depuis un an, c'est celle là ! Terminer la fic par un beau duel ! Ce sera ma première expérience pour écrire des duels, donc j'espère que je serai à la hauteur (j'irai fouiller dans les cartes Yu-Gi-Oh ! de mon frère lol). Mais ça veut dire aussi que le prochain chapitre ne sera pas posté avant six mois…je préfère le dire tout de suite. Je précise aussi qu'il reste soit un, soit deux chapitres avant la fin. Et j'aurais enfin achevé cette fic. Je pense en avoir fait le tour. J'avoue que je serai soulagée de finir. Façon, j'aime pas laisser des choses en cours de route, j'aime achever ce que je commence, par respect pour ceux qui me lisent, mais aussi par respect pour moi même.

En attendant j'espère que ça vous a plu, Bonne année tout le monde ! Et pas de RAR car le site ne les autorise malheureusement plus !

Bon, allez je m'en vais m'habiller moi, .puis ensuite, j'irai revoir pour mes exams (les joies de la fac...), je suis trop mal, j'ai presque rien fait pendant les vacances... Heureusement que j'ai pas grand chose la première semaine... Bon, je vous laisse sinon je vais raconter ma vie, je doute que ça vous intéresse lol !

Bisous tout le monde !


	25. XVIII : Retour dans le passé, Partie I

Coucou ! C'est moi ! Je bats des records, j'update un mois et demi après le dernier post... Bon d'accord, pas de quoi être fière... J'ai un peu peur en fait en updatant ce chapitre, parce que c'est un duel, et j'ai vraiment du mal avec ça. Je ne connais pas les règles à fond, et lire ces règles, ça me gonfle bien. Enfin bon, j'ai essayé de me débrouiller (je remercie les cartes de mon frère pour ça), j'espère que ça colle à peu près. Pour ceux qui s'y connaissent bien, ce serait sympa de me dire ce qui ne va pas. Bon, j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chap !

.

* * *

** Chanson d'un soir **

_Chapitre XVIII : Retour dans le Passé, 1ère Partie._

* * *

_._

_« Seto Kaiba, nous allons nous battre en duel »_

Les mots résonnaient encore dans l'air, qui semblait s'être soudainement refroidi. Joey avait serré les poings ; il était prêt à affronter celui qui – le croyait-il – avait fait du mal à sa sœur.

Resté de marbre bien qu'un peu abasourdi par cette provocation qui tombait plutôt mal, Seto haussa les épaules. Sa colère de quelques minutes plus tôt s'était évanouie, et il ne se sentait pas la force ni l'envie d'engager un énième duel. Il ne souhaitait pas se donner en spectacle comme à l'habitude, car il était bien trop pressé de quitter la ville… et cette fille. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas fait le lien entre ce qui venait de se passer entre lui et Serenity et la provocation de Joey.

Il soupira et se tourna vers son frère, qui avait l'air anxieux :

- Mokuba, rentre dans la voiture. Nous partons.

Il avait un ton calme et posé : c'était juste ce qu'il fallait pour renforcer la colère du blond en face de lui.

- Ah nan ! Tu vas pas te défiler !

- Désolé Wheeler, mais j'ai d'autres choses bien plus importantes à faire que de supporter tes caprices une nouvelle fois. Et si tu as un tant soit peu de mémoire, tu saurais que tu n'as aucune chance contre moi. Il suffit de voir l'issue de notre duel à Batailleville.

Connu pour son impatience, Joey ne manqua pas de s'écrier :

- Cette fois, ce n'est pas un simple duel Kaiba ! C'est une affaire personnelle. Tu vas payer une bonne fois pour toutes pour avoir fait du mal à ma sœur.

En un éclair, Seto comprit pourquoi Joey se trouvait là. Il remarqua pour la première fois Yugi et Duke restés en arrière. Son regard s'arrêta sur ce dernier, et il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, car le visage de Duke affichait une expression satisfaite, doublée d'une note de mépris. Un léger sourire narquois entrouvrait ses lèvres.

- Je vois, dit Seto, moqueur. Alors comme ça, tu as fait suivre ta sœur Joey.

Puis s'adressant à Duke :

- Tu as dû tomber bien bas pour devenir le larbin de Wheeler.

- Surveille ton langage, répliqua immédiatement le Maître des Dés. Je ne suis pas son larbin !

- Pourtant tu en présentes toutes les caractéristiques, rétorqua Seto. Et tu te donnes du mal pour rien Devlin : elle ne t'appartiendra jamais.

Duke fit mine de ne pas comprendre, afin de dissimuler sa gêne à Joey et Yugi qui s'étaient tournés vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? demanda Joey, confus.

- Il dit n'importe quoi, bafouilla Duke.

- Vraiment ? interrogea Seto. Tu crois peut-être que tes petites manigances ainsi que celles de ce minable de Taylor passent inaperçues ? Joey, n'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu n'as rien remarqué ? Tu as seulement peur d'admettre qu'elle grandit.

Kaiba triomphait. Ces paroles, il avait rêvé de les prononcer, il voulait les humilier, humilier ces deux imbéciles prêts à n'importe quel coup bas pour obtenir ce qu'ils convoitaient, deux lâches incapables d'agir au grand jour.

- Tu oses me faire la leçon…

Joey fulminait alors que Seto se félicitait une nouvelle fois de son petit discours. Mais Duke, passée l'humiliation, affichait cette fois un petit sourire. Il eut même un léger rire, ce qui exaspéra le jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Et toi Kaiba, qu'as-tu à répondre là-dessus ? demanda le Maître des Dés.

Le sang de Seto se glaça, et Joey le regarda d'un air courroucé qui semblait sur le point de le foudroyer sur place. Mokuba, témoin de ce qui s'était passé entre son frère et Serenity, se tourna vers Seto. Avouerait-il enfin la vérité ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Sa voix assurée n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Duke le pointa du doigt.

- Oh si tu le sais ! Trop de choses se sont produites : l'incident le soir du Bal, le _fait_ que tu la recueilles chez toi, le _fait_ qu'on l'ait retrouvée couchée dans ton lit et enfin le _fait_ que je vienne de la voir s'enfuir de chez toi en larmes ! Mais je suppose que tu vas me rétorquer que ces évènements ne sont dus qu'à un simple hasard ?

- Exactement ! A cause de cette fille, je te signale que j'ai dû jouer les baby-sitters la semaine dernière, et manqué une importante réunion qui m'a fait perdre des millions. Crois-moi que si Mokuba n'avait pas insisté, je l'aurai jetée hors de chez moi !

- Je ne te crois pas ! Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues Kaiba, mais je suis certain qu'elle ne te laisse pas indifférent, tout comme pour moi.

Il se tourna vers Joey, éberlué et qui semblait avoir oublié qu'il avait provoqué Kaiba en duel.

- Oui Joey, Serenity me plaît, avoua Duke. Mais les coups bas dont parle ce snob ne sont rien d'autre que des actions pour essayer de la protéger des types comme lui. Je peux te donner des exemples…

- Ca suffit ! coupa de Joey, les yeux rivés sur Seto, pris au piège. Je te remercie d'être sincère Duke, mais Kaiba a raison sur un point : je le savais déjà, du moins, je m'en doutais. Mais tu m'as rappelé qu'en effet, il se passe trop de choses pour que ce ne soit que de simples coïncidences. J'ai vu Serenity perturbée… Maintenant je sais pourquoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux Kaiba ?

Seto, pour la première fois de sa vie, voyait ses propres arguments se retourner contre lui. Pour la première fois également, il se sentait piégé. Ce sentiment de malaise exacerba sa colère. Non, il ne les laisserait pas l'humilier ! Ce fut donc sans réfléchir qu'il déclara :

- Si vous avez choisi de demeurer des imbéciles à vie, soit. Mais quand quelqu'un me porte atteinte sans raison fondée – **_sans raison fondée Seto ? Bien sûuuuuurrrr_** – il ne reste pas impuni. Tu vas regretter de t'être attaqué à moi Wheeler !

Du coffre de sa limousine, il sortit un attaché-case, l'ouvrit et s'équipa du disque de duel qu'il contenait.

- Seto… murmura Mokuba.

- Mokuba, tais-toi ! répliqua Kaiba, et le petit garçon en fût tout retourné. Son grand frère devait vraiment être très colère pour lui parler de cette façon.

Le jeune Président s'avança vers Joey, qui se tenait prêt. Duke et Yugi reculèrent pour dégager la cour du manoir Kaiba, qui servirait désormais d'arène de duel.

- Puisque je suis l'offensé, j'estime que c'est à moi de fixer les enjeux de ce duel, dit Kaiba.

Il sortit de la poche de son long manteau un deck, dont il ne se séparait jamais.

- Comme à Batailleville, continua-t-il, le perdant devra remettre sa carte la plus rare au vainqueur.

- Alors tu ferais mieux de faire tes adieux à ton Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus dès maintenant, lança Joey, car je ne compte pas perdre !

- Humm, parle pour toi.

Chacun mélangea les cartes du deck de son adversaire, puis ils se les rendirent, non sans s'adresser un regard de mépris, qui vira bientôt à la haine. Ils se placèrent ensuite à chaque extrémité du terrain.

- C'est l'heure du duel !

L'écho de ses mots résonnant encore autour d'eux, Mokuba, Yugi et Duke se mirent sur le côté. Ils savaient tous que ce n'était pas un duel ordinaire. Le petit Kaiba, pour la première fois depuis des années, ne savait pas qui il voulait voir sortir vainqueur, car il se disait qu'une défaite de son frère lui ouvrirait peut-être les yeux. Yugi était lui aussi partagé sur le sujet.

_« Nous n'avons malheureusement plus que le choix d'attendre, dit Yami, mentalement, à son double »_

_« Oui… J'espère seulement que Shizu arrivera à temps… dit Yugi »_

Duke était le seul à souhaiter la victoire de Joey. Il détestait Kaiba, et sa haine avait pris encore plus d'ampleur lorsque celui-ci l'avait humilié en lui disant que jamais Serenity ne serait à lui… Comment pouvait-il le savoir, lui qui n'avait jamais montré aucun intérêt pour le beau sexe ?

_« Il est impossible que… non il ne peut pas l'aimer… pas elle. C'est un être cruel, il ne veut que son malheur, juste parce qu'elle est une Wheeler. Non… peu importe l'issue de ce duel, mais il n'aura jamais Serenity ! »_

_._

Cette fois, le duel était bel et bien lancé :

**Seto Kaiba : 4000 ; Joey Wheeler : 4000**

.

- Et également parce que je suis l'offensé, s'écria Seto, je vais commencer ce duel !

- Si tu veux, je vois pas ce que ça change ! dit Joey, en haussant les épaules.

- Tais-toi Wheeler, et admire : j'active le Dragon Koumori en mode Attaque. Et je pose également deux cartes faces cachées.

.

Terrain Kaiba : Dragon Koumori : **1500/1200** + 2 cartes faces cachées

.

- C'est tout ce que tu proposes ? se moqua Joey. J'active le Chapeau Magique Blanc, auquel j'ajoute, grâce à ma carte magique Nuzzler Maléfique, 700 points d'Attaque. Alors on fait moins le malin, hein ?

Terrain Joey : Chapeau Magique Blanc **(1000/700)** + Nuzzler maléfique **(1700/700)**

.

- Chapeau Magique Blanc, poursuivit Joey, attaque le Dragon Koumori de Kaiba !

- Pas si vite… Je révèle ma carte piège Sortilège de l'Ombre !

- Quoi ?

- Et oui… Cette carte me permet de retirer 700 points d'Attaque à n'importe quel monstre sur le terrain. En conséquence, les points d'Attaque de ton Chapeau Magique Blanc sont réduits à 1000.

.

Terrain Joey : Chapeau Magique Blanc : **(1000/700)**

**VS**

Terrain Kaiba : Dragon Koumori **(1500/1200)**

**Issue du combat : **Chapeau magique blanc détruit

.

**Seto Kaiba : 4000 ; Joey Wheeler : 3500**

**.**

Kaiba eut un rire moqueur :

- Estime-toi heureux Wheeler, j'ai été gentil.

Joey lui lança un regard assassin.

- Je ne faisais que m'échauffer ! Tu vas voir !

_« Il essaie de me pousser à bout… Il peut toujours courir ! Voyons… J'espère que je vais tirer une bonne carte… Ouais, génial ! »_

Puis à voix haute, il reprit :

- Très bien ! J'invoque Bébé Dragon en mode Défense. Et je pose également une carte face cachée. Fin de mon tour.

.

Terrain Joey : Bébé Dragon **(1200/700)** + une carte face cachée.

.

De l'autre côté du terrain, Kaiba continuait ses railleries :

- Je ne te savais pas aussi désespéré, tu es incapable de mener des actions concrètes ! Regarde bien : j'invoque le Golem Destructeur **(1500/1000), **il va réduire en miettes ce dragon ridicule ! Golem Destructeur, attaque !

- Je ne me ferai pas avoir une deuxième fois. Je révèle ma carte magique Boucs émissaires !

Ce fut donc l'un des Boucs émissaires qui reçut l'attaque du Golem, destinée à l'origine au Bébé Dragon.

.

**Seto Kaiba : 4000 ; Joey Wheeler : 3500**

.

- Je suppose que c'est la carte que tu venais de tirer… Ce n'est rien qu'un coup de chance… dit Kaiba, avec un sourire. Ce ne sont pas ces petites boules de poils qui m'empêcheront d'atteindre tes points de vie !

- Je fais confiance à mes cartes ! répliqua Joey.

- Encore cette stupide théorie ! rétorqua Seto, exaspéré. Ce ne sont que des contes à dormir debout, seul le talent compte ! Mais trêve de bavardages : je pose une carte face cachée et mon Golem Destructeur passe en mode Défense.

.

Terrain Kaiba : Golem Destructeur – Défense **(1500/1000)** ; Dragon Koumori – Attaque **(1500/1200) **+ 2 cartes faces cachées

.

- Ha ! Et après tu m'accuses de ne pas mener d'actions concrètes, railla Joey en le montrant du doigt. Pourtant c'est ce que tu viens de faire !

- J'avais juste oublié de préciser que n'importe quel action peut-être concrète…tant qu'on n'agit pas comme un imbécile !

- Rhaa, tu m'énerves !

- Déstabiliser l'adversaire est aussi très efficace, rajouta Kaiba, malicieusement.

De la fumée sortait des oreilles de Joey.

- Joey ! s'écria Yugi. Concentre-toi sur le duel, et pas sur ce que raconte Kaiba !

- T'en fais pas Yugi ! Je vais lui mettre une raclée !

Il tira une carte de son jeu.

- A moi ! J'invoque le Magicien du Temps en mode Attaque. Ensuite, je pose une carte face cachée. Et maintenant, je vais savoir si le temps est avec moi ! Magicien du Temps, montre-moi de quoi tu es capable.

Et l'aiguille du monstre se mit à tourner. Joey priait silencieusement.

_« Pas un crâne, pas un crâne… »_

L'aiguille s'arrêta sur une tour. Le temps se mit à défiler sur le terrain, et le bébé Dragon se transforma bientôt en une puissante créature.

- Ouais ! Ca va faire mal Kaiba ! Je te présente le Dragon Millénaire **(2400/2000). **Et ce n'est pas tout, je révèle ma carte piège, Dé Squelette. C'est simple, le Dé va rouler et les points d'attaque de ton Dragon Koumori vont être divisés par le nombre qu'affichera le Dé.

Seto affichait un calme sans précédent.

- Tu as fini ?

Le Dé roula, et tomba sur le chiffre trois.

- Ouais ! Ca veut dire que ton Dragon Koumori va voir ses points d'attaque réduits à 500 !

.

Terrain Joey : Dragon Millénaire **(2400/2000)**

**VS**

Terrain Kaiba : Dragon Koumori **(500/1200)**

.

- Dragon Millénaire, attaque le Dragon Koumori !

.

**Issue du Combat :** Dragon Koumori détruit

.

**Seto Kaiba : 2100 ; Joey Wheeler : 3500**

**.**

- Génial Joey ! s'écria Duke.

- Seto ! cria Mokuba.

Yugi, quant à lui, restait pensif.

_« Pourquoi Kaiba a-t-il laissé Joey lui enlever si facilement près de la moitié de ses points de vie ? Cela ne lui ressemble pas… »_

- Qu'est ce que tu dis de ça, Kaiba ? dit Joey, fièrement.

- J'en dis que c'est pitoyable ! s'écria Seto. J'active ma carte Renaissance du Monstre, et je fais revenir mon Dragon Koumori du cimetière.

- Ah non !

- Puis je pose cette carte face cachée, et je finis mon tour. A toi de jouer…

.

Terrain Kaiba : Golem Destructeur – Défense **(1500/1000)** ; Dragon Koumori – Attaque **(1500/1200) **+ 3 cartes faces cachées

.

_« Que manigance Kaiba ?_ se demanda Yugi. _D'ordinaire, il n'est pas aussi défensif… »_

- Tu as peur, c'est ça ? railla Joey, une fois de plus. Tu ne fais que te dissimuler derrière tes cartes depuis le début de ce duel ! Je pose une nouvelle carte face cachée.

.

Terrain Joey : Dragon Millénaire **(2400/2000) + **une carte face cachée.

.

- Dragon Millénaire, attaque le Dragon Koumori !

- Tu me sous-estimes, Wheeler ! Je révèle ma carte Force Miroir, et je redirige ton attaque vers l'un de tes boucs émissaires !

- Grrrrr… marmonna Joey.

_« Pourquoi vers l'un des ses boucs émissaires ? se _demanda Yugi._ »_

- Mais ce n'est pas tout, poursuivit Kaiba. J'active ma carte Magique Changement de Cœur. Cette carte me permet de contrôler l'un de tes monstres, et comme tu n'en as qu'un, ce n'est pas dur de deviner lequel.

- Arg non !

- Ce serait tentant de t'attaquer directement avec ton monstre, mais j'ai une meilleure idée. Je sacrifie mon Golem Destructeur, mon Dragon Koumori et ton Dragon Millénaire pour faire appel à mon Dragon Blanc aux Yeux bleus !

Le majestueux Dragon se déploya dans l'air, tout puissant.

- Et alors ? Ton attaque, si puissante soit-elle, sera stoppée par mes Boucs émissaires.

- N'en sois pas si sûr : je révèle mes deux cartes faces cachées, Exorcisme et Mégamorphe. La première va me permettre de détruire ta carte Boucs Emissaires.

L'hologramme de la carte magique de Joey vola en mille morceaux, le laissant sans protection.

- Arg non… Ca veut dire que…

- Ca veut dire que si je t'attaque maintenant, tu perdras 3000 points de vie, mais il te restera encore 500 points de vie, et tu vois Wheeler, je n'ai pas envie d'éterniser ce duel, surtout contre un si pitoyable adversaire. J'active ma carte Mégamorphe. Cette carte va doubler les points d'attaque de mon Dragon Blanc ; si je t'ai laissé m'attaquer tout à l'heure, c'est parce qu'il fallait que mes points de vie soient inférieurs aux tiens pour que je puisse l'activer.

.

Terrain Kaiba : Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus **(6000/2500)**

**VS**

Terrain Joey : Une carte face cachée

.

Joey était livide. Duke, Mokuba et Yugi étaient abasourdis par ce tel retournement de situation. En une attaque, Kaiba allait anéantir les points de vie de Joey.

- Et maintenant, finissons-en avec ce duel qui n'a déjà que trop duré, s'écria Kaiba. Dragon Blanc aux Yeux bleus, anéantis ses points de vie !

- Dé Squelette, à toi de jouer !

- Quoi ? s'écria Kaiba, incrédule. C'est impossible !

Joey venait de révéler sa carte face cachée.

- Il en avait un autre ! dit Duke.

- Sacré Joey ! renchérit Yugi.

Le Dé Squelette roula, et Joey pria silencieusement une nouvelle fois. Après des longues secondes qui parurent interminables, le Dé tomba sur un deux, et les points d'Attaque du Dragon Blanc tombèrent à 3000.

.

Terrain Kaiba : Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus **(3000/2500)**

**VS**

Terrain Joey : Rien

.

**Seto Kaiba : 2100 ; Joey Wheeler : 500**

**.**

- Désolé Kaiba, souffla Joey, très affaibli par l'attaque. Tu vas… devoir me supporter plus longtemps.

Seto grommela intérieurement, mais se reprit rapidement.

- Qu'importe, ce ne sera pas difficile de te vaincre… Tu n'as plus que 500 misérables points de vie. Mais tu as de la chance, c'est ton tour…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin.

- Joey !

Tout le monde se retourna. Dans la cour venaient d'entrer Tea et Tristan, précédés d'une jeune fille n'étant autre que Serenity. Ses cheveux, si élégamment coiffés le matin, volaient à présent dans le vent et elle avait l'air essoufflée, comme si elle avait couru aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Tea et Tristan étaient sur le point de s'effondrer : apparemment ils avaient suivi la jeune fille tant bien que mal.

- On l'a… trouvée… Joey, haleta Tristan, essayant de reprendre son souffle

Puis, s'apercevant de la situation :

- Hein ? Vous avez commencé les festivités sans nous ?

PAF !

- Festivités ? s'écria Tea, qui venait de lui donner un coup de pied. Stupidités oui !

Joey fronça les sourcils ; observant sa sœur, puis Tea et Tristan – qui se massait la jambe, il dit :

- Ce n'était pas la peine de l'amener ici… leur reprocha-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas eux qui m'ont amenée, c'est moi qui suis venue, coupa Serenity.

Ses yeux indiquaient une profonde déception. Le regard vide, elle s'avança vers son frère :

- Pourquoi… pourquoi…

- Parce que ce type t'a blessée ! répliqua Joey, les poings serrés. D'ailleurs on aura une petite discussion quand j'aurai remporté ce duel… Pourquoi es-tu allée chez lui ?

L'expression de la jeune fille se figea. Son grand frère l'observa plus longtemps, et il remarqua que les joues de sa sœur portaient encore les traces des larmes qui avaient coulé sur son visage quelques instants plus tôt. Serenity, gênée par la question, sentait tous les regards posés sur elle.

Seul Kaiba ne la regardait pas. Dès qu'il l'avait vue, le visage du jeune homme avait revêtu une teinte pâle. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Pas maintenant. Alors qu'il était sur le point de remporter le duel. Ce duel pour elle.

Il prit conscience. Conscience qu'il était en train de se battre, non pas pour lui, mais pour elle. Prouver qu'il la méritait et en même temps qu'il la détestait pour lui avoir fait découvrir de tels sentiments. Prouver que Taylor et Devlin n'étaient rien comparés à lui. Gagner le respect de Joey… NON ! Pourquoi pensait-il de telles choses ? Etait-il devenu fou pour vouloir que Joey le respecte, non pas en tant que duelliste mais comme égal. Alors que lui-même l'avait toujours considéré comme inférieur…

La voix de Serenity le tira de ses pensées et il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était placée en plein milieu du terrain de jeu.

- Je vous en prie, arrêtez de vous battre… murmura-t-elle, évitant par là la question que lui avait posé son frère.

- Je ne renoncerai pas ! s'écria Joey.

- Il ne m'a rien fait de mal, lui dit sa sœur. Il ne m'a jamais fait de mal, répéta-t-elle. Pourquoi lui en veux-tu autant ?

Joey savait pourquoi. Parce que Kaiba était en train de lui prendre ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait remarqué. Tous ces regards furtifs que Serenity lui jetait parfois. Ce jour où il avait retrouvé sa sœur, cette main qu'il avait vue furtivement se retirer de la taille de la jeune fille ne lui avait pas échappé. Au fond de lui il avait tout de suite su que Kaiba ne lui avait fait aucun mal, mais qu'ils avaient certainement partagé un moment intime. Il n'en voulait pas à sa sœur. Après tout, bon nombre de filles étaient déjà tombées sous le charme du riche Président. Le problème se situait dans la mesure où Seto Kaiba avaient rejeté ces jeunes femmes, sans le moindre remord, en leur brisant le cœur. Il ne voulait pas que sa sœur subisse le même sort. Pour lui, Kaiba jouait avec les sentiments de Serenity. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser faire.

- Il te détruira petite sœur, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance, déclara enfin Joey calmement.

Réveillé de sa torpeur, Seto ne mit pas de temps à répliquer.

- Tu as décidément trop d'imagination, Wheeler.

Serenity le regarda tristement, ne sachant plus que croire.

- Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que j'en ai l'air, rétorqua le blond. Ne t'avise pas de jouer avec ses sentiments…

- Comme c'est mignon… Je me serai bien impliqué davantage dans cette touchante discussion, mais j'ai un duel à remporter… ainsi que ta carte du Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges, tu ne l'as pas oubliée Wheeler ?

Serenity porta une main à sa bouche, et se tourna vers Kaiba. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle s'élança vers lui, et lui agrippa le bras.

- Oh non Seto ! s'écria-t-elle, avec un regard suppliant, que le jeune homme prit soin d'éviter. Pas ça ! Cette carte est tout pour mon frère !

- Serenity, éloigne-toi de lui ! gronda Joey.

A part, Duke et Tristan se sentirent envahis de jalousie.

_« Qu'a-t-il de plus que nous… » _se demandèrent-ils. Au vu du regard qu'adressait la jeune fille à Kaiba, ils devinaient tous deux qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose pour lui.

Serenity n'avait pas tenu compte de l'ordre de son frère.

- S'il te plaît, continua-t-elle, de sa douce voix, qui suffisait à déstabiliser le riche président, annule ce duel, je suis sûre qu'il y a un moyen.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai cherché, répliqua Seto, d'une voix neutre, essayant de dégager son bras de l'emprise de Serenity.

**« Pourquoi est-ce que je sens la culpabilité m'envahir… Pourquoi…** se demanda-t-il **»**

- Seto ! insista-t-elle, se rapprochant encore plus de lui. Et si on te prenait ton Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus, comment réagirais-tu ? Joey aime son Dragon Noir, et toi tu aimes ton Dragon Blanc. Je t'en prie, mets fin à ce duel…

- Serenity ! lança Joey. Pour la dernière fois, éloigne-toi de ce snob. Je refuse que tu aies à le supplier.

- Seto, s'il te plaît… supplia-t-elle de nouveau, ignorant une fois de plus Joey.

**« Que dois-je faire… »** se demanda Kaiba.

Elle le tenait fermement, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se dérobe. Elle voulait l'obliger à la regarder, et tant pis si ce devait être la dernière fois.

**« Pourquoi me tient-elle ainsi… Pourquoi est-ce que j'apprécie ce contact… Pourquoi est-ce que je n'essaie pas de la repousser, après ce que je lui ai dit tout à l'heure… »**

Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête tandis qu'il sentait son corps parcouru de légers tremblements. Il n'arrivait pas à être lui-même en présence de la jeune fille. Il ne voulait pas accepter, car lorsqu'il se lançait dans un duel, son orgueil ne lui permettait jamais d'abandonner. En même temps, il ne voulait pas refuser, car il savait qu'elle aurait de la peine. Cependant, il lui fallait faire un choix alors il la prit brusquement par la main et l'amena contre lui. Elle eut un cri de surprise.

- KAIBA, LÂCHE-LA IMMEDIATEMENT, rugit Joey, qui allait s'élancer pour frapper son adversaire.

- Arrête Joey, lui cria Yugi. Si tu bouges, c'est comme si tu avais perdu ce duel ! (1)

Le blond coupa son élan, mais la haine avait maintenant pris possession de son visage.

Kaiba, ignorant la scène, tenait Serenity contre lui. Résistant à l'envie de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, il se pencha à l'oreille de la jeune fille, et lui murmura, de sorte à ce qu'elle seule l'entende :

- Je t'avais dit de sortir de ma vie, tu ne m'as pas écouté… Je mourrais plutôt que de te faire le moindre mal, mais ici, il s'agit d'un duel entre moi et ton frère. Par conséquent, tu n'as pas à intervenir. J'anéantirai les points de vie de Joey, et je lui prendrai son Dragon, parce que c'est la seule manière de lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes ce qu'il en coûte de s'attaquer à moi. Maintenant, je veux que tu t'en ailles, et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir…

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Serenity. Elle se dégagea brusquement de lui, et le regarda tristement. Seto plongea ses magnifiques yeux bleus dans ceux de la jeune fille, et un long regard s'échangea entre eux, un regard qui en disait long sur les sentiments du jeune homme.

Rien n'échappa à Joey, qui lut dans les yeux de Kaiba comme dans un livre ouvert. Aucune colère. Aucun mépris mais…

_« __Non… C'est impossible…_ _Ca ne se peut pas… Comment pourrait-il… non_… pensa-t-il, sous le choc _»_

Lorsque cet échange prit fin, Serenity se tourna un instant vers ses amis, et rapidement, elle s'éloigna de Kaiba, se mit sur le côté du terrain, puis sentant son chagrin la gagner de nouveau, elle s'enfuit, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, le tout sous les yeux abasourdis de ses amis.

Duke et Tristan allaient s'élancer à sa poursuite, mais Tea les retint par les oreilles (Aieuuuhhh !) :

- Je crois que vous êtes les dernières personnes qu'elle ait envie de voir…

Seto avait suivi la jeune fille du regard, mais son visage avait repris la teinte froide et impassible qu'il affichait avant que Serenity n'intervienne.

- Bien, où en étions-nous, Wheeler… dit-il, avec ironie. Ah oui… Tu allais perdre…mais c'était à toi de jouer… Alors dis-moi, comment vas-tu te sortir de cette situation ?

Joey, encore perturbé par ce qu'il avait vu quelques instants plus tôt, se ressaisit.

- Figure-toi que je me suis sorti de situations bien pires que celle-là ! aboya-t-il.

_« Oui enfin j'exagère peut-être un peu… Voyons, il faut que je tire deux cartes ; j'espère qu'elles seront bonnes sinon je peux dire adieu à mon Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges… Ah bah tiens, quand on parle du loup… »_

Il venait de tirer sa meilleure carte, ainsi que…

_« Génial ! C'est vraiment inespéré ! »_

- J'espère que tu es prêt Kaiba, dit-il, car je viens de tirer la carte qui va causer ta perte !

Kaiba se contenta d'émettre un « hum », se demandant s'il s'agissait d'un bluff.

- J'active la Renaissance du Monstre, pour ramener mon Dragon Millénaire du Cimetière. Et regarde bien : je le sacrifie pour faire appel à mon Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges.

L'immense créature se déploya alors dans les airs, et fit ainsi face au majestueux Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus. Les deux plus créatures les plus puissantes de ce duel étaient sur le point de s'affronter.

.

Terrain Kaiba : Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus **(3000/2500)**

**VS**

Terrain Joey : Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges **(2400/2000)**

.

- Et alors ? dit Kaiba. A quoi cela te sert-il d'invoquer ce monstre ? Il a exactement la même puissance que le Dragon Millénaire. Et il bien moins puissant que mon Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

- Peut-être, mais mon Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges m'a toujours sorti des pires situations, dit Joey. Te battre avec cette carte ne rendra ma victoire que plus belle. Et puis, je n'ai pas fini mon tour : j'ai dans ma main deux cartes qui vont changer la donne.

- Comment !

- Observe : J'active ma carte magique Montagne. Cette carte permet à mon dragon de bénéficier de 200 points d'Attaque supplémentaires. Puis je fais appel au Dé Elégant : le chiffre qu'affichera le Dé sera multiplié par 100, puis viendra s'ajouter au nombre de points d'Attaque de mon monstre.

Seto eut un autre de ses rires moqueurs.

- En d'autres termes, il faut que ton Dé fasse un cinq ou un six pour que ton dragon puisse vaincre le mien. Tu joues donc un duel sur un simple coup de chance… C'est lamentable !

- Rha tu veux pas te taire un peu ! s'écria Joey. Mes cartes ne m'ont jamais trahi ! Dé Elégant, à toi de jouer !

Le petit dé roula longuement et afficha un six.

- Ouais !

Kaiba serrait les poings…

**« Comment cet amateur peut-il avoir autant de chance ? Et je n'ai rien pour protéger mon Dragon…Oh non… »**

.

Terrain Kaiba : Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus **(3000/2500)**

**VS**

Terrain Joey : Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges **(3200/2000)**

**.**

- Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges, fais mordre la poussière à ce snob !

.

**Issue du combat :** Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges vainqueur

.

**Seto Kaiba : 1900 ; Joey Wheeler : 500**

**.**

Lorsque son dragon se désintégra, la lumière qu'il dégagea fut telle que Kaiba dut fermer les yeux. A la fin du combat, il n'avait plus rien de son côté du terrain, mais la colère s'était emparée de lui…

- Encore une attaque, et tu es fini, dit Joey, triomphant.

- Wheeler… grogna-t-il, tremblant de rage. Personne ne s'en prend à mon dragon sans rester impuni ! ragea-t-il. Tu vas payer, ce duel n'est pas encore terminé !

Mais ce ne fut pas Joey qui lui répondit.

- En effet, Seto Kaiba. Mais tu devras patienter encore un peu.

Une voix s'était élevée du côté du terrain. Lorsque Kaiba et Joey se retournèrent, ainsi que Mokuba, Yugi, Tea, Duke et Tristan, ils purent apercevoir une silhouette familière. Vêtue d'une longue robe ornée de bijoux antiques, une jeune femme voilée s'avançait vers eux. A son cou, un objet brillait de mille feux : le Collier du Millenium.

Découvrant son visage, Shizu déclara :

- Il est temps que je vous révèle ce qui s'est vraiment passé, il y a plus de mille ans.

.

* * *

_"Le temps nous égare, le temps nous étreint ; Le temps nous est gare, le temps nous est train." _(Jacques Prévert)

* * *

.

(1) Je ne sais pas trop si c'est vrai ça… Quelqu'un peut-il me le confirmer ?

.

* * *

.

(Timide) Voilà... C'était le duel entre Kaiba et Joey. Oui je sais, il est pas fini mais les quatre-vingt dix pourcents étaient dans ce post. Oui, pas très recherché comme duel, et pas très long (à Batailleville, leur duel avait quand même duré trois épisodes). Ouais, mais cette histoire, c'est pas pour écrire des duels non plus lol ! Enfin bref... Certains doivent se demander "mais comment ça se fait qu'elle update déjà ?" Pas dur la réponse : il se trouve que ma fac est bloquée par des étudiants depuis mercredi (en clair on peut plus rentrer, et j'ai plus cours -). Donc faut bien tuer le temps, et puis j'ai vraiment hâte de finir cette histoire aussi... mais c'est pas pour ça que j'ai bâclé ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de pas faire n'importe quoi. Le plus intéressant, c'est le post qui va suivre... Ca veut dire quoi la phrase que Shizu a balancé à la fin du post ? Je suppose que vous devez en avoir une petite idée non ? Allez j'abrège, il est 1h09 du matin, suis fatiguée, et demain, faut pas que je me lève tard.

Bisous à tous ! Et merci de votre soutien !


	26. XVIII : Retour dans le passé, Partie II

Je vais plutôt vite moi en ce moment... Ce chapitre est long, très long, trop peut-être pour certains... J'avoue, à la base, il était censé être moitié moins long. Mais lisez, et rendez-vous compte par vous-même : ça aurait été dur de faire moins long, et moi, j'aime quand il y a un minimum de détails...

_._

* * *

**Chanson d'un Soir**

_Chapitre XVIII : Retour dans le Passé, 2ème Partie_

* * *

.

Découvrant son visage, Shizu déclara :

- Il est temps que je vous révèle ce qui s'est passé il y a plus de mille ans.

Ses yeux reflétaient un grand sérieux. Malgré la chaleur, elle était restée enveloppée dans sa cape, comme si elle voulait cacher quelque chose. Passée la surprise, vint le moment des questions.

- Shizu ! s'écria Tea. Mais… que faites-vous ici ?

Le seul à ne pas être surpris était Yugi. Il savait qu'elle viendrait. La jeune femme s'avança vers lui, le regard reconnaissant.

- Merci Yugi, dit-elle, de m'avoir permis de reporter une nouvelle fois le Collier du Millenium.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête, alors que les souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire.

.

_Flash Back_

_._

_Le matin même _

.

_Yugi fut tiré de son lit plus tôt que d'habitude. Bien que n'étant pas un lève-tard, son grand-père était venu le tirer du lit._

_- Yugi, réveille-toi ! Quelqu'un veut te voir !_

_A moitié endormi, le petit garçon se leva machinalement, et bailla longuement. Il ne semblait pas avoir entendu –ou compris- ce que son grand-père lui avait annoncé._

_En descendant les marches qui menaient dans le salon de l'arrière boutique, il grommela, d'une voix ensommeillée :_

_- Grand-père…qu'est-ce qui te prend…_

_Mais un simple regard en face de lui lui rendit tous ses esprits._

_- Hein ? Shizu ?_

_La jeune femme était assise sur l'un des fauteuils, alors que était en train de lui servir du café. Elle se leva alors, et s'inclina respectueusement. Le pharaon remplaça Yugi._

_- Je suis désolée de vous déranger à une heure si matinale, s'excusa-t-elle._

_- Oh, ce n'est rien, fit le grand-père, l'air joyeux. Nous avons l'habitude de nous lever tôt._

_Elle sourit, puis lui demanda :_

_- Pardonnez-moi, mais… pourrais-je parler à votre petit fils en privé ?_

_- Bien sûr, acquiesça M. Muto. Je suppose qu'il doit s'agir une fois de plus de toutes ces étranges affaires tournant autour du Puzzle du Millénium._

_Puis, quittant le salon : _

_- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis dans l'autre pièce._

_- Merci grand-père, dit Yami._

_Shizu lui adressa un sourire bienveillant, puis reprit son habituel air sérieux._

_- Pharaon, je suis venue te demander une faveur, dit-elle._

_- Tout ce que tu voudras Shizu, répondit Yami. Tu as tellement fait pour moi, à présent, c'est à moi de t'aider._

_- Merci, mais je ne sais pas si cela m'est permis…_

_Marquant une pause, elle décida de se lancer :_

_- Pharaon, je souhaiterais utiliser le pouvoir du Collier du Millenium à nouveau. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais c'est le seul moyen de savoir…_

_- Shizu, demanda Yami, pourquoi crois-tu que cela te soit interdit ?_

_- Je te l'ai offert, en jurant de ne plus jamais l'utiliser… Ce serait un manque à ma parole._

_- Shizu, je connais ton attachement aux anciennes valeurs, mais ici, ce n'est plus le monde d'il y a cinq mille ans, ni ton pays, l'Egypte. Suis-moi._

_Ensemble, ils gravirent les escaliers qui conduisaient à la chambre de Yugi. Là, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la commode, et en sortit le Collier du Millenium. Puis, allant vers Shizu, il lui tendit l'objet._

_- Mon roi…, murmura-t-elle, hésitante._

_- Il faut que tu saches, dit Yami, que j'ai, il y a quelques semaines, utilisé ce collier._ (1)

_Shizu eut l'air surprise, mais le laissa continuer :_

_- Je voulais moi aussi savoir… Lorsque tu es venue ici la dernière fois, tu m'as dit que des événements étranges se produiraient, mais que nous devrions les encourager à se poursuivre. J'ai voulu mettre des noms sur ce que tu m'as dit. Pour cela, j'ai utilisé le Collier du Millenium, mais, bien que je sois un puissant esprit, je n'ai pas la compétence nécessaire pour lire l'avenir. Je n'ai pu qu'entrevoir des ombres et des sentiments._

_Elle le regarda une nouvelle fois, ne sachant que dire._

_- Ce Collier te revient Shizu. Personne ne le mérite plus que toi, car tu es la seule à pouvoir t'en servir. Je te l'offre. Considère cela comme un cadeau de remerciement pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi._

_Emue, elle saisit l'objet que lui tendait Yami, puis leva les yeux vers lui :_

_- Merci, Pharaon._

_Yami hocha la tête, tandis que Shizu attachait le Collier autour de son cou, comme avant. Aussitôt, les flashs l'assaillirent, et son corps se mit à trembler pendant quelques secondes, ce qui inquiéta son ami. Finalement, elle tomba à genoux sur le sol, et Yami se précipita auprès d'elle._

_- Tout va bien ? _

_Elle se releva avec difficulté, un sourire aux lèvres. Silencieusement, elle redescendit les escaliers, suivie par un Yami dubitatif. Au seuil de la porte de la boutique, elle se tourna vers lui :_

_- Maintenant, je sais, dit-elle. Tout s'éclaire enfin._

_- Que veux-tu dire ?_

_- Je n'ai que quelques heures devant moi, Yami. J'ai quelques recherches à faire, je dois vérifier certaines choses. Cet après-midi, je viendrai._

_- Mais où ? interrogea le jeune homme, qui avait un peu de mal à comprendre._

_- Au manoir Kaiba._

_Sur ces mots, elle partit._

_._

_Fin du Flash-back_

.

Il comprenait à présent. Shizu savait dès le matin même, grâce au Collier, qu'un duel aurait lieu chez Seto Kaiba.

- Content de te voir Shizu, il était temps, dit Yugi.

Restés sur le terrain, incrédules, Kaiba et Joey ne pouvaient qu'observer la scène. Joey, dont la patience était à bout, intervint. Après tout, il était sur le point d'anéantir son adversaire.

- Hé, vous deux ! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Qu'est-ce que Shizu a à voir avec ce duel ?

Seto ne le savait que trop bien, et resta tout d'abord silencieux. N'était-elle pas venue lui annoncer quelques semaines plus tôt qu'un lien l'unissait à Serenity ? Néanmoins, toutes les prédictions abracadabrantes de cette femme le mettaient hors de lui.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça… maintenant la bande de fous est au complet…

- Ca suffit Kaiba, ordonna Shizu, et celui-ci fut surpris par cet ordre ; personne ne s'adressait jamais à lui comme ça. Tu es le principal intéressé dans ce que je m'apprête à vous montrer.

Cette fois, les regards se dirigèrent droit sur Kaiba, et il n'y avait pas que des regards gentils. Un mépris grandissant, bien que mêlé à une certaine curiosité, animait les visages de Joey, Duke et Tristan.

- J'ai un duel à gagner moi ! grogna Joey. Et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces histoires !

- Tu serais surpris d'apprendre que ta sœur y joue un grand rôle, répliqua Shizu.

- Quoi ? Serenity ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Bon, ça suffit Joey ! Arrête de poser des questions, c'est énervant ! s'écria Tea.

Du coup, le blond se tut.

Lorsqu'ils n'entendirent plus que les mouches voler, ou plutôt le bruit de la brise dans les arbres, ainsi que les bruits lointains de la ville, Shizu expliqua :

- Je vais vous replonger dans un passé ancestral, un passé qui date de plus de mille ans…

- Quel progrès ! railla Kaiba avec un petit sourire ironique. C'est toujours mieux que les cinq mille ans auxquels tu nous avais abonnés…

- … et qui pourrait répondre à toutes les questions qu'un certain nombre d'entre nous se posent aujourd'hui… termina la jeune égyptienne, ne prêtant aucune attention à l'interruption.

- Une sorte de mémoire, comme celle du Pharaon ? interrogea Tea

- C'est un peu ça, approuva Shizu. Il s'agit de souvenirs que mon collier m'a permis d'entrevoir grâce à une extrême concentration. Quelques bribes m'avaient tourmentée pendant des semaines, sans que je ne puisse savoir de quoi il s'agissait ; j'ai cru qu'une nouvelle menace avait fait surface, mais plus le temps passait, plus des visions m'apportèrent la certitude que c'était quelque chose de fort, de puissant certes, mais tout ce que je ressentais c'était…

- Quoi donc ?

Elle marqua une pause avant de continuer :

- Du désespoir, une tristesse sans nom et quelque chose… de plus fort encore…

- Comme ? insista Tea.

Mais était-il nécessaire d'insister, alors que tout le monde semblait avoir compris de quel sentiment parlait la jeune égyptienne ?

Ignorant Tea, Shizu poursuivit :

- Sans le Collier du Millenium, je ne pouvais comprendre d'où pouvait provenir ce flot de sentiments. Les quelques visions qui m'avaient été données de voir m'avaient permis de répondre aux questions « qui ? » « quoi ? » « quand ? » « Comment ? » mais pas « Pourquoi ? ». Dès que j'ai revêtu mon objet du Millenium, j'ai su. Et je veux vous faire voir ce que moi j'ai vu.

- Mais comment ? demanda Yugi.

- Grâce aux projections holographiques de vos disques de duel, répondit la jeune femme. Bien que je puisse lire l'avenir, je suis incapable de déterminer ce qu'il va se passer, car l'esprit d'une personne ici présente est trop embrouillé. Je suis ici pour l'aider à y voir plus clair.

Dans son coin, Kaiba était sur le point d'exploser. Il en avait assez de tout ceci. Assez de devoir faire face à des idiots pareils. Assez de combattre. Assez d'être humilié. Et il était certain que Shizu allait maintenant leur raconter une histoire à dormir debout sur le passé. Comment pourrait-elle faire ça avec les hologrammes des disques de duel ! Elle n'avait ni le matériel ni la compétence pour ! Un doute s'insinua dans son esprit…

**« Pourrait-elle faire…de la magie ? NON ! C'est impossible ! »**

_**« Combien de temps nieras-tu l'existence de forces surnaturelles ? Tout comme : combien de temps nieras-tu tes sentiments pour elle ? »**_

Il serra les poings.

- Shizu ! rugit-il. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais ce ne sont pas tes petits tours de magie qui réussiront à m'impressionner. Qui plus est, mes disques de duel sont si parfaits que tu ne peux rien faire pour les pirater, parce que je suppose que c'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

- C'est vrai, renchérit Mokuba. Ces disques sont de la dernière technologie et leur système est complètement inviolable !

La jeune égyptienne haussa les épaules.

- Tu fuis, tu fuis et tu fuis toujours et encore… dit-elle. Tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement.

**_« Ne t'avais-je pas dit la même chose autrefois, Seto ? » (2)_**

**« Tais-toi ! »**

- Je n'ai besoin que de mon collier et de tes disques de duel pour montrer la vérité, continua-t-elle. A présent, si tu veux bien, nous allons commencer.

Elle se dirigea vers le centre du terrain, de sorte à être à égale distance de Kaiba et de Joey. Les autres observaient curieusement. Puis, la jeune femme ferma les yeux, joignit les paumes de ses mains, et entra dans une profonde concentration. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Collier du Millenium commença à briller, faiblement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort.

- Qu'est-ce que…commença Duke.

- J'y vois plus rien ! s'écria Joey.

Il avait raison. La lumière était si intense, qu'elle en était devenue aveuglante, et le blond, ainsi que toutes les personnes sur le terrain durent se protéger les yeux avec leurs bras.

- Quel est ce nouveau tour ? cria Kaiba.

Il n'eut aucune réponse, Shizu semblait être entrée en transe. Soudain, une décharge électrique émana du disque de duel du jeune homme et alla se connecter au collier de l'égyptienne, formant un fil électrique entre les deux objets. Le même phénomène eut lieu du côté de Joey.

Ce lien établi, une coupole de lumière se forma autour d'eux, englobant le terrain ainsi que toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvaient.

_« Ca ressemble à ce qui s'est produit lors de mon duel contre Pegasus, sauf que là, ce n'est pas le Royaume des Ombres (3),_ pensa Yugi._ »_

**« Je dois être en train de rêver, **se dit Kaiba **»**

Cette sorte de bulle les coupa du monde extérieur, et ce fut lorsqu'elle fut complètement achevée que Shizu rouvrit brusquement les yeux.

- Maintenant, dit-elle, regardez et écoutez. Ces souvenirs ne sont pas les miens, mais ceux qui appartiennent au passé. N'essayez pas de briser le lien entre le collier et vos disques ; c'est impossible tant que l'histoire ne sera pas terminée.

Tout en parlant, un gigantesque hologramme était apparu au-dessus de leurs têtes, tel un écran géant de télévision, cependant, il n'affichait rien d'autre que des images floues, impossibles à discerner.

- Avant de poursuivre, je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose, dit la jeune femme.

Rejetant sa cape derrière ses épaules, elle découvrit un fourreau armé à sa ceinture. Devant des airs médusés, elle exhiba le katana qu'il contenait.

- Ce sabre est authentique, expliqua-t-elle. Mes frères l'ont trouvé en Egypte ; vous parleriez de hasard, moi je qualifie ça de destin. Sans lui, jamais je n'aurais pu faire la lumière sur les événements du passé. Il date de l'ère Heian (4), la période qui a vu l'apogée de votre pays, le Japon.

- Ca me dit rien, dit Joey, en baillant.

- Vraiment ? interrogea Shizu. Mais peu importe. Vous devez savoir que durant cette ère, la famille des Fujiwara qui était au pouvoir, en plus de repousser les attaques des clans rivaux, dut combattre à de nombreuses reprises ceux qui s'opposaient au nouvel ordre établi.

- Exact, acquiesça Kaiba, d'une voix neutre. Ces rebelles se cachaient dans les montagnes du nord de l'île de Honshu et attaquaient lâchement les villages des environs.

- Hé, comment tu sais ça toi d'abord ? s'exclama Joey.

- Si tu avais mieux suivi tes cours d'histoire, tu serais peut-être moins ignorant Wheeler, répliqua Seto.

Shizu hocha la tête et poursuivit :

- Ces rebelles – on les appelait les Ebisu – eurent également affaire aux soldats du pouvoir royal. Ce sabre appartenait à l'un d'entre eux qui avait rejoint l'armée de l'empereur, un Bushi (5) du nom de Seto.

Aussitôt, les yeux s'écarquillèrent, et, naturellement, tout le monde se tourna vers Kaiba. Celui-ci croisa les bras.

- Et alors ? dit-il. C'est courant comme prénom !

- Regarde plutôt par toi-même, répliqua Shizu, en levant les yeux vers l'hologramme géant.

A leur grande surprise, des images très nettes flottaient à présent au-dessus de leurs têtes, et ce fut sans peine qu'il virent le portrait tout craché de Seto, à la différence que le personnage dans l'écran holographique portait un casque et une lourde cotte de maille.

Kaiba observa son double avec incrédulité.

**« C'est impossible. Comment fait-elle ça ? »**

Satisfaite par la mine déconfite du jeune homme, la jeune égyptienne estima qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

- Maintenant, taisez-vous, et voyez plutôt.

Tout le monde retint son souffle.

De nouvelles images se formèrent alors sur l'hologramme, tandis que Shizu commençait sa narration…

.

* * *

.

**Note à lire impérativement :** la narration de Shizu est indiquée en _italique_. Notez qu'il s'agit de ce qui apparaît sur l'hologramme, mais pour que ce soit plus simple, je vais faire comme si c'était un flash-back (c'en est un me diriez-vous, mais il est un peu spécial)

.

_Tout commença au début du 11ème siècle, lors, je vous l'ai dit, de l'ère Heian. Les Fujiwara avaient une fois de plus mené une campagne contre les rebelles du Nord. La bataille faisait rage, et bien que nettement supérieure en nombre, l'armée fujiwarienne était en déroute._

- Seigneur Seto !

Dans les cris de douleur ou de colère, l'homme interpellé trancha la gorge d'un ennemi de son magnifique katana, avant de se retourner vers le subordonné qui l'avait appelé. C'était exactement Seto, ses yeux d'un bleu profond contrastant avec le sang maculé sur son visage et ses vêtements.

- Quoi encore ? rugit-il.

Pas de doute, c'était bien la même voix autoritaire et glaciale.

- Seigneur, cria le pauvre homme, complètement affolé. Il faut battre en retraite.

- Jamais ! répliqua Seto. Tenez les rangs !

- Mais mon Seigneur…protesta l'autre, alors des hommes tombaient les uns après les autres tout autour d'eux.

- C'est un ordre ! Attaquez !

- Mais nos hommes sont…

La fureur s'empara du Bushi, et il se dirigea vers l'impertinent qui osait discuter, mais une flèche d'un des Ebisu l'atteint à la poitrine, et Seto s'effondra, tandis que l'autre prenait ses jambes à son cou, le laissant pour mort.

_Bientôt, le champ de bataille, où ne régnaient que les hurlements et le bruit des épées qui s'entrechoquent, redevint silencieux, ne laissant que des centaines et des centaines de cadavres. Cependant, Seto n'était pas mort, et bien que très faible, il s'extirpa de cette boucherie. _

_Prenant son courage à deux mains, il arracha la flèche plantée dans sa poitrine, non sans pousser un hurlement de douleur. Puis, il se débarrassa difficilement de sa cotte de maille et de son casque, et vola quelques gourdes d'eau à des cadavres. Il s'éloigna dans les montagnes, portant avec lui le sabre qui ne l'avait encore jamais trahi._

_Cependant, si intelligent qu'il était, il ne connaissait pas cette région du monde, et il se perdit aisément dans le dédale qui s'offrait à lui. Il erra de rochers en rochers, de cols en cols, pendant des jours, ses forces s'amenuisant un peu plus à chaque lever et coucher de soleil. Ses réserves d'eau diminuaient dangereusement, et pourtant, il se refusait à en finir avec la vie._

**« Je vais mourir ici… NON ! Je dois…continuer… retrouver mon pays…et mon clan… pour qui j'ai tant sacrifié… »**

_Un jour vint où même sa volonté ne put supporter les blessures de son corps, et alors que la nuit tombait, il s'effondra, sans pouvoir prendre garde s'il était à l'abri de l'ennemi, qui résidait dans ces montagnes. Il entendit vaguement une voix, mais il ne put en tenir compte, et crut que la fièvre qui l'envahissait lui jouait un mauvais tour : _

« Les années ont passé,

Je vieillis.

Cependant,

Quand je regarde les fleurs,

Je n'ai plus de soucis. (6)

Comme la mer... Oh kami ! (7) »

.

_Le noir prit possession de l'esprit de Seto, et ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard qu'il se réveilla._

Le jeune guerrier ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Sa tête tournait, et il fut incapable de se souvenir des événements passés. Lorsqu'il reprit peu à peu conscience, et qu'il se rappela de son errance dans la montagne, la première chose qu'il vit fut de l'eau, qui ruisselait sur les murs… des parois de pierre…de la roche… Il se redressa brusquement. Une grotte ! Il se trouvait dans une grotte !

Il s'aperçut alors qu'il reposait sur un matelas fait de paille et de feuilles séchées, et qu'un feu le réchauffait près de lui, d'où émanaient quelques flammes, petites, à cause de l'humidité de la grotte. Sa chemise de soldat avait été ôtée, et reposait sur un petit tabouret en bois. Il observa son torse, et vit que sa plaie avait été pansée. Il voulut se lever, mais retomba aussitôt, sa blessure le faisant encore beaucoup souffrir.

Des bruits retentirent. Des pas. Désarmé, il ne savait que faire. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de bouger, tant la vision qui s'en suivit l'éblouit. Une jeune fille s'avançait vers lui. Elle portait une robe en lin, et était pieds nus. Elle avait de longs cheveux auburn, et des yeux noisette pétillants de vie. Seto fut frappé par la bonté et la douceur qui se lisaient son visage. Encore plus par la voix qui émana d'elle.

.

Dans le monde réel, tout le monde eut un mouvement de surprise, quand ils reconnurent la jeune fille comme le sosie de Serenity. Kaiba sentit son cœur se serrer.

.

_Oui, il se trouve que Serenity est une des protagonistes de cette histoire, et vous allez bientôt savoir pourquoi…_

- Vous êtes réveillé mon Seigneur ? Dieu soit loué !

Cette voix… C'était celle qu'il avait entendue juste avant de perdre connaissance ! Une voix…angélique. Il la regarda s'avancer vers lui. Elle portait un panier rempli d'herbes et de plantes diverses. Elle en prit quelques-unes de chaque sorte, et les plongea dans de l'eau, qu'elle mit à bouillir au-dessus du petit feu.

- Qui…es-tu ? demanda Seto, encore abasourdi.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que la beauté de la jeune fille l'avait laissé sans voix. Il tenta de se redresser pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Mais la mystérieuse inconnue posa sa petite main sur son épaule, lui intimant l'ordre de ne pas essayer de se redresser plus.

- Vous êtes encore trop faible pour vous lever, mais vous êtes hors de danger, c'est le plus important, dit-elle.

Sortant la potion qu'elle venait de préparer du feu, elle la tendit vers Seto. Le naturel méfiant de celui-ci le fit hésiter, mais la jeune fille eut un rire :

- Je vous rassure, ce breuvage n'est pas empoisonné ; si je voulais vous faire du mal, je ne vous aurais pas amené ici…

Sa voix rassurante eut raison des doutes du jeune homme. Après avoir bu la boisson, il la contempla.

- Comment suis-je…arrivé ici ? demanda-t-il.

- Je vous ai trouvé, expliqua–t-elle. Vous vous étiez évanoui à cause de la fièvre. Il était temps que quelqu'un vous soigne…

- Mais comment as-tu pu…me porter ?

- J'ai fabriqué un brancard, et je vous ai traîné jusqu'ici. C'était difficile mais j'y suis arrivée…

Il l'observa, admiratif.

- Tu vis seule dans cet endroit ?

Le regard de la jeune fille s'assombrit.

- Si seulement je le pouvais… mais je vis dans un village, plus bas dans la vallée. J'aime tellement la nature, je ne peux m'empêcher de fouler ces montagnes… Et puis… j'ai mon jardin ici…

- Ton jardin ?

- Oui mon Seigneur ! Quand vous irez mieux, je vous le montrerai, dit-elle, d'une voix enjouée.

Seto se surprit à sourire. Il avait tué des hommes quelques jours plus tôt, et le voilà qui se prenait d'affection pour une jeune fille…dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda-t-il.

- Mon nom est Shizuka, Seigneur Seto, répondit-elle.

- Tu connais donc mon nom ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Vous n'avez pas cessé de murmurer pendant votre sommeil, c'est comme ça que j'ai su comment vous vous appeliez…

Seto ne dit rien. Avait-elle découvert autre chose pendant qu'il dormait ? Son passé le tourmentait tant… Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à cette jeune fille.

- Mon Seigneur…me permettriez-vous…de… d'examiner votre blessure, demanda-t-elle, timidement, le visage rougissant.

Seto la regarda. Il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques minutes, et pourtant il se sentait euphorique à sa simple vue. Et elle était si adorable quand elle rougissait. D'un hochement de tête, il approuva.

D'une infinie délicatesse, elle dénoua les bandes qui pansaient la blessure du jeune homme, révélant une vilaine plaie, qui avait cicatrisé certes, mais qui était encore visible et surtout, fragile, entravant ainsi la mobilité de Seto. Celui-ci se surprit à frissonner lorsque les doigts de Shizuka touchèrent sa peau. Elle trempa un morceau de tissu dans un deuxième récipient que Seto n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt.

- Cela risque de vous faire un peu mal mon Seigneur, prévint-elle.

Il hocha la tête, signe qu'elle pouvait continuer, mais son visage se crispa lorsque le tissu entra en contact avec sa peau. Elle se fit le plus douce possible, mais la douleur était intense, et Seto agrippa la première chose à sa portée : le bras de la jeune fille. Par chance, celle-ci finissait sa tâche, mais la poigne du jeune homme était puissante, et elle eut un petit gémissement, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire desserrer son étreinte. Il murmura :

- Shizuka… Merci.

Il la relâcha, et celle-ci eut un sourire bienveillant, puis elle se leva.

- Je dois retourner dans la vallée, dit-elle. C'est là-bas que j'habite. Mais je vous en prie, n'essayez pas de descendre, vous seriez en danger.

- Demô… (8)

- S'il vous plaît, restez dans cette grotte et n'essayez pas d'en sortir. Un véritable labyrinthe se dresse entre cet endroit et la sortie, et je suis la seule à connaître le chemin. Vous êtes en sécurité ici, personne ne peut vous trouver.

Etonnamment, il ne protesta pas plus. C'était la première fois qu'il suivait les recommandations de quelqu'un. C'était aussi la première fois que quelqu'un prenait autant soin de lui.

_Shizuka revint tous les jours pour le soigner. Elle lui apportait des vivres, de l'eau ainsi que des vêtements. Parfois, elle s'enfuyait précipitamment, mais il savait pourquoi. Elle seule devait être au courant de son existence._

_Les aubes et les crépuscules se succédèrent. Les jours passèrent et devinrent des semaines. Seto guérissait progressivement. Lui et Shizuka ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, mais ils avaient, sans le vouloir, noué une étroite relation. Il ne savait rien d'elle. Elle ne savait rien de lui. Et pourtant, ils se faisaient confiance mutuellement. Un jour vint où Seto put se lever et marcher. Ne supportant pas de rester dans la grotte, et ignorant les recommandations de Shizuka, il tenta d'en trouver la sortie._

**«** **Elle avait raison, cet endroit est un véritable labyrinthe**, pensa le jeune homme, qui s'était engagé dans le dédale **»**

Des entrées, des sorties, il y en avait partout et il ne savait laquelle choisir. Pourtant, en tendant l'oreille, il entendit quelque chose… comme une voix lointaine, nulle part et partout à la fois. Il n'en comprenait pas les paroles, mais il se concentra sur cette voix, pour savoir d'où elle provenait. Après avoir erré un moment, il vit la lumière devant lui, avec la voix qui se faisait de plus en plus distincte.

- Même si l'on vient me chercher, Comment, abandonnant la rosée, De pareils lotus, Retournerai-je…

- Dans le monde changeant et frivole… (9) acheva-t-il, en sortant de la grotte.

Shizuka, car c'était elle, sursauta. Il s'avança vers elle, avec difficulté. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour. Elle se tenait sur un rocher, ses cheveux volant dans le vent.

- Mon Seigneur ! s'écria-t-elle. Comment avez-vous fait pour…

- Ta voix m'a guidé, dit-il avec un sourire.

De la falaise qui surplombait la vallée, une forêt dense s'étendant sur des kilomètres était visible. A sa lisière, un petit village, qui paraissait minuscule tant il semblait loin. Au-delà, la mer recouvrait l'horizon. Et à la droite des deux jeunes gens, on pouvait observer le soleil qui s'élevait dans l'aube.

Seto rompit le silence gêné qui s'était installé entre eux.

- Shizuka… D'où connais-tu ce poème ?

- Je l'ai lu dans un livre que mon père a ramené de Heiankyô (10)

Il fut surpris et il ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis des semaines.

- Shizuka… tu es une Ebisu n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête, tout en souriant.

- Et tu sais qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ?

Une nouvelle fois, elle fit un signe de la tête. Il lui prit les deux mains.

- Si tu sais qui je suis et ce que j'ai fait, pourquoi m'as-tu laissé vivre ?

Laissant ses mains dans les siennes, son visage angélique s'éclaira une nouvelle fois dans un sourire.

- Parce que le destin a voulu que je vous trouve. Parce que la nature a décidé de vous laisser vivre, peu importe vos actes. Mon village ne sait pas ; s'ils le savaient, ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils te tueraient…

Le tutoiement était venu naturellement, alors que les larmes embuaient ses yeux.

- ... et je ne veux pas qu'ils te tuent, acheva-t-elle, dans un souffle.

- Shizuka…

Il se tut, complètement déstabilisé. Personne ne s'était jamais montré aussi attentionné avec lui, personne. L'affection qu'il ressentait pour elle se renforça encore, et il glissa une main dans ses cheveux. Puis, son attention se dirigea vers une corniche de la falaise. Au lieu de roche sombre et humide, il ne vit que des couleurs.

- C'est mon jardin, expliqua Shizuka, à nouveau maître de ses émotions. Voulez-vous le voir ?

Seto accepta avec joie, et elle le mena vers son paradis à elle, là où elle faisait pousser la vie qui normalement ne pouvait pas y grandir. Des fleurs et autres plantes vertes recouvraient une vaste surface. Impossible aurait-on cru, et pourtant… Il avait oublié pendant quelques instants que sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Il se trouva bercé par cette douce atmosphère, et la jeune fille lui apparut comme un ange tombé du ciel. Elle s'assit parmi les fleurs, et il vint la rejoindre. Tous deux restèrent silencieux un moment.

- Quel idiot je fais… murmura Seto.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Shizuka.

Il fixa l'horizon un moment avant de répondre.

- J'étais persuadé que les Ebisu n'étaient que des barbares avides de mal et de souffrance, et qu'ils étaient des ignorants. Au lieu de ça, j'ai à côté de moi la personne la plus intelligente et lucide que je connaisse, et qui me dit que son père se rend à la capitale pour en ramener des livres…

- Seto…

- Je ne devrais pas vivre pour avoir de telles pensées… Toute ma vie… j'ai cru servir de nobles causes, et maintenant j'en doute. ..

- Ne dites pas ça mon Seigneur…

- Je suis un Bushi, Shizuka. J'ai infiltré les rangs de l'armée fujiwarienne à la demande de mon clan, qui veut récupérer ce que l'Empereur a accordé à d'autres, nous dépossédant de droits et de richesse. Je jouais le rôle d'informateur. J'étais animé d'une haine pour les Fujiwara et l'Empereur, mais maintenant, quand je vois de quoi vous vous contentez pour vivre, vous les Ebisu… Vous savez si bien vivre en harmonie avec la nature, que cela fait peut-être de vous les hommes les plus riches de cette Terre...

La jeune fille l'observa, touchée par de telles paroles. Il lui rendit son regard, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, et l'attira contre lui.

- Shizuka…murmura-t-il. Je ne veux pas retourner d'où je viens… Je veux vivre ici… avec toi.

Avec douceur, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'emmenant dans une tendre étreinte. Coupés de la réalité, leurs cœurs et leurs âmes se mêlèrent, et n'en formèrent plus qu'une. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Shizuka enfouit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du jeune homme.

- La Terre est si grande, il y a tellement de monde vivant sur cette planète et il faut que ce soit vous… murmura-t-elle.

Il la serra fort contre lui.

- Shizuka…

.

_Le Seigneur Seto, homme important de son clan, les Bushis, choisit ainsi de tout abandonner pour vivre au contact de la nature, avec la jeune fille qui l'avait sauvé et dont il avait fini par tomber amoureux. Malheureusement, le reste du village Ebisu d'où était originaire Shizuka ignorait l'existence de Seto, et lui et la jeune fille savaient qu'ils ne pourraient plus le cacher bien longtemps…_

_Pendant quelques semaines, ils vécurent leur bonheur sans aucun nuage, et plus le temps passait, plus leur amour se renforçait. Ce qui n'avait été jusqu'alors qu'une relation pure et chaste, prit un tournant lorsqu' un soir, Seto et Shizuka se donnèrent l'un à l'autre. Mais dans leur passion, ils en oublièrent l'heure ; Shizuka, bien que sauvageonne, ne passait jamais la nuit dehors, et lorsque son père ne la vit pas rentrer, il alla à sa recherche, avec quelques hommes du village._

_Innocents du danger, les deux amants avaient trouvé refuge dans la grotte…_

Après leur étreinte passionnée quelques minutes plus tôt, Seto se mit sur le dos ; Shizuka se blottit contre lui, mais le jeune homme ne sentit que de l'humidité sur son torse. Il se redressa, et s'aperçut que la jeune fille pleurait. Il lui caressa la joue.

- Qu'y a-t-il, mon amour ? C'est à cause de ce qui vient de se passer…

Mais elle secoua la tête, et ses beaux cheveux furent rejetés derrière ses épaules. Puis, ses pleurs redoublèrent de plus belle, et elle se jeta à son cou.

- Veux-tu me parler de ce qui ne va pas ? chuchota-t-il à son oreille, d'une voix douce.

- Oh Seto, sanglota-t-elle. Qu'allons-nous faire… je ne veux pas te quitter… je veux rester avec toi… pour toujours.

- Chuuuut, la rassura-t-il, en la serrant contre lui. Personne ne nous séparera jamais, je te le promets.

- Tu ne comprends pas, murmura-t-elle, entre deux sanglots.

Elle observa une pause, et se dégagea de son amant et s'assit en face de lui. Evitant son regard, elle prononça ces mots :

- Je dois m'en aller… dit-elle.

Seto se redressa lui aussi.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Ils…ils veulent que je m'en aille, sanglota-t-elle. Mon père… il veut… me marier…

Seto reçut cette annonce comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Il s'approcha d'elle, et la prit à nouveau dans ses bras, mais ne parla pas.

- Il dit... continua Shizuka, qu'ils m'ont trouvé un mari, un homme respectable d'une contrée du sud… Je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas !

- Calme-toi, dit Seto, en s'efforçant d'être rassurant. Nous allons trouver une solution…

Mais elle secoua à nouveau la tête, et sa voix se fit murmure :

- Je dois partir…demain…

- Comment ? s'exclama-t-il, incrédule. Mais pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?

- Je pensais que mon père se raviserait en voyant l'homme en question… Mais il est venu avant-hier et… il m'a dit qu'il ferait de moi une femme heureuse…

Seto serra les poings, la jalousie commençant à s'insinuer lentement en lui. Shizuka se jeta sur lui.

- Je suis tellement désolée Seto ! J'aurais dû t'en parler ! J'ai eu tort !

- Ne t'en fais pas…murmura-t-il, gentiment. Tu n'y es pour rien…

- Qu'allons-nous faire ? sanglota-t-elle.

Il ne dit rien. Il ne connaissait que trop bien les mariages forcés : combien de jeunes filles avaient été mariées de force au sein de son clan, sans même avoir rencontré leur mari ? Seto sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Pas celle qui lui avait tant donné. Pas celle qui avait brisé la glace de son cœur. Pas celle qu'il aimait et qu'il chérissait plus que tout et pour qui il serait capable de n'importe quoi. Elle était tellement belle, tellement parfaite… Jamais il ne la laisserait s'en aller. Ils seraient ensemble, quoi qu'il en coûterait.

- Partons… finit-il par dire.

Elle ne comprit pas.

- Partons, répéta-t-il. Enfuyons-nous quelque part où ils ne pourront jamais nous retrouver, quelque part où nous pourrons vivre heureux et au grand jour.

Il n'avait jamais fui, mais que ne ferait-il pas pour elle…

Elle acquiesça, et se leva, mais il la retint.

- Nous pouvons attendre jusqu'à demain, dit-il avec un sourire.

_Elle allait lui rendre ce sourire, et se rallonger auprès de lui lorsqu'ils entendirent des éclats de voix lointaines. Se sachant recherchés, ils se rhabillèrent rapidement et cherchèrent à s'enfuir. Mais si Shizuka connaissait les moindres recoins de cette grotte, elle savait aussi qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule sortie. Et cette sortie était à présent gardée par son père, et par d'autres hommes du village. Les deux amants coururent longtemps, mais ils se firent surprendre par le propre père de la jeune fille. Seto résista mais ils furent forcés de sortir de la grotte, grâce au fil que le vieil homme avait pris soin de dérouler derrière lui._

_A la sortie, Seto et Shizuka furent séparés, et le jeune homme fut mis à terre._

Le vieil homme s'avança vers sa fille, et la gifla violemment. Un filet de sang s'écoula de ses lèvres.

- Catin ! C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ! Toute ma vie, j'ai veillé à ta santé et t'ai toujours permis de vagabonder en liberté. J'ai été un bon père et voilà ma récompense !

Il gifla Shizuka de nouveau, puis examinant le sabre que Seto avait emporté avec lui, il alla la gifler une troisième fois.

- Et avec l'ennemi, qui plus est ! rugit-il. Tu t'es donnée à l'ennemi !

Il leva la main une nouvelle fois, mais Seto réussit à échapper à ses geôliers et se jeta sur le père.

- Comment osez-vous porter la main sur elle ? s'écria-t-il. Ouch !

L'un des hommes accompagnant le père de Shizuka l'avait violemment frappé à la tête, et le jeune homme s'effondra, inconscient.

- Seto ! hurla la jeune fille. Père, s'il vous plaît !

Le vieil homme se releva, et se tourna vers sa fille et la considéra un instant. Elle était en pleurs, et voulait aller vers celui qu'elle aimait. Mais il ne lui lança qu'un regard de mépris, bien loin de celui d'un père.

- Je la ramène au village, dit-il à ses hommes. Tout ceci doit rester secret bien entendu. Dès demain, elle s'en ira avec le Seigneur Ootogi, et ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Puis, se tournant vers Seto :

- Quand il se réveillera, tuez-le, lança-t-il froidement. Je veux qu'il soit conscient et qu'il voie sa mort arriver pour ce qu'il a fait à ma fille.

- Nooonnn père ! s'écria Shizuka, se débattant de l'emprise de ses gardiens. Non je vous en supplie !

_L'homme ne tint pas compte de ses cris déchirants. En silence, il redescendit la montagne en ignorant ses maintes supplications, puis la vallée, suivie de Shizuka en pleurs, encadrée par deux geôliers. La jeune fille, une fois arrivée au village, se mura dans un mutisme total, et ce fut sans réaction qu'elle accueillit le beau jeune homme brun aux yeux verts venue l'emmener dans ses contrées à l'aube. Il fut si subjugué par la beauté de la jeune fille, qu'il voyait pourtant pour la seconde fois, qu'il ne se posa aucune question quant à son silence. Mais lorsque la jeune fille le vit, elle se réveilla de sa torpeur et le confondit avec Seto et se jeta sur lui ; il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour prendre conscience de son erreur, et elle lui jeta un regard dégoûté, avant de se tourner vers son père._

- Où est Seto ? Où est-il ? Père, répondez-moi !

Bien sûr, le Seigneur Ootogi ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle racontait. Le père de la jeune fille regarda cette dernière avec une expression impassible.

- Il est mort à l'heure qu'il est, dit-il.

Elle s'effondra, et ne parla plus. Ootogi la fit s'asseoir à l'avant de la charrette qui devait les emmener, et ils quittèrent le village, le regard de Shizuka vide de sens.

_Cependant Seto n'était pas mort. Suivant les indications du père de la jeune fille, les deux hommes qui le gardaient attendirent son réveil. Et il ne se réveilla qu'à l'aube. Là, les deux hommes tentèrent de l'assassiner avec leurs couteaux, mais ils commirent l'erreur de ne pas ramasser le sabre de Seto. Celui-ci n'eut aucun mal à se débarrasser d'eux, mais lorsqu'il descendit la vallée, à la recherche de sa bien-aimée, il vit une charrette s'éloigner du village, et n'eut aucun mal à deviner que c'était Shizuka qui s'en allait._

Comme la mer

Sur le rivage d'Izumo

_Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put, l'amour qu'il lui portait lui donna des ailes ; il rejoignit les deux jeunes gens en charrette alors qu'ils se trouvaient sur le pont qui enjambait une rivière. Shizuka, ignorant son amour juste derrière elle, observait l'eau et une pensée lui traversa alors l'esprit._

Quand monte la marée

Moi, mon amour pour vous

_**« Personne ne nous séparera jamais, je te le promets »**_

_Un sourire aux lèvres, elle se dit qu'il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Alors, croyant son aimé disparu pour toujours, elle se leva pour aller le rejoindre, et se jeta de la charrette. Seto qui était derrière assista à la scène ; il la vit tomber, il la vit disparaître dans les flots._

- NOOOOONNNNN !

Est toujours, toujours plus profond. (11)

_Il ne put que regarder son beau visage se noyer. Descendant le cours de la rivière, il la retrouva bientôt. Elle n'était plus. Les larmes aux yeux, il la serra fort contre lui, et puisqu'il lui avait fait une promesse, il se devait de la tenir. Il lui avait promis que personne ne les séparerait, pas même la mort. Alors il entra dans les flots, tenant Shizuka dans ses bras, et sombra bientôt, dans les eaux troubles de la rivière._

« Le cri des oiseaux me tire de mes rêves

Regarde! À l'est le jour se lève

L'azur brille et entre le large et la côte

Une flottille de voiliers repose dans la brume. » (12)

_Il est dit que le soir même, alors qu'un pêcheur retirait ses filets, il vit une masse sombre dériver au gré du courant. Deux corps enlacés vinrent s'échouer auprès de lui. Ils avaient tous deux le sourire aux lèvres. Le brave homme reconnut en eux deux amants qui n'avaient pu s'aimer dans la lumière, et leur offrit sa barque, dans laquelle il les plaça, sans les séparer et regarda l'embarcation s'éloigner rejoindre l'embouchure de la rivière, qui se jetterait ensuite dans l'océan.  
_

_La Terre n'avait pas voulu de leur amour. Le pêcheur, fort de son attachement à la rivière, se dit que les flots, si généreux qu'ils avaient été envers lui, accepteraient l'amour de ces deux êtres, pour qu'ils soient ensemble…_

_A jamais._

.

* * *

.

L'hologramme s'éteignit. La coupole de lumière s'évapora. Le lien électrique disparut. Un silence régnait. Tea avait les yeux braqués au sol. Yugi regardait dans le vide. Joey, Tristan et Duke aussi. Mokuba se tourna vers son frère.

Kaiba.

Kaiba était agenouillé.

Une larme, puis deux, puis trois, coulèrent le long de ses joues.

Kaiba pleurait.

Shizu s'avança vers lui et l'observa, l'air presque attendrie.

- Comprends-tu à présent ? murmura-t-elle.

Elle lui tendit la main. Il la repoussa.

Il avait mal ; il l'avait ressentie. Cette douleur qu'avait autrefois ressentie son autre « lui ». Elle était morte… pour lui.

**« Pourquoi… pourquoi… »**

Qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait combattu, il avait lutté pour ne pas l'aimer. Et là, son autre « lui » venait de la perdre. Que deviendrait-il s'il la perdait lui aussi ? Il ne vivrait plus… il mourrait…comme dans le passé. Pour être avec elle.

Au diable ces hologrammes. Il voulait bien y croire maintenant. A cette magie. La douleur dans son cœur était bien trop réelle.

- Comprends-tu à présent ? répéta Shizu. C'est grâce à cette mémoire, contenue dans le katana, que j'ai pu faire la lumière sur ces événements. Le souvenir de Seto est dans ton cœur, tout comme Shizuka réside dans celui de Serenity. C'est ton destin. Votre destin. Ton amour pour elle l'a tuée jadis. Aujourd'hui, si tu ne te reprends pas, c'est ton refus de l'aimer qui aura raison d'elle.

- Serenity… murmura-t-il.

Il finit par se relever. Le duel n'était pas terminé. C'était à lui de jouer. Il tira une carte de son deck.

- Kaiba ! s'écria Shizu. Tu ne comprendras donc jamais ! Arrête-ça pendant qu'il en est encore temps !

Seto avait fermé son esprit, et du coup, Shizu ne pouvait lire l'avenir. Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il observa ses cartes. Il possédait celles nécessaires pour gagner.

.

**Seto Kaiba : 1900 ; Joey Wheeler : 500**

.

Joey se tenait prêt, attendant ce que Seto jouerait. Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Le jeune président regarda longuement ses cartes. Il semblait déchiré.

**« Je ne sais que faire… »**

**_« Fais ce que tu as faire ! »_**

**« Je ne peux pas perdre, ce serait mon déshonneur. »**

**_« Serenity est bien plus importante que ton honneur ! »_**

**« Je ne peux pas… »**

**_« Tu dois le faire ! Pour elle ! »_**

**_« _Serenity… Pardonne-moi… »**

Il brandit une carte.

- Je pose une carte face cachée…

Il semblait vouloir dire autre chose. Mais il en fut incapable.

- … et je finis mon tour.

- QUOI ? s'écria Joey. Allons Kaiba, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu comptes me vaincre avec ça ?

Shizu sourit. Il avait choisi.

- Tais-toi Joey, répliqua Seto. Lance ton attaque et finissons-en.

Joey eut un mouvement de recul.

_« Il bluffe, ce n'est pas possible ? »_

Le souvenir de sa sœur, dans les bras de Seto, sur l'hologramme de Shizu, lui revint en mémoire, et la colère prit possession de lui.

- Bien, comme tu veux ! s'écria-t-il. Je tiens enfin ma revanche ! Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges, anéantis les points de vie de Kaiba !

Une boule de feu sortit de la gueule du Dragon, et se dirigea droit sur son adversaire. Celui-ci lança :

- Je révèle ma carte piège, Desserts seuls !

Puis une explosion assourdissante, accompagnée d'un hologramme de fumée, enveloppa Kaiba. Lorsque la brume se dissipa, les points de vie du jeune homme étaient tombés à zéro.

Et ceux de Joey aussi.

C'était un match nul.

- Comment est-ce possible ? s'énerva Joey, incrédule.

Yugi, après un moment de réflexion, lança :

- Mais oui ! Tu as attaqué Kaiba avec ton Dragon, qui avait 3200 points d'attaque, donc, logiquement Kaiba a perdu tous ses points de vie. Seulement, pendant l'attaque, il a activé sa carte piège, qui a la faculté d'infliger 500 points de dommages directs aux points de vie de l'adversaire… Et comme tu n'avais plus que 500 points de vie, tu as perdu toi aussi.

_« Sacré Kaiba_, pensa Yami_, je suis persuadé qu'il avait en main les cartes pour renverser la situation. Il n'aura pas voulu faire de mal à Joey, et à Serenity indirectement. Seulement, c'est quelqu'un de si orgueilleux, qu'il ne voulait pas se voir infliger une défaite, donc il n'a joué que cette carte, pour que personne ne gagne le duel_. »

Kaiba quitta le centre du terrain, et se dirigea vers Shizu.

- Tu as donc compris, dit cette dernière.

- Où est-elle ? demanda Seto.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et sourit.

- Je crois que tu le sais déjà, Seto Kaiba.

Il fut surpris, mais sut de quoi elle voulait parler.

- Mokuba, dit-il, à son frère qui accourait vers lui, va chercher nos employés et dis-leur de décharger la voiture. Nous ne partons plus.

Le visage du petit garçon s'éclaira, et il s'enfuit en courant vers le manoir.

Seto se tourna ensuite vers Joey, mais ça devenait trop dur pour lui.

- Wheeler…

- Kaiba… dit Joey d'une voix neutre.

Le blond, pour une fois dans sa vie, avait beau chercher ses mots, mais ils ne venaient pas. De même pour Seto, qui fut incapable de dire quelque chose d'autre ; de toute façon, il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Alors il passa devant lui, mais ne le bouscula pas, comme à son habitude. Il comptait aller à la recherche de Serenity, mais Duke se mit en travers de son chemin.

- Alors, ça y est… Vous êtes tous devenus fous au point de confier la vie de Serenity entre les mains de ce snob !

Il serrait les poings. Elle aurait dû être à lui, il l'avait planifié depuis tant de temps.

Seto ne répondit pas, et le poussa sur le côté. Duke allait se jeter sur lui, mais la voix de Shizu l'en empêcha.

- Non ! Tu dois comprendre que tu ne lui es pas destiné. Il y a mille ans, ton ancêtre Ootogi a essayé de l'arracher de force à ce destin et elle en est morte. Ne commets pas la même erreur que lui ; si tu l'aimes vraiment, alors tu dois l'accepter ainsi.

Duke serra les dents, mais elle avait raison. Il l'aimait, mais trop pour la faire souffrir.

- Kaiba !

C'était Joey.

- Hmmmm ? fit Seto, en se tournant vers lui.

- Tout à l'heure, quand Serenity est arrivée, j'ai vu la manière dont elle t'a regardé. Et j'ai vu aussi la manière dont TU l'as regardée.

Il marqua une pause, et poursuivit :

- Je dois l'admettre… elle t'aime vraiment et tu l'aimes vraiment.

Seto fit un signe de tête et lui tourna le dos. Il ne voulait pas le regarder, mais il fallait qu'il le dise :

- Oui… murmura-t-il. Je l'aime…vraiment.

Joey brandit le poing.

- Alors prends soin d'elle ! Mais si jamais tu lui fais le moindre mal, tu ne résideras plus dans ton manoir mais dans une tombe !

Kaiba eut un sourire amusé, que personne ne vit.

- Ca va Joey, dit Tea, en abaissant le bras du blond. Je crois qu'il l'a compris depuis longtemps ça.

Seto ne leur accorda plus aucun regard et partit à la recherche de Serenity. Il l'avait tant rejetée. Voudrait-elle de lui à nouveau ? Il imagina le fait qu'elle le rejetterait à son tour. Il ne saurait comment réagir. Il pensait qu'il ne le supporterait pas.

Il lui fallait pourtant essayer. Et il savait où la trouver.

.

* * *

_« Le __premier__ amour__ est __éternel__, le __temps__ ne __passe__ pas, c'est le __principe__ amoureux__. » _(Camille Laurens)

* * *

.

Notes : 

(et oui, il y en a beaucoup cette fois-ci, mais je ne pouvais pas vous laisser sans explications)

.

(1) Voir Chapitres 3 et 4, "Prédiction" et "Esprits Tourmentés"

(2) Dans le chapitre 8, intitulé "Pourquoi Elle ?"

(3) Première saison, au Royaume des duellistes, lorsque Yugi et son double ont du mener un duel contre Pegasus dans le Royaume des Ombres.

(4) _L'ère Heian (794-1185) : _j'ai déjà apporté quelques précisions là-dessus, mais il me faut approfondir. Il s'agit d'une période qui marqua en effet l'apogée de la culture japonaise. L'empereur était sur le trône, mais en réalité, c'est une famille noble, les Fujiwara, qui possédait le pouvoir. Les Fujiwara avaient de nombreux clans ennemis, notamment les Taira et les Minamoto. Cependant, d'autres clans, comme les Bushis étaient également ses rivaux.

(5) _Bushis :_ Avant 1185, on ne les appelait pas « Bushis ». Cependant, cette caste existait bel et bien et était plutôt méprisée par la Noblesse et l'Empereur, qui accordait beaucoup de privilèges et de richesses à cette dernière. Ce sentiment de mépris exhorta les Bushis à prendre le pouvoir. Seulement, leurs tentatives échouèrent, au profit d'autres clans comme les Taira et les Minamoto, qui prirent le pouvoir vers 1160.

(6) Poésie tirée d'une anthologie poétique appelé Kokinshû (qui veut dire Poèmes d'hier et d'aujourd'hui) commandé par l'empereur du Japon au début du 10ème siècle. Cette poésie fut notamment publiée dans les Notes de Chevet, un livre écrit par une dame de la cour japonaise, Sei Shônagon, au tout début du 11ème siècle. Je me suis permise de faire une petite modification : dans la traduction française, il est traduit « J'ai vieilli », mais moi, j'ai transformé ça en « Je vieillis »

(7) « Mon Dieu ! »

(8) Mais…

(9) Poésie de Sei Shônagon, également tiré de  Notes de Chevet.

(10) _Heiankyô :_ littéralement « Capitale de la paix ». C'est l'actuelle Kyôto

(11) Ces cinq vers sont également tirés de Notes de Chevet. Mais ce n'est pas Sei Shônagon qui l'a écrit. Il s'agit d'une poésie inconnue.

(12) Variante de l'Iroha, un célèbre hymne japonais du 11ème siècle.

.

* * *

.

Voilà... Et bien, que dire... Ceci est le fin mot de l'histoire. Comme vous avez pu le constater, Kaiba se secoue enfin. Il accepte ses sentiments, au bout de 26 posts et 18 chapitres (ça aurait pu être pire). Donc, il ne reste normalement plus qu'un dernier post, le chapitre 19, qui sera bien plus court que celui-ci je pense. Il sera dédié entièrement (ou presque) aux retrouvailles de Seto et Serenity, et qui sait, je rajouterai peut-être un petit épilogue, tout dépendra de comment je le sens. J'espère que votre esprit n'est pas trop embrouillé à cause de ce déballage historique sur le Japon :-s, si j'ai fait ça, c'est pour rendre le passé plus crédible (à part peut-être les fleurs qui poussent sur les rochers lol, mais Yu-Gi-Oh! est un monde magique non ? ;-).

Allez, je vous fais de gros bisous, et je reviens bientôt pour le dernier chapitre.


	27. XIX : Retrouvailles et Déclaration

Bonjour... Nous sommes vendredi, j'ai updaté lundi... J'ai trouvé une motivation pour finir cette histoire... Oui, voici le dernier chapitre. Il n'y aura pas d'épilogue. Ca me rend un peu triste de me dire que c'est la fin...je suis décidément trop sentimentale moi... Enfin bref, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que l'autre (3000 mots) donc profitez-bien. Je voulais aussi remercier **Llily.B**, qui malgré elle, m'a orientée vers plusieurs idées en ce qui concerne la personnalité de Kaiba (T'inquiète Llily, si tu vois pas de quoi je parle, je t'expliquerai). Allez, sans plus attendre, je vous laisse à cette lecture...

.

* * *

**Chanson d'un Soir**

_Chapitre XIX : Retrouvailles et Déclaration_

* * *

.

Ignorant tout ce qui s'était passé au Manoir Kaiba, Serenity se trouvait maintenant dans le seul endroit qui réussissait à adoucir sa peine : le parc. Là où tout avait commencé. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, c'était ce jour d'automne, un soir… cette chanson qui avait tout déclenché. Une simple chanson.

C'était contradictoire car elle aurait dû fuir tout ce qui lui rappelait Seto Kaiba. Au lieu de ça, elle faisait tout pour ne pas oublier, comme si elle voulait encore y croire.

Elle n'y croyait plus vraiment pourtant. Elle savait qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, elle l'avait vu dans son regard un peu plus tôt. Encore avant, il l'avait embrassée passionnément, et elle avait clairement senti ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Mais il l'avait rejetée, même après qu'elle lui eut dit qu'elle l'aimait. En fait, il n'avait pas cessé de la rejeter. Il était bien trop arrogant et fier pour laisser l'amour le contrôler. Alors à quoi bon ? A quoi cela servait-il de combattre pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait même pas s'abandonner ?

Serenity versa une petite larme, mais se retint d'en verser d'autres : ce serait la dernière qu'elle verserait pour lui. La jeune fille observa les choses qui l'entouraient. C'était beau. Il y avait des fleurs de toutes les couleurs partout, et qui dégageaient chacune un parfum différent. Tous réunis, ils formaient une agréable alchimie.

Elle soupira. Un jardin comme celui-là… Elle aurait aimé en avoir un. Oui, comme celui-là. Comme celui de ses rêves, et qu'elle pourrait partager avec… Non, elle ne le partagerait avec personne.

Serenity avait beau se rassurer, elle ne pouvait pas se tromper elle-même. Elle souffrait. Son cœur lui faisait atrocement mal et il n'y avait qu'un seul remède contre ça : lui. Elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le perdait. Qu'il y avait eu une autre fois où elle l'avait perdu. N'avait-elle pas eu l'impression, dès le départ, qu'elle le connaissait depuis toujours ?

Assise, perdue dans ses pensées, la présence de celui qu'elle attendait inconsciemment lui avait échappé.

Seto Kaiba.

Il devait se trouver à une dizaine de mètres d'elle. Il l'avait vue, il avait reconnu ses beaux cheveux et sa frêle silhouette. Il savait qu'elle se trouverait ici. Après tout, n'était-il pas censé la connaître depuis mille ans déjà ?

Serenity se leva, et se retourna pour partir.

_« Je dois oublier tout ça… »_

Cette résolution s'envola lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. Elle eut un choc quand son regard intercepta le jeune homme. Ne l'avait-il pas suffisamment faite souffrir comme ça ?

Seto était comme enraciné. Ces yeux… ce visage… ce corps…identiques en tous points à ceux de la vision de Shizu. Il se souvint d'elle dans le magnifique jardin de la corniche.

De lui posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

De lui la tenant étroitement dans ses bras après leur nuit de passion.

D'elle dans la charrette.

De lui la poursuivant.

D'elle sautant du pont.

Son visage disparaissant.

Son visage si angélique englouti par les eaux.

Son sourire au seuil de la mort.

_**« NOOOOONNNNN ! »**_

Et pour finir, son cri déchirant.

Non, cette vision lui était insupportable. Sans réfléchir, il courut vers elle, et sans que Serenity ne puisse réagir, la prit dans ses bras, pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle. Il la serra fort. Il ne voulait plus la perdre.

Dans son étreinte, Serenity ne savait que penser. Elle ignorait tout de l'intervention de Shizu.

_« Est-ce que je rêve ? »_, se demanda-t-elle.

Non. Les bras du jeune homme aux yeux bleus l'enlaçaient tendrement mais fermement. Le parfum et la chaleur de Seto la rendaient si sereine qu'elle était sur le point de s'assoupir, mais la main que glissa Kaiba dans ses cheveux eut pour effet de la réveiller. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et mit de la distance entre eux.

Le cœur de Seto se serra.

**« Ainsi, elle m'en veut… »**

Ils se regardèrent longuement, sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée entre eux. Serenity détourna les yeux, et voulut s'en aller. Mais Seto n'avait aucune envie de la laisser partir, et, anticipant son geste, il lui prit la main.

- Que veux-tu Seto ? Tu essaies encore de me tromper, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

Il redoutait cette question. N'étant pas très doué pour exprimer ses sentiments, il ne trouva pas les mots pour répondre, ce qui contraria encore plus la jeune fille.

- Je comprends…murmura-t-elle. Tu es venu pour me dire que Joey a perdu le duel, et que ça confirme que nous ne sommes que des moins que rien. Voilà, tu es content ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ?

Elle se dégagea, et se mit à courir, mais le jeune homme se plaça devant elle.

- Non, répondit-il simplement.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'écria-t-elle, sentant les larmes lui envahir les yeux.

Elle s'était pourtant promise de ne plus pleurer pour lui.

Kaiba, malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu au cours de la journée, hésitait encore à lui répondre.

**« Est-ce vraiment moi ? »**

**.**

_Flash-back_

_._

_« C'est toi Seto… Toi tel que tu es vraiment… Pourquoi crois-tu que tu n'entendes plus rien dans ta tête…qu'il n'y ait plus d'autre voix pour contrer ton action ? Parce que tu es en paix avec toi-même ici… Je t'ai observé toutes les nuits… Je ne te connais bien mieux que quiconque… tu n'es pas l'homme pour lequel tu essaies de te faire passer là-haut… »_

_._

_Fin du Flash back_

.

Au souvenir de son rêve, dans lequel il la serrait toujours contre lui, il s'était senti plus léger pendant un court instant.

- Ce que je veux…murmura-t-il… ce que je veux…

Elle le regarda, bouleversée. Que s'apprêtait-il à lui dire ? Et pourquoi le visage du jeune homme avait-il perdu toute son assurance, et ne ressemblait plus qu'à celui d'un enfant timide, qui demande quelque chose d'important pour lui mais qui a peur de la réaction de ses parents ?

- Ce que je veux…c'est toi.

Elle eut un sursaut d'émotion, se demandant une fois de plus si c'était bien la réalité. Ou bien jouait-il avec elle, une fois de plus ?

Mais aux yeux de Seto, elle sut qu'il ne jouait pas la comédie. Parce qu'elle s'était emportée plus tôt, elle n'avait pas vu combien le regard du jeune homme était triste, comme s'il avait vécu quelque chose d'insupportable. Le duel… Elle crut comprendre… Que s'était-il passé au Manoir ?

- Seto… fit-elle, plus calmement, mais restant néanmoins sur ses positions. Le duel…

- Je ne l'ai pas gagné, dit-il.

Elle comprit la raison de son chagrin. Joey avait donc gagné. Et Kaiba avait certainement perdu son précieux Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus, comme convenu.

- Seto… je suis désolée… je sûre que mon frère ne voulait pas…

- Ton frère non plus, coupa-t-il, en la regardant intensément.

- Quoi ? fit-elle, ne comprenant pas.

- C'était un match nul.

Un éclair de joies illumina les yeux de la jeune fille. Ainsi, personne n'avait gagné. Elle en était si heureuse. Elle savait combien leurs cartes leur étaient précieuses. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils les perdent… Mais alors… pourquoi Seto était-il si mal ?

- Je vois… dit-elle. Tu voulais absolument le remporter… je comprends…

- Serenity…

Elle frissonna, pas encore habituée à ce qu'il prononce son prénom. Il avait une façon de l'appeler si mélodieuse, on ne ressentait que de la douceur dans sa voix. Il s'avança, et la prit par les épaules. Cette fois, elle ne chercha pas à le repousser.

- Tu ne comprends pas, dit-il doucement. N'as-tu pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? Ce que je veux vraiment ? Ce duel, je n'ai jamais voulu le gagner… parce que je t'aurais perdue…

- Seto…

Il s'éloigna à nouveau, et regarda ce qui les entourait. Toutes ces fleurs.

- Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas de moi, dit-il, en prenant soin de ne pas la regarder. Je t'ai traitée de la plus ignoble façon qu'il soit. Mais là, maintenant, quand je te vois ici, dans cet endroit…

Il s'interrompit. C'était si dur d'admettre qu'il avait eu tort dès le départ. Qu'il avait nié ses sentiments en attribuant cela à une simple passade, et ensuite à un simple désir… Pourtant, il le savait… il avait tous les torts… mais c'était si difficile pour lui de l'avouer, lui qui avait toujours cru avoir raison. Elle était là, dans le même environnement de la vision de Shizu, et il ne put s'empêcher de repenser au visage de Shizuka-Serenity, noyée dans les flots.

- J'ai eu tort… finit-il par déglutir difficilement.

Alors c'était ça que ça faisait d'avouer une erreur ? Il se surprit à penser que devant Serenity, ce n'était pas si pénible que son orgueil lui avait pourtant maintes fois répété. Il se sentit même soulagé d'un poids, comme si cette phrase avait toujours voulu sortir.

**« Ainsi, voilà le vrai "moi" »** pensa-t-il.

La jeune fille semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole.

_« Ai-je bien entendu ? Kaiba vient de…s'excuser ? »_

Avec difficulté, Seto poursuivit, hanté par le souvenir de ce qu'il avait vu du passé :

- Je t'ai vue…là-bas, pendant le duel… Je t'ai vue mourir…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et Kaiba eut un léger sourire malgré lui.

- Peut-être que le surnaturel existe finalement... dit-il.

- Je ne comprends pas, murmura Serenity.

- Je crois avoir vu le passé… notre passé, ajouta-t-il.

- Notre... passé ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Tu n'étais plus… je te voyais disparaître… C'était… insupportable…

Et malgré l'envie pressante de la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras, il hésita, croyant qu'elle le repousserait. La voyant sans réaction, il crut qu'elle le prenait pour un fou. Alors, il s'éloigna.

- Je comprendrai si tu ne veux pas de moi… murmura-t-il.

Mais ce qu'il avait pris pour un silence qui signifiait qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir était en fait un silence ému. La jeune fille s'élança vers lui, et se jeta contre lui. En pleurs. Et dire qu'elle ne voulait plus verser de larme pour lui. Mais cette fois, c'était des larmes de joie. Il avait compris.

Elle l'entoura de ses bras, et le jeune homme lui rendit son étreinte. Il sentit le bonheur s'emparer de lui.

**« Oui… c'est vraiment moi »**

- J'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment… chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Se sentant si apaisé contre elle, il comprit pourquoi il avait rejeté les sentiments qu'il éprouvait. Cette douceur lui rappelait…la douceur d'une mère. Il sourit alors Serenity l'étreignait fort. Glissant une main dans ses cheveux, il murmura :

- C'est la première fois que quelqu'un m'aime… Personne ne m'avait jamais aimé, ni protégé… Jamais je n'ai reçu d'amour… je me suis forgé mon propre « amour propre »… Bien sûr, il y avait Mokuba… mais ce n'est pas pareil…

Elle n'osait parler, de peur que cet instant se brise, et se contenta de sourire tendrement, sourire qu'il entrevit. Il se dégagea un peu, de sorte à ce que leurs deux visages soient face à face.

Puis il sortit de la poche intérieure de son long manteau de cuir métallisé, la fleur bleue qui avait, un soir, attaché les cheveux de la jeune fille. Il l'avait toujours gardée avec lui ; c'était son trésor. Un trésor qui était bien plus important que son Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus. Il portait encore le parfum de Serenity.

Plongeant son regard dans les yeux noisette de cette dernière, il caressa ses cheveux un instant, puis se plaça derrière la jeune fille et avec la fleur, il attacha quelques mèches derrière sa nuque. Ses gestes furent si doux…

Enfin, il la retourna vers lui. La jeune fille avait le visage en feu et son corps était parcouru de légers tremblements d'excitation. Kaiba fit courir ses doigts sur le visage de Serenity, dont le visage était encore humide à cause de ses larmes.

**« A cause de ce manque, ce vide que je ressentais, je ne vivais que pour devenir le meilleur et dominer les gens à n'importe quel moyen, même si pour cela je devais blesser d'autres personnes… Pourtant, je n'ai jamais voulu être ainsi, je l'ai toujours su… J'ai toujours voulu me raccrocher au passé… Je me sens si coupable… je ne mérite même pas les sentiments qu'elle m'offre. Mais aujourd'hui, grâce à elle… grâce à elle, je ne suis plus seul… »**

Plus de deuxième voix dans sa tête.

_« Pourquoi crois-tu que tu n'entendes plus rien dans ta tête… qu'il n'y ait plus d'autre voix pour contrer ton action ? » _

Il s'était une nouvelle fois souvenu de son rêve.

**« Parce que je suis moi. »**

- Serenity…Me pardonneras-tu ?

Pour toute réponse, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Il n'y croyait plus. La joie l'envahit lorsque leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Il répondit avec passion, la serrant étroitement contre lui, alors qu'elle passait ses mains autour de sa nuque. La chaleur les enveloppa. Cette fois, ils ne se réveilleraient pas. Tout était réel.

Le baiser s'intensifia, jusqu'au point où l'air vint à leur manquer, et ils durent se séparer, à contrecoeur.

Kaiba n'arrivait pas à croire que ces actes venaient de lui. Il ne se serait jamais cru capable de cela, et pourtant… Finalement, c'était si agréable de s'abandonner à celle qu'il aimait.

**« Celle que… j'aime ?»**

Les paroles qu'il avait prononcées face à Joey lui revinrent en mémoire.

_« Oui…je l'aime…vraiment… »_

Quand il la regarda, elle dont le visage rayonnait de bonheur, la légèreté et la chaleur qui l'animaient jusque là se renforcèrent encore, et la prit à nouveau dans ses bras.

Serenity avait tellement de mal à y croire qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à prononcer un mot. Seto Kaiba la tenait dans ses bras, alors que le matin même, il l'avait mise à la porte ? C'était pourtant réel… et elle venait de l'embrasser ; c'était elle qui avait pris l'initiative, et cette fois, il ne l'avait pas repoussée.

- Seto, murmura-t-elle, je t'aime…

Il sentit son cœur chavirer mais il se mordit la lèvre, et heureusement, elle ne le vit pas. Le moment qu'il redoutait était arrivé.

.

**_Love will grow, and nothing comes in the way, _**

_Notre amour grandira, et rien ne l'en empêchera_

**_It's true that love is here to stay_**

_C'est vrai, notre amour demeurera_

_**All we have to do is to face tomorrow.**_

_Tout ce que nous avons à faire est de faire face au lendemain_

_. _

**_Love will grow ; there's no need to run and hide_**

_Notre amour grandira ; nous n'avons plus besoin de courir et de nous cacher_

**_It's true we've always been so slow—_**

_C'est vrai, nous avons pris notre temps**  
**_

_**Should I tell you now what's been burning inside?**_

_Dois-je te dire maintenant ce qui me brûle de l'intérieur ?_

_. _

Il devait lui dire… Les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui étaient réciproques… Alors pourquoi ressentit-il une boule dans la gorge lorsqu'elle prononça ces trois mots, insignifiants au premier abord, mais tellement déstabilisants ?

.

_**Darling, strange days are over**_

_Mon amour, les jours sombres sont derrière nous_

_**Fears and tears, they're all gone**_

_Les peurs et les larmes se sont envolées_

_**This is the very beginning**_

_Aujourd'hui est un nouveau départ_

_**Now the world is meant for you and me**_

_Maintenant, le monde s'offre à nous._

_. _

Il avait tellement rêvé de ce moment qu'il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière.

.

_**Love will grow ; there's one thing I'm sure of now**_

_Notre amour grandira ; il y a une chose dont je suis sûr maintenant_

_**I know that we'll get no more sighs**_

_Il n'y aura plus jamais de soupirs_

_**Love is to us true-blue, and there's no sorrow**_

_Notre amour s'apparente à un bleu profond, dépourvu de toute tristesse_

_. _

_**Love will grow ; come what may, we'll never part.**_

_Notre amour grandira ; peu importe ce qui nous attend, jamais nous ne nous séparerons_

_**Let's hold on tight to dreams of ours**_

_Raccrochons-nous à nos rêves_

_**Even though we've still a long way to go**_

_Même si nous avons encore un long chemin à parcourir_

_. _

Et de toute façon, il ne voulait PAS faire marche arrière. Serrant la jeune fille contre lui, aucun mot ne réussit à sortir de sa bouche. La peur l'envahit.

.

_**Darling, strange days are over**_

_Mon amour, les jours sombres sont derrière nous_

_**Fears and tears, they're all gone**_

_Les peurs et les larmes se sont envolées_

_**This is the very beginning**_

_Aujourd'hui est un nouveau départ_

_**Now the world is meant for you and me**_

_Maintenant, le monde s'offre à nous._

_. _

Serenity espérait de tout cœur une réponse. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle espérait tant qu'il lui dise qu'elle l'aimait. Elle pouvait sentir le cœur du jeune homme battre à tout rompre. Sentant qu'il avait besoin d'aide, elle glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Seto, obligée toutefois de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds.

.

**_See how the day has just broken_**

_Vois comment les temps anciens s'en sont allés_

_**Oh so fresh, from the world**_

_Le monde nous en offre de nouveaux_

_**See how the brand new sun's coming up**_

_Vois ce nouveau soleil s'élever dans le ciel_

_**Let it now…shine on me…**_

_Qu'il brille maintenant sur moi…_

_**Shine on you !**_

_Et sur toi !_

_._

Seto eut un éclair de lucidité.

**« La caresse d'une mère… La caresse de l'être aimé… »**

Il se sentit soudain apaisé… libre.

**_Love will grow, and nothing comes in the way, _**

_Notre amour grandira, et rien ne l'en empêchera_

**_It's true that love is here to stay_**

_Oui, notre amour demeurera_

_**All we have to do is to face tomorrow.**_

_Tout ce que nous avons à faire est de faire face au lendemain_

_._

- Serenity…murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Moi aussi… je t'aime.

Le soulagement.

La jeune fille sourit.

Il poussa presque un soupir, libéré enfin de ce qui lui pesait sur la conscience. Il la prit par la main, et lui offrit son premier sourire.

_" Est-ce que Seto vient de me sourire ? Est-ce qu'il vient de me dire qu'il m'aimait ?"_ pensa Serenity, sur un petit nuage.

- Je sais que tu ne dois pas, mais… voudrais-tu rester avec moi encore un peu ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix douce.

Aussitôt, Serenity hocha la tête en approuvant. Toujours aussi souriante, elle serra la main de Kaiba étroitement.

Ils s'en allèrent de l'endroit en silence, et marchèrent main dans la main. Ils voulaient profiter l'un et l'autre de ce moment. Kaiba lui tenait maladroitement la main, mais il sembla se calmer, et se rapprocha d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse se serrer contre lui. Un regard bienveillant éclaira le visage de ce dernier.

** " Je suis heureux..." **

Leur relation ne faisait que naître, et ils étaient encore mal à l'aise en présence de l'autre, mais ils avaient tout leur temps.

Oui, elle aurait tout son temps.

Pour apprendre à connaître le vrai Seto Kaiba.

.

* * *

.

- Où vont-ils, mais où vont-ils ? Elle n'est pas sensée partir avec lui comme ça… et si jamais ils…

PAF !

- Joey ! On t'avait dit de ne plus te mêler des affaires de ta sœur ! Fiche-lui la paix, tu vois bien qu'ils sont heureux non ?

Le blond, caché dans les fourrés, avait tout suivi des retrouvailles du couple, et se massait à présent la tête suite au coup que Tea lui avait asséné.

- Oui, renchérit Yugi, qui avait rejoint ses deux compagnons. Ce n'est pas comme si Kaiba allait la ramener chez elle, et qu'ils allaient passer la nuit ensemble…

BOUM !

- Joey ! s'écria Tea, alors que le blond venait de s'évanouir.

Yugi fit les yeux ronds :

- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?

.

* * *

_La morale de l'histoire ? Tant qu'il y a une morale, il n'y a pas d'amour... c'est pourquoi je ne ferai pas de morale à cette histoire... _(Mana Magician Girl)

* * *

.

**FIN**

**.**

Voilà... Fini... Je mets un point final à cette histoire que j'ai commencée il y a un an et demi. J'espère que la fin vous convient. Certains auraient peut-être espéré une scène un peu plus...euh...chaude, mais désolée, je reste dans la trame de l'histoire, qui reste la romance avant tout, et l'adoucissement du caractère de Seto au fil des chapitres. Libre donc à vous d'imaginer ce qui se passe entre Seto et Serenity (Où vont-ils ? comme dit Joey). Et n'oubliez pas que, même si Seto a finalement avoué ses sentiments à Serenity, il est encore assez mal à l'aise (ça se fait pas comme ça non plus...). J'avoue avoir eu du mal à faire sortir le "je t'aime" de la bouche de Seto... Parce que ça ne lui correspond vraiment pas lol ! Mais bon, j'espère que c'est crédible...

Vous l'avez compris, cette histoire pourrait donc avoir une suite... une petite suite, sur le développement de la relation entre Seto et Serenity (D'accord, ils s'aiment, Seto ose enfin l'embrasser, la tenir par la main et tout... mais d'après mon imagination, Serenity pourrait ne pas avoir la vie facile avec lui...). Je préfère cependant briser vos espoirs tout de suite : il n'y aura pas de suite, et ceci pour me forcer, ainsi que vous, à imaginer l'avenir entre nos deux tourtereaux... Comme dit la chanson, ils ont encore un long chemin à parcourir...

Ah oui, cette chanson s'intitule Love will Grow et se trouve dans l'OST "**Final Fantasy Vocal Collection II - Love will Grow**", disponible sur le site w w w . f f d r e a m . c o m (enlevez les espaces) dans la section "**Musiques**".

La traduction des paroles est faite par moi.

Une dernière chose, avant de clore **Chanson d'un Soir**. Je m'adresse à ceux qui laisseront une review : j'ai reçu plus de 200 commentaires pour cette histoire... (déjà je m'attendais pas à ça... évidemment ça m'a fait super plaisir :-D) tous positifs, avec peut-être quelques légères remarques - dont j'ai essayé de tenir compte, mais la plupart étaient vraiment positives. Pourtant, je suis consciente que cette histoire n'est pas parfaite, tant sur le niveau de l'orthographe (je suis d'ailleurs en train de corriger tous mes chapitres, mais je pense que des fautes m'échapperont toujours), que sur ceux de la langue, et de la cohérence des situations. Il y a des choses que vous avez aimées, et d'autres que vous n'avez pas aimées. Je vous demande d'être honnête, et de me dire _ce que vous avez préféré , ainsi que ce que vous n'avez pas aimé dans cette histoire_, ou, le cas échéant, _ce que vous avez le moins apprécié... _(Attention, pas d'insultes non plus lol). Même si je n'écrierai plus d'histoire aussi longue, je suis du genre maniaque avec ça...et tant qu'à faire, autant que cette histoire me serve à quelque chose ; c'est pourquoi, je vous le répète, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous a déplu, plutôt que "Ouais, c'est génial" ou "Nan, c'est nul".

Voilà ! A présent, je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont soutenue, sans qui je n'aurais jamais trouvé la force de terminer. Merci à vous tous !

Bisous !

**_PS :_** J'espère que j'ai rien oublié... Ah si... pour la route, je viens de relever une citation de ce cher Kaiba, imaginée par nos doubleurs :

Dans la première partie du duel qui oppose Yugi à Atemu, tout le monde se sent triste à l'idée que le Pharaon soit obligé de rejoindre le monde des esprits. Et c'est justement là que Kaiba sort : **"Je vous préviens, si l'un de vous se met à pleurer, je rentre chez moi. Je ne suis pas venu pour écouter vos discours à l'eau de rose ! " **

En japonais, ça donne_"Maintenant que je me suis déplacé, il n'y a aucune possibilité pour que ce duel n'ait pas lieu..." (-)_

Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont comiques les doubleurs français ! Bon allez, j'abrège là !

Bye tous ! Et à la prochaine peut-être !


End file.
